


White Collar

by Charred_Ground, Kuromori (Charred_Ground), sumire (sometimesafangirl)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Office Romance, Omega Keith, Omegaverse, Past Relationship(s), Slice of Life, Some angst, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 111,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charred_Ground/pseuds/Charred_Ground, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charred_Ground/pseuds/Kuromori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesafangirl/pseuds/sumire
Summary: After a disastrous end to a long-term relationship, Lance can't seem to get out of his slump until he meets Keith, a freelance photographer with an attitude.





	1. Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Here is our response to a poll we did a few months back. People voted for an office/slice of life and omegaverse fic (they were very close!), so we combined them! We hope you enjoy it! Please leave a comment and a kudos, and feel free to let us know what you think! Thank you for reading our work!
> 
> Find Art For this Story Here:  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/07b21c46b962b37b0b5c1cc7cf75fc43/tumblr_po5y9aVsES1rvlhug_500.jpg)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c3c8cadcfb693f580dd67f9ce69aa59f/tumblr_po5y9aeoIj1rvlhug_400.png)  
> Both pieces completed by:[Miss Monsir](https://monsir-arts.tumblr.com/)

“Good Morning, Lance!”

Lance almost jumped at Coran’s greeting, somehow not dropping his coffee and spilling it all over himself and the rug. Normally the chipper man’s usual welcome didn’t startle him. Normally, he would just smile, offer him an equally cheerful hello, and linger a few minutes exchanging pleasantries and conversation before heading up the stairs and through the open loft that was the Blue Lion Publishing company. Normally it would take him almost twenty more minutes to get to his office in the back because he just genuinely enjoyed talking to everyone in the open space.

Normally, he loved coming to work. He loved sitting at his desk, looking out the windows overlooking the city and the park. He loved collaborating with his coworkers, or meeting clients down in the lower level coffee shop. He even loved the first-floor bistro. It was the perfect job. Smart and creative people. Fantastic working space. Good food.

And yet, now he dreaded coming in. He had been working mostly from home the past few weeks, only coming into the office when it was absolutely and unequivocally necessary. He spent more time in his tiny studio apartment, curled up on the couch and half-watching some melodramatic soaps while he did his job. When he had to meet clients or coworkers, he remained in the café, avoiding the stairs up to the loft as much as possible. And those days when it was necessary for him to be there? He spent almost all his time down in the tech and printing offices, sitting with his best friends Hunk and Pidge and avoiding just about everyone else.

He didn’t have that option today, unfortunately. It was time for a bIg phone call with a top client, so he had to be in the office for it. Lance forced out a smile and a good morning to Coran and walked through the open loft. He did his best not to clench his fist around his coffee cup, but the handle of his briefcase wasn’t so lucky. He clutched it, his eyes locked on the small door that separated his office from the rest of the company, and though two of the walls were just large plates of glass, he was glad he insisted that the executives have their own somewhat private offices compared to the rest of the employees.

He bit the inside of his lip as he glanced at the corner office next to his own. Empty. Good. Lance wasn’t sure he could suffer through the day with her here. He let out a puff of air in the form of a sigh of relief as he unlocked his door and stepped inside. He unclenched his fist from his briefcase and set it on his desk, flexing his fingers to release the tension that had built up. He wasn’t sure what he would do if Allura was here. He hadn’t seen her in almost a month now, since the night she ended their engagement. He snorted a bit at the thought and walked around his desk, sitting in his chair and turning to look out the window at the city below.

He had gotten over it, for the most part. There was still a part of him that felt so slighted and wrong. The part that caused his stomach to cramp up and his chest to ache whenever he even thought about coming into this building. The part that made him wonder if the tests were wrong, and maybe he was a beta and not an alpha. But then the anger would take over, and the resentment, and while he tried to push it down, it always bubbled to the surface. Snarky comments. Rolling of his eyes. He figured it was better for him to stay at home and keep himself from saying, or doing, something he would regret. And yet, the pain he felt, the rejection, he wondered if that hit him more intensely because he was an alpha. Because he had pretty much just coasted through life, succeeding at almost everything he did. Almost everything. After all, there was a broken engagement that he never saw coming.

They met in school and quickly hit it off, and when they graduated, they built this company together. It went from five employees in a tiny rented office in the basement of a high rise to this small publisher that, while not a huge force in the advertising world, did well enough on its own. Of course it did. Three of their original five were alphas. The other two were betas. There was nothing holding them back. They schmoozed and complimented when necessary. They fought over contracts and jobs with more passion than anyone expected from a small company. They clawed their way up, and soon they were able to expand. It was Allura who wanted to buy this building using her inheritance. She valued openness and creative freedom. Lance did too, but he was a little more practical. It’s how they were able to get and keep some good, high-paying contracts.

One, he obviously regretted, since it introduced Allura to the stupidly charming man she left him for, but maybe it was for the best. It had to be for the best. Lance had more important things to worry about. His job, his employees, his family back home. If he was going to heal, and if he was going to support the people who needed him, he needed to get his mind back in the game. He needed to rely on those creative and practical instincts that got him here in the first place. No more fussing. No more whining and moping. He had to be better than that.

A knock on the door startled him. That was twice today. He whipped around in his chair and blinked up at the imposing figure of Shiro. The man may have looked like an alpha, but he was one of the kindest and most genuine people Lance knew, aside from Hunk. There must have been something about bigger betas just being giant teddy bears. He didn’t get it. But unlike Hunk, who couldn’t look angry even if he wanted to, Shiro had kind of a mean streak. One Lance had only seen once before, though thankfully not directed at him. So when Shiro stood in his doorway, brows furrowed, lips curved downward, Lance felt his heart sink. Was he going to yell at him for staying home most of the month? Was he going to chew him out for any work they may have lost?

“Glad to see you back.” The scowl vanished and was replaced with a smile as Shiro walked into the room. “Curtis and I were starting to worry, you know. He was talking about storming over to your apartment and dragging you back here, but…” He shook his head.

“Well, yeah. It’s probably better that he didn’t. I would be embarrassed of he saw me working on my couch in my shark onesie.” Lance felt his lips twitch in the attempt of a smirk, but he wasn’t sure he fully followed through.

Shiro chuckled. “Then we’re in agreement.” The smile remained on his lips even as he put something down on Lance’s desk. “But I’m here because I thought you should have this.”

“What’s this?” Lance looked down at the item. It was a photograph of a man sitting on a bench in the rain. Wait. No. That wasn’t right. Lance lifted the picture, so he could get a better look at it. That wasn’t just a man. That was him? He looked up at Shiro, brows furrowed.

“My brother is a photographer. I’ve mentioned him before, the freelancer?” Shiro seemed to be watching Lance carefully. “He has a tendency to just take pictures of things, and so when I saw this…” He shook his head. “I saw it was you, and I snatched it. He hasn’t called me yet, so either he hasn’t noticed, which is unlikely, or he’s plotting my death, which means I may need some time off...”

Lance looked over the top of the photo, eyes wide. Shiro’s brother took this? Wait, Shiro had a brother? He told him that? When? But he didn’t think about it for too long, and he looked down at the image again. This was definitely a photograph of him the night Allura broke up with him. He barely made it out of her apartment before the sky just opened up and drenched him. He remembered thinking how much worse could it get? Why did his life have to suck so much? What did he do to deserve it? He sat on that bench on edge of a small park and sank back against it. Head tilted up, eyes closed so the rain could wash away the tears that stained his cheeks. The sounds of the city fading around him as he lost himself in his sadness.

And Shiro’s brother captured the feeling perfectly. He felt the familiar sting of tears in his eyes. “What’s his name?” He blinked any water away and just kept staring at the image.

“Keith.”

“I want to meet him.” Lance put the photo down on his desk and stood. That must have sounded weird, right? He needed an excuse. “I want to hire him.” He said quickly, his fingers lightly drumming the top of the desk as though that was the best excuse. “How soon can you arrange that?”

Shiro’s eyes widened and he looked at him before the smile came to his lips again. “Curtis and I are meeting him for lunch. Why don’t you join us?”

“Yes!” Lance almost jumped around the desk to take Shiro’s hand, shaking it emphatically. “Thank you, Shiro!”

The other man nodded, slowly pulling his hand back and taking a few steps back out of the office. “We’ll come get you when we leave, okay?”

“Thank you.” Lance tried to regain his composure. He knew he had been too eager. Shiro’s concerned look was evidence of that. But he didn’t care. Something about that image broke the fog that surrounded him. It was almost like being trapped in some sort of bad romantic comedy. Everything this morning had been so bleak, but then he saw something, and his heart felt lighter. The weight of his grief lifted, and it was like everything was so clear. Any second now he was sure some catchy jazz would start playing behind him and he would dance his way out of the office.

Instead, he sat back down at his desk and just watched. He watched the employees sitting at the round tables, conversing, pens tucked in their ears, or being tapped against their lips. He watched one of them spin in a chair and smile. He saw Coran sitting at the front desk chatting happily with Curtis, who had just come up the stairs from the café, presumably to drop something off to Shiro. The sun left colorful patterns on the gray rugs as the chimes by the windows distorted the rays. And he heard it. The jazz. He blinked and looked around his office before he realized it was coming from the vent. The café. The scent of roasted coffee beans and freshly baked muffins filled the little room.

He loved coming to work.

And so, his client call was a breeze. The paperwork that he normally dreaded was like a game. He hummed to himself as he typed away on his laptop. He spun in his chair as he took another few calls. He even hugged Pidge when she came up to check on him. Of course, she hit him and stalked off afterwards, but he didn’t care. His heart felt light, and his mind was clear.

“Lance! We’re leaving!” Shiro called from across the common area, one hand waving a bit while the other clutched his partner’s hand. Curtis was also waving, and the relieved smile on his face spoke volumes.

For a moment, Lance envied their happiness. Two betas in love, married with an adopted child. They were like a perfect family. They had nothing to worry about when it came to their jobs and their relationship. They had two completely different career paths. Curtis didn’t even work for their company, but once or twice a week, he would come in to do paperwork. They would be together in the common area, sitting in one of the booths and just working, seemingly without stress. They somehow managed to blend their personal and professional lives without sacrificing either, and after his recent disastrous relationship, Lance wondered how they did it. He wanted to pick their brains, figure it all out, and find someone he could be with like that. “Coming!” He closed his laptop and took one more glance at the photo Shiro brought in earlier before he half-ran out the door to catch up with the other two. Maybe he could.

The scent came first, right after the bells chimed their entry. The smallest trace of cinnamon and campfire s’mores wafted delicately in the air. The smell reminiscent of northern autumn nights surrounded by friends with lake waves lapping against docks and beach.

There he sat, alone at a table, layered black hair pushed up from his pale face with a pair of aviator sunglasses.

Shiro lit up and approached the man with a punch to his shoulder and a giant bear hug. His build was slight, but the omega’s primary gender was not suspect. Stalwart shoulders angled down to the perfect narrow triangle of his waist, where black jeans highlighted the god given prominence of his ass.

His face. His face would be envy of any model. Soft, ivory cheeks, a turned-up nose, and dark striking brows the same raven shade has his hair. His eyes glittered like amethyst stones, mixed with the deepest sapphire only to harden as they took in the strange newcomer. Loose shoulders tensed up as Lance’s secondary gender was not to be second guessed by a sharp-nosed omega, and he made no effort to mask his wariness.

“Keith, this is the boss I told you about. Lance, Keith. Keith, Lance.” Shiro motioned to each in turn.

Keith arched one of those thick brows and nodded his head. “Hey.” His analysis complete, determining the role of the man before him, Keith rolled back into his casual calm with alpha levels of confidence expressed in one syllable.

It took all of Lance’s willpower to keep his face from betraying his awe. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting the photographer to look like, but he certainly wasn’t expecting a godling. And he definitely wasn’t expecting someone who was not an alpha but had the attitude of one, though he wasn’t totally sure if Keith was a beta or an omega. The latter didn’t seem likely with the way Keith projected himself. “Hello.” He did his best to be polite, nodding to the seat next to Keith. “May I?” It wasn’t like there was another option. Curtis had already pulled Shiro down into the seats on the opposite side of the table, a mischievous sparkle in his baby-blue eyes. This was a setup, wasn’t it?

Keith shrugged. “I don’t own the place.”

“Keith. My boss.” Shiro said with a clenched smile.

“What?” Keith shrank with Shiro’s scolding then sighed. “Yeah. Have a seat.” He waved his hand dismissively at the chair, but not at Lance, popped a sucker in his mouth, rolling the stick between his lips. As he lowered his hand, he brushed his finger over the lock charm around his neck. A typical idiosyncratic behavior, but the gesture still struck note, out of sync with the rest of Keith’s attitude.

“So, what’s the occasion?” He asked.

“Well, Lance saw a photo you–”

“You’re the one you took it?!” Keith snarled. “Shiro…”

“Look I thought it was really good! And I knew the guy in it.” Shiro pointed to Lance.

“Oh for fu-are you serious?” Keith turned toward Lance, suddenly recognizing him for the first time. “I’m sorry. I don’t usually take pictures of people. I promise I haven’t used it or posted it anywhere.”

Lance sat and blinked at the exchange before he simply smiled and shook his head. “It’s all right.” He looked at Keith and studied his face for a moment. The way his eyes seemed to widen just slightly at the realization made Lance sure he was sincere. It was cute. Wait, was he allowed to think that? He better back it up. “More than all right. I haven’t seen skill like that in a very long time, so I asked Shiro to introduce me to you. If you’d be interested, I’d like to see some of your other work, and I’d potentially like to offer you a job.” He settled in his chair, the smile still gracing his face and lighting up his eyes. “And I figured it was best to state my intentions before we eat, so I apologize if that seems abrupt.”

“Oh, okay. I work freelance only.” Keith mirrored Lance’s posture. “If you’re okay with that I can get you my portfolio. Do you prefer digital or physical prints? I don’t do people, mostly objects or nature and whatever. So if you’re looking for a model shoot, I struck that off my resume today.”

“Since when? You just had a job this morning.” Shiro’s head cocked to the side

“I just said, ‘today’.” Keith rolled the sucker to the opposite side of his mouth. He needn’t say more to end the questioning.

“That’s fine. Most of our work isn’t with models anyway.” Lance kept the smile on his face, ignoring the pointed looks Curtis was giving him. Yup. Definitely a setup, though Lance wasn’t sure what the man was expecting. “And I’ll see whatever you feel is your best work. Physical, digital, whatever you want.”

“I prefer prints. Do you do online or physical distribution? Both?” Keith took a drink, licking the curl of whip cream from his lips reactively.

“Both.” Lance watched him and kept his gaze locked on Keith’s eyes, though he was certainly tempted to watch his lips. That would have been a bad idea with Shiro and Curtis sitting there. “And now that business was discussed, lunch is on me.” He winked and grinned. “Well, on the company anyway.” He found some pleasure in making Allura pay for this. After all, he was already smitten by Keith’s photo, and now he wanted to get to know him to see if it could be anything more. The man was that exquisite.

Keith readjusted the glasses on his head, pushing more out of his face. For the first time giving Lance a complete view of the man’s features and he was stunning. A masculine sharp jaw line, full pouting lips, and long lashes, blended on a pale canvas of perfection. If Snow White were a wayward prince rather than a lost princess, this would be him. The perfection brought all the more focus to the old scar stretching from neck to cheek. Keith froze, struck by the flow of Lance’s eyes down the old burn.

In a move as smooth as taking a breath, Keith pulled his sunglasses from his head and hooked them into the collar of his shirt. A raven cascade of layered waves hiding the scar again.

Lance hadn’t meant to draw any attention to the scar down Keith’s cheek, but when the other man turned to look at him and gave him a good view of it, his eyes followed it. He wanted to ask, but he knew it was inappropriate. And it was clear Keith wouldn’t want to talk about it since he hid it anyway. So Lance smiled his normal, charming smile, and turned his gaze to Shiro and Curtis. “Order whatever you want.” That smile took on a hint of a mischievous smirk. He needed to control himself, or he would just stare at Keith and continue to be mesmerized.

“Shame.” Keith tapped the lid of his coffee cup. “I’ll have to catch you on a raincheck, Lance. It is Lance, right?”

“Yes.” Lance didn’t bother hiding the confusion that crossed his features. He kept the question unvoiced, but why did Shiro say they were having lunch if Keith wasn’t going to be staying for lunch? His brows furrowed even as he pulled out one of his business cards and scribbled his cell number on the back. “Call or text me when you want to meet up so I can see your portfolio.”

The dark-haired man twirled the card between his fingers, tapping the edge against his lip.

“You can’t stay for lunch?” Shiro asked concerned.

“Nah. I’m on the go today. The weather is perfect for what I need.”

“You can’t live off premade meals. Come over for dinner tonight.” Shiro pressed.

“Can’t. Gotta watch for that fog.”

Curtis nodded once and rested his hand on Shiro’s arm. He said nothing to him, but he smiled at Keith. “Call us when the fog clears, and I’ll bring you something okay?”

Lance watched the exchange, though his eyes lingered on Keith, and the way he tapped the card to his lips, before he stood and smiled. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Keith.”

Keith’s arched brow got higher, following Lance as he stood. “Yeah. Same.” He slid out of the table and offered his hand to the taller man.

Lance took his hand in a firm, but completely non-aggressive handshake. “I look forward to working with you.” He winked, a grin coming to his lips before he let the other man’s hand go and remained standing, as was polite.

“Yeah, I’ll have Shiro arrange something.”

“Once again, not your secretary.” Shiro said.

“Mm.” Keith smirked around the lid of his drink before taking another sucker off the table, somehow fitting it, and his hand, into the limited space of his back pocket. He walked toward the entry, stopping at the door. “Later Lance.” He popped a different dum-dum pop in his mouth with a wink back over his shoulder before the door closed behind him.

“Honestly…” Shiro sighed.

Lance practically melted back into his seat and rested his arms on the table, sighing dramatically before half-whining. “That’s the first time I’ve ever been rejected by being told to deal with the brother…”

Curtis laughed softly and gently patted Lance’s head as though he was the saddest puppy. “No. Keith’s just really bad at actually understanding how human communication works.” He gave him another pat before he sat back. “Besides, it’s better if Shiro does it, or you probably won’t see Keith again.”

“Yeah. If he didn’t say anything, that would have been it.” Shiro smiled. “He’s freelance for a reason. He’s bad at timetables, gets distracted by side projects. One time I found him sleeping in the park, just there on the bench.”

“I’m not sure if that makes me feel any better.” But Lance did at least lift his head. “Are you two still in for lunch? Or should I just go back to work and sulk in my office?”

“It’s not that bad. You do have a nice office.” Curtis grinned.

“Better than mine…” Shiro sighed, “but don’t worry he takes a job he likes very seriously. Which project do you want him for?” Murmured distractedly as he looked over the menu.

“You’d have to have an office to have a better one.” Curtis poked Shiro’s arm. “I like that you don’t, so I can come work with you.”

“Man. Maybe I should just pay for you two and bolt before I really become a third wheel.” Lance chuckled, his spirits lifting. “But I guess all of that is good to know. I want him for a few of them, if possible. The Gal-Tech one first and foremost though.”

“He’ll love the job! But,” Shiro gave a Curtis a wary glance then turned those eyes on his boss. “You know he’s an omega. Will you be okay?”

“I’m not planning on attacking him. Besides, I wasn’t completely sure if he was one, but you just said it, so…”

Curtis patted Shiro’s arm and kept a smile on his face. “Yes well, he has an overly protective older brother you should worry about, if Keith doesn’t kick your ass first.”

“Stop, I’m not that bad. Besides Keith has no interest in alphas, and he can take care of himself. It’s Lance I’m worried about.”

“I appreciate it. But does it matter where his interests lie if I’m talking about work?” Lance smiled and did his best to keep it pleasant.

“Oh please. If it was just about work, you wouldn’t have sat up so straight before he left.” Curtis nodded to the way Lance was half slumped in his chair.

“I’m not going to tell you what not to do. You guys are adults. I just don’t want to see you get your hopes up or see him hurt.” Shiro ordered his lunch and smiled at Lance. “He’s a good guy, my best friend. But in complete honesty he’s different.” Shiro shrugged. “If you want to stick your neck out, don’t worry about me. You got further with him in five minutes than I’ve seen other alphas get in a week.”

“I see.” Lance looked at Shiro, his lips pursing for a moment before he smiled. “Well, remember this then, Shiro. If I don’t have to worry, I’m going to hold you to that.” He ordered his own lunch and kept that smile on his face as the waiter ran off to put the order in.

“Well, not even just with other alphas. Anyone, really.” Curtis smirked. “He at least thinks your tolerable.”

“And paying him. But I’ve never seen him take a job just for money. Remember that stint with COACH he turned down? Man, their faces! I have never seen a table of suited Alphas go so red so fast. He called a meeting just to tell them to fuck off. I mean they deserved it, but man.” Shiro chuckled in his fondness of the memory.

“In short, set your goals low. Like friendship.”

Curtis shifted a little and pulled his phone out of his pocket, the smirk from earlier changing to more of a grin as he read a text. “Yes, friendship to start at least.” His grin widened as he looked at Lance, sliding his phone to Shiro so he could read what had popped up on the screen.

Lance nodded, his fingers idly tapping against his glass of water as he glanced around, trying to avoid the intense stare and almost mischievous grin Curtis was giving him.

Shiro smiled at the text. “So, when are you free to meet up with him? I think I’m willing to make an exception and play secretary for a day. He wants to know.” Shiro chuckled. “I guess his first requirement is to not drool on him. You passed.” He grinned. “Barely.”

“I am not a drooler.” Lance puffed his cheeks out for a moment before he shook his head. If Keith wanted to know, and that text they were looking at was about that, why did he need Shiro to set that up for him? Why didn’t he just text Lance instead? “Honestly, any day.” He pulled out his phone and swiped through his calendar. “I do have a meeting next Monday at noon, but other than that, I’m free.”

Shiro texted the information, not bothered to be on Curtis’s phone. Keith would know. He had an uncanny knack for telling the difference between them with a meager syllable. Keith had told him once his ‘tone’ is just too ‘Shiroy’. Shiro had no idea what that meant, but so far Keith scored a 100% accuracy rating.

“He can get the portfolio together by Friday, does that day work?” Shiro looked up from his phone. “Like this Friday? Hold on. He’s still... yes. This Friday.”

“Yes. Any time. Whatever time is best for him. I’ll make sure I’m in the office all day.” Lance blocked the whole day on his phone. There was no way he was going to miss an opportunity to see Keith again. He really wanted to get to know him. Talk more to him. Maybe flirt a little, if he understood that wink Keith had given him before he left. Was that him flirting? Shiro and Curtis all but said Keith would never be interested in him, but then what was that?

“Done. He’ll see you Friday at ten.”

“Fantastic.” Lance sank a little in his chair as some of the tension left his shoulders. “Thank you.”

“Relax Lance. It’s a work meeting, not a prom date.” Shiro smirked. “Though He does have a tux from our wedding.”

“I have pictures. If it goes well, I’ll show you.” Curtis grinned.

Lance did his best not to imagine how delectable Keith would look in a tuxedo, thanks to Curtis’s suggestion. He failed, and when Curtis kicked him under the table, he cleared his throat and shook his head. “No. No it’s not that. It’s my first meeting since…” His brows furrowed. “I mean, I only came back today. I can only fake confidence so much right now.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. You don’t have to do anything special, Lance. Keith isn’t going to think you’re an idiot or anything, I’m sure.” Curtis tilted his head. “Well, mostly sure.”

“He probably already thinks you’re an idiot. But he’s got a soft spot for idiots. And a monster of a sweet tooth.” Shiro added, still texting.

“If anyone’s the idiot here, it’s you. Stop pretending to be me and give me my phone.” Curtis held his hand out to Shiro with an arched brow. He glanced at Lance, who seemed to be deflating by the second. “Before you make it worse.”

“Never fools him anyway.” Shiro let Curtis take the phone feigning disinterest. “Lance, real talk. You just got out of a messy relationship. Take things slow. I’m glad someone got your attention, just don’t put too much pressure on it. Keith is a great guy. He’s a hard guy to get close to, but once you’re in his circle, he doesn’t let you go. Just work on being coworkers, and friends.”

“Too late.” Curtis murmured, but he took his phone and shoved it into his pocket. He watched Lance for another moment before he opened his mouth to say something, though the sound died in his throat as the waiter interrupted the nonexistent conversation by bringing the dishes.

Lance was glad for the sudden shift in attention to the food. If he wanted a lecture from his father, he would have called him. He knew Shiro was just trying to be a good friend, or at least he hoped that was the intention. But Shiro was never good at noticing when he was saying too much. He forced a smile to his lips when his plate was placed in front of him. He kept that smile on his lips as he carefully poked a little at his food, but he couldn’t hold the expression for long. “Shiro…Do you secretly hate me?”

“Of course not. I’m worried about you. You’ve been, not yourself. But now just the concept of Keith brightens your whole demeanor.” Shiro gestured to the whole of him. “Your body language is louder than your words.”

“I’m excited to do good work again.” Lance’s brows furrowed and he chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. “I guess it looks bad, from your perspective, but I’m not a rebound type of person. I wouldn’t go after someone unless I really liked them. And Keith, well he doesn’t like alphas anyway, right? So there’s nothing to worry about.” He forced a smile to his lips that he wasn’t even sure was convincing. “I’m okay…really.”

“‘Doesn’t like’ is a strong phrasing. He doesn’t date them. He doesn’t date anyone, actually. So as long as you understand that much…and you’re not the ‘traditional’ type anyway. I think, strictly speaking of work, you two would make a great team. You have foresight and provide direction. He is a man of action and dedication. He’ll get you the shot.”

Lance sat back in his chair and nodded slowly. “And hopefully he won’t skip out on lunch again hm?” That forced smile remained on his face, but he relaxed a little more. “Then again, I’m going to have to skip out on the rest of it, too. Don’t worry, it’s still on me.” He waved the waiter over to get a box.

“Something wrong?” Shiro flashed those notorious brown eyes at Lance.

“No. I just got some inspiration for the project, and I need to write it out before I forget.” Lance had no intention of telling them he just saw Allura walk through the door with Lotor, hand in hand, happy as can be. He wouldn’t tell them it only bothered him because he was alone, third wheeling on a lunch date that wasn’t supposed to be that way. He smiled when the waiter brought the box and check. “Take your time and enjoy.” He winked before stepping away, walking to the manager’s station with the bill, standing a bit awkwardly, but at least his back was to his ex. When he was done, he winked at Shiro and Curtis before he stepped out of the building.

As soon as the door closed behind him, and he felt the thickness in the air, he sighed. It was barely one and this had already been the longest day he had in a while. But he would push through. With each step, the fog that was rolling in felt like it was getting into his head.

By the time his head cleared, he realized he had been staring out the window of his office for a few hours. He looked down at his laptop and sighed. It was too late to even start thinking about work, so he packed up, slung his bag over his shoulder, and stepped out. The fog had thickened while he was zoned out, and a dull gray settled over the area. Lance shoved his hands into his pockets and started down the block but stopped about half-way before he turned around.

Sure, he could go home, but he would have to cook himself dinner and function as an adult. Right now, he wanted to wallow in the bleakness the fog allowed. He wanted to walk through the park and throw himself a pity party. Not only did Shiro make it seem like he was ridiculous for being interested in Keith, but he had to see Allura with the man who stole her away from him. If his hands weren’t in his pockets, he would have clenched his fists.

Maybe he should have. Maybe the sensation would have distracted him enough to keep him from noticing Keith several yards in front of him. Probably not. Not with the other man laying on a low-hanging branch, camera in hand as he focused on something. Was it in the flowers just beyond the reach of the limb? He couldn’t see, so he wasn’t totally sure.

Lance remained still and quiet, simply watching and waiting for an opportunity to speak.

Twenty minutes went by before dusk set the sky on fire in the misty haze of the early summer meadow. The park sat within a 7-kilometer land reserve. Years ago, the city decided it wanted to expand around a theme of ‘living with nature’. Several designated areas had been aside as ‘Nature’ zones. A place where the native foliage could take the land back. Buildings were cleaned up but not taken away, and the areas became a fantasy of modern ruins. Two story windowless brick businesses now became Mother Earth’s receptacle. Trees grew over roof tops, weeds, flowers and grass claimed floorboard nooks as their new homes, while animals found plenty of hiding spots. 

A few yards off the beaten path, laying out on a low curved branch, Keith licked his lips as he stared across the field of bluebells. He waited. He watched. He whispered, “Too cold yet?” The day had been humid and warm, though now the tip of his nose carried a chill. He wiggled it and sniffed alerting himself to a recently familiar scent, and it pulled up the corners of his mouth.

“It’s creepier to stare at me than it is if you just came over and talked to me.” Keith looked over his shoulder, barrettes now holding up the uneven layers of bangs. They unveiled an elven face with limited obstruction. Sure, it was practical for Keith, but devastating for anyone else.

Lance’s eyes widened, both at the voice and the perfection that stared back at him, and he shook his head several times before he cleared his throat. “I wasn’t staring. I just didn’t want to disturb you. You seemed to be waiting for something.” He didn’t take any steps forward though. If he got any closer, he knew he would be completely drawn in by those shimmering violet eyes. Well, too late. That beautiful face, that messy hair half-tamed by clips, the slight curve up of those lips. Lance was absolutely smitten. He was always easily swayed, and this was like a pang through the heart. He couldn’t, and he wouldn’t, act on it, but his heart thumped loudly in his chest. A romantic, his mother would call him. His sister said he was an idiot. Today, it was a bit of both.

“So, you were just silently looking at me?” Keith grinned. “That’s called staring.” A playful glibness in his tone. “You’re staring at me; I’m staring at the field; the field is… being a field… you might as well make yourself comfortable. I’m not going to be moving for a while.”

Lance pursed his lips a bit and puffed his cheeks out in a huff before he snorted softly. “I mean, I was looking at you, but I wasn’t being creepy.” He half-whispered the protest before he looked over at the field. “What are you waiting here for?” The thudding in his ears grew louder, but he took a breath and forced himself to calm down. Keith clearly didn’t have a problem being here alone, at night, just off the path and not near any of the lamp posts. Yet another reason why Lance wouldn’t have really been sure Keith was an omega if Shiro hadn’t told him. Not that he was going to act on that information now, or ever, maybe.

“I don’t think the creeper has the right to make a judgement call on what’s creepy.” Keith titled his head. “As being the creeped I reserve the right to judge. And you are guilty of creeping, but only in the third degree. Unintentional creeping. With a promise to right your ways by coming over here.” Keith’s foot pointed to a spot on the tree. “And you’ll see it. Or continue with your walk.”

How many times was Keith going to use some derivative of the word creep and still be joking? At least Keith kept his tone light enough that Lance was mostly sure it was a joke. Mostly. “Honestly, I’m too good looking to be accused of such a thing.” He could lighten it up too, right? Lance stood for another moment, hesitating before he slowly walked towards the tree. He tore his eyes from Keith to look at the flowers beneath him, carefully stepping in such a way that there was no risk of disturbing them, even as he stepped off the path onto the softer ground. He stopped at the base of the tree, glancing up for a moment before he looked at the flowers again. He squinted a little, looking at the little bursts of color that seemed to fight against the gray shroud that sank into them. For a moment, he thought he saw a little speck of light, but he quickly lost it as he was distracted by the sound of the camera’s shutter.

“Got you lil’guy.” Keith whispered, his shoulders rocking like a stalking feline. His hand twisted the center of the telephoto lens as he leaned forward, knuckles white, and legs flexed to latch tight on the branch; aching for every precious centimeter.  
  
Lance looked up at Keith, his eyes widening at the way the man seemed to be able to crawl along that branch like some sort of woodland creature. He instinctively took one step closer, not because he actually thought Keith would slip, since it was clear the man had done stuff like this before, but because he wanted to help just in case he did. Also, getting closer to that masterful form just seemed like a good idea.

Something down the tree cracked. It sounded hollow with a sudden crunch as the old dead branch cried under Keith’s shifting weight. With not even a second to prepare he man instinctively wrapped himself tightly around his camera.

Lance’s body moved before his brain fully registered what was happening. He dropped his bag to the ground and half dove beneath Keith, not exactly catching him neatly, but he curved his arms around the smaller man once his body hit his chest, and he let out a puff of air once his back hit the ground. But he held Keith on top of him, taking the brunt of the impact so the other man didn’t have to. “Are you all right?” He managed.

“I, um…” Violet crystals met the sea as their eyes found each other. “I-I’m-” Keith’s brows shot up. “Don’t move!” Keith hissed, and with no explanation, he turned on Lance’s waist, straddling his hips and using the taller man’s bent knees to stabilize his own arms, his camera held out in front of him. The shutter clicked rapidly, and around them a cloud of green lights lifted into the fog laden air. The moisture creating fairy halos around each tiny speck until the men were surrounded in a fairytale phosphorescent forest. Every tiny sphere playing and dancing around the other.

Lance remained frozen, arms still up, unsure what to do with them now that they weren’t protecting the man who was now straddled over him and unintentionally showing off his ass. Lance’s eyes widened and he forced his gaze up to the sky, praying to every last god in existence to give him strength and just lay there like the vehicle Keith needed to support himself as he took those photos. He watched the lights dance and blend in with the fog, hoping that each little flicker would keep him distracted long enough to regain control of himself. This was not the time to let his attraction be known, though he was sure Keith could have smelled it by now. So he did his best to rein it back in. This was not how he hoped their second meeting would go, at least not if it was going to end with Keith never speaking with him again.

Keith didn’t move. He never said a word to allude he picked up on the subtle shift in the atmosphere or the delicate perfume of ocean nights that now filtered in the landlocked park. Time moved steadily, and the clicking of the shutter slowed, bringing back the sleepy early summer night. Keith crawled off Lance, opting to sit beside him. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t apologize. I’m glad you weren’t hurt.” Lance sat up and slid a hand behind himself to dust off and rub his back a little. While Keith wasn’t necessarily heavy, he was solid, and Lance’s back ached more from the collision with the ground than anything else. “You weren’t hurt, right?”

“I’m fine. The camera is fine.” Keith hugged the camera to his chest. “You?”

“Got the wind knocked out of me for a moment, but I’m fine.” He carefully got to his feet and held his hand out to Keith to help him up.

Keith eyed the hand with narrowed scrutiny. He shrugged once and took it, still using his own power to stand. “But it was amazing. I didn’t expect it to raise them up like that!” Keith looked about the now placid light show. “Guess we startled them.” He whispered with a gentleness unfitting of his earlier demeanor. Someone so nonchalant about ditching his friends for lunch, was worried about the welfare of tiny glowing bugs. “Feel kinda bad about that.”

Lance let go of Keith’s hand as soon as he was up on his feet. He felt the strength in the other man the moment he tugged on his hand, and he realized he may have accidentally offended him. But what did you say when someone didn’t address it? “I didn’t expect that branch to snap like that.” He nodded and looked down at the offending limb, reaching down and pulling it out of the flowers as though he could help save the ones that had been half crushed.

“Guess I should have skipped the caramel highrise at lunch.” Keith joked with a flat tone. “Broke a branch and squished my rescuer. You are okay, right? I’m not exactly light.”

“You’re not really heavy, just solid. Lots of muscle.” Lance chuckled and shook his head. “I’m fine. I’ve been hit by way worse. At least you didn’t bruise my face.” He offered the smaller man a wink and a grin. “Next time, buy me dinner first, okay?”

“Next time, huh?” Keith studied the other man for a while, shaking his head. “Yeah. I’ll be sure to do that.” He shouldered a knapsack he had hidden behind the tree. “Well if you didn’t creep up on people, in the dark, in a wooded area, I bet you’d get hurt a lot less.” The tease came out gentle, testing.

“I’ve been hurt a lot more.” Lance passed off the slight twinge he felt at the comment by shrugging and picking up his bag, once again slinging it over his shoulder. “I’m glad I decided to walk through this park tonight. If I hadn’t, you may have squished your little models, hm?”

“That would be a shame. They’re brighter than the ones I worked with this morning.” Keith grinned at his own inside joke.

“From the way you were speaking this afternoon, these little guys are a lot more pleasant, too.” At least this time, Lance was very aware of himself as that grin sent another bolt through him. He forced himself to remain calm, his scent light. He was getting a glimpse at Keith’s personality, brash, but funny. Sincere. And he didn’t want to ruin that. Friendship first, right? “I promise I won’t give you any jobs like that.”

“I wouldn’t take them if you did. Though, there was one model. Just goes by ‘Romelle’ she’s a decent human. I’d work with her again.” Keith pursed his lips to the side. “If I had a choice.” He nodded, pleased with himself as though he completed his good deed for the day, and he was ready to call it quits.

“Well, if it ever comes to that, I’ll be sure to get your input and see if I can contact her.” Another shrug and Lance stuffed his hands back into his pockets. “I’ll see you on Friday then?” This was a good time to move, right? Lance was afraid if he stuck around too much longer, he might start flirting, and Keith would rethink their meeting.

“Friday?” Those already large eyes widened then blinked a few times with the dawning of recognition. “Yeah! Friday works. You talked about that with Shiro right?”

“Yeah, when you were texting him and Curtis looked annoyed that he was using his phone.” Lance gave a slight chuckle.

Keith laughed. “That guy never learns. He gets pouty because I’m texting him instead, and he thinks he’s funny if he pretends to be Curtis.” He rolled his eyes. “The trick for telling them apart? Shiro uses punctation.” He smirked and stepped down the small hill and onto the sidewalk. “Don’t tell him though. This is way more fun.”

“Shiro can barely speak informally, of course he wouldn’t text that way. He doesn’t text me often. Neither of them do, so I hadn’t noticed the difference.” Another chuckle and Lance looked at him. “Your secret is safe with me, though.” He followed Keith back to the path and turned a little, looking up as one of the lamps buzzed and turned on.

Keith walked beside him in a warm silence, stopping when they came across parked motorcycle. Keith leaned up against it, rustling in the saddle backs as he secured his knapsack and took out a heavier looking jacket. It was black with red accents outlining body armor. Simple. Sleek, and matching the bike with a classic feel. It even still operated with a turnkey ignition, with said key’s twirling around Keith’s index finger. One ornament stood out. The keychain was glossy with several bright pink lacquered petals dangling from one larger cherry blossom and a character of some kind embossed through the center. 

“Well,” Keith broke the silence. “This is my ride, so I guess I’ll see you Friday. I’ll be sure to have everything ready. And I’ll show you some stuff from tonight, too. Since you helped.”

And he had a motorcycle? Seriously? This man was everything attractive, wasn’t he? How was Lance supposed to keep it all together? Though he did catch a glimpse of that oddly pastel keyring, and his brow arched before he shook his head slightly and composed himself. “I look forward to it.” Lance offered Keith a nod before he took his leave and crossed to the other side, resisting the urge to look back at the other man and watch him get on that bike, though he was sorely tempted. Maybe this would be good for him. Maybe he could really be just friends with Keith. But with each step away from the park, the more he thought about him, and the more he knew he was sunk. Keith didn’t date. He didn’t have a chance with him at all. This was going to hurt, wasn’t it?


	2. A Picture's Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far:  
> An awkward first meeting, and an even more awkward encounter in the park set the tone for the newly developing friendship between Keith and Lance. But with a big contract on the line, can they work together for something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find Art For this Story Here:  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/07b21c46b962b37b0b5c1cc7cf75fc43/tumblr_po5y9aVsES1rvlhug_500.jpg)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c3c8cadcfb693f580dd67f9ce69aa59f/tumblr_po5y9aeoIj1rvlhug_400.png)  
> Both pieces completed by:[Miss Monsir](https://monsir-arts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [A meeting](https://66.media.tumblr.com/03c49d5544ee11a62448c60bd445c767/tumblr_punfxzbcOR1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> Piece by: [Crazycookiemaniac](http://crazycookiemaniac.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 

“James! I hate him!”

“He’s doing a us a favor. The other photographer had an emergency. Keith is a professional and damn good at the job.”

“More like he’s an omega and you-“

“I’m going to stop you right there, because if you finish that sentence, Keith is going to be the least of your problems.” James stared up at the woman, their eyes level despite the energy crackling around them. James never used his position as producer to challenge creative criticism, but this woman had been about to full out attack not only his gender and intent but also Keith’s. James was not about to allow any impunity on his professionalism.

Knowing the losing battle, the woman backed down, her shoulders rolling as she took a different approach. “He’s rude. He just orders me around and doesn’t listen to my ideas.”

“I listen. They’re just stupid.” Violet eyes rolled as the man himself sat with an undignified flop in the chair across from James, his back toward the woman.

“See!” She said waving her arms to exaggerate her point.

“Keith.” James whined, pale eyes meeting his darker ones. “You’re not helping.”

“I am helping. That’s why I’m here. You called me. I showed up. I took pictures.” Keith turned, straddling the back of the chair to address the model directly. “All of your ideas were idiotic. They set you in center frame, pushing the purpose to the background. This isn’t ‘your’ photo shoot. It’s the product’s. You are only here to make it look good. Not the other way around.” Keith rolled his sucker to the side of his mouth. “You don’t seem to get that, so I found a better person for those framed shots.” His eyes flowed from the stem of his sucker to the model, a smirk curling his lips. She was undoubtedly pretty; Full thick blond hair, with pink highlights running through her curls. Seductive lips painted red to lure you in but then pull away with a naïve quirk of a smile, an even tan covering her body with sun kissed warmth, and soft curving breasts teasing from the V neck of her sweater. She made sure, from the moment Keith walked into the room, he was well aware he stood in the presence of the great and beautiful alpha Florona (too posh to bother with mundane surnames). She was her own brand. Instagram, twitter, facebook, snapchat, ticktok, whatever. She had a combined following in the hundreds of thousands, because for some reason people cared what she had to say, even though all she knew how to do was smile.

Keith was not one of those people. He knew this woman. He knew her from behind the camera and not just in front of it. Her pheromones choked the scents of any other person in the room. She was the dangerous type. The kind of alpha who took what she wanted without care of others. The kind of alpha who crawled under Keith’s skin and forced him to fortify his armor. Keith had drinks with her once, and it didn’t end the way she wanted. The omega got a firsthand view of the model’s true colors. The stereotypical mean girl. Spoiled. Self righteous. Doesn’t understand the word ‘no’. Her beauty stopped at the first layer of skin.

“A better person? Who!?” Florona gasped, hands on her hips.

Keith didn’t answer, instead he handed James his camera and smirked cooly at the woman as the younger man went through the slides.

“Romelle?” James whispered softly. “She always keeps to the back, I never noticed.”

“Now you have.” Keith folded his arms across the chair, crunching down on the sucker with a satisfying crack.

“A beta, right?” James kept clicking through the slides.

“Omega.” Keith answered. If anyone but James had asked the question Keith’s answer would not have nearly as kind, but he knew James. The young executive lost his sense of smell a long time ago and could not pick up on the difference between genders despite he himself being an alpha. It was the only reason he and Keith had been able to remain friends for as long as they had. James also didn’t swing his interests to the male genders no matter their sex. He’d become a good friend. The kind of guy who would scold you as he carried you home after a night out. The kind of guy who would ride in an uber the extra five miles to make sure you made it home safely and never expected anything in return. It was like being friends with Captain America. James was perfect to a fault. He really deserved better than Keith.

“I’ll have another look at her portfolio. You really did a great job on this. Did you filter her eyes?”

“Nope, they actually did that.”

“Amazing.”

“Careful there. Business and pleasure... Besides she only looks meek.” Keith grinned. “She’d wreck you in a heartbeat.”

“Romelle? You’re going with Romelle? That frumpy little omega? She’d be better selling on the st-“

“Florona.” James warned his voice cutting a deep rent into the woman’s words. Keith shouldered himself away. He didn’t feel like being collateral damage in an ‘alpha-off’. Their words carried power, and sensitive omegas could be caught in the splash damage. Keith was willful, but sensitive even for an omega. Their voices didn’t have an all-out effect on him, but an alpha’s mood could steep its way under his skin and force any number of reactions from his more unpredictable inner sex.

As if queued by an act of god, Keith’s phone toned. “Oh! I gotta go meet Shiro. I’ll catch up to you later.”

“Shiro!? I wanna come.” James whined.

“Sorry, man. You got your hands full and I’m off the clock.” Keith stood up, swinging his jacket over his shoulders.

“Tomorrow, are you coming back?” James asked.

“Nope! I quit!”

“Damnit Keith!”

James really did deserve a better friend.

\-----

Karma was a dick. Straight up, fuck you and ditch you without leaving cab fare on the counter type of dick. Shiro could go join karma on the dick shelf right along other crap Keith didn’t think he deserved.

Keith sat waiting in the restaurant, and it only took a second, a sniff of wafting air following the welcoming chime of the shop door. Coils of sweet summer air flittering up Keith’s skin and tossed his hair. Not in the sense of a warm breeze, but a chill coming before a summer storm, wrapped below battling currents. A promised reprieve from an oppressive heat with an oncoming cold front as long as one could weather the storm. As a child Keith would run out to the driveway of his mother’s house, the air still, the clouds green, and not even a bird would be chirping. In those moments the humidity would be so high, sweat formed at the edge of his brow, and weighed down on his hair.

He heard it first. The rusting of distant trees, then in a blast the wind would be upon him, warm and gross at first but below that, carried and pulled in from some faraway arctic land, a fresh scent and a cold undercurrent wrapped around him, foretelling of cooler nights and easier sleep.

Keith closed his eyes against the memory, guarding it and pushing it back before it could have an effect. He lifted his eyes and greeted the alpha beside Shiro the only way he could.

“Hey.”

\-----

Keith shifted for the umpteenth time as many minutes. Sitting still wasn’t something he was good at, yet here he sat, in the waiting area of Blue Lion publishing. The smell of sawdust and paint still hung in the air, telling Keith of a recent construction or remodel. Either case, the business was new, and going off the monitors, and Surface Pros sitting around, it had not done too badly. The chairs were also new, not yet broken in by a stream of clients, and the open floor plan rang of a millennial touch. Which meant Keith could see everything, even straight into the office of the man he was here to meet.

Lance McClain. Immigrated during high school with an older sibling. Graduated Bryant University with high honors. Founded Blue Lion publishing almost immediately after graduation with the heiress of Altea LLC. According to LinkedIn. He was a flirt. Every image he found of the man he was either winking, giving finger guns, or flashing that killer smile with perfect teeth. That image didn’t match up with the man he met over lunch. Lance appeared sincere, helpful, kind, if not a little clueless. Keith hadn’t detected any falsehoods or lies, and even in those moments in the park where Keith had him pegged as about to show his true nature, Lance pulled back with a whiff of shame. Keith had been intrigued, not by his action but by his inaction. Which led to a typical google search where he found himself wary of the man he was about to meet.

He clutched his portfolio bag closer, feeling exposed in the clean open setting. A man who didn’t care what other people thought suddenly crossed his leg over the knee to hide a torn hole in his jeans. Whether it was meant to be there or not didn’t matter. He had rolled the sleeves up on his wine-colored button-down and loosened his string tie at the same time not catching his own contradictory behavior.

Lance noticed Keith the moment he came up the stairs and Coran directed him to sit on any of the plush chairs that littered the open office. He watched him settle, but immediately turned his eyes away and looked at the paperwork on his desk, just in case Keith caught him looking. He straightened up the pile, using it as a diversion to psych himself up. He could talk to the man out there without looking or sounding like an idiot, right? Could he even after their encounter at the park? Keith had to know Lance was attracted to him; he was sure his scent gave him away. This time, though, he would control it. This was his workplace. He was trying to scout Keith as a photographer, not a lover. At least not yet anyway.

He cleared his throat and walked around his desk, opening the glass-paned door and smiling. “Keith? You can come in.”

Keith gripped the portfolio strap over his shoulder, running his thumbnail over nylon grooves and nodding toward Lance with a deep exhale. He probably should have smiled or supplied some semblance of warmth, Keith didn’t force smiles well, and he was too distracted to bother.

His nose twitched up, even though Lance provided Keith plenty of room, a lingering scent remained on Lance. The mint spice which doused over the young alpha the other night stayed on like a lapping wave. Desire. Lust. Attraction. Sensations tickling the edges of Keith’s consciousness. He’d never hold a man to ownership of those scents. Sometimes they were just as innocent as thoughts. You can’t stop them, but you can control how they manage your behavior, and Keith had seen evidence to Lance’s character by how well he’d done just that. The man put Lance in a wretched situation. He didn’t think, lost in the job and caught unaware. The consequences were on Keith and he understood that. He wasn’t naïve. He wasn’t innocent, but his mind was a lot more aware of his actions in hindsight.

“Looks like you made it home okay.” Keith did open with a joke. “No broken body parts?” He set the portfolio on the side of the glass table, using the large rectangle as a podium to lean on and hide behind. Though he did find a peculiar level of ease in Lance’s gentle chuckle as he sat down at the table

“I told you, you aren’t heavy, just solid. I’m fine.” The grin lingered on Lance’s lips. Keith’s discomfort was very clear: he was leaning a bit too heavily on the portfolio. Lance leaned back in his chair, adopting a more casual posture than the day in the restaurant. “What about you? You make it out okay? No bruising or anything? I’ve been told I’m too lanky.” He arched a brow as Keith shifted and seemed to ease his lean.

“I’m the one who landed on you.” Keith shook his head. “I’m fine, the fall wasn’t that high. Oh!” his eyes lit up as he started to dig inside the portfolio and pull out two loose matted back images. “Here! I haven’t touched them up or anything yet, but these are the raw images. I remembered and just got them printed up at the drugstore photocenter. Here!” Urgent pale hands pushed the images forward.

Lance took the images from Keith and leaned forward in his chair as his eyes moved over every detail. Each little firefly seemed to preserve an ethereal glow, even with the moment stopped in time. The natural light, or lack of light in this case, gave the trees and foliage a navy hue, which broke through the fog that lingered in the background. “Amazing.” He murmured, looking up at Keith, smiling at the man’s almost hopeful expression. “Seriously. I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

“You’ve never worked with me.” Keith beamed then sat back in his chair. “It took me two years to get that moment again. It’s why I had to ditch out on lunch.” Keith explained, despite not owing it. He wanted to give this guy a little insight into how he worked, and he kind of, if Keith must admit it, had a cute smile.

“Well, lunch can always happen again. If you waited two years for this, then I can’t blame you at all. So, this only makes me want to hire you even more.” Lance looked up and searched Keith’s face for any sign of rejection, but when he found none, his smile widened, faced with the all too rare one mirroring his own.

Keith stood up and spread his portfolio flat, folding open the edges. Lance found himself faced with an array of juxtapositions. Urban flowers, nature reclaimed ruins, caves, wildlife, rural cabins in a city landscape, seaborne sunsets, and twilight stars filling endless skies mirrored off calm lakes. “These are the rest of them.” Keith took a step back to allow Lance the space to lean in. He watched as taller man glanced over his life’s work. He stared, watching for every twitch of a frown, every double take. Did Lance pick up any nuances? Would he scribe his own meaning into the images? After some time, Keith cleared his throat. “So?”

“Even better.” Lance’s eyes lifted from the portfolio, the awe in his expression apparent. “Seriously. Work for me. I’ll do whatever needs to be done to make it easy for you.” He grabbed one of the folders from the pile and put it down in front of the other man, though his eyes never left Keith’s face. “Here is a list of our current projects. If any of them look like something you’d be interested in, tell me.”

“That’s it? That was my interview?” Keith shook his head, but the incredulous voice did not match the eager hands already thumbing through the folder as fingers came up to smooth idly over the lock dangling off his collar. Keith didn’t appear to be taken in by the modern gimmicks. Much like everything else the man had shown Lance, his collar was simple, practical. A black leather strap, thicker than most and worn to a pampered softness stood out in defiance of the high tech, chip laden collars of other omegas. The brass lock was polished by years of skin oils and carried with it a bronze patina on the edges. Even paler skin teased under the strap with each innocent pull of his hand.

“Well, I can see your talent. You don’t want to be salaried, right? So why does it need to be this big formal interview? Unless you want me to ask you a thousand questions that would be awkward for both of us?” Lance arched a brow and watched Keith’s fingers play with his collar. Each little tease of pale flesh was calling out to an instinct he kept having to forcibly squash down. He cleared his throat, as though that would signal something to Keith, but the other man just kept flipping through the folder as if oblivious to Lance’s plight.

“Gal-Tech?” Keith spoke with an arched brow, which only got higher with Lance’s snort and vanishing grin.

“Our biggest contract. I have to do a good job with this one, even if I hate it.” If Keith was bothered by Lance’s disdain, he didn’t show it more than a pursing of his lips.

“I’m familiar with them. The owner is into some shady pharmaceutical side jobs.” Keith lifted his eyes to scrutinize Lance. This was a test or morals. Who did Lance do business with? His morals or his bank?

“I can’t say whether that’s true about the previous owner or not, but I hate the new guy, and that’s enough for me.” Lance snorted again, completely unfazed by Keith’s intense stare. He had nothing to hide. “But the other owner adores him, and so we have this stupid contract.”

“The old man’s son right?” Keith asked rhetorically. “Ah, nepotism, I do so love me a good cooperate drama.” Keith clicked his tongue. “I don’t know about the current owner, I only know about the former. Lotor stepped in after the federal lawsuit related to price hijacking. So you are brought in to make them look good under the new ownership?” There was a sense of danger in this assignment. Something fueled off Lance’s less than professional disdain which left Keith less than professionally curious. He tapped his finger on the document. “Well let’s start with the challenge.”

“Yeah.” Lance pinched the bridge of his nose. He could tell Keith was asking for more information without actually asking, but there was no way Lance could really talk about it, right? About Allura not even consulting him when agreeing to the job. How that had never happened before, and it was clearly because she had a thing for Lotor. How she left out all of the important information about the company and the client…Was it just because she had the hots for him? The thought made him queasy, so he took a deep breath and looked back at Keith. There. Better. “Why don’t you come up with some ideas. You know your vision better than anyone else, so I’ll leave that to you. Don’t want to step on your toes or anything.” Lance’s request was greeted by two large bewildered eyes.

“Eh? You’re serious?”

“What, are you so used to being told what to do that it’s unbelievable that I don’t work that way? Sure, I’m the creative lead, but I’m not the photographer. I don’t know how to do this as well as you do.” Lance motioned to the portfolio. “I’m good at selfies and things for Instagram, not photos of this quality. So who better to come up with initial ideas than the person taking the pictures?” Keith’s eyes remained wide as he spoke, and if Lance wasn’t mistaken, a faint pink tint started to spread over ivory cheeks.

“I just point and click.” Keith shifted, his arm wrapping around his stomach. This was typically the point he’d give a wry comment and take the thankless job with a lax wave out the door, but his feet remained glued to the floor and his words sprouting humility. Lance just gave his freelance ass complete creative control. Outright! Just like that. The show of faith was flattering.

“This isn’t just point and click. Your ditching a lunch meeting to go sit on a tree for hours for the perfect shot isn’t just point and click. I’m hiring you to do the best job you can, I have no plans on hindering you. Is that a problem?” Lance was already grinning at Keith’s pinking cheeks, and the darker they got, the wider he grinned. He rested his elbow on the desk, chin in hand, interested, but not overly pushy in that regard. Keith didn’t back away, so that was progress. “We’ll decide the outcome together, of course, but show me what you can bring to the table.”

“Just myself. And you’re okay with that?”

“More than okay.” Lance’s grin widened, and there was a slightly sweet scent that hit him. Subtle. Just a note of pleasure, and it was all he could do to keep himself from blushing the way Keith was. Was Keith attracted to him? Really? Maybe he shouldn’t feel so bad about letting his scent get the best of him the other day. He just couldn’t let it get the best of him now. “You’re what I want, Keith.”

“What?” Keith turned those eyes up again. Violet weapons trapped Lance’s soul in their endless twilight. Orbs of unexpected innocence followed by a wary distrust. Keith was no idiot. He knew a flirt when he heard one. Lance placed the ball in his court and was going to let him decide on the game they played. Why wouldn’t he? If the attraction was there, he was allowed to see where it could go. 

“You want me?” Keith whispered, dribbling the ball off court. He had a choice to make, and he knew the other man was waiting on both of his answers. His gaze shifted away and his lower lip curving out, forcing Lance’s eyes to linger on the soft pink flesh. “I’ll let you have me then.” He sent out calming pheromones to the alpha, a scent that was meant to ease and dissuade but not show disinterest. “For this project.” Alphas were dangerous. Even the sweet ones with handsome boyish grins.

“More than this project, if you like the work well enough.” Lance winked. A little flirtation didn’t seem to hurt, especially when Keith wasn’t flat out rejecting him as he probably should have. He kept his chin in his hand and watched Keith’s every reaction. Every little shift in the chair. Every subtle twitch of his lips. “But you’ll have to be the one who contacts me about your ideas, okay? No going through Shiro. You have my cellphone number. Call me. Text me. Whatever’s easier for you. Just use it. And you are free to come and go in this office as you please. I’ll have a badge made for you for the door. We have some printing tech downstairs behind the café if that might be useful for you.”

“Sounds simple enough.” Keith lounged in his chair, arm swinging over the back as his hips shifted. Keith bit back his usual snark. The typical response to people flirting with him was always to nip it at the source. He showed his would-be suitors exactly why he wasn’t ideal as a mate. He was rough, he was difficult, he had walls up, and he has so much baggage. Who would want anything he brought to the table? He didn’t hate people, people tended to hate him. The second they learned too much, or peeked into his world, everything became too much. Every warning flag Keith had shot up with the cocky suave curve of Lance’s lips, but Keith did nothing. This guy was Shiro’s boss and Shiro’s friend. Not that he felt any danger from him, but Keith owed Shiro this simple favor. At least Lance seemed to be a good guy. The gentle type. The kind of Alpha who wants to defy the expectations and went to great lengths to prove he wasn’t all his gender made him out to be. Some people might consider it admirable. Keith wasn’t some people. Nothing good ever came from trying to be what you weren’t not when it came to forces of nature. A person could build up contingency plans and sail across the globe to escape, but eventually it all catches up. People make mistakes, people slip up. People were people and people were dangerous. This guy, this young Handsome executive, should have grated on Keith. But it didn’t. Instead Keith felt a sense of ease, beyond owing Shiro any favors.

“If I remember.” Keith smirked, watching Lance’s brow twitch.

“Ah, you’re breaking my heart already. I don’t want to have to find another creative if you forget.” Lance sat back and chuckled. He needed to keep up the light air as much as possible. Keith’s posture reminded him of a wary cat. Watchful, aloof, potentially ready to bolt at the slightest movement. But Keith just remained calm as he sat there and leveled a steely gaze on Lance. But before he could react, the smaller man relaxed just a little more, and the hard stare lost its edge. Lance stood and stretched his arms above his head. “While you’re here, I may as well show you around, right? I’ll also ask Coran to put in for a badge for you” At least showing Keith around could break some of the tension he felt, though Keith’s grin already helped with that.

“It’s no fun if you’re delicate.” Keith grinned. Though innerly he wanted to place a hot poker to his mouth, so it stayed shut. It was one thing to roll with the flirting, another thing to flirt back. “Don’t let a ten-minute tour with me be the straw that breaks you.”

“I’m a sensitive guy!” Lance chuckled again and stepped around the desk, the grin returning as he opened the office door. “Shall we?” He stepped out into the larger room and glanced around, momentarily tensing up before relaxation set in once again. As long as Keith kept up the mild banter, and Allura didn’t come into the office, Lance would be fine.

“Expecting someone?” Lance jumped at the sudden appearance of Keith’s head as he popped out of the office. Black locks tossing left to right.

Keith had a stronger empathy than most omegas, despite being stand-offish. He saw the line of Lance’s back straighten before they walked into the main area and noticed the instant ease around of his shoulder when the office remained empty. And for the briefest blip a taint of stress wafted to Keith’s nose. “Should I not be here?”

“Not expecting, no.” Lance murmured and shook off the last of his anxiety and turned his eyes towards Keith, blinking at his almost concerned expression before he shook his head and smiled. “Obviously this is the main office. The other owner wanted an entire open-office co-op concept, but I insisted on our own offices. Though I lost the fight on actual wood doors.” He shrugged and started towards the stairs by Coran’s station. “You came up through the café, right? So you met Coran, our office manager.” He nodded to the older man and stopped next to the desk, grabbing a notepad and a pen and scribbling something to the chipper man, sliding it over before he continued, completely ignoring the quizzical look both men gave him. “If the café is closed when you need to come in, there’s a dedicated stairwell here. It’s also the only way to get down to the other part of the company. Coran will get you the badge for all the doors. It’ll be ready the next time you come in.” He pushed open the door and stepped into the enclosed stairwell, once again waiting for Keith before he descended the stairs and stopped outside the door on the second floor. His hand hovered over the knob as the sound of shouting came through the door. “Ah. Sounds like both Pidge and Hunk are in. Brace yourself. They’re loud.”

“Loud?” Keith blinked, holding his lock again.

Lance replied with a nod, but he hesitated a moment, glancing at Keith’s hand as his fingers rubbed the lock. “They’re my best friends. They’re the nicest people I know. They just get really excited.” He smiled as though to comfort Keith even as he opened the door to the room. Inside, Hunk was half hanging over one of the computer desks and tinkering with the machine, calling out what he was doing to Pidge, who was laying under the desk and holding a flashlight. “That’s Hunk.” He pointed, then laughed. “Well the backside of him anyway. The one on the floor is Pidge.”

“Lance!” Hunk shouted and half rolled off the desk, straightening himself up with a wide smile. “Oh! A new person!”

“This is Keith. He’ll be freelancing with me on the Gal-Tech project.”

A whistle sounded from under the desk before Pidge slid out and adjusted her glasses. She arched a brow as she watched Lance inch just a bit closer to Keith, but then an almost mischievous smirk crossed her lips. “Oh? Have you introduced him to Allura yet?”

“No.” Lance snorted, waving his hand at her before he looked at Keith again. “Our resident geniuses can help you with anything.”

“Or you can hide in here with us like Lance usually does.” Hunk laughed and nodded to one of the doors. “The supply closet is now the Lance hidey closet.”

“Hey! That’s not…okay that’s totally accurate, but still! I need to give a good impression!”

“Hide? Why are you hiding?” Keith smiled, clutching the charm tighter, offsetting his casual ease.

“Hunk, you’re scaring the new guy.” Pidge hopped up to her feet, proving to be quite spry. “He IS the new guy, right? In your department? Cause heaven forbid we get help down here.”

“One: I’m not scary. I’m told I’m very lovable and give great hugs. Two: They stopped trying to get us an assistant after you kicked the last guy.” Hunk lowered a finger for each point.

“He touched my stuff! You don’t just touch a person’s tech.”

“I don’t have a new person in my one-man department. Keith’s a freelancer.” Lance shook his head. He should have noticed Keith was getting nervous about this, so he tried to be as comforting as possible, his hand resting on Keith’s arm, though he almost pulled it back when Keith jumped. “Pidge really isn’t as violent as this makes her seem, well, as long as she likes you and you don’t touch her computer. Shiro almost lost an arm when he tried years ago. He hasn’t come down here since.” He grinned at him, still trying to be comforting. “But If you want to know why I hide, I’ll tell you… only if you come to lunch with me.”

“That sounds like bribery.” Hunk added.

“Definitely bribery.” Pidge replied.

Keith stood his ground. Tense but unmoving, he didn’t want to give anyone in the room the impression he hated being touched, but how was he to act? He didn’t dislike or distrust these people, but he didn’t know them either. He felt a curl of concern dust the edges of his consciousness. Lance.

Keith turned a lopsided smile up to the man, trying to not be put off by the clarity in his sea blue eyes. He found himself playing along. “Well if food is involved, I think I can be swayed.”

“I like him.” Hunk laughed. “If that’s how you operate, one of my home cooked meals, and we will be best friends!”

A laugh chimed off Keith’s lips. “You’re pretty sure about that?”

“I know it!”

“Oooh who’s bribing him now?” Lance pouted at Hunk, and he used his playful whine as a way to pull his hand from Keith’s arm before anyone else noticed how tense the man was. “No fair! I can’t win against your cooking!” It wasn’t like he was jealous or anything. After all, it didn’t matter if Hunk got Keith to laugh as long as Lance was able to hear the melodious sound.

“Hunk can’t win against your wallet.” Pidge grinned.

“He is paying me to be here.” Keith added with a casual smile curled toward Lance.

“I haven’t paid you yet.” Lance turned his pout towards Keith. He wasn’t serious about being upset, of course. But a playful pout didn’t hurt anyone, especially when the mood was a lot lighter.

“No, you haven’t.” Keith’s lips pursed to the side. “But I’ve been billing you since the moment I said yes.” One hand on his hip. “And I don’t come cheap.”

“Well, I’m sure you’re worth it, or I wouldn’t have even asked.” Lance’s pout melted into a matching grin, his eyes seeming to sparkle.

“You have expensive taste.” Keith couldn’t stop the words leaving his mouth. They came out like cooling iron, smooth viscous, with laden with unspoken potential.

“I do. It’s good taste, too.” Lance winked, ignoring Pidge’s groan. “But seriously, let me take you to lunch to make up for the other day?” He watched Keith’s posture straighten for a moment before relaxing a little again, arms folding over his chest against the snickers of the engineers and Lance’s gaze.

“All right.” Keith dropped his arms. “Lunch. There’s no harm in that.”

Lance nodded and glanced at Hunk and Pidge before opening the door again. “What are you in the mood for? Anywhere in particular?”

Keith ignored the exchange of money blatantly occurring between the two engineers and shook his head to focus up on Lance. “You know the area better than I do. Where would you want to take me?”

“There are plenty of places I would love to take you. However, I don’t know what your tastes are. At least not when it comes to meals. Super sugary coffee, I got down.” Lance chuckled and stuffed his hands into his pockets once the door closed behind them.

“I can find anything anywhere. But…” Keith said, holding his chin. “There’s a bistro or something in this place, right? I might have just met a guy who has an in.” One eyebrow arched teasingly, pleased with Lance’s soft laugh in response.

Keith was joking and so awkward about it that Lance found it even more endearing than the slight smile that twitched at the corner of Keith’s lips. “The bistro? Well I can’t get us in any other way than the front, but the food is good there.” He pulled his hands from his pockets and started down the stairs, listening for Keith’s footsteps behind him.

“Yeah.” Keith hooked his fingers in his belt loops and followed down the stairs. The silence between the men sat at a level which Keith couldn’t tell if it was awkward or comfortable, which made him uncomfortable and awkward. A wise move would have been to let them simmer in the silence and kill any type of bonding experience Lance tried to set up, but Keith didn’t want to. Lance was friendly. Same with Hunk and Pidge. He didn’t have to put up a front around everyone and sometimes people just wanted to be friends. Keith proved he could have friends, even if he sucked at making them. So he spoke. “So, do you own the building or…?”

“Personally, no. The company does. Well, the other owner of the company bought it with her inheritance.” Lance opened the door to the street and waited for Keith to step past him before he shut it behind him, a very distinct beep sounding after it clicked closed. He started to walk to the main entrance of the bistro, which was only half-way down the block. “I’m decently good friends with the owner of the coffee shop, which is good since it’s open right into the loft. She’s also Hunk’s girlfriend, so that was an easy choice. The bistro is some business the other owner scouted, though there’s no way to get into the office from there.” He opened the door and grinned at Keith, nodding for him to go in, and following him once he did. “It worked out pretty well for us.”

Keith looked around the small shop, it was quiet and bright. The entire place had a modern rustic motif, like an Apple store dropped into the middle of the woods. Tablets sat in the center of every both and mismatched yard sale chairs lined in even or odd numbers at each table. Cabin wood panels made up the walls while LED Christmas lights set each shelf and cabinet a glow. Keith sat in one of the well-worn chairs and looked perfectly at home as he leaned back against the creak of the wood. “I like it.”

“Yeah? That’s great!” Lance mentally kicked himself for sounding too excited even as he sat across from Keith. “The food here is great. I eat here a few times a week and never get bored of it.” He grinned at the middle-aged waitress as she handed them their menus. “Yo, Anna.”

“Nice to see you came back to the land of the living, Lance.” The woman half snorted out the words, but she smiled in that sarcastic way that only women could do well. “Soup of the day is country vegetable, as always.” She looked at Keith and opened her mouth to make some sort of comment, but Lance nudged her before she could.

“Waters for now. Give him some time to look the menu.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Anna turned and headed to another table.

“Were you sick or something?” Keith flopped open the menu. “Everyone one keeps saying the same stuff.”

“I guess you could say that. I was out for a month. Worked from home when I could work.” Lance watched him for a moment. “In all seriousness. The night you took that picture of me was the night my fiancé dumped me for another man, and I couldn’t really stomach the idea of running into either of them at work. I’m fine now, though.” It wasn’t that Lance wanted to make it awkward, but it was better to get that out in the open, even if Keith’s forehead wrinkled at the statement.

“Oh?” Keith said, focused on his nail picking at the polished wood table. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” He knew better, yet he pried. He understood all too well the sadness, anger, frustration. Emotions so strong, and scents so vivid, Keith felt it even now.

“I told you I’d tell you. If I was still bothered by it, I wouldn’t have said anything. It’s better if you know anyway, since it has to do with the project.” Lance offered Keith a slight smile. “She’s the other owner. He’s the head of Gal-Tech. I’m pretty sure that’s why she set up that contract without talking to me, so I feel better having someone else work with me on it. It doesn’t make me sad or anything, but I feel better with a partner.”

“Ah.” Keith’s head lowered, and his hand moved past his lock, to rub the back of his neck. “Still, something that hurt that much. It’s intrusive. I shouldn’t have-” he cut himself off with a bite to his lower lip.

“I don’t think it’s intrusive. It’s not like you came up to me and started asking me questions.” Lance tapped the table a little, since it would be ridiculously inappropriate to touch Keith’s head even though he really wanted to. He allowed himself to release a calming scent as he grinned at the other man. “It’s a great picture. I really like it. Yeah I may have been sad then, but it’s a good reminder that I am stronger than I thought. That night, I thought I’d never be okay, and now I’m here, eating lunch with you, and I feel great!” He chuckled at Keith’s arched brow.

“I normally have the opposite reaction on people.” Keith said dryly. “I’m not exactly likable.”

“A lot of people are stupid. You’re a little rough, but you’re likable. Or at least I think so.” Lance smiled as he watched Keith’s brows seem to twitch at his statement. He couldn’t tell if the other man was amused or annoyed.

“Rough?” Keith pursed his lips to the side. “That’s a nice way of putting it. You can just call me a dick.”

“I didn’t mean it that way. You’re not a dick.” Lance continued to smile, though he started to feel like he was an asshole here. “I meant you have a stronger personality. If you couldn’t tell from Hunk and Pidge, I get along with people who are sure of themselves like you are.”

“I am. I know I am. I’m not great at dealing with people. I’m sure Shiro read you my ‘warning label’.” Keith shook his head in dismay. “I don’t know if I’m sure of myself or not. I just do each day as it comes.” The black mop of hair lifted, and two warm violet eyes glittered back at Lance as Keith leaned in. “Thank you for being nice, despite me making it difficult.”

“Isn’t that a good philosophy? One day at a time. It’s all anyone can really do.” Lance smiled as he leaned forward a little. “You don’t have to thank me for being nice or whatever. I don’t think you’re difficult. Not yet anyway. We’ll see when you start bringing me some proofs.”

“You already hired me. So, I guess I’m your problem.” Keith leaned his shoulder closer, his voice dropping to pitch, dangerously teasing the line of becoming a flirt.

“This is the kind of problem I don’t mind having.” Lance shifted in his seat to lean even closer as if taking Keith’s cue.

Keith caught the alpha’s eyes like sea born storms boring into his own. Bolts of electricity arched through the air, closing the gap between their fingertips.

Lance felt a shiver travel down his spine. The closer Keith’s fingertips got to his own, the more he wanted to just reach out and grab his hand or kiss him, or more. But he needed to control himself. Friends first. Of course, he didn’t want to break away from this feeling. Not when he was sure Keith felt it too. He knew he had to. He needed to show Keith he wasn’t like other alphas. “Keith…?”

“Hmmm?” Keith’s voice was distant, his attention fixated on the space between their hands. Calculations crossed his face, working through some complex algorithm for deciding his next move. It was a strange thing for Keith. Knowing you’re wanted. Knowing what you should do. But all Keith had to do was say the words. That was the beauty and the danger of a collision of secondary genders. Alphas and omegas felt whole while they were together. Nothing else mattered. No relation could ever fulfill them the way this one partner had. Then there were the pairs who yearned for each other since the onset of the first scent. The phases of courtship and mating threw themselves to the wind and fuck anyone who tried to stop them. Everyone had a word for it. Around here they were known as Fated Pairs. Up north they were called Blessed Souls. Shiro had told him his parents were called Hikari no Kokoro. _Hearts of Light._ Keith called it all stupid. Slaves to biology. Mindless idiots. He had pride as an omega but more pride in who he was as person before a gender. Right now, he was staring to act really stupid.

Keith slipped his hand away, severing the current, “We should really figure out what we are going to eat.” Keith should know better. Beta, alpha, or omega, it all ended the same for him.

“Ah, yeah.” Lance sat back in his chair and watched him, hips lips twitching into half a smile. Keith drew the line. That was it, and Lance wasn’t going to do anything to jeopardize how well they were currently getting along. “Well, if it will make your decision easier, order anything you want.”

“You know that means I’ll be getting dessert then, right?” Keith smiled but didn’t hide the playful glint in his eyes. He laid the foundation. He found he couldn’t out right reject Lance. His attention felt good. Like a warm soup after a cold walk. Lance grew instantly distant with Keith’s earlier words, and it flicked a flame of panic inside of him. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance, Keith wanted friendships like theirs, and when Lance pulled away, he took the hope with him. Keith found himself wanting to know these people.

“You can order as many desserts as you’d like.” Lance remained against the back of his seat, but he made sure his posture was friendly and welcoming. “My friends deserve all the desserts they can eat.” Keith noticeably perked.

“Dangerous words.” Keith said. His chair creaking as he sat back.

“Calling you a friend or letting you order all of the desserts?” Lance glanced at the waitress as she made her way to the table to take their orders. His tone changed from the playful flirtation to something more aloof. When she was done and headed towards the kitchen, he looked at Keith once more. “So, is there anything I should know?”

“Like?” Keith said with a tilt.

“I don’t know.” Lance shrugged a little. “I know you won’t take pictures of models. Anything else in that regard?”

“I prefer candid shots, if I can. I don’t care for staged photos, but if I must, I must. You’ve bought my services, so if nothing out there satisfies you, I’m not above creating it.” Keith moved his fingers over the condensation on his water glass, distracted by the light catching in every bead. “I’m not picky. I’d just rather not deal with humans.”

“Then we’ll go with that unless we really can’t.” Lance leaned forward again, but this time to rest his chin in his hand as he watched Keith. While the other man seemed mesmerized by the water, Lance was drawn in by those eyes. If he wasn’t careful, the spark would start again. “Do you think you might need any equipment?”

“Those really are my only stipulations. I have a dark room and my own equipment. You’ve seen my work. Otherwise I’m at your command.” Keith grinned. “Until I’m not.”

That grin was infectious, and Lance found himself returning it. “I won’t let the power go to my head, then.”

“You’ve caught yourself a wayward freelancer. With great power comes the ability to let people walk all over you.” Keith thought for a moment, “or something like that.”

Lance laughed and shook his head. “Something like that.” This was definitely an interesting start to their relationship, working, friendship, or otherwise.


	3. Heat of the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far:  
> Lance hired Keith as a contracted photographer for his advertising firm. Now, the two must learn how balance their work and their budding friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find Art For this Story Here:  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/07b21c46b962b37b0b5c1cc7cf75fc43/tumblr_po5y9aVsES1rvlhug_500.jpg)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c3c8cadcfb693f580dd67f9ce69aa59f/tumblr_po5y9aeoIj1rvlhug_400.png)  
> Both pieces completed by:[Miss Monsir](https://monsir-arts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [A meeting](https://66.media.tumblr.com/03c49d5544ee11a62448c60bd445c767/tumblr_punfxzbcOR1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> Piece by: [Crazycookiemaniac](http://crazycookiemaniac.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 

It had been two weeks since Lance hired Keith and gave him the portfolio. A week since he opened a door to something he wasn’t sure he was ready for, but he was also too impatient to wait forever. He would wait, of course. He wasn’t the pushy type. But it was miserable not knowing if the person you were falling for even remotely wanted to have anything to do with you.

A rejection would be fine. But there wasn’t one. There also wasn’t any clear, definitive interest. Sure, there were some flirtations. Of course there were. Keith was attractive, and Lance knew he was attractive, so the flirting was natural. However, Lance always backed down when Keith seemed to be getting annoyed. If his brow creased. If his eyebrow twitched. If instead of a smirk, those kissable lips curved downward. He could read him at least that much. Then again, Lance was the youngest of a large family. He often annoyed his siblings, so he knew some of the tell-tale signs.

But the flirting wasn’t amounting to anything. Keith ran hot and cold. One day he was all for it. Leaning in close when showing him some of his sketches and test proofs. The next he barely seemed to be able to stand being in the office with him. Those were the days Keith seemed to prefer to meet where he was taking pictures. Work. Always work. Lance expected it. He agreed to it. But he hoped maybe the line would start to blur. At least to friendship. But Keith turned each invite out down unless it was a shoot location. No lunch unless it was work. No dinner unless he was trying to get some night shots for one of the smaller projects. The Gal-Tech one was too large. Keith was still experimenting with ideas. He only showed Lance one, and while Lance thought it could work, Keith had changed his mind, so they were back to square one.

At the very least, Keith would be working with him for a while. Lance found some comfort in that.

“Lance, if you don’t stop your pacing, I’m going to launch this wrench at you.” Pidge could feel her blood pressure rising with each of Lance’s movements. He had only been in their office for five minutes, and she was ready to lose her mind.

“Ah. Sorry.” Lance sat down and sighed. His leg started to bounce, but he rested his hand on his knee to settle it. “Hunk should be back soon?”

“Yeah. He’s just getting coffee. Of course, with Shay there, it could be another half an hour before he realizes the coffee’s cold and he should have been back before that happened.” Pidge swiveled around in her chair and looked over at her friend. “You’re really a mess today, aren’t you?”

“Eh?”

“You normally don’t dress this casually even on a Friday.” She arched a brow.

She was right, of course. Normally Lance was impeccably dressed. Nice slacks. Blazers. Suits on occasion. Even if the company didn’t have a strict dress code—Allura refused to stifle anyone’s creativity, and Lance was the one who had to put in some regulations—Lance never allowed himself to look anything but his best. Yet here he was, nice jeans and a v-neck. Not the most casual of outfits, but certainly a huge leap from Lance’s regular. It was still better than a month of locking himself in his apartment and slumming it in his pajamas. “Do I look like a mess?”

“Well no. You still look better than everyone else. I meant for you. If the pacing wasn’t a clue, or the bouncing leg.” She smirked when he slammed his hand on his knee again. “Or waiting for Hunk even though normally you’d just go out to the café…The clothes are a sure giveaway. This is about Keith isn’t it?”

“Of course it’s about Keith!” Lance groaned. Pidge was always the first one to read Lance. And she was too blunt to beat around the bush. It was a waste of her time.

“You’re smitten. He doesn’t like you that way. He barely tolerates you as a friend. You’re agonizing over it.” Pidge didn’t want to smirk at each little wince, but she couldn’t help herself. Her lips just did that whenever she was right.

“Don’t hold back or anything.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

“Is it really that obvious?”

“It is to Hunk and me. To everyone else, probably not.” She arched a brow when Lance seemed to let out a sigh of relief. “But you do a very good job maintaining your cool. I’m not quite sure how you do, though.” She leaned forward, resting her arms on her legs. “You’re here for Hunk’s advice?”

“Yes? No? I don’t know.” Lance slumped. “Keith’s coming here in about an hour, and I’m not sure what to do. He seemed extra stand-offish yesterday. What if I say something stupid?”

“That’s a guarantee.”

“Not helping!”

“Sorry. But you’re worrying too much. He doesn’t hate you.”

“He doesn’t like me either.”

“Have you asked him?” Hunk’s voice came from the door, and Lance whipped his head around to stare at him. “Don’t look at me like that.” The larger man grinned and handed Pidge her cup, grinning more when she nuzzled the warm paper against his cheek. “Shay was too busy.” He answered the unasked question before sitting and looking at Lance again. “You won’t know if he likes you unless you ask.”

“I don’t want to ask.”

“You don’t want him to say no.” Pidge murmured around the lip of the coffee lid. “If you don’t ask, he can’t reject you.”

“Well, no…I mean yeah, that’s true, but that’s not why. I’m already expecting a rejection. He doesn’t like alphas. Shiro’s made that very clear. Several times. Sometimes multiple times a day, if I’m unlucky.” Lance sank back in the chair and sighed. “I don’t want to be just another alpha to him. If I ask, that’s what I’ll be, right?” He looked down at his hands. “I can’t even consider telling him I like him until after the Gal-Tech project is done. If he ends up hating me before it’s done, he might refuse to work with me.”

“That’s not going to happen. If anything, that guy is a perfectionist. He’s not going to quit a job halfway through.” Hunk smiled and rested his hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Just carry on as you have been. Be yourself. He’ll see you for you, if he doesn’t already. And maybe he’ll like you back. Then you can stop hiding down here.”

“At least the Lance closet is really clean.” Pidge spun back to face her computer, fingers clacking away at the keyboard.

Lance couldn’t help chuckling. Even when they were teasing him or scolding him, coming to talk to Pidge and Hunk always made him feel better. “Thanks guys.”

“Yeah no problem man.” Hunk clapped his shoulders.

“Now get out. We have work to do.” Pidge waved her hand at him, though there was a faint smile on her lips.

“Yes, Boss.” Lance patted the large hand on his shoulder, smiling when Hunk pulled it back, and he hopped up from his chair. He ruffled Pidge’s hair a bit, causing her to snort and swat at him before he headed out of the room and back up the stairs to the office.

“Coran?” Lance smiled as the office manager was clearly startled by the sudden voice at his side. “Sorry. But when Keith gets here, you can just send him back to my desk. I don’t have any appointments today.”

“Right-o, Lance!”

Lance smiled at the man’s perpetual cheer and stuffed a hand in his pocket, walking back to his room. He checked the candy jar on his desk, as he usually did when he was expecting Keith. The other man practically lived for sweets, and so Lance made sure it was fully stocked. Watching Keith light up was one of Lance’s secret pleasures. His shimmering eyes. The way his lips twitched as he took a candy. The very faint flush that seemed to come to his cheeks every time. Lance wanted to reach out and touch him whenever it happened, but he always held himself in check.

And as he sat in his chair and turned to look out the window, he reminded himself that any kind of work partnership with Keith had to be more important than a friendship (or more). That he could prove to the other man that he was different. If it meant lying to himself, he’d do it. For both of their sakes.

Well, he would have, if Keith showed up to their meeting.

Lance stared at his phone. No call. No text. It was twenty minutes past their proposed time, and Keith hadn’t sent him any word. While he wasn’t the most social person, he did at least contact Lance if he was held up with something. A pit started to form in his stomach. Why didn’t he contact him this time? Did he forget?

He checked through his phone. Did he miss a call earlier when he was in IT? Did Keith say something to him last time they met? Was he just caught up in one of the projects?

Lance pushed up from his chair and grabbed his coat, pulling it on as he walked to the stairs. “Coran, I’m heading out!”

“But…you were waiting for Keith?”

“Don’t worry about it. He’s not coming.” Lance stepped into the back stairwell and practically ran down the stairs. Dangerous, sure, but it kept the pit in his stomach at bay. Something was wrong, or at least something felt wrong. He needed to find Keith. Where though? He never gave Lance his address, and asking Shiro about it would only worry the older man, right? So Lance wracked his brain.

“Ah!” They did meet in some field two days ago. Lance thought nothing of it at the time, but the other man had mentioned something about waiting for the perfect shot. Could he still be waiting? His stomach churned as he ran to his car. It rolled as he left the city limits and turned onto an old country road. Well-kept roadsides were replaced with tall grasses and weeds. He snorted when he reached the spot he remembered and pulled off the road. Waist high stalks brushed against him, and he grabbed one, popping the seeds off the end if only to keep his nerves settled.

When he stepped past Keith’s motorcycle, he sighed. The man purposely hid it behind some brush, so if Lance hadn’t been here once before, he would never have known to stop. “Idiot…” He murmured, stepping past it and looking at the large tree that loomed over the rest of the field. That was it, wasn’t it? Just a little closer.

The smell of marshmallows and bonfires hit him before he could see anything else. That subtle spice that followed Keith everywhere. It was stronger than usual, but not the oppressive strength that would have signaled heat. It lulled him and lured him in like a siren’s song. And before he knew it, he was near the base of the tree.

Keith was laying on the ground, and if it wasn’t for the peaceful rise and fall of his chest, Lance would have thought something was wrong. The red plaid shirt and black beanie were familiar; he was wearing it the other day. It didn’t look unclean, but Keith’s scent was a bit stronger, and Lance wondered if he had camped out under this tree for two days. With the camera hugged to his chest and the paler tint to his skin, he suspected that was the case.

In an attempt to keep from waking Keith, Lance carefully lowered himself to the ground by his head and sat. Keith may not need his protection in such a remote area, but now that Lance’s car was at the roadside, it was better to be safe than sorry. At the very least, he could project his own musk enough to cover Keith’s scent, keeping it from anyone who might stop to see what was up. For his efforts he gained a gentle murmur from the sleeping omega, a downy filled sigh of contented sleep.

“Mmm.” Keith moved in closer, his nose twitching and hunting for the ocean linen scent, which made his skin buzz. He breathed in deep. Even in sleep he knew the man beside him. “Lance,” the name dropped from up turned lips, wistful and lost in whatever dream he willfully slumbered within.

Lance’s eyes widened and he looked down at Keith. Did he wake up? No… it didn’t look like it. But he curled closer, his face very close to Lance’s hand as it rested on the ground. His ears reddened. He said his name. Why? Was he dreaming about him? The thought sent a shiver down his spine, but he remained still.

Keith nosed closer, reaching for the source of the restful bouquet, and he eased right into the scent gland of Lance’s wrist. His lips moving against the soft flesh as he nuzzled.

“Fuck…” Lance whispered and looked up at the sky. With the feeling of Keith’s petal-soft lips on his wrist, every instinct told him to make Keith his. He wanted to wake him up and do just that, but he remained steady, clenching his other fist tightly as he tried to think of every unsexy thing in existence. His ears grew hot, and he stared at the leaves above them, swaying in the slight breeze.

Slender pale fingers folded into Lance’s as Keith pulled his hand in against his cheek hugging closer to him. His expression more relaxed, his breathing steadier, and a sense of serenity drifted up from him, dampening the smokey spice into more of a brown sugar.

Each leaf had its own little pattern, not that Lance could see it because his eyes felt like they were going to dry out with how wide they were. At least Keith didn’t hate him. Not when he was clutching his hand and nuzzling into it like a content kitten. Not when that campfire scent started to take on tones of cinnamon cookies. How was he going to survive this? The nuzzling against his skin only made it harder to control his urges.

Keith’s nose twitched, and his brow furrowed. He whimpered, trying to force himself awake when his body wanted the exact opposite. Though he needed to wake up. Keith sat up first. Lethargic hands gripping and rubbing against the ground, his head not lifting off his shoulder even as he straightened his back. He blinked sleep blurred eyes open, not providing so much as a flinch when a leaf fell into his face, hanging from his bangs.

Lance pulled his gaze away from the tree when Keith finally sat up. He stared at him. At the sleep that still clung to his features. The slight pout to his lips. The slow blinking of his eyes. He held his breath for a moment before he whispered and carefully plucked that leaf from his hair. “Hey...”

“Hey.” Keith replied, groggy. He slumped to the side, resting his head on Lance’s shoulder. “Whadder you doing here? It’s a work day…”

Lance’s eyes would have fallen out of his head if they could have. “You… missed our meeting, so I came out here to look for you.” He spoke quietly. Keith couldn’t have been fully awake, not if he was leaning against him like that. Thinking unsexy things was starting to become impossible.

“Meeting?” Keith questioned and blinked a few times. He bolted straight up. “Shit I’m late! The meeting!” He stood and started to gather his belongings. “Fuck! I can’t believe I… missed… my meeting... with you.” He trailed off and slumped back to the ground, looking perplexed as reality came into focus.

“I missed the meeting.” Keith looked about himself. Nothing was disturbed. Nothing was touched. No warnings, no red flags, and no scents to make him wary of the alpha beside him. Keith remained completely calm and unfazed. However, if it had been possible to panic because he didn’t panic, that is how he felt now. “I… you drove out here to find me…even…”

Calm settled over Lance, and he smiled at Keith. Seeing him freak out a little was worth it, and Keith’s cheeks seemed both pink and pale at the same time. “Yeah, I was worried. Luckily my phone still had this place in the GPS.” He made no movements. Keith didn’t need to panic more than he might have been.

“Look, I’m sorry. I only have a few more days so I wanted to get this done. I knew got the perfect shot, and I just... I passed out.” Keith rubbed the back of his neck. There was no malice or ill intent in Lance. He knew Lance offered comfort and warmth along with those other sensations Keith didn’t blame the alpha for. They were both adults. He wasn’t going to blame Lance for being human. No more than Lance could blame Keith. Though Lance smelled exceptional today. The scent of him seeped into his body and Keith had a very lucid memory of a dream. “I... I scented you.”

“Yeah, you did.” There was no point in hiding it, not when Keith already knew. What he didn’t need to know if he didn’t already remember was that he murmured Lance’s name as he did it. “But it’s okay. You didn’t know. You were asleep.” He smiled, still trying to push out as much calming scent as he could. “And…Keith, you don’t have to apologize for anything. Just next time, text me beforehand, so I at least know where to find you if this happens again. You look exhausted. I’m glad I found you when I did.”

“Yeah… umm…” Keith bowed his head trying and failing to hide the flush on his cheeks. “Dinner. I can treat you to dinner. Or drinks. If you want.” Scenting someone was no small thing. Keith took Lance’s scent into himself, announced to the whole world he was part of Lance’s intimate inner circle. Anyone who caught whiff of him would know an alpha was nearby and vice versa, and Keith created such a tether, while temporary, so carelessly.

“I do want that, but you need actual sleep in an actual bed. You look like you’ll pass out again if you stay up too much longer. So let me see you home safely, and I’ll take a raincheck on that dinner, okay?” Lance couldn’t tell him that he would want to do more than just have dinner or drinks if they went out now that Keith scented him. There was only so much control he could maintain. And after this, he was absolutely sure he was too smitten with Keith to risk ruining it.

“Oh.” Keith’s shoulders slumped a little. “Yeah. A raincheck would be fine.”

“Are you upset?” Guilt started to settle in Lance’s stomach. “We can go now.”

“No. I get it. I shouldn’t have asked after, ya know.” Keith rubbed a hand over his face. “I can drive home from here. I have my bike.”

“There’s nothing wrong with asking, you know. I just know my limits, and it’s better this way. And of course you can drive, but I’m still going to follow you to make sure you get home, if you don’t mind that.” Lance slowly got to his feet, stretching his arms above his head.

Keith nodded, the lock between his fingers again. “Okay.”

“Is it? You don’t seem okay.” Lance looked at him before he held his hand out to him to help him to his feet. “What can I do to make you feel better?”

“I have to be.” Keith sighed under his breath, taking the offered hand. “I over stepped.” He got to his feet and shook his head, holding his arms across his waist with eyes lingering on Lance. Indecision wrote a script across his face. “Fuck it. You know what? I tried so damn hard to avoid all this bullshit. I tried to just block all this shit off like it doesn’t matter to me. I’m not like everyone else. No one wants me to be like everyone else. And I tried so damn hard to avoid everything that could distract me. I like my work. I like it a lot. I don’t wanna muddy any waters, but I’m… you’re so distracting. With your smiles and good guy alpha attitude, and your… well just with you! And now I scented you, like a moron. I didn’t just muddy the waters I fucking threw a whole landfill in there.”

The heat that finally left Lance’s ears was back in full force. It spread to his cheeks, and it caused his lips to move into a grin. “I don’t think it’s as bad as you think it is. A whole landfill is pretty trashy, and as far as I’m concerned, you haven’t done anything as bad as you think you have. There’s nothing dirty about it. You were asleep. It’s really okay.” He shook his head and took a step back to give Keith his space. “I don’t think you being distracted by me is going to make anything worse. It won’t take away from your work. I know it won’t. You’re too good at all of this for it to be messed up because we flirt with each other. But if you want me to stop, I’ll stop. I don’t want to ruin what we have.” Keith’s shoulders fell with each of Lance’s words.

“That’s just it.” Keith said. “I don’t want it to stop.” He slung his jacket over his arms. “I hate alphas.” He whimpered with no force or true belief beyond the words. Keith’s tone spoke of self-denial. The kind of tone revealing a pain buried below the surface, shining a light on the brush offs, the cold shoulder, and the disinterested sighs. They were never about Lance. Keith needed to protect himself, from himself. “It’s been a long time.”

Maybe it was because Keith looked so vulnerable, or maybe it was the admission that it had been a while, but for a moment, the world seemed to slow around Lance. He imagined himself pulling Keith into his arms and kissing him with a passion neither of them were really able to handle. Gasping breaths, hands clutching at clothing, tearing it off, and tossing it to the ground. Bodies lowering soon after. Rocking with each other, moaning through heated kisses. Both of them finishing together, sweat-coated skin glistening in the dimming light of the sun. But that was just a moment. He blinked the fantasy away and shoved a hand into his pocket so he could press his fingers into his thigh and force himself back to reality. Keith’s shoulders were still slumped, and Lance wanted nothing more than to try to cheer him up. “Then let’s just…keep on as we are. See what happens. No pressure.” He somehow remained calm. He somehow controlled his scent enough to remain happy and light, not filled with the lust that permeated his thoughts.

Those eyes focused on Lance, burning into him like coals hard and focused. Their violet flames scorching through Lance as if they could singe away any pretense. Had Keith sensed the alpha’s desire? Did he feel the urges boiling just below the smile? If he had, Keith did little more than scoff at one concept.

“No pressure.” He whispered as though the idea remained alien to him. “You don’t hang around many omegas, do you?” The words had a bite to them, but the longer he stared at Lance the more his expression changed to gentle defeat. Lance wasn’t like everyone else. Just like he wasn’t like everyone else. His frustration forced an uncalled-for judgement. “I’m sorry.” Keith shook his head. “All right, we stay the course. No pressure.” The words still felt empty no matter how much he wanted to believe them, but it was getting harder to have faith when Lance’s scent was getting more and more sinfully obvious to him. The allure of the fresh ocean perfume now came something thicker, something of a midsummer forest after a rain. Sweet fragrant air, and moss under foot. Keith closed his eyes. He could almost picture it.

“No, I don’t. You’re the only one. But we should get you back home so you can have some proper rest, right?” Lance took several steps away, his back to Keith so he could continue to focus himself. The last thing he needed was to give himself away right now, though the way Keith had closed his eyes made him think it was too late. Plus, it would give the other man some time to collect himself and gather his belongings, especially as he caught that stronger scent of cinnamon and spices, like warm mulled wine, and he knew it was more than rest Keith needed.

“Yeah.” Keith said, dazed with a flush heating his cheeks. In a second his eyes snapped open and without a word he clutched his helmet and hurried their walk to his bike where he leaned down to right it. He had to get home.

Lance blinked, and he rested a hand on Keith’s arm. “Hold on a second.” His nose wrinkled as he reached into his car and grabbed his coat from the front seat. Without saying a word, he walked back to Keith and held the coat out to him. Keith’s scent just kept getting stronger, and with his flushed cheeks, there was no way he could hide his oncoming heat. On a motorcycle, that growing scent could become dangerous, so he could at least help mask it. “I’ll follow. Don’t speed off to lose me okay?”

The helmet dropped to the soil with a deep ‘thunk’ when Keith found himself wrapped in Lance’s coat. _He really doesn’t know a thing about omegas, this idiot._ His eyes closed as the alpha’s scent embraced him, and any curses were forgotten as his skin buzzed to life. “I…”

“I won’t get out of my car. I’ll make sure you get inside and lock up. Text me when you’re set, and I’ll go.” Lance kept his eyes on Keith as he took steps towards his car. Each one slower than the one before it.

That lower lip rolled between Keith’s teeth. “I…” he stroked his hands over handle of his bike, his nose turning into the collar of the coat, nuzzling in. He took the scent in and shivered out an exhale. He had to leave. He had to get home. But... Lance was right there. So close. He shook his head and bent over to pick up the helmet, his eyes flashing over his shoulder toward the other man, knowing exactly where he wanted to his attention to wander.

This was going to be a problem. It was bad enough Keith kept looking at him with those kissable lips and those seductive eyes, but now he was purposely showing him just how good he’d look bent over in front of him, hips in the air. Lance was going to lose it if he didn’t control himself. “Keith.” He opened his car door. “If you don’t go, I won’t be able to let you go, and I don’t think you want me to take you in the back seat of my car.” He slid into the seat and shut the door. He kept his windows up, and his eyes on Keith.

Keith’s eyes turned to the back seat, the scent drifting from Lance now was indescribable. Flashes of passion dominated, sweat soaked, heated flesh blending together against cloth seats. Seatbelts digging into pale flesh, dimpling supple skin, with dark hands squeezing tender inner thighs, hurting but driving home each and every thrust – “Fuck.”

Keith turned abruptly away, biting his cheek as straddled his bike and providing the smallest whimper as the engine’s vibration wracked his body.

Lance gripped his steering wheel as hard as he could, focusing his eyes on the bike more than the body riding it. He needed to remain as calm as possible, even if his pants were growing impossibly tight.

Country roads started to blend into city streets as they drove along the tired highway. Keith kept his speed within a suitable measure. The variants were made on longer drags of open roads or sharper corners. Keith revved the engine and gave himself a burst of speed or took a corner in a L hook, making Keith lean nearly parallel to the asphalt.

The shape of the buildings changed from steepled roofs with three car garages and manicured lawns with picket fences, to bigger rectangle shapes, two, three, four stories high. Business names whizzed by until the signs got smaller and more compact as the buildings got longer and wider. The industrial district bordered the pier. Dark water licked the steel trussed beams and shifted abruptly into a boardwalk with rows of storage containers painted with signs welcoming all to ‘Grand Fork Harbor’ a house boat community.

Keith walked his bike down the harbor until he reached a small numbered sign outside a blue freight storage bin. He swung the double doors open, and it took seconds for him to lock it down, before he turned to walk down the pier. But he paused and turned to look over his shoulder, eyeing Lance’s car.

Lance did as he promised, and he remained in the car. He opened the window enough to stick his arm out and wave, so Keith would know he was just waiting for him to get inside and safe. His other hand gripped the steering wheel as he held tightly to his resolve, even if he wanted to run to the other man and take him right on that pier.

Keith appeared to visibly shiver as he completed his turn toward the car. He waited a breath, then took slow languid swaying steps to Lance.

Lance’s eyes widened and he pulled his arm back inside the car, rolling up the window before he opened the door. “Keith.” He stood, keeping the door between Keith and himself, though he could feel the pull the other man had over him. “You...you need to go inside. I promised to stay in the car because you’re supposed to go inside and be safe.” All he had to do was step out from behind that door, close it, and walk to Keith. Such a simple thing, but it could ruin everything, and Lance was much more interested in something more permanent than a one-time fling. Though that interest was slowly losing the fight with his lust with every step Keith took towards him.

Keith leaned against the door, his arms folding over each other on the curve of the frame, his head coming to rest into the crook of his elbow. He nuzzled himself there for a moment, nosing into Lance’s borrowed coat. He turned dilated deep indigo eyes up to Lance. “It’s hard to be a good man.” He whispered. “Thank you.”

“Thank me by going inside and being safe from me, from anyone else who might start to smell you.” Lance started to lift his hand to touch that black mop of hair before he forced it back down and pressed it against the inside of the door. The other gripped his wrist as though he could keep himself bound. “Thank me by not hating me when it passes, and we both come back to ourselves.” He bit the inside of his cheek. It would do neither of them any good if he started to say sexy things.

“Is it bad, my scent?”

“God no…It makes me want to do all sorts of things to you.”

“Hmm…” Keith nearly purred at the implication. “I won’t hate you. You’re special. Thank you for being stronger than me.” The smile curving his lips was gentle and sweet. “I’ll be keeping the coat. I like your scent too.” He smirked, pushing away from the door.

Something in Lance’s chest flipped when Keith turned away from him. Warmth spread to his cheeks. If Keith was keeping his coat, then how could he complain? That was a good sign wasn’t it? A little spark of hope started to develop, overpowering the desire that coiled in his abdomen. He remained behind the door and watched, eyes half-closed, cheeks still flushed, but the further Keith moved away, the easier it was for him to calm himself down. “I’ll stay here until you’re inside!” He called after him.

“I know.” Keith smiled even if the words never made it beyond him and with one last check over his shoulder, his figure formed into a distant shadow and disappeared down one of the docks branching arms.

Lance’s shoulders slumped when Keith was out of sight. This was the best decision for both of them, and he knew it. He just felt so empty now that it was finalized. He would have wallowed in self-pity, standing awkwardly at his open car but there was a popping sound and the rev of an engine coming to life. He stared as Keith’s houseboat pulled away from the dock. So that was it.” Lance slid back into his car and shut the door, leaning back against the seat as he breathed out a shuddering sigh.


	4. Bittersweet Symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far:  
> After accidentally scenting Lance during an afternoon nap, Keith sailed off in his boat to deal with his heat. Now, Keith and Lance need to figure out just where their relationship goes from there.
> 
> New art from Chapter 3:[A nap](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1fdcf1a94fe2c9d46ae9f425cb1d7df5/fc5b0b345c30e859-a3/s1280x1920/5f688f2f5cd0e300341522b556dd44937cf3da62.png)  
> by [Crazycookiemaniac](http://crazycookiemaniac.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find Art For this Story Here:  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/07b21c46b962b37b0b5c1cc7cf75fc43/tumblr_po5y9aVsES1rvlhug_500.jpg)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c3c8cadcfb693f580dd67f9ce69aa59f/tumblr_po5y9aeoIj1rvlhug_400.png)  
> Both pieces completed by:[Miss Monsir](https://monsir-arts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [A meeting](https://66.media.tumblr.com/03c49d5544ee11a62448c60bd445c767/tumblr_punfxzbcOR1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> Piece by: [Crazycookiemaniac](http://crazycookiemaniac.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 

Keith didn’t want to get up. He wanted to lay in the dark and allow the waves under his house to lull him back into the sweet dreamless sleep he found himself in during his downward mood swings. Depression hit the man like a sack of overstuffed pillows; suffocating and thick. Every time he’d try to crawl his way out, he’d find himself sinking deeper until he gave in and allowed himself to float and sink. Once the darkness faded, and the weight lifted off his chest, making breathing possible again, he’d be in a world of gray; colorless, void of real desire or whims. Sure, he could function. He could always function. A machine didn’t need passion to work. Curtis told him those were the days he had to try his hardest.

“Fake it ‘till you make it.” He’d say. There was some truth to the adage, and Keith admitted he was far better off now than he had been years ago. He learned to treat himself better. He didn’t owe the world or anyone anything. He could just be who he was. But it didn’t stop days like these from happening. When gravity seemed too strong, and the haze of his dreamless sleep followed him into a waking world he wanted nothing to do with.

Keith sighed. He had to work today. The weather called for it to be mostly sunny with sparse cloud bursts. If he caught the right moment, he’d capture the perfect picture for the last half of the Gal-Tech project. The smile on Lance’s face would brighten up the whole room, and then he’d stroke is cheek or tuck his hair behind his ear, as was his habit ever since that day in the meadow. Lance grew bolder and more confident with his advances, but he was never overbearing. He made the conscious effort of making sure Keith had a way to escape, or to back away from him if anything became too much. They were admittedly awkward about… well everything with Lance trying to figure out where his boundaries laid and Keith trying to figure out what those boundaries were. Lance touched him and played with his hair from time to time. He’d even taken to running his thumb over the bothersome scar on his cheek, and Keith never stopped him. It was probably frustrating for Lance, making all these grand gestures for a guy who obviously liked him, but only returned them with absolutely nothing but wide-eyed stupidity and airheaded sighs or (and his favorite) random ramblings. Lance was a saint. A saint Keith wanted to soil, whose stolen clothes were now a fixture in his sinful little nest. What would Lance do if he knew? How would he react? What would become of his beach breeze scent? Keith licked his lips. What would happen if he brought Lance down to his level?

He turned his eyes to his phone, and a smile quirked the edge of his lips. “Right.” He’d forgotten Lance stole his phone and now he had a whole camera roll of him and Hunk doing duck face, pig nose, and walrus mouths. Keith chuckled, his thumb swiping over the contour of Lance’s cheek before he flicked the overly pouty lip. “Idiot.” 

The tints of gray started to melt away, and a giddy excitement fluttered to life in Keith’s stomach. He supposed he could get up today. He had work and a collaboration meeting with Lance. Ditching out on the guy would be more trouble than it’s worth. Lance had already proven he’d hunt Keith down if he had to.

Keith messed up royally the night Lance had to escort him home. He scented the man and scented him enough to experience a premature heat. He’d been so stupid and unguarded, and he wanted to blame Lance. He’d spent the duration of his heat clutching a worn jacket. Keith rubbed his eyes, then the back of his neck. The memory enough to cause waves of embarrassment to flush his cheeks. Luckily he had his house boat stocked with supplies. When Lance dropped him off all he had to do was weigh anchor and go.

Keith’s constitution didn’t allow for the usual omega medications to work. They made him ill, caused him to cramp or, in the case of stronger meds, made him a worthless lump.

James suggested he find an alpha and get laid, “let that be the end of it.”

Keith tried the concept a long time ago. He knew there would never be ‘the end’ of it. Instead Keith opted to vanish. He made nest and left port to drift out where no one but Shiro could find him.

His father’s houseboat had been a god send. His final gift to his omega son. The ship was simple; oak wood panel interior, a bedroom with an attached two way entry full bathroom, French door den(perfect for nesting), a kitchen with a snack bar dividing it from the living room, and a set of narrow stairs leading up to an open air captain’s landing. The house was quaint and perfect for him. Sure, the winters were cold, but Keith liked curling up in blankets. The more quilted and down comforters, the better he’d be.

Keith showered, finding more momentum for the day as he went through the routine. He finger-combed his hair and grabbed the first short sleeve button down in his closet. Blue. Not his favorite color, but Lance liked it. Keith’s cheeks tingled as he decided to stick with it, then jumped into a pair of too tight black jeans (they’d relax by the time he made it into the office).

_Doodeeedootiti_

Keith froze, looking down at the phone.

_Doodeeedootiti_

“FaceTime… Shiro….FaceTime… Shiro.”

Keith swallowed, looked at the date, and hit the green answer button. A pink left nostril greeted him with a tiny flare.

“Hana,” came Shiro’s voice. “You gotta hold it further away so he can see you.”

“Okay!” An eager child’s voice perked into the phone, making Keith half smile, then full smile when the nose got replaced by dark eyes and purple-ribboned curls.

“Keef!”

“Hi, Hana. Happy birthday.” Keith sat down and placed his phone on the coffee table.

“Are you coming over today? Daddy Shiro says we are going to go to a party at the zoo once my friends get here.”

“I’m sorry, cutie. I have to work today, but I’ll be over later this week.” He chuckled at her pout. “Did you get my present?”

“Uh-huh!” Her tiny hands lifted a massive gray and blue stuffed wolf. “It’s so big!” It was twice her size. “I named him already!”

“Oh?” Keith humored, chin resting in his hands. “What did you name it?”

“Him! And Cosmo! He’s a space wolf and he can zap all over the place!”

“Is that so?” Keith was always amazed by the creativity of Shiro’s precious six year old. “That’s pretty awesome!”

“Yeah, and I’m gonna train him so he can zap you here and then zap you back whenever I want.”

Keith smiled, lowering his eyes.

“Keef?”

“Huh?” He looked up again, staring into those familiar gentle eyes.

“I miss you.”

“I miss you to, Hana. I know I haven’t been around much.”

“Daddy Curtis explained you’re really busy and making friends. Friends are good! Then you can do birthdays at the zoo too!”

“That’s exactly it!” Keith laughed. “Is Shiro around?”

“Umm.” Hana looked off the screen, Keith witnessed some obvious silent communication. “He says he’s not here.”

Keith arched a brow. “Is that right? Well you can tell him that if he doesn’t appear in about 15 seconds I’m going to start telling you what really happens to your Halloween candy.”

In an instant, the camera went from the face of a confused little girl to the face of a sheepish older man.

“Really Shiro.” Keith growled in a low tone to prevent little ears from picking up on it. “This is low, even for you. Lemme guess, Curtis isn’t around as a moral compass?”

Shiro sighed. “He had a client today, but he’ll be home in an hour. Keith I just thought—”

“I have work today. I’ll try to make it out this week. Okay?” Keith cut off the tired song and dance before Shiro started his usual tempo.

“Not gonna brush me off again?”

“No. I’ll make the time.”

“All right. Get to work. Lance is probably watching the clock waiting for you.”

Keith didn’t deny it. His growing closeness with Lance had become water cooler gossip and gentle ribbing. Keith didn’t care, he was comfortable around Lance. Stepping into Lance’s office felt more like stepping into a favorite reading nook. Comfortable and warm. Keith knew it went back to his scenting of the younger man. Scenting was a bonding step between all genders, when part of a pack one scented another as a desire for closeness. People scented for several reasons, not only mating. Taking on the pheromones of another started a deeper courtship. Keith had scented himself to Lance and Lance willfully allowed it. If unwanted, the scent could be washed away with some lotion and rougher scrubbing. However, repeated scenting over time alters the makeup of one’s own pheromones. Couples, before bonding, often had a lasting trace of their partner, enough to send a message to others. “Taken.”

When Keith came back, and forced himself to see Lance face to face, Lance still carried a delicate note of Keith’s pheromones. As for Keith, he’d spent the better part of three days grinding against a borrowed coat and rolling into Lance’s smell. Lance didn’t flinch. He barely looked fazed, even though he had to know. He didn’t ask about his coat, and he didn’t mention the night he loaned it to Keith. Instead he touched his hair, pushing a strand out of his eyes, and Keith allowed him the tender liberty among several others.

“Keeeith earth to Keith?” Shiro’s voice broke into Keith’s thoughts with a jerk. He needed to get out of his house, he wanted to get to the office. He wanted to see everyone there: Pidge, Hunk, and… Lance.

“Keith?” Shiro asked again, more concerned this time.

“Um yeah. I’m here. I’m gonna head out. I’ll text you later.” He hung up and headed out to the Blue Lion.

\-----

Lance raked little swirls in the sand of the mini zen garden Allura had on her desk. It was something he used to do every day when he sat in here. Something he hadn’t done in months. And yet, it was a habit he just couldn’t break. It felt natural even as his body tensed in anticipation of whatever conversation was important enough for Allura to call Lance into her office instead of just walking into his as she had done the past several times.

Allura had been mostly back to work now that things between them had settled. She still wasn’t in every day, and when she was in, she was either so busy that she locked herself in her office, or she had several meetings in quick succession of each other. More often than not, she would rush past Lance’s office, stop, ask him about the projects, or the status of the company, or anything and everything else work related she seemed to think of. Not once did she ask him about anything else. Lance wasn’t sure if she was avoiding it or just didn’t think to ask. He certainly wasn’t going to bother her to find out.

So when Allura called him into her office, when she told him to wait until she came back with coffee, he knew something was off. Well, maybe not off. More like back to what it was before all of this, and that made the back of his neck heat up.

“Lance.”

He jumped and dropped the little rake on the desk. “I swear you do that on purpose every time.”

Allura laughed and put a cup down in front of him before she looped around the desk and sat, her own coffee in hand. “It’s not my fault you get too focused on the sand there. You make it entirely too easy to sneak up on you.”

“Then get rid of this.”

“I can’t. I enjoy this too much.”

“Please stop enjoying it.” Lance looked down at his coffee and couldn’t help the little smile that came to his lips. “Cafecito hm?” The scent of the drink coiled around him like one of his mother’s hugs, and any apprehension he felt about this meeting lessened. It was still there, but it wasn’t needling into his temples.

“The sugar finally came in. Shay wants your opinion after hm?” Allura always seemed to know, didn’t she?

“So…what’s this really about? I mean, I know I’m not the smart one here, but I’m not so dumb to think you just wanted coffee.” Lance chuckled. Humor was his best defense, and by the arched brow, Allura was having none of it, so Lance cleared his throat and silently sipped his drink.

“I’m worried about you.”

Lance almost did a spit take, but he controlled himself enough to keep from choking.

“Look.” Allura sighed and rested her arms on the desk, clutching her cup with both hands. Something she only did when she was unsure about something, which really wasn’t all that often. “I know I don’t really have the right to talk to you about any of this. I’m the one who put you in a terrible situation…”

“Allura—” Lance bit back the rest of his sentence. She was staring at him, eyes shimmering with a thin layer of tears. Discomfort radiated from her, but the slight downturn of her lips, and the tapping of her fingers against the cardboard ring around her coffee were more than enough to silence Lance.

“I know I messed you up pretty badly. And before you get upset about Pidge or Hunk telling me things, it wasn’t them.” She let out one of those short laughs she picked up from Lance and sat back again. “Well, Pidge told me a lot of things—What I could go do to myself for all she cared. She even threatened to mess up my computer, but she said she didn’t want to have to fix it when she was done being mad at me.”

“Hunk wanted to switch out your sugar with salt, but he felt too guilty.”

The tension seemed to leave Allura’s face, and she sank back into her chair. “I’m glad, actually. I felt a lot better with those two being angry at me. You just…left. I’ve been scared to talk to you about anything other than this place, so…”

“Look, Allura, I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me. You made a decision that was best for you. I can’t blame you for it.” Lance put his drink down and reached out to gently pat her hand. When she grabbed his and squeezed it, his shoulder sank for a moment before he righted himself.

“You can blame me. I hurt you. It’s only fair. But Lance, I really am worried about you.” Allura’s grip tightened on his hand, not enough to hurt, but firm enough to keep him from pulling away too easily. “It’s about Keith.”

“What? What about him?” Lance frowned, about to yank his hand back, but she kept her hold steady. “There’s nothing wrong with Keith.”

“You’re right. There’s nothing wrong with him. I like him quite a lot, even though I haven’t actually _met_ him. He seemed like a great guy last time you conferenced me in. But this isn’t about him, really, or the work he does.” Allura sighed. “It’s not even really about how you’re quite obviously smitten with him to the point that everyone knows it. It’s just…you are smitten with him. I don’t want to see you get hurt if he doesn’t feel the same way.”

Any guard Lance was about to toss up pretty much deflated at her words. He stared. It wasn’t that she was saying anything wrong, really, but she was just so blunt. He was obviously smitten? Obviously? Did Keith notice? Was he into Lance too, or did he only humor him every time he leaned a little closer? Did Allura know something he didn’t? Maybe they spoke outside of the conference calls? No. That wasn’t her style, and Keith wasn’t the type to just talk about his feelings. Well, he didn’t really talk about much, did he?

He didn’t say anything about keeping Lance’s coat after that incident in the field two months ago. He didn’t say anything about how embarrassed he probably felt scenting him in his sleep. He didn’t even react to the fact that Lance didn’t cover the scent. That he let it fade naturally. Allura was right. He was so obvious. He groaned a little at the thought. For weeks, he had just been projecting his feelings, and Keith hadn’t said a thing.

However, Keith did stop sitting across from him when they met at the coffee shop to discuss work. He sat next to him, sometimes rather closely. He grew much more comfortable just walking into his office instead of waiting in a chair out by Coran’s area. He joked with Hunk and Pidge. He even started texting Lance back more often than not. Sure, most of it was about work, but still. The subtle hip checks. The occasional brushes of the hand. Not pulling away when Lance touched his hair or his cheek. Each action and response gave Lance hope. He wanted to read into them even though he knew better.

“It’s okay if I get hurt, Allura.” Lance shook his head, slowly pulling his hand from hers, but he gently patted the back of it. A few months ago, he would have been bothered that the ring was gone. Now, he was almost glad for it. “I don’t think I can really explain how happy your concern makes me…It feels like we’re friends again.”

“Well, we are, aren’t we?” Allura smiled and rested her other hand on top Lance’s.

“Yes, so instead of trying to convince me not to try because it might hurt, offer to get me ice cream if I fail, hm?” Lance let out another laugh and stood.

“Yeah yeah. All right Loverboy. Go on and don’t make me have to buy the store out of their caramel swirl. And schedule a time for me to meet him. I want to actually see him, not just hear his voice through the phone, all right?”

Lance waved his hand as he stepped out of her office, as if that was enough of an answer. He half skipped past Coran’s desk and pushed his way through to the stairwell, humming a bit as he opened the door to the IT room.

Pidge and Hunk were both sitting in the middle of the room, facing the door and staring at him as he stepped through. “What?”

“Good mood. Yes! Pay up Hunk!”

“Aw man.” Hunk groaned a little and handed over a ten. “I mean, I’m glad you seem okay, Lance, but couldn’t you have at least slumped in here, so I could win for once?”

“It’s not my fault you always take Pidge up on her bets and always lose. Haven’t you learned by now she only bets when she’s sure? I think I’ll start charging a fee every time it’s about me or Keith.”

“Oh?” Pidge grinned and rolled her chair over to him. “And is he coming today too?”

“Should be here any moment, actually.” As if on some cosmic divine cue to be infallibly cool, Keith strode through the door, motorcycle helmet under his arm, mullet wind swept yet somehow still looking perfect framing his heart shaped face and long neck. If Lance wasn’t a religious man the sight of Keith alone would have brought him to god. There was no way someone so perfect could have been crafted by anything other than divine purpose. Accidents didn’t create Keith Kogane, gods did.

“What’s up?” Keith came in with his usual loose candor. Though the air around him was filled with something heavy, and thick. The emission weighing down the usual fiery sweet spice.

Without a word, Lance strode to Keith and stopped right in front of him, studying his face as though he had never seen it so clearly before. As though he could read the smaller man’s mind with each subtle twitch of his lips. He said nothing as he lifted a hand and pushed a loose curl back behind Keith’s ear. “We’re going to the bar.”

“Huh?” It took all the energy Keith had left not to lean into Lance’s hand. He craved human contact today. Contact from Lance in particular and not Shiro or Curtis.

There was a shift in Keith’s scent in that moment. It caused Lance’s nose to wrinkle the tiniest bit. “The bar. I had a weird meeting today, and I need to get out. You’re coming with me. Hunk and Pidge are too.”

“What? We are–” Pidge was cut off by Hunk’s elbow in her side.

“Yup! It’s wing night!” Hunk’s elbow remained lodged against Pidge.

“Lance—” Keith’s tone gave preview of his answer, but the words did have a chance to be realized.

“Consider it doing me a favor okay? I really…really need my friends to come with me.” Lance pressed and kept his gaze steady on Keith. “At least get dinner, and if you don’t want to stay, I’ll get you home okay?”

“All right.” Keith sighed, eyes locked, silently asking for one more caress. “One drink.”

“And wings.” Hunk supplied. “They’re so good!” He patted Pidge on the shoulder before looping one arm around Keith and the other around Lance.

Lance nodded and let Hunk half drag both of them out the door, while Pidge grumbled the whole way down the next several blocks, only stopping once they arrived. The place seemed like a dive: solid doors, no windows, paint peeling off the bricks. But inside was cleaner, if a bit rustic. Wooden trim, hightop tables, and mismatched light fixtures. Lance gently tapped Keith’s arm and pointed to a table close to a more open area. Hunk was already halfway to the spot, dragging Pidge behind him.

“What do you want? I’ll go get it.” He smiled.

“It’s a karaoke bar.” Keith said, voice flat and edging on regret as he pointed to the stage. Ancient hardware sat in the center of the stage. A teleprompter, supported by a stem stand wobbled precariously along side a projector screen, which, Keith had to admit, remained in good condition despite its obvious age, stood front and center. Below them sat a rectangle metal box, silver in the details with lights flashing and moving in waves over the dials.

“And if I said what kind of bar it was you probably wouldn’t have agreed to come.” Lance grinned. He knew he was right about it too when Keith didn’t deny that.

“Well, Yeah. It’s karaoke.” Keith rolled a sucker around his mouth, eyeing the patrons in the bar. There was a mixed group of old and young, business professionals, and casual groups, shockingly busy for a week night. “Well you conned me, and set back my faith in people a few years. I might as well have a drink. I’ll take an Old Fashioned.”

“And if you don’t end up having a good time, I’ll accept that burden.” Lance’s grin widened. “Go on. I’ll be there in a minute. And don’t try to sneak out. Hunk’s waving to you, and he’ll be heartbroken if you don’t sit with us.” A wink and Lance was gone.

“Keith! Over here!” Hunk continued to wave.

Keith’s first few steps toward Hunk and away from Lance had a wary weight in the footing. Without Lance acting as his social shield, there came a level of exposure. Though Hunk’s patient smile eased his way and sat down beside Pidge.

The place was cozy and had a ‘well worn’ feel. If a favorite oversized sweatshirt could be a place, this was it. Keith blinked at a roar of laughter and turned his head back to the bar.

Lance stood in the center of a group of patrons. Arms slung around his shoulders as men and women laughed and joked. Keith’s head cocked, watching Lance lean over the bar to receive a matronly kiss to his cheeks from the bartender followed by a tender wipe of lipstick from his cheek. Something ugly twitched in Keith at the sight. Something instinctive he squished down.

“He’s a popular guy.” Pidge mumbled, scrawling a few numbers in a notebook. “You get used to it. Just one of those types who draws attention.”

“Can’t imagine why.” Keith said from the side of his mouth, earning a grin from the small alpha.

“Then you haven’t been paying attention. Old Fashioned.” A waitress put the drink down in front of Keith. She smiled and put three other drinks down on the table.

“Hey Rachel.” Hunk grinned.

“Hey Hunk. Luis made extra wings for you guys. They’ll be ready in a sec.”

“Sweet! Oh! This is Keith.”

“Yeah. Lance already said as much. Told Lisa to make the best drink she could for him.” She grinned and for a moment, she almost looked exactly like Lance.

“Speaking of, his drink is here but he’s not?” Hunk started to laugh. “Already?”

“Yup.” Rachel laughed as she walked away. “Enjoy!”

Keith watched the conversation with an arched brow. He gauged the woman. Pretty, but not in a conventional way. Waves of brown curls framed her face. Pale lips, and her lanky frame all seemed strangely familiar, and with all the other smells in this room it was hard for him to pinpoint hers. He shook his head to rid it of further thoughts. He didn’t need to dwell on Lance’s relationships with others. It was really none of his concern. He held his drink up to his lips, freezing as the stage lit up. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Oh you’re in for a treat.” Pidge rolled her eyes, but there was a slight smirk on her lips as the music started. “The regulars are going to love this.”

Lance walked to the middle of the stage, microphone in hand. His eyes locked on Keith and he smirked just as the music started. Pidge’s groan was barely audible over the cheers as Lance’s hips moved and he sang “Moves Like Jagger” his eyes never leaving Keith. The man stared, his drink frozen at his lips, but when Lance hopped off the stage and did another shimmy, Keith started downing the drink with long gulps. The eye contact never seemed to break between the two of them, a flush spreading to Keith’s cheeks when he put the glass down. There was a scent akin to the one he caught a whiff of that day in the field. Different, but the same. It was enough to give Lance more confidence, so he strode to the table and reached out to touch Keith’s jaw with a fingertip, winking just before turning and hopping back on stage. If anyone else caught Keith’s scent, that little action from Lance was enough to quell any inclinations towards the omega. When the song ended and the applause died down, Lance half-skipped back to the table and sank into his chair. “So…?”

Keith stared, wide eyed at the man slouched in casual form beside him. On stage Lance came to life in a way Keith had never seen before. People hollered for him, whooped at him, and swooned because of him and those grating hips. While up there, everyone in this room either wanted him or wanted to be him. Keith fell in line with the patrons, and his heart sped up. His pheromones joined in with those of the masses as his desire reached beyond his own abilities to contain. Keith needed to breathe. Lance had already seen him on the edge of his heat, he didn’t need to see him now. Keith didn’t have an excuse to hide behind. This wasn’t ‘nature’ calling him. He just wanted Lance. As did most of the people in this room, and their emissions were not helping Keith’s sensitive empathy. 

“Keith, buddy? You okay?” Hunk asked, with a hand on his shoulder making Keith jump out of his daze.

“Y-yeah! Yeah, I just need some air.” Keith stood up from the table, knocking his chair back and catching it mid fall. He scanned the bar for an exit sign, spotted it, and walked toward it. He caught Lance’s move follow him, but Keith waved his hand to stop him.

“Stay.” Keith said. “I won’t be long.”

Lance stopped and arched a brow, watching Keith disappear out the door. He looked over his shoulder at Hunk and Pidge. He shouldn’t be pushy, right? He was just going to get some air. He just needed to cool down, right? Maybe Lance’s attempt to cheer Keith up worked too well?

Keith walked out the exit into fluorescent alleyway. ‘Smokers Hall’ as Keith coined it. The final refuge where the ostracized could enjoy their dirty habit in peace. Keith spent a lot of time in similar areas, he knew the aroma of stale cigarettes mingling within the coils of fresh smoke and water filled ashtrays. He hated and yearned for nostalgia they brought on.

With a long sigh he threw his back against the wall, not minding the press of uneven brick work against his back. He’d kill for a smoke right now. Anything to take the edge off the emotions roiling inside. His retreat had not been graceful. Hunk, Pidge, and even Lance had to understand the reason for his rapid departure. Keith wanted to bolt. He didn’t want to go back in there and face those knowing stares.

“Shit.” He cursed, popping a sucker into his mouth. The dum-dum doing little to sate his nervous energy.

“I said not here. I don’t want to.” Keith’s ear twitched, his head turned down the alley, and he squinted see past the circle of light. Was there someone else here? There was! And by the looks of how one shadowy figure loomed over the other, not in a good way.

“Come on. I know your type, if I was rich, you’d give it up to me in no time.” One man stated, his voice slurred by what Keith assumed to be one too many drinks.

“I-I’m not like that!” Pleaded the smaller shadow in a pitchy young voice, and Keith felt his blood begin to roil.

“No, then prove it.” Replied the deeper voiced of the two.

Keith grinned, the sucker crunching down between his teeth at the same time he pushed off the wall. He stepped toward the feuding couple and with perfect aim, he flicked his sucker stick at the back of the bigger man’s ear. “The fuck!?” Four eyes turned to Keith, one pair wide with fear the other blood shot and narrowed in scarcely concealed rage.

_Two betas? Interesting. The little one is cute though. Poor guy._ Keith thought to himself as he leveled his eyes at the larger of the two. “I don’t believe you heard what he said. The kid asked for you to back off.”

“What’s it to you!” Beta stood taller, puffing out his chest. Keith raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Oh. An omega.”

“Oh. Congrats on having eyes. Now then, please step away from him.” Keith pushed his hands in his pockets.

“Listen here, twerp. I don’t want to hurt an omega. Go back inside. Find your little alpha bitch.” The man turned from Keith, and Keith remained unfazed.

“I really don’t like repeating myself. Leave the kid alone, or it’s gonna get ugly. Final warning.”

“I’ll give you a final warning!” The man spun on his heels; fist poised to strike Keith across the face, but the connection never came. The omega caught the arm with his wrist. The large beta stared at Keith, trying work out the physics of what occurred. Keith didn’t give him time.

“Goodie. My turn.” He said with a wolfish grin.

\-----

“Hey, Lance?” Rachel sidled up next to him. “Luis said there’s some loud noises out in the alley. Said you should go out there. He didn’t recognize them, but there were three of them, and your friend went outside, didn’t he?”

Lance’s eyes widened, and he practically leapt out of his chair, not caring how the abrupt movement startled Pidge enough to make her look up from her phone. He walked out of the bar, his nose crinkling as his lips curved downward. The scent from earlier was gone. Now every scent that hit him made him take each step a bit faster: Fear and Anger. Cloves seemed to tingle his nose as he followed the scent to its source. As he rounded the corner, he saw it: Keith’s fist came into hard contact with a larger man’s jaw. Just off to the side was another man, trembling and pressed against the wall, clearly terrified out of his mind, and Lance knew it wasn’t Keith’s fear he smelled, but this poor kid’s. The anger, the strong waft of burning cloves. That was Keith.

Lance started to walk forward when Keith ducked a retaliatory punch and knocked the guy to the ground with a sweep of his leg. So he stopped only until Keith pulled the man up to his knees by his ear. “I would ask if you’re okay, but…” He nodded to Keith before stepping past him and gently resting his hand on the scared man’s shoulder. “Do you need me to call an uber or will you be okay from here?”

The kid didn’t answer, only stared in awed silence of slender omega.

Keith’s eyes flickered to Lance, they were hard yet glittering like morning ice.

“You’re fuckin’ crazy man!” The bigger beta stated, which only warranted him a vice grip to his jaw. Keith’s elegant fingers becoming five pints of enforced rebar. The man winced. “Dude,” He murmured desperately to Lance. “Call your bitch off me!”

Keith squeezed, one almost heard the stress he placed on the beta’s jawbone and joints. The omega leaned down, a finger’s birth between their lips.

“Your focus is on me. Not him.”

Lance did his best to ignore the other two, trying to soothe the quaking man in front of him, but he saw Keith’s proximity to the drunkard, and he could feel the pit form in his stomach. Luckily he was good at the whole fake smile thing, and so he kept his gaze on the kid, smiling and soothing him until he managed a squeak of a thank you and ran out of the alley. Lance turned to Keith then, but he didn’t move beyond a clenching of his fists. He’d been about to yell out a warning as a beefy arm came up to take another swing at Keith, but it was swallowed down with the effortless block. This had never been a fair fight.

“It’s that all you have left?” Keith’s tone was subzero in temperature. His lip curled up in disgust. “You’re not worth it.” He pushed the man away, and he growled. “Get out of here.”

The man stumbled, red fingerprints already bruising on his jaw.

Lance’s hands relaxed. The man clearly tried to pick a fight with Keith, assuming he was a weak omega, but Keith rebuffed it effortlessly, or at least it appeared that way. He took a step towards Keith once the beta muttered some unsavory words and scrambled away. “Um…”

“That was fun! But now I really want a smoke.” Keith sighed back stepping against the wall. He patted down his body until he procured a sucker from a pocket, but the endorphins from the fight caused his hands to shake and fidget wax paper wrapper.

“Didn’t know you smoked.” Lance took the dum-dum from Keith and carefully unwrapped it for him, but instead of holding it out, he popped it into his own mouth, grinning around the stick.

“I quit a few years ago, but – Hey!” Keith’s eyes went wide, and the pout on his lips encouraged Lance further.

Lance rolled the dum-dum with his tongue before he took it out of his mouth and waved it just a bit. “Good. Quitting was the right decision.”

Keith leaned up, and with the sucker still in Lance’s fingers, took the candy between his lips, pulling it out of tan fingers. Lance’s grin dropped, and he just stared at Keith with slightly wide eyes.

Keith grinned with victory and propped himself back against the wall. “Your singing… it was really good.” He feigned innocence, trying to ignore the pleasant taste of Lance twisting around with the cherry flavor in his mouth.

There was no smooth way to recover from that, so Lance simply closed the gap between them. “Oh yeah? So you did like it? Should I sing for you again?” He lifted a hand to touch one of Keith’s, now that the trembling from earlier seemed less severe.

Keith’s quaking fingers stilled at the touch, and he bent forward from the wall. “I wouldn’t mind. Are you offering a private show?” His voice sounded softer. Gentle. He knew the scent coming from him now, the same sweet spice he released inside the bar, though no longer diluted by other wishful patrons. Other people wanted Lance in there, and Keith didn’t like it. The realization combined with the flirting nature of his words made his heart quicken and darkened the flush on his cheeks.

“Would you like that?” Lance leaned in, lured by that sweet cinnamon scent once more, his eyes half closing. “If I do, you won’t leave me for air again?”

“It was stuffy in there, and I got over heated.” Keith at a decibel above a whisper.

Lance smiled a little. “That’s my fault, isn’t it?”

At Lance’s smile, Keith’s scent picked up the barest amount. “What do you think?”

“I think I’m going to kiss you if you don’t push me away.” Lance licked his own lips.

Keith watched that pink tongue dart over soft lips and his eyes fluttered, a blanket of ocean breezes held him close, wrapping him in a calm embrace but something turbulent twisted below the surface. A voice inside of Keith told him to extract himself. Whispering he had to pull away but for the life of him, he couldn’t fathom why. So he ignored it, allowed himself to get swept away. 

“Why is that?” Keith asked, resting his hand on Lance’s arm.

“Why am I going to kiss you? You have to ask?” Another step and Lance’s body was just up against Keith’s. The cinnamon-spice was stronger, and it tickled his nose and made him want to taste everything sweet about Keith.

The full, warm length of Lance’s body pressing against him released a gasp from Keith’s lips. The soft airy sound might as well have been a lighthouse beacon in the fog; a warning and a welcome. A symbol of hope pulled up from the torrent swirling inside the omega. “I do.”

“I like you. A lot.” Lance let go of Keith’s hand to rest his on the wall beside his head. “And you smell amazing. I’ve never smelled anyone like you. God, Keith you’re so delicious, it’s like you want me to eat you up.”

Keith’s eyes followed Lance’s hand, then he laid his head against the outstretched arm, nosing the flesh. He was so close Lance’s scent gland, so close to feeling the electric buzz of his pheromones all over his skin. Keith shivered, remembering the night in the meadow. However, Lance’s voice lulled his attention back to his face. “I’m an omega.” Keith teased lightly. “Don’t we all smell that way to you?”

“I’ve never been with an omega. Right now I don’t care that you’re an omega. I care that you’re Keith, and you smell like lazy Sunday mornings and sweet cinnamon buns.” Lance watched Keith’s lips as they moved around the stick of the lollipop.

“That’s very specific.” Keith licked his lips relishing the taste of Lance’s breath on them. He didn’t hide the way his eyes traveled Lance’s face until resting on his. He slowly walked his hands up leanly muscled arms and slid over Lance’s shoulders where his fingertips dusted the flesh of his collar bone.

“Yeah. It is.” Lance whispered and leaned in until their lips were so close, they may as well have been touching. If only that damned stick wasn’t in the way.

“Lance.” Keith’s throat went dry, yet his mouth watered.

It would have been so easy to give in. All Lance had to do was press forward, take the sucker, and take Keith’s mouth. It’s all he had been thinking about in the last few minutes. And he was mostly sure Keith would respond well to it. They were both so into each other, or at least that’s how Lance saw it. But Keith didn’t say he wanted Lance to do it. He didn’t say he liked him. Lance didn’t want to risk ruining what they had. What if Keith avoided him after? What if he decided he would only work with someone else? Lance wouldn’t risk it.

“We should go back in.” He hesitated as he pushed himself back. He could feel the heat on his face and neck. But he knew that this was the better decision right now, even if he wanted to give in.

“Huh.” Keith stumbled forward, startled back into his senses. His hands fell from Lance’s shoulders and how hugged around his own waist. “Y-yeah. We should. I guess.” Had he done something wrong?

Lance gave Keith space, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Why don’t you go first? I need a minute.”

“Are you sure?” Keith reached out, hesitant at first, and touched the exposed skin of Lance’s wrist. He was the type of guy who spoke louder with body language than with actual words.

“Yeah.” Lance moved his hand enough to hook Keith’s fingers with his own for a moment. “I’ll be right behind you.”

“No, I mean are you sure you want to go back, in there.” Keith’s slipped his fingers down Lance’s and into the pocket of his pants. He worried his lower lip, the gesture filled with a sweet vulnerability which alone harkened to the erotic nature of his words.

“I…really want to take you back to my place…” Lance felt the heat shoot from his face right down into his abdomen as his eyes locked on Keith’s lips again. “God, Keith. I want to so badly.” His breath shuddered. “But…you were in such a bad mood earlier. I wanted to cheer you up…” His hand rested on Keith’s wrist.

Keith faltered. Irritation flared to the surface of his emotions but died as quickly as it came to life, as it would with any rejection. “Okay.” He pulled his hand back, holding to his chest and closed his eyes to blind himself from Lance’s questioning expression. Truth was, Keith didn’t want to be alone tonight. He didn’t want to go back to an empty houseboat or see all the happy social media updates with Shiro, Curtis, and Hana. Shame creeped into his cheeks. Was he using Lance because he was a coward? Did Lance pick up on that? He was trying to cheer Keith up, nothing more, and Keith took advantage. Keith realized, with a sinking heart; He was the instigator in most of these interactions. Every time things went over the line, Keith had taken it there and Lance redrew the boundaries.

Keith stepped away flicking the stick into the garbage. “You’re too good, for your own good, McClain. You know that?”

Lance wasn’t sure why, but he grabbed Keith’s hand and stopped him from leaving. He was the one who told him he should go back inside. He was the one who could have taken it a step further but backed off. So why did his chest tighten when Keith looked at him the way he did before stepping away? Why did Lance feel the need to pull the other man into his arms and whisk him away? “Keith, wait.”

Keith’s turned and stumbled back into Lance, his head lifting up and catching a quick and startled peck of his lips against Lance’s. Keith jumped away, a hand over his mouth. “Lance! That was cheap!” Keith’s face flared red from ear to ear. “The fuck man!”

“I didn’t know you were going to kiss me! Next time warn me so I can kiss you properly!” Lance’s eyes were still wide, and red extended to his ears and down his neck.

“I didn’t! You pulled me!” Keith stood there and stared for less than a second before a smile broke his countenance. The smile lead to a snicker, the snicker into a chuckle then he broke into an all-out laugh. He fell back against the heavy door, his voice echoing his mirth down the ally and back to their ears. “We’re so dumb!”

Any unwarranted thought Lance had that Keith would hate him or be angry at him for that kiss disappeared with the perfect chimes of the man’s laughter. His face cooled, and he joined in, half bending over and resting his hands on his knees. “Yeah, we are.”

Keith straightened up and place his hands on his hips but not before flicking Lance in the forehead. “Hey man, don’t be so serious. Look, I’m just going to say this cause I’m getting annoyed with running circles around each other all the time.” With a deep breath Keith continued. “I’m not going to bite you, claw you, or hiss at you. I’m not going to run away into a dark corner and try to ghost you because of one upset. Get whatever Shiro told you out of your head.” Keith breathed again, this time a little deeper, which was far more cleansing. “We like each other. We’re attracted to each other. I don’t care if you’re an alpha or a beta or another omega. It doesn’t matter to me. I have my hang-ups, but umm yeah. I like you. I have for a while. I’m sure that’s obvious.” He got a little smaller as he hugged his waist. “I’ll be honest, I’m scared about it all. Terrified really. I don’t want to get hurt. I don’t want to hurt you, and maybe whatever this is between us won’t last, or maybe it will. I don’t know, but I want to see how it goes.” The words left his mouth without consulting his brain. Instant fear radiated up his spine and burned the back of his neck, but he swallowed it down. The proverbial cat was tossed out of the bag. “So umm, I’m not opposed to it. Even if you are an idiot alpha.” Keith smirked, showing no malice in his words. “You can stop me rambling any time you’d like…”

“You like me.” Lance beamed and curled his fingers with Keith’s again for a moment. He didn’t want to acknowledge that Shiro had gotten into his head, so he just focused on the good stuff. “I mean I could tell you’re just as attracted to me as I am to you, but you _like_ me. And I like you, a lot! More than a lot!” The joy he felt sparkled in his eyes as he gently tugged Keith away from the door, so he could open it when he needed to. “I’ll be an idiot alpha if it means you’ll consider going on a date with me. I’ll sing the invitation to you if you’d like that.”

“I’m going to regret asking this, but …” Keith gave a long sigh. “Sing the Invitation?”

“Well not now.” Lance laughed. “But maybe tomorrow. Or the next day. I’ll ask you out on a real date.” His voice was already sing-songy as he said the words, though.

“That might have to wait. We have too much work lined up and then I’m on leave.” Keith left the latter explanation open. If Lance wasn’t an idiot, he’d fill in the blanks.

“Oh.” Lance’s eyes widened momentarily when the reason clicked before he smiled and inched a little closer. “Then I’ll make sure to serenade you when that’s over.”

Keith bowed his head under Lance’s gaze. “But umm…” He flushed for a hot second, his eyes flickering up to Lance then back down. Here inhaled, hands fisting at his side. “We umm… So there’s that, but…” He fumbled with his words, so he went back to what he did best. Keith opened his hand and lifted it to Lance’s face, caressing the delicate contours of his cheek with his thumb, guiding the taller man down to him. “To tide you over until then.” He pressed up. The first touch of their lips was feather light, a dusting of silken warm and pliant flesh, politely asking for permission then moving harder as Keith tilted his head to the side. He slipped his hand down Lance’s neck and up to comb his fingers through short burnt honey locks.

Lance moaned a little into the kiss as he responded to it. It wasn’t one of those sexually charged moans, but one of a simple pleasure. A subtle happiness that went from his lips, down to his chest and back up again. He lifted a hand to Keith’s waist and pulled him a little closer as he opened his mouth and allowed Keith to take their first real kiss as far as he’d like.

“Mmm.” Keith cooed between their lips, his tongue dipping forward. The motion was slow and careful, letting Lance taste him as he tasted Lance, then he brought it back and pulled away enough to allow a breath to pass against swelling lips. “And that is where we end it for tonight.” He leaned back. “I gotta give you something to look forward to.”

“I already looked forward to it. Now I’m not sure how I can go without that.” Lance leaned in a little, but he kept the slight space between them. “Maybe you like teasing me…”

“Hmm…” Keith chuckled. “Maybe a little. Also… Hunk’s been lighting up your phone for the last five minutes.”

“Ugh. He’s probably finished off the wings, and he’ll say it’s our fault we didn’t go back inside quickly enough.” Lance shook his head and took Keith’s hand again, this time folding his fingers with his.

“Well I do owe you a finished drink and dinner. A promise is a promise.” 


	5. Scent of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far:  
> After months of subtle flirtations, Lance and Keith finally had their first kiss, but with Keith about to go on a short leave of absence, Lance is a little unsure where he stands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is dedicated to Gene. You are a wonderful and sweet human being and you've inspired thousands of people with your work. We dedicate this also to all the artists out there who have been bullied out of the fandom and to those who stood their ground and fought back. You are all beautiful and strong. Those who bully have ugly hearts hidden behind a convenient excuse to be cruel. Don't fear them. Don't fight with them. I speak as a child who was bullied in the hallways of their school for factors I had no control over. I speak as a child who's teachers ignored their pain. I speak as a child who stood up to the bullies face to face and realized they were the weak ones. This age of internet bullying and social media pressure as created a newer more cowardly creature. The Cyber Bully. The Fake Social Justice Warrior. The Entitled spoiled child who believes the world should only consist of what they want it to have. So I say this to all of you. Don't stoop their levels. Pity them as they scoff at the world under a technological shroud of anonymity while you stand tall after putting your heart and soul into your work. Pity the ghost behind the curtain. Pity the shade who is unable to have empathy for others. Pity the meek soul desperate to show they have worth. Do not attack them. Do not engage with them. A ghost without a voice is just empty air.  
> We stand with artists. Go. Be great.

Lance stood at the window to his office, coffee in hand, another one sitting on the desk while he waited for Keith to arrive. Today was the last day Keith would be in before his leave, and Lance at least wanted to make the short time they spent together as pleasant as possible. They had been dancing around their conversation outside the karaoke bar, or at least Keith had been. Even though he admitted he was attracted to and liked Lance, he still seemed to be much better at physical affection than anything verbal. Little touches of their hands, a slight pressing against his side as they looked over some prints, leaning into Lance’s hand on his back or shoulder. Keith even let him nuzzle and kiss his hair or cheek without any fuss. Sometimes he gave little murmurs because of it.

All of it was much more than what they had before, but still not quite enough to say they were dating. Especially since Lance could never find the right time to just ask him. Would Keith be his boyfriend? He seemed interested enough, but was he okay with the label? The last time Lance tried to ask, Shiro had strolled right into the office as though he had some secret older brother sense and was trying to stop something before it began.

But Shiro was out of the office today, and Keith would be here any minute. Could Lance bring it up now? Was it an appropriate thing to ask right before someone went into heat? He had no idea. For an alpha, he was rather clueless when it came to dating etiquette. He had always just dated other alphas. Women, at that, and they were a lot easier to talk to apparently. With a slight shake of his head to clear the thought, Lance took a sip of his coffee and smiled. Ordering the beans and sugar from Cuba was such a simple thing, but Allura solidified their friendship again, and any lingering bitterness he may have felt was gone. Just like that. He still had issues with Lotor, but he was starting to come around. For Allura’s sake anyway.

When Keith strode in, he looked handsome as always, the kind of guy who had the effortless ability to look gorgeous rolling out of bed. Lance didn’t even mind the mullet length hair sticking out in haphazard layers. The cut only accented the elegant slope of his neck.

“Good morning.” Keith smiled with an upward twitch of his lips. A walking juxtaposition. Keith was shy, yet bold. Strong but teased vulnerability. Secretive but wishing to be more transparent. Hard but melting to a tenderest touch. He’d drive any lover crazy.

Keith dropped a messenger bag on the table. “I left my camera and Surface with Pidge, she said she could…” he stopped and tried to think of the engineer’s exact words but gave up. “Do something.”

“That sounds about right.” Lance turned from the window and smiled at Keith. The other man seemed happy to be here, and that was enough for Lance. “I don’t even try to pretend what either of them are talking about when they get in that mode, so I understand.” He set his coffee down on the desk and took a step around it, closer to Keith. “Do you have anything to show me?” He nodded to the bag without ever taking his eyes off him. “Or do you need to wait for her to be done with your camera?”

“Would I come to you with nothing to show for it?” Keith handed Lance a booklet of photo prints then leaned in, reaching to open the book now held in the other’s hands. “Here, I dulled the colors here, washed out the edges but sharpened the veins of the leaf…”

“I mean, you could have if you just wanted to see me before you went on leave.” Lance half-pouted, but he looked over the photo Keith showed him. “Your talent never ceases to amaze me.” He murmured and pulled his eyes from the altered image and focused them on Keith’s face. “This is perfect.”

A humble pride flourished into a flush on Keith’s pale cheeks. “So, you want to use this then?” He asked, voice softer than need be, despite his obvious step closer into Lance.

“Yes. I want to use it.” Lance took another step closer to Keith, put the book back down on the desk, and lifted a hand to touch one of those blushing cheeks. He smiled a little when the pink below his fingers seemed to darken.

“Then it’s yours. Use it however you want.” Keith tilted his head into Lance’s hand. His flesh hummed to Lance’s touch, feeling him more acutely today than any time before.

Lance let his fingers brush down Keith’s cheek and along his jaw, the contact lingering before he pulled his fingers back. If he touched him too much longer, there was a very good chance that faint scenting Keith was doing would become something more. “Is it? Well, thank you.” He whispered as he leaned just a little closer. “Keith…” He wasn’t sure he cared enough to really stop it, though.

“Hmm?” A day passed since he last felt Lance’s touch or basked in his fresh summer scent. The longing spoke whispers to his inner self. The part of him he acknowledged but denied. The part of himself he cruelly neglected for years now found a fissure. The pressure beat and swelled in his chest all begging for a sweet escape. Keith knew this went beyond alpha and omega. Their chemistry went beyond their sexes. Keith had been around alphas in rut and never had an inkling of the desire he felt at one of Lance’s smiles. Smiles like the one he gave him now, with twinkling eyes. Unknowingly his lip rolled between his teeth.

Lance murmured a soft curse. Keith was so sexy, and he probably wasn’t even aware of what he was doing. Or maybe he was. Maybe he was trying to woo Lance, though that wouldn’t be hard. “How much longer until you need to go?”

Keith’s half lidded eyes lifted at the curse. A choice needed to be made, and it had to be his. Did he play it safe, or walk a dangerous edge? “At the rate we’re going? Sooner than later.” Keith didn’t see a reason to hide the obvious.

“Which would you rather?” Lance couldn’t stop himself from resting a hand on Keith’s waist.

“You’re asking a cruel question.” Keith leaned in. “You know that, right? I don’t have to say it.”

“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to be cruel.” Lance murmured, but he didn’t pull his hand back, watching the way Keith all but curled into him. “Should I let you go then? So I’m not accidentally more cruel?”

“Do you want to let me go?”

“No.” Lance shook his head. “Of course I don’t want you to go, but if it’s really close to when you have to leave, I also don’t want to keep you here and risk someone else catching you.”

“Catching me?” Keith quirked a brow. “Catching me at what?”

“Being devastatingly sexy.” Lance countered Keith’s expression with a grin.

“Are you devastated? You seem fine to me.” Keith nudged his nose right under Lance’s jaw, his gasp at the alpha’s scent caused rippling shockwaves through Lance’s skin.

“You just want to make me pine for you, don’t you? It’s working. I should do the same to you, hm?” Lance’s voice was a breathy whisper, and his hand slowly slid up Keith’s side. “Then when you come back…I’ll take you on a date.”

“How do I make you ‘pine for me’? Wait, you want to take me out?” Whipped his head up.

Lance was about to lean in and show Keith just how, but that cute little whip of his head caused him to smile. “Yeah, I do.” He still whispered, but there was a lighter feel to it. “I want to take you on a lot of dates. To restaurants, movies, concerts, wherever you want to go.”

“The ocean.” Keith interjected. “I want to take you out to the ocean and show you the sunset.” His flush died down, but his heart raced. His pre-heat had a habit of making him too honest.

“Then we’ll go.” Lance lifted his hand from Keith’s side and tapped one of his blushing cheeks. “It’s a date.”

“I’d take you right now, but that’s dangerous.” Keith sighed, his breath smelling of cherry candy. He’d had a sucker before getting here, and his breath remained sweet with a faint tint of red on his lips.

“How dangerous could that really be?” Lance gently touched the lock on Keith’s collar, drawn in by the idea of cherry-flavored kisses, but he stopped himself from leaning in too far. “But you’re right. We should be safe about this.”

Keith lifted his hand to catch Lance’s, folding their fingers around the lock. “You answered your own question. I can see it in your face.”

Lance looked at their hands for a moment before his eyes lifted to Keith’s face. “Do you think I’m dangerous?”

Keith chuckled, “Not you.”

“Well, if I’m not, it can’t be you then either.” Lance smiled.

“You have no idea.”

“That may be true, but I don’t see how it’s possible.”

“I… I should go.” Cinnamon started to sprinkle itself in the air around Keith. “Unless...”

“Keith…” Lance shook his head to clear the haze that was beginning to develop from the spice in the air. “Make sure you text me okay?” Lance let Keith hold his hand until he stepped enough away for their grip to drop.

“I…” Keith back peddled toward the door, never losing sight of Lance. He froze, made as if he were about to turn, checked empty office beyond the window, and steeled himself for one breath. In a lead he had his arms wrapped around Lance’s neck! Keith pressed him against the desk, his weight forcing Lance to bend awkwardly back. Keith’s tongue, hot and sweeping, tasted Lance’s mouth. He pushed his hands into his hair, holding Lance in place while Keith pillaged and took everything he could. When he pulled back, he sucked at Lance’s lower lip, letting it go with a nip.

“Fuck, Keith.” Lance managed after the kiss and that nip, his head leaning forward as Keith pulled back. His fingers curled around the edge of his desk because he knew if he lifted his arms and pulled Keith in again, neither of them would be leaving this room for hours. “You _are_ dangerous, if that’s how you’re going to say goodbye to me.” He whispered, cheeks pinking. “You better leave before I keep you here…”

“Just wanted something.” Keith licked at Lance’s lips, adding, “for later. While I’m clear headed enough to remember.”

“You’re making it harder to let you go, you know.” Lance kept clutching the desk.

“One more, then I’m gone.”

Lance groaned and let go of the table, pulling Keith against his chest, kissing him with a passion he was struggling to keep at bay, his hands clutching Keith as though afraid to let go.

It was hot. Hungry. Months of pent up desire and two lonely heat cycles roiled in Keith’s blood, while he edged on another. He didn’t want to be alone. He did want to go back to his nest with a coat and fleeting memory. He wanted this! His body screamed and clawed out for this!

He broke away, panting, nuzzling his cheek to Lance’s jaw. “Don’t let me go.”

“I don’t want to let you go. I want you to come home with me.” Lance whispered and kissed his ear, earning a delectable mewl of his name from swelling lips. Keith titled his head for him, daring Lance to take his attention further urging him to give Keith a more tangible caress, but Lance kissed Keith’s ear only once more before he pulled himself back. “Keith…”

“I-I know.” Keith whispered. “I know. I’ve just never- I haven’t” Keith laid his forehead down on Lance’s shoulder, his distress dulling his scent like water on a smoldering ember. He breathed one long deep breath and stepped back.

“It’ll be okay. We’ll talk when you’re back. Please go and be safe.” Lance fumbled to help Keith fix his clothing, not that there was much wrong with it beyond a shifting when they pressed together. “I’ll be here.”

“I know.” Keith touched Lance’s lips while he fussed over him. “How are you so good?”

Lance kisses those fingers. “I really like you. I want you to think I’m worth it. I don’t want to mess anything up. So even if it’s hard. I mean really really hard. I’ll do my best to control myself. But if you don’t leave, I know your scent is going to be too much for me to handle…And I want you to be sure that you want me like that.”

Keith swallowed down the next words. He was sure. He had been sure, not even in the throes of his most torturous heat had one person so dominated his desires. At home, his nesting nook had been comprised of Lance’s personal effects. A jacket. A tie. A handkerchief given to Keith the other day. His collection of effects was embarrassing. He grabbed items mindlessly in one of those moments you don’t realize what you’re doing is stupid until you’ve done it. Everything seems like a great idea at the time.

“Yeah. I-um I should go. I’m gonna go.” Keith backed away, not hiding his struggle.

There was a large part of Lance that was really hoping Keith would tell him he was sure. When that didn’t come, Lance somehow by the grace of heaven kept his composure and smiled. “All right.” He walked back around the desk to put more space between them. Keith seemed to need it just as much as Lance did.

“I’ll see you in a few days then.” Keith walked backwards until his back pressed against the door, his blind hand reaching for the knob. “You have my number, text me. Or whatever, you don’t have to but, you can, even if it’s not work related.”

“Okay.” Lance kept up that smile. Keith delaying his departure was pulling at every one of his instincts, but he kept himself behind the desk, even as he pressed himself against it. “Be safe.”

“You too! Be safe. I mean-you wouldn’t have to be safe cause you’re not- and I- I mean it’s not something you need to worry about but I’d like it if you also didn’t get hurt… or whatever while I was gone. Or something.” Every rambling word forced a redder shade to Keith’s cheeks. “I’m just gonna go…” Keith opened the door and scurried from the room.

Lance sank into his chair as soon as Keith left. He ran a hand over his face and turned to look out the window. He groaned a little and watched the sky. Keith was going to be the death of him.

\-----

“Damn it.” Keith hissed a curse with a hop off his bike. He stared up at the Blue Lion publishing sign, knowing he’d had better ideas, but leaving his camera behind would posses his mind during an already stressful period. He blamed Lance. He blamed him and his boyish grin for wiping his mind clear of everything else. He’d never forgotten his father’s camera, but now it sat in an empty IT room. Pidge wanted to set up a program on Keith’s laptop, Keith was supposed to pick it up when he left, but he rushed out the door, blinded by the taste of Lance on his lips.

Keith shook his head. Being here was stupid. He sat on the precipice of full-blown heat, the strongest he had in years, and he now stood at the root of its magnitude.

The knowledge of Lance being gone at this hour brought little comfort. The building appeared cold. Just a pile of mortar and brick without Lance to fill it with his scent and laughter.

He sighed, cursing his thoughts as he keyed into the building, thanking Pidge for giving him 24/7 access, appreciating Keith’s work ethic.

Keith ran inside, brushing past the security doors and into the stairwell. He fumbled blindly, not knowing the place well enough to traverse it at night. “Light switch… light switch…” he searched around himself and opted to remove his helmet first, and that’s when it hit!

A wave of musk, strong and heavy smelling like a canopy meadow in a morning dew-frosted forest. A wave of heat splashed up against Keith’s legs. The tide pulling them out from under him and forcing him down on his knees. He stretched across the steps of the stairs, laying over them in a vain attempt to crawl the flight. One hand was reached out to grip the stair over him, the other clutching his gut, trying to hold his heat at bay. Lance was here. Lance was a floor above him, in his office. Close. So close. Keith ground his hips against the floor, fingers clawing the tile. “L…Lance.” He mewled.

“Idiot.” Lance stood at the top of the stairs, flicking the light on as he half growled the word. He smelled Keith even before the security doors had closed behind him, and so he rushed from his office and into the back stairwell. His eyes darkened with each step he took towards Keith’s writhing body. “You…” The omega’s scent was like a tether, pulling him closer, enticing him more as he neared. “Were supposed to go home,” he managed, stopping for a moment at the landing that led to the IT room. Just outside the locked doors, just beyond Keith, was another alpha, one hand against the glass, the other tugging on the handle, not that the door would open with that force.

Lance walked down the rest of the stairs and stopped at Keith’s side, his eyes locking on the alpha outside even as he crouched and pulled Keith against him. And as Keith wrapped his arms around his neck, he licked his ear, smirking. “You really couldn’t be without me, could you?” He lifted Keith and slid his hands under his ass as those strong legs wrapped around him. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Lance…” Keith clung to the alpha and pushed his face into his neck, taking a slow deep inhale of his scent. “You’re here… I there’s another. I can smell him.” A lilac scent drifted through their haze. Not aggressive, but curious and excited.

Lance’s breathing quickened, and he shot one last glare at the man outside the door before he carried Keith up the stairs. “Why are you thinking about someone else when you’re in my arms?” He snorted, and the need to possess Keith grew even stronger. There was no way he was going to make it up two flights with his pants tightening by the second, and with Keith nuzzling into his neck like that, he would be lucky to make it up the one. But he did, and he pushed open the door to the IT room, flicking on the lights before he managed to get Keith to the closet he essentially took over months ago. It wasn’t ideal, but neither of them could wait any longer. And so he pushed the door open, pressed Keith against one of the walls, and kissed him, his body already grinding against his.

“Ah! Shit!” Keith crowded Lance, fingers digging into strong wire tight shoulders. His hungry cries got swallowed by their lips, sharing their need.

Lance nipped at Keith’s lips as one hand started to fumble with his pants. The heat that filled his body was something he never felt before, at least not so intently. “God…you’re so hot.” He groaned against Keith’s lips.

The sounds of belts and shifting fabric filled the small space. Their scents mingling into a sex and heat filled haze of desire. A pyroclastic flow of building tension and urges crying for release. Keith moaned as his now bare sex pressed up to Lance, not even caring or knowing how his pants disappeared. “I need you.” He bit at Lance’s jaw.

“Shit, Keith. I’ll give you anything you want.” Lance tilted his head for him as his body pressed as close as he could without completely trapping him against the wall. He slid a hand up his thigh, fingers brushing against his heat, feeling it twitch against him.

Bright eyes flashed wide, and Keith’s head leaned back as a wracking cry exploded from his compact form. His muscles jumped and twitched to Lance’s command, and to silence his voice, Keith bit down hard on the collar of his suit as the omega came.

“So…sexy.” Lance’s whole body shifted, and he lowered his hand under the curve of Keith’s ass, so he could tease his opening with a finger. “I need you.” He kissed him, moaning into his mouth as he pressed his own heat against the other man’s thigh.

With his release still rolling through him, Keith looked up at Lance, the very image of desire: Swelling lips, dark eyes, mussed up hair. Lance could have done anything to him. He could have taken him against the wall and use Keith for all he was worth, and Keith would have begged for more. However, even as Keith tried to push down on Lance’s curious and probing finger, Lance paused. He was willingly giving Keith a second to breathe.

Keith closed his eyes, latching on to the tiny logical voice in his brain, and it came back with just one question. “Do you have a condom?”

“Not here.” Lance felt heat rise on the back of his neck. He wasn’t angry at Keith for the question, but at himself for being unprepared. “At my apartment…” He looked down at Keith, his eyes darkening at the sex-starved expression on his face. But he couldn’t. Not without protection. Hs mind was still clear enough for that, for now, so he just kept himself pressed against Keith’s thigh, and he moved his hand to rest on one of Keith’s hips instead.

The whimper of desperation pulled from the other man was akin to a cry. Soft, and abrupt. “I…” He bit his lip, fighting against every last part of his nature and his own wants as a human. “I can’t...”

“It’s okay.” Lance panted as he held him close. “I won’t…I won’t.” His voice shook as he tried to soothe Keith. The words were needling him through the fog of pleasure he had been sinking into. Keith didn’t want this. He didn’t want Lance. He was just going with what their natures made of them, and those words only solidified that for him. “I’m sorry…I’ll…” He pulled himself back enough so that his sex no longer rubbed against the hot flesh of Keith’s thigh, and he only held his hips enough to keep himself steady as he moved back. At least Keith would have the wall to brace himself, but Keith didn’t let him move. Deceptively strong arms wrapped around him tighter.

“No.” Came a whisper. “Don’t let me go.” Keith continued, sensing the alpha’s heartbreaking confusion. The honest selflessness enough to lift the fog and provide a moment of clarity.

“You’re too good. You’re too kind.” Keith kissed Lance with each word. “I’m not able to take suppressants, or pills like that. They make me sick.” He nosed into Lance’s jaw. “So I’m relying on you.”

“O-oh.” Lance’s lips moved with each of Keith’s kisses, and relief washed over him. “So it’s not that…you don’t want me.” He smiled and held Keith close again. “You…want me a lot, but you don’t want to get pregnant?” He kissed him again before trailing kisses along his jaw and up to his ear. “I haven’t claimed you, yet, Keith. So I don’t think that will happen, but I will be careful for you.” He licked the shell of his ear and groaned. “Keith…it’s so hard though…Let me do it against your thigh at least, if I can’t do it in you.”

“Yet?” Keith panted, a slow wicked grin hiding the twist in his stomach. “Slow down, Sharpshooter.”

A normal omega may swoon to the idea of getting ‘claimed’ by an alpha like Lance. Keith was abnormal. The idea of his teeth sinking into Keith’s tender supple flesh and piercing his gland to blend their pheromones into one unique scent. The act creating the ultimate cocktail of loyalty and devotion, panicked him into a state of near petrification. He recovered without a flinch or the barest clue for Lance. Instead he pushed his weight down. A sign for Lance to let him go.

“You deserve better than my thigh.” Keith kissed him again. “Let me down.” Devilish eyes flirted with the sinful implication.

“Do I?” Lance kissed him back, but he did as Keith asked, even if he whimpered at the movement. His body tensed in anticipation, and he felt his heart speed up.

When his feet hit the floor, he sank down to his knees, crawling toward Lance with lust glazed eyes. His mouth watered, so close to the strongest source of the scent driving Keith crazy. He eyed his manhood, marveling at the shape. If Keith ever doubted Lance to be an alpha, he’d never question it now. “You’re beautiful.” He leaned forward and licked long heavy lines down the side of the shaft.

“Ah!” Lance immediately lowered his hands to Keith’s hair and gripped the raven locks when Keith’s tongue moved against him. Any coherent thoughts left in his head seemed to disappear, and all he could focus on was the pleasure Keith gave him.

“I’ve made you happy.” Keith licked down the neglected side of the heated shaft. He traveled his lips back up then opted for sucking at the edge of Lance’s tip, never breaking eye contact.

“I am the happiest…” Lance’s head tilted back as he moaned, his fingers twisting into Keith’s hair. “And...god…Keith.”

A purr of delight escaped Keith with his alpha’s praise, and he leaned down, taking him between his lips. He closed them tightly around the shaft as the back of his tongue pushed up at Lance’s swollen heat.

A gentle tug of Keith’s hair was all the warning Lance was able to give before he couldn’t hold it anymore and he came with a sharp gasp and a long moan.

Keith swallowed without a flinch and pulled away, backing away with a smug popping of his lips. “Better than my leg?”

Lance stumbled back a bit and let out a puff of air as his back found the opposite wall. His eyes half closed as he looked down at Keith. “Yes…Damn…you’re good.”

“Well, I’m a guy too.” Keith chuckled. “I have an advantage.”

“That’s a good point…” Lance kept panting as he ran his hand over his face. “Damn.”

Keith crawled over, ass raised with a proud lift. If Lance was going to move away from him, he’d follow after. Reaching his alpha, Keith kissed over his stomach, cooing for him. “You deserve to feel good.”

“You’re the only one who thinks so…” Lance let his other hand play in Keith’s hair. “Are…you sated enough for us to get out of here?”

“I can make it.” Keith licked and sucked the salt from Lance’s stomach, sprawled fingers holding his shirt up. “Where am I making it?”

“My place.” Lance groaned and kept twisting his fingers in his hair. “But if you keep doing that, I won’t make it…”

“Your place…” Keith turned his head into his hip, kisses dragging along his side as he stood up on wobbling legs.

“Yeah.” Lance helped Keith steady himself before he carefully fixed their clothing. “It’s not that far. I usually walk here.” He leaned in and brushed his lips against Keith’s cheek. “Luckily, I had to go to a meeting this morning, so I have the car.”

Keith curled into Lance’s side, allowing the alpha to envelop him. Their bodies were of similar stature. However, where Lance had height and reach Keith had hard earned muscle and definition. A swimmer’s body verses a dancer’s. 

Lance’s long arms wrapped him up in a scented bubble of morning woodland air. Calm. Soft. “We should move then, while I can.”

“Yes.” Lance took Keith’s hand and helped him out of the closet and IT room. When they got to the stairwell, he hoisted Keith up, ignoring his whimpers of protest as he carried him down the stairs and out of the building. He only set him down once he was at the car, unlocking it and helping him in. “See? Not so bad.” He smirked and kissed him, lowering his lips enough to nuzzle into the tender flesh just under the line of his jaw. He lingered a moment, licking there once before he stood, closed the door, and walked around the car to slide into the driver’s seat. “How are you holding up?”

“Thinking about the time you offered to take me in the back seat of your car.” Keith answered, his head reeling from the gentle yet possessive scenting. “You… you’re sneaky.” Keith purred, letting Lance’s pheromones ride down every vital nerve in his body. Each point rippling through his flesh like rings of a skipping stone. “My alpha.” The words fell unconsciously from his lips.

“Fuck.” Lance hissed under his breath at the new title. His fingers clutched the steering wheel as heat seemed to permeate his whole body. “I just…so no one else would come close while I got in the car.”

“You’ve never been with an omega. You have no idea what you did. Let me return the favor.” Keith turned his head and nipped at the gland under Lance’s jaw. The shudder from Lance drove him on. Lance was so expressive and so fun to tease, never holding anything back.

Lance moaned a little and looked at him as he started his car. “Nnn.” He continued to grip the wheel, but he forced himself to focus enough to pull away from the curb. “After I take you in the apartment, I just might have to take you in the backseat.” He tried to grin at the soft sound Keith made, but his lips only quivered as the heat threatened to overwhelm him.

“How?” Keith cooed into Lance’s neck his hand fanning out and rubbing against Lance’s thigh.

“How am I going to take you?” Lance tilted his head for him. “Hm…well, you’re not like the omegas in those videos, so you probably don’t want it to be all slow and gentle, do you? You like it fast, maybe a little hard…”

“Videos?” Keith chuckled. “Most omegas aren’t like that.” Keith bit his ear for the implication. “But you’re right so far.” He turned his attention into little nibbles. Luckily Lance didn’t live far.

“Ah!” Lance pulled into the parking garage under his building and groaned. “Yeah?” His voice pitched.

“Hmm. I like it hard. Or soft. I like being in control. I also like having control taken away from me, however you do, all I ask is that you don’t treat me like I’m fragile.” Keith wrapped himself around Lance once they got out of the car. “Give me everything you want, as hard as you need to.”

“I saw you take on that guy outside the bar. I know you’re not going to break when I fuck you, so you don’t have to worry about me treating you like glass.” Lance hoisted him up and walked into the elevator, kissing him.

“Mm!” Keith tighten his legs around him, grinding those narrow hips down against Lance. Moans streaming from his mouth. “The idea of you breaking me… isn’t bad. What happened to doing it in the car?”

“Maybe next time, kitten—Remember, I said apartment first. Besides, I don’t want to break you right away. I want you to beg me for it.” Lance kissed him the entire way to the studio door, pressing Keith against it was he fumbled to unlock it with the hand not gripping Keith’s backside.

“Kitten?-Ah!” Keith rolled his hips with the surge of painful pleasure brought on by Lance slamming him against the door.

Lance held him steady as he finally opened the door. “I’m going to make you purr.” He nipped Keith’s lower lip as he butt-bumped the door shut and locked it with his free hand, which immediately went back to Keith’s ass, so he could carry him to the bed.

Keith laughed with giddy excitement. Lance was a corny idiot, but he was Keith’s corny idiot, and while most people would be spouting romance and cliché song lyrics, Lance cracked jokes. So even as he got thrown to the bed, even as he bounced into position with is arms akimbo, and hair fanned against white pillowcases, Keith smiled and continued to laugh despite the heat in his body. 

Lance stood before the bed and undid his tie, laughing as well. Keith’s laugh was such a pure, melodious sound, he couldn’t help it. His shirt followed his tie, and then his pants, all piled on the floor as he climbed onto the bed in nothing but blue boxer-briefs. “How much do you want me to take off you?”

“How much?” Keith gave pause. The question struck him as awkward. Did people normally ask that? He didn’t think so. He didn’t want to think Lance had been talking to people, or that all this was an elaborate set up. Did Shiro say something? How much did Shiro blather about him? The heat in his loins started to grow cold. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

Lance tilted his head as Keith seemed to completely tense up beneath him. Maybe the question on its own really was too weird, and he should have given more context. He shook his head and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the other man’s lips before he cupped his cheek in his hand. “You’re in a new place, and I don’t have a nest for you yet. It’s our first time together, and it’s been a while for you, right? I just want to make sure that despite all these things, I’m doing my best to make you feel comfortable and safe.” He kissed him again and smiled. “I want you to feel good. I want to take care of you.”

As Keith stared into those dark tender eyes, the freeze thawed and came to a sudden molten thick rolling boil in his lower stomach.

“You want to make a nest for me?” How he could have doubted this man for even a second was beyond him. “My shirt.” Keith whispered softly. “I want to keep it.”

“Of course I do. Isn’t a nest supposed to be where you’re most comfortable? Why wouldn’t I want you to have one here?” Lance kissed Keith again, a tender, gentle kiss, before he sat up again and undid his belt. “One day I’ll see that sexy stomach of yours, but you can just focus on my perfect abs in the meantime.” He grinned as he tugged off Keith’s pants, too, and dropped them on the pile of Lance’s discarded clothing.

Perfection thy name is Lance. This little sun kissed god had to be seen to be believed. A statuesque physique, with toned pecs leading into the most perfectly defined abs. Each section given thin definition, not too much, not too little, just enough for his fingertips to blindly hunt them out. His lips parted for a passing tongue as his mouth watered. “Woah.”

“That good huh? You want to see the rest?” Lance winked and tugged on the waistband of his own underwear. He had to admit, it did wonders for his self-esteem to have someone so beautiful find him even remotely attractive.

“Kiss me first.” Keith arched to him, arms snaking around Lance’s neck where strong fingers cupped the back of his head.

“Mmm.” Lance was already kissing him by the time he was able to get out his reply, and it came as a muffled moan between their lips. He used the distraction to tug down his own underwear and kick them off, so he was leaning over Keith in all of his naked glory.

Keith smirked into the last kiss, a puff of a laugh parting their lips. “I already leaned you were an alpha. Or did I ‘blow’ away your short-term memory?”

“What, I can’t show off even if you’ve already seen it?” Lance winked and sat back enough so Keith could have a better view of him. He grinned when the other man looked down at the piece of him they were referring to. A smirk grew on Keith’s face.

“So far, my sex ed classes hugely understated what I’d be faced with.” He said.

“Hugely, huh?” Lance slid his hand up his own thigh. “You want it, then? You already had some of it.”

Keith’s eyes followed that hand, then flowed up Lance’s chest to his face. His perfect face. “I want you.” He whispered. This wasn’t about just his heat and their nature. Keith could have had any number of options; he could have stayed on his boat and asked Shiro to get his camera. Truth was, he wanted this. He wanted to be with Lance. But he was too much of a coward to be honest. He’d blame his heat to save face when everything went south, as it always did. Was what he thought. But Now? Lance had been patient and kind. Keith would be remised to deny him a tiny insight. Keith rewarded Lance with sacrifice of truth.

“You’re what I want. You’re why I’m here.”

“I am?” Lance’s chest swelled with those words, and he leaned over Keith to give him a sweet kiss, even as his heat pressed against the smaller man’s thigh. Did Keith know how much he needed to hear something like that? Did he have any idea that Lance had placed all his self-worth in what others thought of him, and for the past few months, Keith’s opinion had been the only one that mattered? “I’ve wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you. And the more I got to know you, the more convinced I was that you’re the one.” He kissed him again and rested his hands on his waist.

“The one?” Keith sat up as though pulled by his kisses.

“The one I want to be with. The one I’ll wait for.” Lance kissed him and grinned against his lips. “The one who’ll cry my name out in ecstasy.”

Keith hesitated. Something distant and empty flashed over his features replaced by fear and uncertainty. He wanted to believe in those words more than anything. He didn’t doubt Lance’s conviction but didn’t place any faith in them. He chased away the thoughts, with a shake of his head. He was over thinking, he needed to shut off allow the omega in him to take the reins.

Keith held Lance close and whispered into his ear. “Make me beg before you make me cry.”

“The only crying you should do is from pleasure.” Lance slid a hand down beneath Keith and gripped his ass before he moved to lift his hips. He saw Keith’s expression change, but he also saw how quickly he tried to recover. Lance wanted to make sure this went as well as it could, so Keith wouldn’t look that way again. He grabbed some lube from the nightstand and waited for him to relax before he teased his opening with a coated finger. “Will you beg?”

Keith twitched, knees closing on reflex before he opened them, exposing himself for the first time in years to the eyes of another. “For you. Lance please…”

“Damn you’re so sexy.” Lance slipped his finger into him. He watched his face for any signs of pain or displeasure. “Hold onto me if you need to. Do I need to get more lube?”

Keith pulled Lance down tighter. “What if I just want to?” He whimpered feeling Lance push the finger inside, searching his depths and expanding him to comfortably fit his alpha partner. Tight inner walls, already slick by his heat, gripped the probing digit. Keith moaned by Lance’s ear. “You tell me, how does it feel?”

“You can do anything you want.” Lance’s eyes darkened as he moved his finger and got a pretty good idea just how tight Keith was. It had been a while, right? Well Lance would make sure Keith didn’t have to hold out. “It feels like you can’t wait to feel the rest of me inside you. How is it for you?”

Keith started to tremble and clutched the back of Lance’s neck. He pulled himself in, managing a broken moan of encouragement. “I’m okay. I want it, I want to feel you as deep as you can go.”

“All right.” Lance used a second finger to help Keith get used to the intrusion, his own heat pressing against Keith’s thigh again. The little imp wasted no time in pressing back on him, grinding milken flesh into his swollen shaft

“I should ask,” Keith pushed his leg up again. “Are you okay?” He lifted his hand to cradle Lance’s cheek, letting the scent of ‘them’ mingle on his tongue as he breathed in a deep breath of their mingled pheromones. With the fusion of musk, left the last parts of his sober consciousness.

“Very okay. Very very okay. I’ll be even better when I’m inside you.” Lance groaned and pulled his fingers out of him, once more fumbling in the nightstand before he pulled out a condom and opened it. He shuddered as he shifted against Keith’s skin and carefully rolled it on, his eyes darkening as the cinnamon and spice hit his nose with a force he wasn’t sure he was prepared for. Any clarity of mind was quickly waning, so he lifted Keith’s hips to line up, fingers trembling as they pressed into his skin. “God…Keith…”

Keith settled his shoulders into the bed, arms above him as he laid waiting for Lance. His heart thundered in his ears, drowning out his own voice as Lance dragged him back by his hips, carefully guiding the omega onto him. He never heard the cry which spread his lips, due to it getting sealed up in his throat by the intensity of Lance’s sex spreading him open.

Nothing Lance experienced ever felt like this; he wasn’t sure where he ended and Keith began, and he let out a long moan matching the cry that filled his ears. His eyes half closed as the sensation almost overwhelmed him. “Holy…” He pressed his fingers carefully into Keith’s hips as he settled inside him.

Keith groaned watching Lance’s face. His usual countenance melting away to a primal flush, like pain and pleasure fought for dominance and neither one wanted to give way to the other. Lance’s pain stemmed from his control. He was an alpha taking his first omega. Keith had no ability to imagine the struggle going through Lance. His gentle sweet Lance. His Lance with furrowed brows, parted lips and hungry lust darkened eyes. Beautiful.

Keith gasped, a hitched syllable of a sound, as he turned his head into a pillow while taking the last inch of Lance’s manhood. He paused, squeezing down on Lance to signal his need to breathe. Keith bit the edge of the pillow to distract from the pain until it dulled to a full pleasureful ache and he exhaled. “How is it? Your first… omega? Oh… your first ‘male’ omega.” He smirked, turning his head to him.

“B…both. My first both…I’ve never felt anything like this.” Lance grunted and looked down at Keith, trying to kiss him when he could, his hands still clutching his hips as he tried to hold him closer. His arms shook with the control he was trying to exert over himself. Keith’s body was still so tight around him, and he couldn’t help but wonder how much something like this must have hurt. “S...sorry if it’s…not good.” He managed as his breath quickened and his hips began to move once Keith signaled he could.

“No, you’re perfect.” Keith whispered. “I have all of you…” He sucked at Lance’s lower lip, letting nature drive his hips as he helped him find a steady rhythm, adding a pleased mewl to each well timed thrust until all he could do was moan. “Lance…”

“Nnn. You do. All of me.” Lance half moaned out the words as their hips moved and he felt Keith tighten a little around him again. “H…How…am I supposed…ah!”

“Go with what you feel.” Keith took Lance’s face in his hands and brought him down for a long hungry kiss. “Let go. Don’t hold back with me.” Keith nibbled his way to Lance’s ear. “I was made for you.” Keith had a knack for getting under an alpha’s skin.

“O-okay.” It was like a switch was flipped with that kiss and those words. “Mine…made for me.” Lance let his body take over, and his hips started to thrust faster.

“T—that’s i-it! AH! Lance!” Keith arched his body back and pressing down to meet Lance’s thrusts until the alpha found himself in the vice grip of well-muscled thighs.

“Keith!” Lance’s hips bucked as his orgasm came over him, practically blinding him with pleasure. He didn’t stop his movements, though. He couldn’t, not while Keith hadn’t come yet. So his hand moved to curl around him, guiding him to that peak.

He came the second Lance’s fingers wrapped around his sex. He’d been standing on the precipice, about to jump on his own, but Lance felt the need to give him a shove. “AH! AAH! LANCE!!” Keith arched, his whole body lifting from the bed, fingers digging ruts into Lance’s back as he cried out in a pleasured shrill. He greedily took everything Lance gave. Instinct cursing that fine protective layer of latex separating them.

“So…good! SO! AHA!... Aaha!” An aftershock of pleasure wracked through him. Then another and another. The quakes bringing a climactic peak with their passing. In the helplessness of his euphoria Keith tilted his head, exposing his neck, mindless of the offer he was giving.

Lance’s eyes focused on Keith’s neck and he licked his lips, even as he pulled out of the other man. Even as he carefully discarded the condom and leaned over him to memorize his pleasure-drunk expression. His own chest heaved, and he gently brushed a stray lock of hair away from Keith’s neck, sliding down to kiss there. Once on his flesh, once on the collar that held the lock Keith often used for comfort. Every cell in his body was screaming at him to pull at it, but he pushed that down. Instead, he flopped at Keith’s side and gathered the man into his arms. “That…was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Nm.” Keith groaned, his fingers touching the places Lance kissed as if he could still feel his lips. His scent glands were swollen. Their buzzing tingle left delicate burn on the back of his neck. _Close. Too close._

“Same.” Keith whispered, his hand sliding to stroke the lock even as he nuzzled into Lance’s chest. “Thank you, for this. I know it’s not exactly how you wanted things to go.” Keith said after a moment of catching their breaths. “You wanted a date…”

“I did want one. I said I’d take you out on a date when your heat was over.” Lance pressed his lips into Keith’s hair as he spoke. “I’m not going to complain about you sharing this time with me. And we’re already a little unconventional anyway hm? So it’s okay if our first official date comes after a few days of amazing, toe-curling sex.”

“Let me take you out on the boat though. I can do that much.” Keith curled in closer. “Tomorrow, get me to my nest. I want my house… I…I want you there with me.” He turned his head up, his hair pushed over his ear, exposing his long dark scar across his cheek. “Can you come with me?”

“Yes.” Lance held him a little closer and whispered. “But let me make you breakfast first, okay?” He lifted a hand and gently traced that scar, as though his fingertips could soothe any old memories of the injury, whatever it was. Without saying anything, he reached out with his other hand and grabbed a t-shirt off the nightstand. It was the one he slept in, the one he meant to pick up when he got home, but obviously plans changed. He carefully draped it over Keith, since the smaller man was still wearing his own shirt. “In the meantime, use this.”

“Use it for?” Keith cocked his head then smiled. “Oh well…” He didn’t have the heart to say it wasn’t necessary considering he was laying on top of the current source of his comfort, but he smiled and accepted the shirt. Sitting up on the bed, his back turned to Lance, he pulled his shirt off, dropping it to the floor. He flipped Lance’s shirt on over his head and sank into it. The longer shirt drifted half down his thighs and tightened over his arms and shoulders in secure hug.

“Between this, and you. I’ll be okay for the night.”

“Yeah?” The tension left his shoulders and Lance nuzzled into Keith’s hair once more. He slid a hand up Keith’s back, over the shirt, as though the gesture alone indicated just how happy he was that Keith trusted him enough to change out of what made him comfortable earlier. “I’ll do my best for you. I might mess up, but…just help me correct anything I do wrong.”

“I’ll do what I can. I’m not any good at this either. I don’t know how to talk about the things I should talk about.” Keith curled in tighter feeling his neck itch.

“Then we’ll fumble and learn together.” Lance smiled and held him closer. “If you’re okay with that.”

“Okay.” Keith whispered. “We’ll suck at this together and figure it out.” He yawned and crushed himself against Lance even tighter. “For now…sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find Art For this Story Here:  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/07b21c46b962b37b0b5c1cc7cf75fc43/tumblr_po5y9aVsES1rvlhug_500.jpg)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c3c8cadcfb693f580dd67f9ce69aa59f/tumblr_po5y9aeoIj1rvlhug_400.png)  
> Art by:[Miss Monsir](https://monsir-arts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [A meeting](https://66.media.tumblr.com/03c49d5544ee11a62448c60bd445c767/tumblr_punfxzbcOR1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> [A nap](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1fdcf1a94fe2c9d46ae9f425cb1d7df5/fc5b0b345c30e859-a3/s1280x1920/5f688f2f5cd0e300341522b556dd44937cf3da62.png)  
> Art by: [Crazycookiemaniac](http://crazycookiemaniac.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 


	6. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far:  
> Lance and Keith finally gave into their desire, thanks in part to Keith's heat. Now they need to navigate the new step in their relationship.
> 
> New art:  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/651f6e0fbf58fce5a7b0cf9107500496/tumblr_pvzh427ADX1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/854c3d8a7f1b604ae9c10cfa45601f4c/tumblr_pvzh427ADX1r9t6k5o2_1280.png)  
> by [Crazycookiemaniac](http://crazycookiemaniac.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find Art For this Story Here:  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/07b21c46b962b37b0b5c1cc7cf75fc43/tumblr_po5y9aVsES1rvlhug_500.jpg)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c3c8cadcfb693f580dd67f9ce69aa59f/tumblr_po5y9aeoIj1rvlhug_400.png)  
> Art by:[Miss Monsir](https://monsir-arts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [A meeting](https://66.media.tumblr.com/03c49d5544ee11a62448c60bd445c767/tumblr_punfxzbcOR1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> [A nap](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1fdcf1a94fe2c9d46ae9f425cb1d7df5/fc5b0b345c30e859-a3/s1280x1920/5f688f2f5cd0e300341522b556dd44937cf3da62.png)  
> Art by: [Crazycookiemaniac](http://crazycookiemaniac.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 

Keith never felt good the mornings during his heat. The pain, the nausea, or the constant need to be touched or touching someone drove an omega crazy. Every six weeks a battle of wills took place between his nature and his morals. Morality had a years-long winning streak, though it never got easier. He was an omega who had a bad history with medication. The suppressants damn near killed him, with Shiro carrying him into the ER like a panicked father, leaving Curtis to handle the paperwork. The choice had been made then, no suppressants, no medication. Keith would never be allowed to be like other omegas; science failed him and held him upon the mercy of mother nature. Over time, Keith found her to be a merciless bitch. While his timing could be averaged out, the onset remained unpredictable. He didn’t want to count the number of close calls or how many times Curtis or Shiro escorted him to his boat. His boat. His life-saving, heat settling, zombie plan having, unsinkable floating oasis, his home. His floating nest. A place where his scent couldn’t bother another living soul once he got out on open water. He missed his nest. His little den of solitude an adults version of a pillow fort. A cushioned shrine of cherished mementos he turned into a gentle hug he could hide away in.

For the first time in a long time, he felt amazing. He housed deep-rooted anxiety for his nest, however, the nervousness quelled as Lance’s breath kissed the back of his neck. Lance’s long tanned arms wrapped around him as he spooned into Keith as if he could cocoon the larger than normal omega from all wishing to harm him. It didn’t matter if Keith was capable of protecting himself. Having someone want to take care of you felt nice.

“Mmm.” Keith purred and turned to nose under Lance’s neck. He kissed his jaw, leaving kitten licks up to the edge of his lips. The alpha stirred lazily, turning himself into Keith’s thigh with a slow grind. Keith grinned and reached back to touch the growing hardness rubbing against him. “I’ll take that as a good sign.” Lance wanted him. Lance desired him. Lance would spoil Keith and coddle him, and he wanted to let him do it.

“You’re perfect,” Keith whispered, lips against Lance’s ear as he moved his hand to allow his thigh to grind up, his other leg wrapping over Lance to pull him closer. With a content sloth-like pace Keith’s nudges and gentle kisses were returned and ramped up into hungry caresses.

Lance rolled on top of him, pushed inside with his face held into the crook of Keith’s neck, giving him a view of the planes of his back. His scarred and battered back. Keith blinked, gasping with a thrust as he clutched Lance closer. Lance drove Keith crazy with long purposely pushes of his hips. From Keith’s angle, he saw the wave of flexing muscle, every tensing fiber designed to drive Keith further into his growing euphoric madness. He glided his hands over the scars, his head tilting back as he felt along the uneven edges of skin, moaning Lance’s name until they came together. They arched in unison, rode out the pleasure together, and basked in the first light of dawn. As their breathing evened out, Keith felt sleep weigh down on him, he curled around his lover and let Lance’s breathing escort him off to sleep.

Once Keith’s breathing softened, and sleep took over him once more, Lance looked up at the ceiling, his arms around the warm body clinging to him. He knew Keith had seen his back. He felt his fingers slide along the edges of his scar, but he said nothing. He didn’t ask. He just seemed to accept it, which made sense given the scar on Keith’s cheek. Even with the mark, his omega was beautiful, so he understood. He smiled, Keith’s warmth spreading throughout his chest as his hand idly rubbed the omega’s back. So that’s what it was like to be with someone who just matched you. He never really understood that before. Sure, sex was good, but sex with Keith was on a whole different level. It was leagues above anyone and everyone else, and Lance wasn’t going to do anything to jeopardize it. Not when being with Keith felt so good, when holding Keith made him feel full, when Keith just made him happy.

He let the other man sleep for a while before he carefully slipped out of his arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead. They needed to get to the boat today, and the sooner the better. The last thing Lance wanted was Keith’s anxiety to grow and his discomfort being out of his nest to become unbearable. But there was no way he was going to let this moment of clarity go. They needed to eat before the drive, especially since the sex would only ramp up once Keith was back home.

He stretched and crossed the room to the small kitchen. At least in a situation like this, having a small studio was convenient. Keith would never lose sight of Lance as long as he didn’t go into the bathroom and shut the door. At least that eased Lance a little as he started making breakfast, bare ass shimmying a little to a song in his head.

Keith stirred, the smell of cooking bacon filling the tiny apartment rousing him. The savory armoa compounded his unease of being in an unfamiliar place, nearly powering the scent of his alpha. His Lance. He needed his Lance.

He shifted with a whimper, reaching for his partner but finding a cold bed. Keith started, his hand going to his lock until he found his tan Adonis in the kitchen, perfect ass bouncing with musically timed shimmies.

Keith slinked out of bed and walked over to Lance, smiling at the small stack of waffles forming. “Spoiling me?” His arms wrapped around Lance’s waist, hands spread over his stomach.

Lance looked over his shoulder and grinned at Keith, winking before he turned back to his cooking. “Just treating you the way you should be treated. If that’s spoiling you, then I’ll just make sure to spoil you all the time.” He rested his hand over one of the ones on his stomach.

Keith danced little kisses along the slope of Lance’s shoulder. “Well I guess I’ll have to cook for you tomorrow. I make a pretty fluffy omelette.”

“Yeah? I’m so happy.” Lance cooed out the words with each of Keith’s little kisses, especially when there was no hesitation as his lips moved over his back. “I can’t remember the last time someone cooked breakfast for me.”

“Good.” Keith kissed to the center of his back. “I’ll erase everyone else from your memory.” He teased as he slipped away to look for glassware. He could at least set up the table.

“Oh yeah? And if you already have?” Lance shivered and finished the last of the waffles and smiled. “Have as many as you want. Plates are in that cabinet, and there’s fruit and cream and stuff in the fridge.”

“It’s like you knew I was coming.” Keith smirked, dragging his lips against the top of his scar as he walked by to gather the items and set them out. “Or is this that infamous alpha intuition I’ve heard about.”

“I don’t know anything about intuition, but I hoped at some point you would come.” Lance shrugged and set the food on the table, smiling. “I know you like sweet things, and if anything spoiled, I would just buy more…”

Keith arched a brow. “A real Boy Scout Huh? Always prepared.” He hopped over to the bed and pulled his boxers back on before he sat down at the table. “And brave enough to cook a full course breakfast in the nude. I’m impressed.” Keith joked to get around the knot in his gut, forcing his fingers to tap on the table rather than rub the brass lock. He tried to ignore it, but he he knew the signs. He was anxious. He didn’t know this place and had no knowledge of the people occupying the other units. He had Lance and Lance’s scent, but he needed his nest.

Any desire to vocalize his agitation got squashed down with a distraction of sugary sweet strawberry fruit waffles under a mountain of whipped cream. Keith mewled his pleasure.

The hint wasn’t exactly subtle, and Lance pulled on more than just his underwear before he sat at the table next to Keith, his hand moving to rest on the other man’s hair, ruffling it a bit before he smiled. “Good?” Of course it was. Keith’s face always lit up when he had something sweet. But he knew this tranquility could only last about as long as it took them to eat and get out of there, so he ate his eggs and bacon quickly enough not too take too much time but not so quickly that he choked.

When he finished, Keith fell into Lance, his hand on his stomach and smiling like an over stuffed cat. “That was really good.” He turned to nose the crook of Lance’s neck, a sigh escaping ruddy lips. “Thanks again for helping me out with, stuff.” He chuckled again, his chin resting now on Lance’s shoulder as their eyes met. Keith reached up and tucked some sunkissed hair behind his ear. “I forgot the camera again.” His fingers stopped and played with the fine hairs on the back of the alpha’s neck. “I texted Shiro to grab my camera. I have supplies at my house… do you have condoms or should we stop some where?”

Lance suppressed a shiver when Keith pressed closer to him like that. It wasn’t anything overtly sexual, but the simplest nuzzle sent a waft of Keith’s too-alluring scent right at Lance. He smiled and looked up at him, then stood. “I have plenty of them still.” He kissed the top of his head, taking the empty plates and dumping them into the sink. “Just get the rest of your clothes on, and we can go. Though I won’t apologize for distracting you enough to make you forget your camera again. I’m glad you didn’t just have Shiro pick it up in the first place. If you did, I wouldn’t get to see how cute and affectionate you are. I love this.” Lance earned himself a darker coyish blush, as if Keith didn’t know what he was doing to the man. Shy violet eyes found the floor for a moment then searched for Lance’s again. Keith was obviously not used to getting his softer side called out.

“I-I’ll go shower, while you pack what you need.” Keith pointed toward the bathroom. “If that’s okay.”

“Oh, yeah.” Lance nodded slowly. Given how cute he was being, Keith probably just didn’t want to shower with him if it meant delaying their departure. “Do what you need.” He walked back to the bed and leaned over to grab his overnight bag out from under it.

“About three or four days… if you umm want to stay the whole time.” Keith walked backwards with sheepish strides toward the door.

“I do. I don’t want to leave you.” Lance put the bag on the bed and smiled at Keith as he started packing. “Go on, wash up.”

“Okay. I’ll only be a little bit.” Keith slipped behind the door, and in moments the sound of the shower echoed in the small room. The steam lifting through the vents and varying the scent of a heated omega with it.

Some of that scent slid out through the space at the bottom of the door. Lance grunted and swallowed down every urge that told him to burst into the bathroom and take Keith against the shower wall. He clutched the handle of his bag as though that was all that was keeping him from being an absolute brute to the omega who enticed him every moment of every day. He let out a snort as he managed to pack clean clothes, condoms, and anything else he thought they might need. The rest would have to wait for Keith to be done.

Keith emerged in less than 20 minutes, as promised. Wet hair laying heavy around his shoulders, cheeks flushed from the shower and clothing clinging to the wetter parts of his body. “I’m taking this towel with. You probably don’t want it here, with my scent all over it.”

“I mean. I want it with your scent all over it.” Lance pouted and stepped past him to get what he needed from the bathroom. “I like how you smell. I just don’t want to share that with anyone else.”

“Oh? Well.. um.. okay then.” Keith rubbed the back of his neck. “You can keep it then.” As if it it had ever been his in the first place.

“It doesn’t really sound like you want me to.” Lance shook his head and slung his bag over his shoulder. “Should we just go?”

“No! That-that’s not it. I didn’t think,” Keith hesitated but continued. “When this is over… you’d want my pheromones all over your place.” Keith slipped up beside Lance, not letting the alpha get out of range of a hand grab.

“Well yeah, wouldn’t that also make you more comfortable here next time?” Lance took Keith’s hand and smiled a little. “And it would help me sleep on nights when I can’t be with you, now that I’ve had you.”

“If you’re not tired of me by the end.”

“There’s no way. Not a chance in the world I’ll ever tire of you. If anything, you’ll be the one who will get bored of me first.” Lance puffed his cheeks out as if the idea was ridiculous.

“Not in my experience. But I don’t mind being proven wrong.” Keith patted one of those puffed cheeks.

“Well, whoever got tired of you is stupid. I’m different than them. A good different, I think. So I’ll prove it to you.” Lance turned and kissed his palm before he pulled him out of the apartment and into the elevator leading down to the garage.

“Different, that’s one way to describe it.” Keith ran the back of his fingers down the edge of Lance’s jaw. His cheeks tingled with a new flush of oncoming heat, and he wondered what he must smell like to him. He wondered what he must smell like to the world outside of him. Maybe he carried a mingling of their scents. A bonfire on shores teased by the cresting waves of an ocean until the birth of twilight. Perhaps a mulled sweet hot wine accompanined by a salted ocean breeze. Keith could only imagine. “I can tell that being this close to me right now is driving you crazy,” He stroked his thumb over Lance’s bottom lip. “Still you’re dead set on getting me home.”

“It is driving me crazy. It’s absolutely going to be a struggle driving while your scent pulls me in. But, I want you to be the most comfortable you can be. I could smell your anxiety when I was cooking…” Lance lifted his hand to touch the one Keith was caressing his face with. He smiled a bit shakily before he took his hand and kissed his fingers. Soft, gentle kisses, to give Keith some comfort as he opened the passenger door. “Your happiness is important to me, Keith.”

“That’s why you’re a good guy. I don’t think I could do it.” Keith sat down in the seat, shifting his hips to prepare himself for the ride back. He’d hate this. Hate having to control himself. Hate being outside in an uncontrolled environment. Logically he knew where he was. He could see the Blue Lion building around the corner, but to the omega inside he may as well have been in a foreign country. All he had was Lance, and it wasn’t like he could crawl into Lance’s lap and hide away for several reasons: 1) he wasn’t that small. 2) he was pretty sure it was illegal. And 3) he was too cool for that… sort of.

“I’m glad you think so. It’s hard as hell.” Lance slid into the car and started it, resting his hand on the gearshift so Keith could hold it if he needed to. He kept the windows up, turned the AC on, and headed out. At least he had the foresight to save Keith’s address into his GPS that day months ago, though Pidge told him that was weird. He didn’t care. If it meant Keith could zone out and trust him to get him home, he was glad for it.

Keith laid back in his seat, letting the AC cool the heat in his skin and give a semblance of movement. He didn’t need to see the passing streets. The knowledge of how far he was from the pier would be harmful enough, but he did peak in time to see a familiar McDonalds arch. He settled again, but continued to move his fingers in tight circles around his lock while he reached for the hem of Lance’s shirt.

Lance kept his eyes on the road, his hand gripping the steering wheel while the other rested on the one reaching for his shirt. He knew talking might be a bad idea, so he kept his mouth shut until he pulled to a stop at the pier. “Keith, we’re here.”

Keith’s head lulled toward Lance. His chest rising and falling with rapid rhythm. His eyes glittered like black opals below the midnight vale of his bangs. His ivory neck covered in strawberry patches of ruddy flesh, temping the claiming bite of an alpha’s fangs. Lance’s voice rumbled through Keith, vibrating his spine and down to his lower, more honest half. “Hnn.”

“Can you walk?” Lance slowly turned his head to look at Keith. Each little hitch of Keith’s breath caused his own desire to heighten, the heat coursing through his abdomen. His eyes locked on the flush that spread over his neck, and he licked his own lips. He had to behave. He had to be a decent man. He didn’t want to lose Keith. “Or do I have to carry you on my back?” He continued to clutch at the steering wheel if only to give a himself the illusion of control.

“My nest.” Keith whispered. His longing bordering on a whimper his pride wouldn’t let out, even in his current state.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Lance got out of the car and walked around to the other side, opening the door and helping Keith out, somehow managing to get the man on his back without too much trouble. He grabbed his bag, locked the door, and walked that way to the houseboat. He could feel Keith pressing against him, and he was sure he was grinding a bit. It took all of Lance’s willpower to take those careful steps to the door. “Keys?”

Keith shook his head. Nuzzling his lips against Lance’s neck as he spoke, struggling for clarity. “We need to untie it from the dock. We need.. I need to get out there.” He pointed to open water.

Keith slid down to his feet with a wobble and a few shaky steps to the dock. He leaned over, and froze instinct overriding action. He smelled something new on the air. Another alpha. Nothing threatening. A delicate honeycomb sweetness filtered through the air. The scent curioiously reached out to him. Keith flicked his eyes up and they met the those of the new alpha, and they gauged one another. She was a neighbor. Keith knew her. He helped repair a propeller once and sat with her son. Her green eyes narrowed in, and her pheromones flirted with his before retreating. They were not compatible. Her senses returned, and she made a slow, cautious walk down the pier, now seeing Lance.

A middle aged female alpha with full chestnut hair piled high on her head in a messy bun, forest colored eyes, and firm set lips: she was a vision. Her full skirt made her look like a gliding spirit across the pier. She kept her eyes on Lance as she reached down to cup Keith’s fevered cheek. “I saw you walking down the dock. I’m not here for anything other than to help.” She whispered.

“Keith,” She stroked his cheek, Lance was very much the outsider here. This dock was her pride, and Keith was under her domain. “Are you okay with him?” She rested her other hand on the ropes.

Lance didn’t know anything about this boat stuff, so he stood there, knowing he would just get in the way and make it worse. He eyed up the other alpha though, the hair on the back of his neck standing up as she approached, but she was projecting a scent that made his instincts flare. It wasn’t that she was going to take Keith from him, but she was letting him know she could. A low growl started in his throat, his shoulders tensing. He started to take a step forward, and he clutched his bag tighter.

“I... I’m okay with him.” Keith sat back on his legs and leaned against the railing. “I invited him here, before this.” He fibbed.

“Okay.” The woman stood up and eyed Lance with the scrutiny of mother cat against a stray dog. “Get him inside. I’ll get you tied off here. Go up to the helm, and just like a car throw it in reverse. Be gentle on the throttle. Reverse, go slow.” She placed emphasis on the word again. “Stay between the buoys and get out to the open water, go straight until you can’t see land any more.”

Lance nodded and offered a soft thank you before he picked Keith up, took his keys, and got him inside. The anger that was starting to surge only faded with Keith’s body against his own. And it was almost completely gone once the door shut behind them. He looked around the boat, brows furrowing as he didn’t see anything that could be considered a helm. A bedroom. A living area. A bathroom. No helm.

“Up.”

Keith’s voice was soft in his ear, and Lance suppressed a moan as he looked around again. There. He carried Keith with him up the steps and found the helm the woman was talking about. He set Keith down and walked to the controls. Slowly, he repeated the directions to himself in his head. Throw it in reverse. Gentle on the throttle. Slow. He bit his lower lip and did his best to focus. “Fuck…”

Keith gripped the railing edge and pulled himself up, sliding his body against the curve of Lance’s back. He wrapped his arms around him, hands gripping and massaging his chest then shoulders and down to Lance’s own. Keith closed his fingers around them and guided Lance through a sequence of buttons. The engine roared to life sending stuttering vibrations through them. “Hmm, the peddle at your feet, press it down nice and slow.” He purred into Lance’s ear. “Reverse here,” Keith stroked a finger over the gear shift. “Pull it out nice and easy…” His breath hot against Lance’s cheek, still smelling of strawberries and waffles.

“Nnn” Lance groaned at the way Keith’s voice was like liquid honey, filling him with more thoughts of him than of the task at hand. He shifted his body a bit and rubbed back against him, grunting as he gripped the wheel and managed to follow his directions to get the boat away from the dock. “I…”

“Be gentle.” Keith groaned, nosing into that little sweet spot in the back of the Alpha’s neck. “Too hard and you’ll make a mess of ‘em.”

Keith guided Lance out to the open water, panting and grinding against him until all they saw was ocean and all he could smell was open air and Lance. His Lance. The omega mewled. “Downstairs. Now. The double doors…”

“F…Fuck.” Lance whimpered and sank to the floor, his hands slipping off the wheel and landing on his lap as he tried to focus enough to move again. Every inch of him burned, and he looked up at the cause of this pleasurable pain. He leaned forward and pressed his cheek against Keith’s thigh, nuzzling a little while his eyes locked on his face. The only thing keeping him even remotely sane was their clothes, but even that wasn’t helping much as a shaky hand lifted to start undoing Keith’s pants. “Want…”

Keith carded his fingers into Lance’s hair. He wanted to ease his alpha. He cooed sweet nonsense into the air while stroking his fingertip down the sharp line of his jaw then titled his head up by his chin. He knew the eyes staring up at him. He knew the impatience. He was aware of the flood of heated omega pheromones slipping over him and running over Lance in a wave; unmediated, raw, hungry. Keith wanted to mate. He needed to fuck, and he had an alpha on his knees begging him for just a taste. Keith licked his lips at the sense of power. He basked in Lance’s desire for a breath or two longer than necessary before he whispered. “Take what you need.” As if he wasn’t on the verge of sexual tension himself, he threw in a command, “Then bring me to my nest.”

Lance panted against Keith’s thigh and his hand trembled as it popped the button on his pants. His head swam with the mixture of their scents, but he managed to stop himself from doing any more. He pushed himself to his feet and cupped Keith’s cheeks in his hands. Without a word, he kissed him, eyes half closed, fingers sliding over his jaw and down his neck, body closing the gap between them. One kiss. His tongue pushing its way past Keith’s lips. Two kisses. His hands dropped from his jaw and he picked him up. Three kisses. He stumbled, but Keith’s legs around his waist braced him, and he managed to get them down the stairs and to the double doors. Four kisses. The doors opened and he all but tossed Keith down on the cushions. His hands, now free, pulled off his own shirt and pushed his pants down, his need straining against his boxer briefs, the tip just peeking out of the lowered waistband.

“Shit,” Keith swore, licking his lips as pulled himself up on his elbows, watching Lance strip for him. Driving him closer to a primal ledge he hadn’t been on since his first heat. He traversed his eyes down caramelized flesh, to the narrows of his waist where deep set lines of muscle brought all attention to the weeping tip of Lance’s need.

Keith knew he was waiting. All he needed from Keith was one phrase or even one word to invite him to the hollowed shrine of his nest. Keith lifted a finger, legs spreading and beckoned him. “Come.”

Lance practically jumped into the nest at that word, pressing between Keith’s legs and kissing him with desperation. He moaned against his lips and tore at the clothes separating their lower bodies until they were rubbing skin to skin. “You know…” He groaned and rocked himself against him. “I’ve been looking for this tie for weeks.” He pulled the thin cloth from beside Keith’s head and grinned. It turned out his omega was a bit of a thief. His tie, a pen, the jacket he was never getting back, and other little items of his were scattered around the nest. “Honestly, this just makes me want you more.”

Keith let out a tiny whimper. His embarrassment clouded by the heat pressing between his legs. “You never noticed.” He claimed as if that excused the behavior. “I took what I wanted.” He kissed toward his ear where he whispered his praises. “You’re a good alpha.” He nosed down. “Got me back safe… you’re perfect. Now let go and take what you want.”

Lance: “I noticed; I just didn’t say a thing because I thought I lost it all. Since you took what you wanted, can I take everything I want?” Lance groaned and rubbed himself against Keith, his ability to think waning. “The bag…The condoms…” He kissed him, his teeth barely tugging at Keith’s lower lip when he pulled away, and he all but threw himself off him to look for the bag he dropped somewhere between the door and the stairs. When he found it, he grabbed what he needed, climbed back on top of him, and kissed him again. “I want you.”

“Show me.” Keith brought Lance down started grinding up. “Show me what I do to you.” He bit at Lance’s jaw, teeth scraping flesh.

“You drive me fucking crazy.” Lance’s head tilted as Keith’s attention, and he rubbed himself against his thigh. Lube-coated fingers pushed into Keith and moved quickly, as though the urgency Lance felt only increased with the action.

Keith arched his head back over the pillows a gave a sharp cry. “Fuck!”

“We will.” Lance pulled his fingers back once they moved easier. He pulled on a condom and lined up, fingers pressing into Keith’s hips as he lifted them enough to thrust in.

“A-Ah!” Keith clawed Lance’s shoulder. Crying out as he pushed in, deeper than he had last night or their tussle this morning, and Keith moaned for every inch of him.

Lance’s hips moved as though they had a mind of their own, trying to feel all of Keith with each thrust. “Ah! Keith!”

Keith came hard and with a sharp cry for his lover he hadn’t even realized it left his mouth. With his legs around Lance’s waist he pulled Lance in close as he let his pleasure out, riding Lance to the tipping point.

There was no way Lance could last with Keith milking him like that, and he came almost immediately after, groaning out his name.

Keith fell back on the bed, panting. The haze of heat leaving his eyes, allowing a lazy weight to lower his lids. His body twitched and shook with aftershocks, but he managed to pull himself off Lance, letting his hips settle, legs akimbo.

Lance held himself above Keith with wobbly arms, chest heaving as he struggled to taken in air. “Keith…” He managed between gasps, eyes traveling down the half-clothed body beneath him. Lance could see how toned Keith’s chest and stomach were, even with the shirt on. And where the cloth stopped covering him, porcelain skin almost seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the room. Lance smiled, his gaze found Keith’s smoldering amethyst eyes, and he sank into the mystique he found there. “Beautiful.”

“Hmm?” Keith questioned sleepily. He heard it; he didn’t believe what he heard was true. Feeling the path of Lance’s gaze, Keith pulled the hem of his shirt, trying to hide himself inside the worn fabric. At the same time, he hid his scarred cheek into the pillow.

“You’re beautiful.” Lance moved his body to lay next to Keith, his arms lazily draping around him. He nuzzled his lips against the cheek Keith wasn’t hiding in the pillow. “I’ve never seen anyone as awe-inspiring as you.”

“I’m nothing special.” Keith spoke slowly, muffled by the pillow.

“You’re everything special.” Lance spoke quietly against Keith’s cheek. “Everything about you is beautiful.”

Keith closed his eyes to the pain those words brought him and tried to live in the moment. A moment where he had a sweet adoring lover in his nest worshiping every inch of him Lance could see. “Everything?” He turned his head back up, the sexual flush still running over his cheeks and through his scar.

“Everything.” Lance lifted a hand to that scarred cheek and brushed his thumb over it. “Inside and out.” He knew Keith had his hang-ups about his scar. He knew he didn’t believe him. But that was okay. He wasn’t out to rush him. “Even when you’re kicking some guy’s ass for picking on someone else.” He grinned.

Keith puffed a laugh. “You really liked that?”

“I was so turned on. I really wanted to take you home and show you just how sexy you were when you did that.” Lance kept grinning. “You keep showing me different sides of you, and I like them all.”

“My violent angry side turns you on? You, Mr. McClain, got some issues.” Keith grinned, nuzzling his nose against Lance’s cheek.

“Your being a total badass turns me on. I didn’t think you were particularly violent.” Lance chuckled and held him closer.

“You thought I was a badass?” Keith flickered questioning at Lance.

“Yeah. I mean you were awesome.” Lance grinned at him. “I wouldn’t have been able to be even remotely as cool as you. I’m not good at fighting.”

“Shiro’s dad is a martial artist. I spent a lot of time with them.” Keith blushed, attempting to be humble. “I was really good at it.” And failing. 

“You are really good at it.” Lance lifted a hand to push a stray strand behind Keith’s ear. “It also makes me feel a lot better, you know.”

“Oh?” Keith shifted to be more comfortable, body pressed in close with a familiar jacket wrapped around his shoulders. “How so?”

“I can’t protect you nearly as well as you can protect yourself. I…don’t want to mess anything up for you.” Lance smiled and slid his fingers over the open edge of the jacket. “And since you could kick my ass, I won’t even complain about you stealing my stuff.”

Keith’s widened and he quickly gathered Lance’s ties, pens, and random decorative handkerchiefs in a pile behind his back. “I…” and he pouted, the smallest protrusion of his lower lip. “They’re mine.”

“I think it’s cute.” Lance grinned. “And I’m relieved that all of them are here because you swiped them, but don’t take all of my things.” He kissed that adorable pout.

“If you let me keep them, I’ll pretend you didn’t just call me cute.” Keith didn’t mind being referred to as cute, but he wanted leverage. “But I have you here. So I won’t need to take anything else.” Keith added. The flirt was uncharacteristic, but Keith wanted to see Lance’s reaction to it or the implication.

Lance’s eyes widened, and his cheeks flared. Keith flirting with him was seriously the best. He smiled brightly and kissed him. “I’ll let you keep them, and I’ll keep calling you cute.” He kissed him again. “My cute little thief, who just got even cuter.”

“What happened to me being the guy who can kick your ass?” Keith’s pout deepened.

“You can still kick my ass. That doesn’t change how I feel about you.” Lance kissed him again, but this time he tugged on his bottom lip.

“You make it sound like you want me to.” Keith groaned, a spike of excitement glittering in his eyes right before he pushed Lance back against his nest. His pout morphing into a look only defined as smug.

“There’s something way more fun that I want you to do.” Lance fell back with a light oof and grinned up at him.

“What’s that?” Keith arched a curious brow.

Lance leaned up and kissed him, licking Keith’s lips as he pulled back. “I wonder.”

Keith shivered, watching Lance’s face. The curl on his lips, the ruddy tint to the kiss bruised petals. His eyes glinting with whatever secrets they hid. He was gorgeous.

“Let me have you.” The words an omega should never utter escaped Keith’s lips without hesitation.

“You’re the one with the upper hand here, Keith, but I wouldn’t stop you.” Lance smiled and lifted a hand to touch his lips. “Have me.”

Keith’s eyes lidded dreamily as kissed the salt from Lance’s fingertips. “Really?”

“Yeah, really.” Those fingers traced Keith’s lips and followed the line of his jaw.

“Have you ever…?”

“No.” Lance slid his fingers down over Keith’s neck before he let his arms drop and rest on the pillows by his head. “So be gentle with me.”

Keith groaned at the loss of his touch, his lips chasing after Lance. “I’ve never have with a male alpha.”

“But you have, so you know.” Lance smiled up at him, lips twitching only slightly, but he tried not to give anything away. “So be gentle.

“I’ll be good to you.” Keith leaned down and kissed Lance, as he reached behind his head to grab the lube.

“Are you sure you want this?” Keith asked, giving Lance several more kisses while sliding between open tan thighs.

Lance shifted and looked up at him, watching Keith’s face for a moment before he reached up and grabbed his head, pulling him back down for another kiss, this time gently biting his lower lip. “If you hesitate too much, I’m going to think you don’t want me as much as you wanted the others you’ve been with. And then I’m going to think about it. And then I’m going to get mad about it.” His eyes darkened. “Just hope I never meet the woman you fucked.”

Keith groaned; he knew better than to egg an alpha on while he was near a heated omega. Even if the omega was himself. Alphas are territorial. “It was a long time ago. I had a phase.” Keith explained it away. “Happened once. But it didn’t excite me. Not like this.” Keith kissed Lance again, moaning as his fingers found his opening and slipped slickly inside. “Fuck… you’re tight.”

“Nnngh.” Lance grunted at the intrusion and looked up at Keith, eyes burning into his. His body tensed, and tears sprang to his eyes, but he lowered one hand to Keith’s arm, holding it so he wouldn’t pull his fingers out. He just had to relax, breathe, get used to it. “T…Tell me how much…I excite you.” He managed between shaking breaths. “Tell me…how much better I am…”

Keith melted, swallowing around the lump in his throat as he bent forward to kiss those tears. “I’m excited by you. You make me want things I haven’t thought about in years. You make me want more than I have with anyone I’ve ever been with, and you make me feel more than I thought I was capable of. You…” Keith kissed Lance once more as he pushed another finger inside. “Amaze me.” He whispered against his lips.

“Nnn. Good. Don’t stop. Don’t stop feeling that way about me.” Lance looped his arms around Keith and held onto him as he tried to kiss him back between his groans. The more Keith moved his fingers, the easier it became. “Fuck, Keith…It’s so…”

“Are you okay?” Keith nuzzled into Lance’s neck, sucking at skin with open mouth kisses. “You’ll tell me if it hurts right?” He pushed scissoring fingers as deep as he dared.

“I’m okay.” Lance’s voice was barely more than pitched groans. “I’m okay.” His body arched when Keith hit a particular spot, legs quivering. “Ah!”

“Oh!” Keith squeaked, startled but not surprised. He found the sweet spot. He kept moving his fingers over the small bump and relished it as he would any treasure. “That’s it, babe. You’re so good.”

“Ah!” Whatever just happened, Lance couldn’t control his body, and he came with an arch of his back, his head pressing into the pillow as his moan got caught in his throat.

Keith grinned. Not just any grin. A prideful smug grin. The grin of an omega who just made an alpha cum without ever touching his manhood. “And so am I. Apparently.” Keith teased tenderly with kisses as pulled his fingers away.

A normal alpha would probably have been ashamed to orgasm so easily, especially doing that with an omega and not another alpha. A normal alpha would probably lash out, flip them over, and fuck their partner roughly until that sense of control came back to them, and then continue until they were the ones grinning above a whimpering mess of a man. But Lance was never a normal alpha. He definitely had the urge. It roiled in his stomach and threatened to bubble to the surface. He easily could have flung Keith down and taken him, but the way those amethyst eyes searched him for any discomfort, even with the smug grin on his face, was enough to keep Lance laying there. “Don’t…let it get to your head…” He panted and pulled him down for another kiss.

“It already has.” Keith ran his nose against Lance’s cheek. “Can you feel it, Babe?” Keith pressed his hardness into his thigh. Hot, red, hungry flesh aching for release. Truth be told, he he’d have no qualms if Lance backed out of this taboo arrangement. Keith wanted to be devoured. Claimed. Taken for all he’s worth. Not because of something as basic as being an omega, but because he liked it. Though Lance made Keith bold and curious. He made him want to test boundaries. To top it all off? Lance was fucking sexy when he squirmed.

“I’m going to push in now.” Keith ran his hands over his lover’s stomach then down his hips and around his ass, amazed by Lance’s patience and will power. He was doing this for Keith. Lance sacrificed every measure of control to him, and Keith would return his trust. He lined himself up then pushed into Lance with the tenderest care, gasping and arching his head back when it became too much as his muscles refused, then accepted him. “Shit! Ah! Tight Lance. So god damn tight!”

“Nnn…T-that’s cause I’ve never done this before!” Lance yelped, but he clutched Keith’s arms and held him steady. “After this though…” He arched with one particularly wild thrust. “I’m fucking the hell out of you. Ah!”

“Lance!” When Lance bucked, Keith fell out of his rhythm. His body gave in to passion, and his hips pushed harder, and deeper until Keith pressed down, holding Lance close. He came with a cry and a whimper and fell into the crook of Lance’s neck. Lower muscles contracted and push his climax into Lance, until he was left panting and emptied. “Lance…”

Lance’s orgasm followed soon after. The feeling of Keith emptying into him was strange, but knowing that Keith wanted him and felt that much because of him triggered his climax. It startled him, as the wave of pleasure pushed out the last twinges of pain, at least in that moment. Lance knew it was because of his inexperience; he had fallen into the societal bias that came with being an alpha: be the one dominating, not the one dominated. He never even considered this before, and yet with Keith, he was content. Maybe not comfortable yet, but Keith’s body laying on his, their breath mingling as they both came down from their high, made Lance more than content.

“Nm..” Keith curled in smaller as if trying to fit his whole body on top of Lance. His heart and mind reeling from what Lance let him do. Keith didn’t particularly enjoy topping. Though he had his moods and preferences. Once in a blue moon his curiosity won him over. Male omegas had fully functioning anatomy, and some omegas did in fact enjoy topping. Keith was not one of those, but he did test the waters when he felt it was safe to tread there. Lance was safe. Lance never would belittle him for asking. If Keith had to be honest, he was expecting Lance to politely turn him down, but Lance didn’t. Instead he trusted Keith enough to know this wasn’t a power play, this wasn’t about their genders, it was about them. Just them.

Keith sat up, hair heavy in his face, his heat flush marking his flesh in pink hues. Impossibly large eyes found Lance’s and they purchased there. “Are you okay?” Keith held his breath.

“Yeah, I think so.”

Keith exhaled as if any other answer would have been the death of him.

Lance stared up at Keith, his chest still heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. “Don’t ask me in the morning, though. I may not be able to walk well.” His lips twitched into a little smile, and he lifted his hand to touch Keith’s cheek. Keith had to understand, right? For Lance to trust him enough to let him do that? For him to even consider it in the first place, let alone agree to it? It told of an emotion Lance wasn’t sure he was ready to say, or Keith was ready to hear. So this time he would take Keith’s lead and use actions instead of words. In answer soft lips kissed over Lance’s palm, sweet and gentle as an ivory hand locked his own against a strawberry cheek.

“How was I? Was it too hard? Did I hurt you?” Keith kissed Lance’s thumb. “No matter what I ask, don’t ever let me hurt you.”

“Well I mean, I never did that before, so it’s not like it hurt in a bad way.” Lance’s thumb brushed over Keith’s lower lip, and he smiled as he was met with a soft gasp. “It made my happy, so I won’t complain.”

Keith’s brows furrowed up now giving the stumpy digit kitten licks. “okay.”

“I will complain if you don’t lay with me and kiss me though.” Lance pouted, though his eyes darkened at the attention Keith was paying him.

“I can manage that.” Keith moved up to lay his head beside Lance’s, sharing his pillow, nose to nose with him while his hand stroked idlily over Lance’s sides. His deceptively delicate fingers drawing circles from Lance’s hips to his ribs.

“There was an and in there, Keith, not an or.” Lance kept pouting, though he shifted his body closer to his.

“Huh?” Keith blinked, pulling himself out of the sea blue oceans of Lance’s eyes. “Oh... yeah.” He scooted closer, nosing Lance’s nose up with his own as he kissed him. Starting off sweetly, savoring the taste of the alpha, before warming the embrace more.

“Mmm.” Lance’s response vibrated between their lips as he took Keith’s mouth, wresting control from him for only this moment before he broke the kiss and settled back into the bed.

Keith laid down, his hair cushioning his cheek and he contented himself to watch Lance watch him. He watched the way Lance’s lips parted for him to breath, watched how his eyes took in his face, watched as his nose flared the faintest amount. He was here, in his nest, in his boat, drifting aimlessly, and rocking together as the currents pulled them out to sea.

Lance tapped Keith’s nose and arched a brow. “See something interesting?” His cheeks flushed. He never expected Keith to just look at him so intently, and now he wondered just what he saw in him. It wasn’t like Lance was crafted out of the heavens and brought to Earth the way Keith was.

“Something beautiful.” Keith whispered. He lifted his hand and stroked over Lance’s cheek with the back of his nails. The motion slow and filled with an awed reverence.

“I don’t have a mirror for a face, so what are you really looking at?” Lance grinned and turned his head to kiss the back of Keith’s hand.

“Perfectly arched eyebrows.” Keith smoothed his thumb over them. “A sharp pointed nose with just the perfect amount of roundness at the tip.” He poked his nose. “High cheekbones, and striking eyes, that shift from green to blue in the light and cheeks that are warm and getting pinker as I talk, and lips that taste like Burt’s Bees chapstick.” He kissed him again.

Lance kissed him back and pulled him into his arms. “You’re so cute! Listen to you! And you can tell what kind of chapstick I use? Even cuter.” He nuzzled his cheek against Keith’s and laughed. “You make me so happy.”

“Ack!” Keith squawked but didn’t complain as he was pulled in tight and close. “I was just being honest.” He whispered, not wanting to yell into Lance’s ear.

“And that’s what makes you so cute.” Lance nuzzled in. “And what makes me happy. You make me happy, Keith. Being with you makes me happy. Thinking about you makes me happy.” He kissed the top of his head. “I want you to officially be my boyfriend. Will you?”

“I…” Keith froze. He had a feeling they were going there, and it was a logical leap. Keith was sharing his heat with him. They’d been unofficially dancing around the topic of their relationship for more than a month. Keith felt comfortable without labels. There’s nothing telling you what you are or what you should be if there wasn’t an expectation built around it. It would hurt less if you didn’t expect them to be there in morning. Though he couldn’t say no. He couldn’t deny Lance’s happy excited face or deny such a wonderfully thrilled scent. “Y-yeah.”

Lance couldn’t remember the last time he felt so elated. He could feel the smile cramping the muscles in his cheeks as he nuzzled himself more into Keith. “Yeah?” If he had a tail, it would definitely be wagging right now. “I’ll do my best to make you as happy as I am right now.”

Keith curled in tighter, unable to look Lance in the face anymore. He didn’t want Lance to see his brow furrowing or the way his lip trembled. He buried his scent as deep as he could, thankful his pheromones currently covered everything with smell of his heat. “I know you’ll try.” He said, trying to make it sound more like a tired breath rather than a trembling release of forced words.

“Maybe one day you’ll feel the same way.” Lance whispered, sliding his hand down Keith’s back and rubbing a little to hold him close. “I’ll wait as long as you need me to, Keith.”

“Lance…” Keith sighed, his heart sinking with each considerate syllable spilling from Lance’s mouth. “I’m sorry. I can’t give you what you’re looking for.” Keith shook his head, the shame of what he’d done weighing it down with shackles of fraud.

“Don’t apologize. Just let me take care of you.”

“All right. For as long as you stick around.” Keith turned his head up and tried to smile. It never reached his eyes.

“You won’t be able to get rid of me. I’m too stubborn.” Lance gently touched his cheek under his eye and smiled. “I won’t break up with you. You’ll have to break up with me. But don’t. There isn’t enough ice cream in the city that would comfort me if you do.”

“All right.” Keith lowered his head back down to Lance’s chest, no longer having the bandwidth for this conversation. “Depends… are you a strawberry, chocolate or vanilla guy?”

“None of those, really.” Lance closed his eyes and held him. Keith seemed even more exhausted now than he had a moment ago, and Lance could take a hint. “Goodnight, Keith.”

“Goodnight, Lance” Keith breathed out with a thankful sigh as he let himself float off. His brow remained furrowed and a tinge of stress edged his warm cinnamon scent with smothered smoke. 

Lance sighed once he was sure Keith was asleep. He lifted a hand to idly play in his hair as he looked up at the ceiling of the nest. He hummed softly, hoping that he could help put out the embers that were fraying on the edge of Keith’s normally delicious scent.


	7. Troubled Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far:  
> Keith and Lance showed their trust by giving themselves to each other. Now they need to figure out what their next step is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find Art For this Story Here:  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/07b21c46b962b37b0b5c1cc7cf75fc43/tumblr_po5y9aVsES1rvlhug_500.jpg)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c3c8cadcfb693f580dd67f9ce69aa59f/tumblr_po5y9aeoIj1rvlhug_400.png)  
> Art by:[Miss Monsir](https://monsir-arts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [A meeting](https://66.media.tumblr.com/03c49d5544ee11a62448c60bd445c767/tumblr_punfxzbcOR1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> [A nap](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1fdcf1a94fe2c9d46ae9f425cb1d7df5/fc5b0b345c30e859-a3/s1280x1920/5f688f2f5cd0e300341522b556dd44937cf3da62.png)  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/651f6e0fbf58fce5a7b0cf9107500496/tumblr_pvzh427ADX1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/854c3d8a7f1b604ae9c10cfa45601f4c/tumblr_pvzh427ADX1r9t6k5o2_1280.png)  
> Art by: [Crazycookiemaniac](http://crazycookiemaniac.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 

The scent of the wind over open water was something Lance hadn’t experienced in years. While it wasn’t quite the same as a tropical breeze rolling in from the ocean, the feeling was there just the same. It slipped through the open windows and curled around him, pulling him from his slumber and welcoming him to consciousness.

He slowly sat up when he realized Keith wasn’t beside him in bed, but it didn’t take long for him to locate him. The smell of eggs pulled him from the nest, and he tugged his underwear on before he followed it to the small kitchen. Keith was standing in boxers and Lance’s borrowed coat, singing softly to himself. He smiled, making sure to tap on the doorway so Keith wasn’t startled as he walked behind him and curled his arms around him. “Morning Kitten.” The dense slender frame of his lover pushed back against him without so much as a breath of hesitation. 

Keith knew the minute Lance woke up. He knew the shift in the air, the constant desire within their pheromones fused to the oxygen of the room, and Keith breathed it in greedily. He tilted his head his head into Lance and purred. “G’morning, I promised you omelets.”

“Mmm, you did. And you’re delivering.” Lance murmured and held him. “But I missed you.” He watched the way Keith’s fingers slid over the handle of the omelet pan, aching to have them touch him instead.

“If I didn’t get up while you were sleeping, we’d never make it to the kitchen.” Keith kissed at his jaw, pleased murmurs leaving his lips. “How are you feeling? Nothing hurts?”

“I’m sore. It’s probably a good thing you didn’t see me waddle in here. I don’t want to lose my cool factor.” Lance chuckled and kissed his temple. “But I’m okay.”

“How do you lose what you never had?” Keith set the pan aside and turned in Lance’s arms, raising a hand to touch his cheek. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Ouch. That hurts.” Lance turned his head and kissed his palm. “But I’ll forgive you, dork. My dork.”

“Oh?” Keith swallowed, watching Lance’s lips dusting closer to his wrist. For has restrained as Lance behaved, he walked a razor’s edge once he became permitted to let go. Keith was in heat. Lance was a healthy male alpha who now nosed his way to one of the highest concentrated locations of pheromones on an omega’s body. “You’re going to drive yourself crazy.”

“Too late. I’m struggling, but that’s your fault.” He nuzzled the heel of his hand. “I have such an amazing boyfriend.” He knew this was risky, but Keith’s scent lured his lips closer to his wrist.

Keith’s mouth went dry and before he knew it instinct had him offering his arm up. “I-I am.” He wasn’t sure he spoke words of agreement or disbelief, but he knew they barely made it beyond the intent to speak.

Lance smiled and nuzzled again before lifting his head. He needed to separate himself a bit from that scent. “Who made me breakfast, so I will eat it before I taste you.”

“Y-Yeah.” Keith managed through a fog. “The cheese should be melted. I hope you don’t mind turkey sausage.”

“I don’t mind.” Lance touched his cheek and grinned. “I’ll eat whatever you make for me.”

“A-anything else you need?” Keith mentality kicked himself for the stutter.

“I have all I need right here.” Another stroke of Keith’s pink cheek and Lance stepped back so the other man could regain some semblance of control.

“S-sorry.” Keith shook his head. “I haven’t had a partner during my heat since my first.” His voice was airy and soft. “But even then, it never felt this easy or… I dunno, safe?”

Lance watched Keith for any sign that he was upset in even the slightest way, but there didn’t seem to be any. “You don’t have to apologize for anything. I…” A kiss silenced the words. “I’m really happy to hear you say that. I’ve never been with anyone like this at all. I was worried you’d hate me.” He smiled. “But you don’t. And if I make you feel good, that’s even better.”

“Well, I figured while I have some clarity, thanks to you, I could make you breakfast.” Keith had to admit, James was not wrong. Sex with an alpha during a heat was certainly the easiest way to get through it. “You’re way better than your jacket.” Keith set the food on the table. “Coffee?”

“Better than my jacket? I hope so.” Lance grinned and winked. “But you touched yourself in it, and I wouldn’t mind seeing you do that you know.” He chuckled and sat. “I’ll have some if you are. Don’t make it on my account.”

“Already brewed; Cream, sugar, or black?” Keith set the coffee down with a kiss to Lance’s temple.

“Black is fine.” Lance turned and kissed Keith’s chin, his grin widening. “I’ll need all the energy I can get.”

Keith smirked and sat beside him, eating his own omelet with a coffee weighed down by cream and sugar. “I won’t even try to be coy about that.”

“Thank you, by the way.” Lance ate his omelet and drank his coffee quickly, but not so quickly that he would choke. He knew there was no point in hiding how eager he was to spend the whole day with Keith, whatever they decided to do with it, though it was clear what they both wanted.

“Hmm, don’t rush.” Keith reached his hand out and stroked Lance’s arm. “It’s just us out here.”

Lance slowed himself and pouted. “I can’t help it…I just want to be with you.”

Keith flushed again. “Well I don’t cook for everyone.” He reached over and poked Lance’s nose. “Savor it and then I’ll wash up.”

“I will cherish this. I promise. Even if I can’t shower with you.” Lance pouted before he chuckled and sat back in his chair. “You can keep cooking for me. It was good.”

“The shower is too small. But I’ll be quick. Promise.” Keith got up and kissed Lance’s forehead. “Miss me.” He said with a sly grin. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. He never acted like this, but he didn’t hate it. In fact, he found it fun to play up to his newfound flirtation. Keith nuzzled down the alpha’s neck and took a nibble at his gland before strolling away, giving the alpha one coy look over his shoulder before slipping beyond the door.

“Fuck.” Lance sank more into the chair and slid his hand over his face. He remained like that for as long as he could hear the shower running. When it stopped, he forced himself to his feet and followed Keith’s lingering scent until he was just outside the door. When it opened, steam billowed out, enveloping the alpha in sugar and cinnamon spice. Keith stood inside the frame, a deep wine-red terry-cloth robe hanging loose over his broad shoulders. His wet hair slicked away from his eyes, leaving rivulets to trail down his neck and into the deep V of his robe. Lance liked this robe. Lance liked seeing the narrow glimpse of his boyfriend’s cream and strawberry flesh.

“Hey.” Keith’s voice squeaked out with a prepubescent crack, as he fidgeted under Lance’s gaze and folded the ends of the tie between nervous fingers. He could practically feel the path of Lance’s gaze as it traveled from his face, down the exposed skin at his chest, to knot tied around his waist. The blue in Lance’s eyes shifted then from the glittering azure of sunlit waves to the abyssal depths of the ocean.

“Hey…” Lance licked his own lips before he lifted a hand and pushed one wet strand off Keith’s cheek, his fingertips trembling when they touched his skin. “I’ll…be fast.” He leaned in, his lips hovering over Keith’s before he kissed him. Slow, languid kisses that threatened to take away the control he was struggling to hold onto. If his eyes didn’t give him away, the heat radiating from him was sure to.

The kiss broke and Keith breathed in as if he been suffocating his whole life and only now had been allowed his first gasp of air. And the air was sweet. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know. Wait patiently, and I’ll make sure it was worth it.” Lance kissed him then slipped around him into the bathroom, his fingers already in the waist of his underwear. Just one more thing for Keith to think about while they were apart for the next few moments.

Keith fell back against the closed door and took a deep breath of Lance’s scent. “Nn… hurry…” Keith dragged his nails down white painted wood longing for the touch of pliant flesh under them. His fingers itched for the sensation of pulling at tender skin and his body roiled with a hunger Keith didn’t know could be sated. With a growl he pushed off the door and threw open the way to his nesting den. This wouldn’t do. The den was too cramped. He wanted to ravage and be ravaged. For the first time in his life, he wanted space to enjoy his heat. He had an alpha. He didn’t need to cloister. He was allowed to explode! To be sexual! To be who he didn’t allow himself to be! Allowed to forget…

It only took a few minutes for Lance to open the door again after his shower. Unlike Keith, he didn’t bother with a robe, or even a towel, and he smirked as he stood in the doorway, naked body shining from droplets of water. “Miss me?” He said as he stepped into the den, but there was a severe lack of Keith in the room, and he looked around, brows knitted. “Keith?”

“You… are the death of me.” Keith’s teasing purr came from behind. When Lance turned to follow the voice, he found his little godling leaning against the upper deck’s ladder, his arms hooked through the rungs.

Keith wet his lips as Lance turned, envying each droplet running over tan muscled divot. His throat dried up, and Keith found himself parched.

“Mmm. Am I? Then at least you’ll go out happy and satisfied.” Lance walked towards him; each step meant to emphasize his naked body. Keith definitely noticed. “So you changed your mind about being in the nest, then?” When he stopped in front of Keith, he lifted a hand to his cheek.

“I have you.” Keith whispered within the breath of a sigh, forcefully nuzzling his face into Lance’s large palm. His shower fresh skin cool against his skin. A moan escaped him, and he didn’t try to stop his tongue from tasting along a lifeline. “Nnn. What else is there?”

Lance suppressed a shiver at the idea of being what Keith needed. He wasn’t so successful at that nuzzle and lick. He moaned and leaned down to kiss his forehead, then his cheek. “Nothing else. Just me. Just us.”

“I dragged you out on a boat, brought you miles from shore, and I’m the one held captive.” Keith titled head, allowing for the passage of those kisses. The dancing press of Lance’s lips carried the weight of the alpha’s prerogative. Keith’s cheek, Keith’s jaw, Keith’s neck, Keith’s lips, Keith’s body, belonged to Lance. The subtle hesitation of permission was a mere formality. Keith stuttered out a mewl of acceptance. For now, he’d concede.

“You didn’t drag me anywhere I wouldn’t willingly go with you.” Lance whispered between their lips before he kissed him again, this time with more passion, half pressing Keith back against the ladder behind him.

“Lance…” Keith could barely get out the word as he felt the rungs press into his back and Lance between his legs.

“Hm? What is it?” He was careful not to press too much, but he needed to feel Keith close to him.

“I’m ready for you.” Keith let the meaning sink in as their eyes met.

Lance wasn’t sure he could be any more aroused, and he pulled Keith away from the ladder enough to slide his hands down his back and grip his ass, grunting because the bathrobe was just a little too thick for him to get a good feel. “Fuck, Keith.” He kissed him again, moaning.

“Hnn!” Keith pressed up. “You like that, Hmm? Picturing me getting ready for you while I cleaned the mess you made of me?” Keith purred.

“I do. God I do.” Lance slid one hand around to the tie of the robe, gently pulling on it. “I’m so turned on right now. I need you.”

Keith’s eyes snapped back from a lidded daze and his hand gripped Lance’s to stop him, but his hold was weak and uncertain. His eyes however showed shadows of an old fear.

He stopped tugging as soon as Keith’s hand grabbed him like that. There wasn’t enough force there to worry him, but he leaned in and whispered. “Please, let me see you. Trust me okay?”

Keith’s hand shook, but he dropped it all the same and braced himself against the ladder as if expecting something to strike him down any second. He turned his head away, not wanting to see Lance’s face. “O-okay.”

“I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do.” Lance pulled the knot out of the tie, but he only opened the robe enough for his eyes to travel down his chest and stomach, until they finally settled on his need. “Like I said. Beautiful.” His kisses started to follow the same path his eyes took, down his sternum, around his navel, until that heated flesh rubbed against his lips.

“Lance!” Keith bit his lip, shrinking his head down, his hand gripping a rung above him, the other falling to Lance’s hair.

Lance licked along him before he took him into his mouth, his eyes closing at the hand in his hair. It didn’t even faze him when Keith gripped a bit tightly. “Mmm.”

“Ah!!” The bolts in the ceiling rattled as Keith jerked on the ladder. Lance’s mouth was so hot and wet. His tongue running over him like rich thick velvet. “La-lance!”

Lance said nothing as he took more of Keith in, his head moving on him as his tongue pressed against that hot, tender flesh. One hand lifted to slide up his thigh, keeping himself steady as he pleased his lover.

“Lance!” Keith came, drawn like bows string about to snap with the force of his orgasm.

Lance pulled back after swallowing, looking up at Keith with a grin. The robe had fallen off his shoulder and exposed a rather long scar: a somewhat angry looking mark that ran from Keith’s shoulder to his chest, a mark that almost seemed to glow against his otherwise pale skin. But before he had a chance to realize it, Lance stood and leaned in to kiss that mark. “You’re so sexy.”

Keith hung from the ladder. Is robe open to the side with another of his secrets exposed. He worried for the questions running through Lance’s head. Questions like; What kind of life led to such wounds? What was Keith? He knew how others saw him. A ramshackle saint crucified with little deaths and exposed to the world’s eyes for creature he was. A fallen angel. A creature whose wings where torn away by the many sins of the flesh he was born with. What Keith didn’t know was those were the very reasons which transcended his beauty into something ethereal. Every transgression, every scar, every piece of his tattered spirit made him too beautiful for this world. Heaven couldn’t control him, and hell couldn’t contain him, so here he hung now, before Lance’s scrutiny. A one-man congregation. Keith bowed his head lower.

Lance’s brows furrowed, but he kept his lips against Keith’s shoulder. Did he do something wrong? Was it bad that he tried to comfort Keith, who had clearly been self-conscious about his scars this whole time? Why else would he have hidden them? “Keith?”

Keith’s fingers twitched; his gaze glued to the knots in the hardwood floors. “It doesn’t bother you?” Did he speak? He felt the words vibrate in his throat, but he was deafened by the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

“Not at all.” Lance’s hands slid up his stomach and around his waist. “I don’t know the circumstances behind it, but whatever it was, it made you who you are. And I like you.” He kissed it again. “Scars and all.”

“I don’t know if who I am is a good thing.” Keith whispered, trying to hide the tremble in his voice.

“I am completely smitten with you, Keith. Good or bad, it’s you I want. My badass, sexy, dorky boyfriend.” Lance kissed the scar again.

“W-What if it’s my heat making you say that?” Keith shivered with the kiss as it sent shocks straight to his groin with desire, sending spikes of cold fear down his spine. He gained the courage to look down at the top of Lance’s head. “You can’t mean it.” Keith wiped his eyes, catching a tear threatening to squeeze out from the corner of his eye, but it only paved the way for another. There was more sentiment trapped inside those tears than Keith wanted to own up to. The sentiment ran deeper than any physical scar could and dug a rent into the very darkness within Keith’s daily life.

“It’s not. Your heat makes me desire you more than I already did, but this isn’t just lust, Keith.” Lance held him closer and kissed that tear that slid down his cheek. “You and I have both been broken in different ways, but I feel whole when I’m with you. Like none of the pain even matters anymore because you’re here. That’s definitely not your heat making me say that.” He took one of Keith’s hands and rested it over his own chest, holding it there so Keith could feel his heartbeat. “I mean it.”

“I’m scared.” Keith swallowed, leaning his head down to hear the steady thrum of Lance’s heart. “Scared I’ll have to go back to learning how to be without this.” He trembled. Lance was the type to let go of his pain, Keith was the type to turn it into armor. When the unstoppable meets the unmovable only chaos can exist.

“It’s okay to be scared. I’m scared too. I’m afraid you’ll find someone else and leave me.” Lance rested his hand in Keith’s hair as though he could keep him closer to his chest. “But I want to risk it, for you. For happiness with you.”

Keith drew in his lip, afraid of what he might say. Instead he met Lance’s eyes, the heat flush on his cheeks stood out, an alluring juxtaposition to tear stained twilight pools.

“And I am happy with you. Happier than I’ve ever felt before.” Lance cupped both of Keith’s cheeks in his hands, and he kissed him, gently. “I won’t leave you. I won’t make you ever have to learn to live without me.”

“You don’t know that.” Keith whispered after another kiss with a finality leaving no room for argument. Keith couldn’t handle thoughtless promises no matter how well meaning they were. Least of all, from Lance.

Lance’s brows furrowed. Keith didn’t believe him, which meant there was more going on there than he understood. Now wasn’t the time to push it or argue, so all he did when the kiss broke was smiled and squeezed him gently. “I do know that I need you.”

“I need you too.” Keith kissed along Lance’s cheek. “I really need you.” Keith needed something else to focus on. “Yesterday. Tomorrow. It doesn’t matter. I have you right now. You have me.” He licked at the edge of Lance’s lips. “If you never want to leave me, show me a preview of eternity, tonight.”

“I’ll show you anything you want. Everything I have is yours.” Lance turned his head and took Keith’s mouth. He kept the kiss soft, for now anyway, though his hand rested on one of Keith’s hips and pulled his body just a little closer. “Let’s look at the stars.”

“Stars?” Keith looked outside then up at Lance. “It’s 10am, dork.”

“Tonight. Now, let’s look at the clouds.” Lance pouted but pressed a little closer.

Keith laughed, his arms wrapping tighter around Lance’s shoulders. “Okay. I have a pull-out queen mattress on the upper deck by the helm. We can retract the canopy and watch the clouds. Or,” he paused and tapped Lance’s chin. “You can just watch me.”

“Can’t I do both? I mean you’re both heavenly.” Lance felt a warmth spread through him when Keith laughed.

“Tell you what, you get me up there, and I’ll let you do anything you want.”

“Oh yeah?” Lance smirked and hoisted him up, hands on his backside to get Keith to wrap his legs around his waist. “I’m not really sure it’s possible for me to climb the ladder like this though.”

“Use the stairs. Like yesterday.” Keith nudge Lance in the direction. “I really did fuck you senseless, yesterday.”

“Well that’s smarter and significantly less dangerous. I guess you did get me good hm?” Lance chuckled, carrying Keith in that direction and kissing him as he carried him up the stairs.

Keith laughed again. “Yeah, I don’t really want to get dropped headfirst on a hardwood floor.” Between his little chuckles Keith left a tiny butterfly kisses along the column of Lance’s neck.

“I would never drop you, but if I did, you’d totally land on me.” Those kisses were driving him crazy, and once he was on deck, and his footing was steady, he set Keith down. “Nn…You’re too good.”

“Figuring that out now, are you?” Keith leaned forward to leave kisses across Lance’s stomach. “I like the faces you make when you’re feeling good.”

“What…about my face?” Lance moaned, clearly distracted, and even more aroused than before.

“It’s beautiful.” Keith nipped along the edge of his abs before licking them in apology.

“Is…it…?” Lance moaned and slid his fingers into Keith’s hair.

“I like it. You’re beautiful.” Keith glanced over the unending blue beyond the boat and to where the sky met the water. “Your eyes.” He said abruptly. “Your eyes reminded me of this.” He turned his head, cheek against Lance’s hip as he nodded toward the open water. “It calms me.”

Lance looked out where Keith was looking, and he smiled. “How did I get to be so lucky, hm?” He kept stroking his hair. “You’re strong, sexy, amazing, and a secret romantic, too, aren’t you?”

“Romantic?” Keith kissed Lance’s hip, taking his scent again. “I just say what comes to mind.”

“Well, it was romantic.” Lance gently slid his fingers from Keith’s hair, down his jaw, and under his chin, lifting it. Stormy eyes held Keith’s amethysts as though he could let him know just how much he was feeling after that little scenting. “I want you. Now.”

“Oh?” Keith’s eyes darkened at the commanding gesture. “I’m here for you then.” He laid back on the waiting pullout bed.

“And ready for me, right?” Lance’s fingers danced over Keith’s thighs once he laid over him on the bed. He coaxed them open and slid between them. “Because you need me.”

“I need you. You’re the only one.” Keith leaned up and kissed him, harshly at first letting their tongue twist over each other, then willingly giving control to Lance.

Lance pressed against him and slowly slipped in during the kiss. “Have me.”

——

Keith’s back arched into a crescent of unbridled release. The sun setting below the curve of his back, igniting his pale skin in firelight. Lance’s chestnut hands slid up the burning body of his lover. He left ribbons of red in their wake as they kneaded and gripped quaking thighs until they clutched the supple flesh of Keith’s ass, pulling him down. They emptied their bodies of pleasure, frozen together in flame and caramel radiance.

Keith mewled with the telltale swell of Lance’s heat as his own body adjusted to take the last inch of Lance’s prominent gender into himself. The glaze over Keith’s eyes cleared and he pulled away, forcing Lance to finish without locking them together. Keith was not ready to allow a such a deep emotional bonding and Lance was too green to make the experience tolerable. Keith’s stomach twisted at the memory of the last knot he took. The ineptitude of himself and the alpha nearly caused him to pass out.

“Sorry babe.” Keith melted down to Lance’s chest, kissing and licking in apology. “I’m not ready.” He nestled in, sated and curled into Lance’s arms. “You did so good. How many was that?”

“I lost count hours ago.” Lance drummed his fingers gently up and down Keith’s spine. His heaving chest started to settle as a satisfied calm washed over him. There was a twinge in his gut that told him he was supposed to be upset that Keith practically launched himself off him and denied him another climax inside. His eyes moved from Keith’s hair to the twilight above them. Hues of blue and purple darkened and blended into one seamless shade of night. “How are you? I’m not hurting you am I? You kind of threw yourself off me there.”

“I’m okay. Sorry. Locking hurts.” Keith gave an apologetic whimper. “Or it can hurt when two people are inexperienced with each other.” Keith kissed him. He wanted to make sure Lance knew it wasn’t him. There was nothing wrong with Lance.

“You’ve never had an omega in heat so you’ve never, knotted before. It’s also been a while for me, so I don’t know much I can take.” Keith took the blame even though he was sure Lance knew his own body’s anatomy.

“Oh. Is that it? Then you’re okay? I didn’t hurt you?” Lance stroked Keith’s cheek and kissed him. The relief that came over him calmed the anger and rejection that was bubbling inside him. “I don’t want to cause you any pain… so I’ll try to be more aware of it now.”

“No.” Keith whispered reaching for a water, downing the bottle and flopping back, with a gasp of breath. “But damn that was amazing!” He curled in on his side toward the sun set. Indigo bled into violet stars starting to dot the sky as the last bits of blue and red dipped of the below the horizon with the still ocean reflecting it back in otherworldly accuracy. “It’s beautiful.”

Lance’s eyes widened when he looked at Keith. He heard his voice, but he didn’t hear the words being said. He didn’t hear anything, really. There was a ringing in his ears that just kept growing louder as his eyes locked on the back of his boyfriend’s neck. The hair had moved when Keith flopped down and rolled, and he didn’t seem to notice.

Lance did.

Bile rose in his throat, but he forced it back down. One arm, which had wrapped around Keith instinctively now tightened and the other lifted, his hand quickly pushing the rest of the hair away to expose it. A bite, half hidden by his collar. Faded and healed over as it was, but it was a mark. Someone else had Keith. Someone else claimed him.

Anger swelled up in his chest. An anger so violent, he was sure his body would tense to the point where he would break into a thousand pieces. Anger that practically blinded him to Keith’s oncoming panic and caused the loud roaring in his ears to crash until there was nothing but silence.

“What the fuck?” If that was Lance’s voice, he wasn’t aware of it, even as his eyes remained wide and locked on that spot.

“Lance.” Keith’s voice came out cold and filled with a measured calm. A tone often heard on cop dramas talking a jumper off a ledge. “Let me go, Lance.”

No response. The scent around him soured. The smell of spring forests twisted into a late summer bog; a sickeningly sweet, heavy air of decay. Lance’s rage was unhinged. Fear reared up in Keith. He’d been careless. He’d been stupid. He had hope to have a normal life. Now he was trapped, in the middle of his heat, with a possessive alpha squeezing the air from him. Keith knew what he had to do to escape, and he had his hand and arm poised to do it. He hesitated and asked one more time. “Lance. Let me go.”

Silence.

Keith squeezed his eyes shut. He flung his elbow back against Lance’s chest, pushing fast and hard against his hold. Startled Lance let go and Keith rolled back and off to the opposite side of the boat. He ripped a throw blanket off a bench and wrapped it around himself. He slipped his hand under the bench, fingers grasping the handle of a fillet knife. He didn’t want to hurt Lance, but he would protect himself when Lance inevitably attacked. “Don’t. Move.”

Lance laid there, still on his side, arm sinking in front of him and trembling like it didn’t know what to do with itself. His eyes locked on Keith, wild as though they were absorbing the fear that radiated from the man across the boat. Wide, staring. And then something broke. The anger overwhelmed him, and a choked sob forced its way out. Anger, not at Keith, but at whoever did that to him. At himself for temporarily losing his mind, not that he had done anything more than try to keep hold of Keith. But mostly at the one who did it, who put them in this situation. “I’m sorry.” He managed as he remained as still as he could, even with his tears dripping off his nose and over his cheeks.

It all made more sense now. The walls. The bitterness. The seeming inability to trust Lance. Whoever that alpha was, he somehow hurt Keith long ago, and Lance hated him. Even if he was gone, Lance wanted to kill him. “Don’t…leave me…” He curled up and clutched his own stomach as if that could calm his instincts. To claim Keith. To bite him and replace the one who took him from him, even if they hadn’t met yet. To make his mark for all the world to see. “I’m sorry…”

“What?” Keith said skeptical. His grip on the blade slacking. He hated seeing Lance looking like a mess. But Lance was an alpha. The last alpha who found his bite wanted to shred his throat. The last alpha only showed rage. The last alpha didn’t cry for him. The last alpha was someone Keith never had to worry about again. Keith wrapped the blanket tighter around himself, never taking a wary eye off Lance.

“I’m sorry.” Lance repeated between his sobs, trying to force the words out clearly. “I was…just startled. I—” He trembled as he held his stomach. “I’m not…angry with you…”

“You have no right to be! I’m not yours!” Keith snapped. “I don’t belong to you! I don’t belong to anyone!” The rage and anger inside of Lance still wrought havoc on Keith’s oversensitive empathy. Lance was no longer Lance. He was an alpha. He was a beta. He was an omega. He was all the would-be lovers who abandoned, hurt, scorned, and scoffed. He was every shrink who offered up pity with no solutions. He was Keith’s shameful pain. “I... I’m not broken! I’m okay.”

Keith sank back, trembling. His heat made his emotions more unstable, and the concoction became volatile. He had to reign himself in. He had to breathe.

Keith clutch his fist around his collar lock and whispered an old simple mantra. “I’m okay. I’m okay. I’m okay.”

“I know! I know that!” Lance sat up and looked at him, tears still sliding down his cheeks. “I know I have no right to be angry at the person who did that to you and left you. I have no right to want to hurt him for hurting you! But you…you are mine…even without a bond. You’re my boyfriend…And I’m yours…right?” He ran his hand over his face and looked up at the sky. “Unless you’re going to leave me…Then I’ve lost you.”

“It has nothing to do with you!” Keith yelled. “N-nothing. I don’t owe you anything! I…” Keith dragged his legs up to his chest, his face hiding behind his knees. “There’s nothing wrong with me.” Keith held his head, hair squeezing out between his fingers as he rocked back and forth. The mantra had changed suddenly. Apologies slipped out of his mouth in a waterfall of self-deprecation. “I’m... I’m sorry. I...”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Keith…” Lance kept his eyes locked on the few clouds that passed overhead. He kept his eyes wide as though it would dry them out. He had no right to be upset, Keith was right about that. He had no right to feel like his heart was breaking. Not when Keith was in so much pain. He always thought those stories in health class about omega who had their bond with an alpha broken were just stories. There was no way the teacher’s sister had to be institutionalized because of a broken bond, right? But as he listened to Keith’s tone change, he realized the whole thing was true, and more serious than teenage him could have ever understood. Keith had been broken. The fact that he could have functioned at all was a testament to his willpower, and yet here he was, rocking and whimpering out pleading apologies as though he had snapped. Fuck. This was Lance’s fault wasn’t it? How could he fix this? How could he help Keith?

“I…really want to hold you and comfort you right now, but I don’t know if you’ll let me. So I’ll sit here. I’ll wait for you to come to me, however long it takes. But when you do, I’m going to squeeze you tight and tremble, and I will probably cry again. I’m sorry my anger scared you. It scares me too.” If he gave Keith the time he needed, would it help?

“I’m sorry.” Keith whispered again. “I’m not good enough. I’m... I didn’t try to lie to you! I tried to warn you. I should have said something, I know! I’m just so tired… and you…I wanted more time with you. I wanted to… I don’t know. Rest? Forget?”

“You didn’t lie, Keith. I’m not angry or upset with you. I’m worried about you. I was just surprised, and I’m sorry.” Lance sighed and looked at him, brows furrowed. “But Keith, you are good enough. I will wait for you to be ready to come to me. Even if the moon rises and sinks below the water again. Even if it’s tomorrow. Or next week. Or next year.” The tears formed in his eyes again. “Or forever.”

Thirty long minutes passed without any words and Keith started to speak, broken and so weak. His voice wavering between shaky breaths. A voice unlike anything Lance ever heard. “M-my blood work was wrong. I was diagnosed as an alpha when I was born. It could have gone either way really. My dad was an omega, my mom was an alpha. I look so much like her, no one thought to question it. When I figured it out it was too late. At military school, I was placed in alpha housing. My roommate… fuck, I-I wasn’t prepared, and neither was he.”

Lance watched him, not saying anything. He said he would wait, and so he sat, his arms relaxed and open, position inviting in case Keith felt like he could trust him enough to come closer. If he could ever trust him.

“We didn’t know what was going on. We went with it, but we were just kids.” Keith’s lower tip trembled. “No one told us what to do, Lance! They didn’t have a reason to. I was an alpha. That’s what all the tests said. Well… fuck tests I guess.” Keith rubbed the back of his neck, then removed his hand, looking as if something distasteful coated his hand. 

“He bit me. That first time. My first heat. He panicked. I freaked out. We talked it out, trying to figure out some way I could still live in my lie, and he wouldn’t be saddled with a lifelong burden. We thought we could handle it. We were never in love or anything, but our pheromones were compatible. We thought we could beat the system. Friends with benefits.”

Keith ran his hand over his face before he tilted his head back, clunking it against the bench a few times. “We were idiots. Of course, it was easier for him than it was for me. I’d get sick without him. I needed him. He didn’t need me but took responsibility for what we’d done. Overall, he was a good guy. God damn the fights though. So stupid.”

Lance clenched and unclenched his fists while Keith spoke. He bit his lip to keep from saying anything. Keith needed to get it out. Keith needed to be the one to decide what to do next, as much as it killed Lance to just sit there and listen about some other alpha being with him. This wasn’t about him. It was about Keith. So he just sighed and managed a nod. Something to let Keith know he was truly listening.

Keith stared up at the night sky, tracing the scar on his cheek. “He was driving me to the doctors. I said something, I don’t even remember what. He got so mad and he took the wheel and wrenched it so hard I thought the car jumped sideways. So much happened after that. Blood. Pain. I remember watching the light leave his eyes as he hung upside down over me. He reached out but I couldn’t even lift my arm to cut him loose. All I heard after that were cries, then-” Keith broke off with a shaken sigh.

“Keith…It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me any more.” He said he would wait, but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t sit here while Keith was so vulnerable. So he crawled over to him and looked at him, opening his arms so Keith still had the power to decide if he wanted to be there or not.

Keith crumbled. His head laying on Lance’s chest as he clutched at the hem of his shirt. “You know what happens to an omega who loses their bond, don’t you? I wasn’t in my right mind. I-” A sob broke out of Keith’s throat silencing his voice.

“It’s okay, Keith. I know. You don’t have to tell me anything else.” Lance wrapped his arms around him and held him as close as he could without squeezing him too tightly. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head and rubbed his back. “I know it was hard for you…Healing from it. Talking about it now. You’re so strong.”

“I-I’m sorry I snapped at you. I…” Keith looked up at Lance, eyes still tearing over. “I… I don’t feel strong. I don’t feel okay. It took a lot for me to just get out of bed. I needed help. Shiro brought me to a hospital and some kind of social worker introduced me to Curtis.” He whispered. “He… Shiro met him because of me. He got me functioning again.”

“Don’t worry about me.” Lance lifted a hand to touch his cheek, gently wiping those tears. “You are strong, even if you don’t feel it. And it’s okay if you’re not okay. If you really think you need to call him, I’ll help you downstairs and you can call him.” He tried to smile, though his lips only twitched a little.

Keith shook head. “No, I’m not alone right now.” He turned his face into Lance’s neck, the bog smell gone, and replaced with open meadows filled with swaying sunflowers: Lance’s attempt to soothe the omega with calming pheromones. How could Keith ever have doubted him? “I shouldn’t have snapped. It’s not your fault. You were shocked as any person would be.”

“I’m okay. I promise.” He shifted so he could hold Keith a little better, resting his cheek in his hair. “I…can’t promise I’m not feeling some sort of inner turmoil because I can’t help that, but I can promise that I won’t leave you because of this. I won’t break up with you. I won’t make you feel like you’ve done anything wrong.”

“I’ve had worse when people found it. It’s why I swore off alphas.” Keith nuzzled, breathing deeply

“Do you want to break up, then?” There was nothing accusatory in his voice. Lance wanted Keith to know everything was up to him.

“Will you ever try to hit me?” The question was abrupt, and even whispered, the story behind it was loud enough.

“What? No! Absolutely not!” Lance’s eyes widened. “Who did that to you? I’ll hurt them.” How could anyone be that cruel to Keith?

“Someone tried. They failed. I took care of them, and Shiro took care of the rest.” Keith answered. “I’ve never had a normal relationship. I was ‘damaged goods’ before I knew what I was looking for.”

“And what are you looking for? What do you want, Keith?”

“I still don’t know.” Keith sighed. “I just. I spent a long time in a haze. Doing whatever. I was aimless. I guess. Curtis got me functioning, but I didn’t know how to live. It took me a long time to even feel like myself again. Relationships didn’t matter. I needed to do what made me happy: Photography, nature, reading, my boat, and y-you.” Keith blushed with the last confession. “I’m happy around you.”

“I’m happy around you too, Keith, and I would do anything for you.” Now Lance smiled, a tiny shy smile, but one that was genuine and reached his eyes. “I don’t want to break up. I don’t want to stop seeing you. I want to keep holding you like this, kissing you, pleasing you under the stars…”

Keith sat up, the blanket falling off his shoulders and pooling with a whisper of fabric in his lap. “None of this bothers you?”

Lance looked him over, then reached a hand up to gently trace the scar on Keith’s shoulder. “These are just indications that life threw you a shitty curveball and you survived.” He leaned in and kissed where his fingers were just moments ago. “As for the bite? On a primal level it bothers me that someone else claimed you. But that person is gone. You were young. It would be stupid for me to be angry and upset at you for something like that when you didn’t know me. So I’m trying to refocus…If I’m angry, it’s cause someone hurt you. If I feel the urge to push you down and claim you, it’s just me being afraid you’ll leave me. But I won’t ever force myself on you…” He lifted his head and looked at him again.

Keith shivered, his last few tears catching the lamplight. “Just, promise to talk to me. If it bothers you. If you want to say something. We can talk. I’m not great at it, and I might seem angry or upset at first, but I’ll always calm down.”

“I promise.” Lance gently kissed those tears off his cheeks.

“I won’t break up with you.” Keith said. “But you have to talk to me first if you ever need to leave me.”

“I don’t think you need to worry about that.” Lance continued to kiss Keith’s cheeks. “I don’t need to leave you. I need to love you.”

“Eh?!” Keith blinked and reached for Lance’s cheeks to push him up. “What are you saying?”

“I need to love you. I want to love you.” Lance cupped his cheeks in his hands and stopped him from pushing him too far.

“But everything that I just told you, how could you? Keith shook his head and held Lance’s hands in his. “You’re not thinking straight. Your affected by my heat, and it’s making you say crazy things.”

“No, Keith. It’s not. I mean it. I’ll say it after the heat if you don’t believe me now.” Lance looked at him, the sincerity in his eyes.

“Think about it, Lance. Really really think about. I’m not… Someone like you deserves better. I’m not… I just not… I’m not someone who…” Keith cut himself off before he said the words.

“I know you’ve been hurt a lot. I know you’re speaking from that place.” Lance smiled and lifted Keith’s hands to his lips, kissing them. “You are the most deserving of love. I want to give that to you. It’s okay that you don’t believe it now. You may not believe it for a while, but that doesn’t make it untrue.”

“Lance,” Keith leaned in and nosed along the fingers Lance kissed, resting his chin over them to stare into his eyes. “What the fuck are you made of?”

“I don’t know. DNA and stuff…” Lance nuzzled his cheek.

“I think I know, but I’ll keep it a secret.” Keith turned his head for the nuzzle and slid into Lance’s lap. When their skin touched, buzzes flew to the ends of his nerves, dimpling his flesh. “Mmm.” He cooed. Feeling Lance’s body against his for the first time forced the breath from his lungs.

Lance held him closer and kissed along his cheek to his lips. Keith’s body seemed to half-slump against him. With everything that had happened in the past hour or so, the poor man was probably overstressed and exhausted. “You told me a lot today. It’s okay if you take a break.”

“I can?” Keith sighed with the kisses, settling his weight.

“You can.” Lance nuzzled his lips against Keith’s cheek before he looked back up at the sky. “The stars seem extra bright tonight.”

“Hmm? Oh?” Keith turned to lay his back against Lance’s chest. “We’re away from the city and it’s a new moon.” Keith reached over and there was a click, and the whole boat went dark. “Wait for your eyes to adjust.”

“Woah…” Lance stared up at the sky, tears forming in his eyes. He hadn’t seen a night like this since moving to the city as a kid. His arms tightened a little around Keith and he let out a soft sniffle. “Thank you for showing me this.”

“I’m sorry I ruined it.” Keith’s voice remained small and remorseful.

“You didn’t ruin anything. I’m really happy” Lance kissed the top of his head. “I used to live on a farm. I would look up at the stars every night, and they were just like this.”

“You’re happy?” Keith titled his head back to see Lance’s face while his fingers played with those sprawled over his stomach.

“Yeah. Really happy. Yeah, I mean I was scared and upset, and you were too. We cried, but you shared with me. You’re still with me. I’m elated.” He gently stroked his stomach, drawing invisible circles around his navel. “And since you opened up to me, I’ll tell you what you’ve probably been curious about.” He let his hand rest and just held him. “When I was in middle school, there was a really bad storm. Lightning hit one of the trees by the barn, and a fire started. We got most of the animals out, but there was this calf who wouldn’t come out. She was attached to me, so I went in there to get her to safety. I don’t remember what exactly happened, but my parents said the fire broke a large limb of the tree, and it crashed through the roof.” He closed his eyes, brows furrowing at the memory. “I got the calf out, but the fire ripped through the barn, and as I was running out, some of it fell on me.”

“Your scar. That’s how?” Keith cuddled back, slipping his fingers between Lance’s. “It makes sense you got it rescuing a friend.” Keith closed his eyes remembering the first time he saw the scar, over Lance’s shoulder. “When I first saw it, I thought you had angel wings.”

“Yeah, well Kaltenecker is a good cow, so...” Lance couldn’t stop the blush that spread across his face. “My mom says the same thing. She calls me her angel, but I think that’s because I almost died. They decided I should come here with Luis and Lisa, and they sold the farm before sending Veronica and Rachel. Marco stayed…”

“And the cow?” Keith brought Lance’s hands up to his face, kissing over pads of his palm then turning his head back. His gaze danced over Lance’s face, taking in every detail, watching his lips as he spoke, watching his expressive eyebrows, and then he reached up and stroked his fingers over the fringes of his hair. The touch was tender and filled with a sentiment deeper than words could express. 

Lance smiled and took Keith’s hand, kissing his palm and nuzzling it. “She’s okay. They brought her to a neighboring farm. I haven’t seen her in a while though.” He looked at Keith. “Would you come with me? I will be going soon. We’re moving my parents here. It’s what I’ve been working towards…”

“You want me to meet your family?” Keith’s dreamy gaze snapped into focus. “I… let me think on that one.”

“You already met some of my family. I want you to come to Cuba with me in a few months when I go get my parents. Not now.” Lance chuckled. He could practically hear Keith’s heartbeat.

Keith exhaled. “That wasn’t a formal meeting! Family stuff is a big deal, isn’t it?” There it was, that twinge of hypocrisy. Keith didn’t have a father, and his mother? Well that was another story.

“I guess. I mean, I wasn’t even thinking of it as anything formal. I guess it just feels like a natural thing to want the person you want in your life to be a part of your family.”

“Lance…” Keith turned between Lance’s legs for the sole purpose of hiding his face in his chest.

“And my siblings adore you.” Lance kissed the top of his head and held him closer. 

“They don’t know me, Lance.” Keith whined and squirmed to get out of his hold, but it was obvious he wasn’t really trying.

Lance kept kissing his head, then his temples, and finally lifting his chin when he wanted to get his lips. “They know you make me happy. They know I’m the happiest I’ve been since coming here. That’s enough.”

“They’ll find out I have a bite.” Keith added, his eyes finding Lance’s. “How much is your family going to tolerate.”

“They aren’t the type of people to be bothered as long as I’m happy.” Lance smiled. “If anything, my mom will squish you and hug you for hours when she finds out.”

“All right. All right.” Keith swallowed. “If you still like me in a month from now I’ll see your family.”

“Well that will be easy. I’ll more than like you a month from now. And two. And ten. And a hundred.” Lance kissed him.

“Lance,” Keith whispered kissing him back, his body reminding him why they were floating out in the middle of the ocean, and he started to rock hips against Lance’s lap. “You’re too good to me, I’m compelled to return the favor.”

“Mmm. So you still want me.” Lance kissed him and slid a hand down his back. “I was waiting for you.”

“Waiting for me?” Keith’s eyes fluttered with a gentle mewl from his lips.

“Yes.” Lance held him closer and rocked against him slowly.

“What were you waiting for me to do?” Keith slid his hand up Lance’s chest, then he leaned back, letting Lance have a good look at his star bathed skin.

Lance smiled and slid his hand from his back, over his hip, and down his thigh. He made sure to get an extra long look at Keith, since this was the first time really seeing him in all his naked glory. “Want me.”

Keith leaned in and touched the tip of his nose to his. “When did I stop?”

“I was hoping you didn’t. Now I’m glad for the confirmation.” Lance smiled and pressed his lips to Keith’s. “And I’ll just have to make sure you never stop.” He pressed his body close to his boyfriend’s and kept kissing him. Each press of his lips accompanied by a movement, a caress, a rocking of his hips. Each little moan swallowed by each other’s mouths as they tumbled into ecstasy, arching, crying out for each other, clutching their bodies close when the climax came over them and left them a panting, sweaty heap. This was what Lance always wanted. This kind of closeness. This kind of trust. This kind of love. Now he just needed to wait for Keith to be sure he wanted the same. And so he hoped, even as Keith drifted to sleep in his arms. As his own slumber pulled him in soon after.


	8. Off Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far:  
> After everything, Keith is really happy with Lance. But with an unexpected visitor, can that happiness last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find Art For this Story Here:  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/07b21c46b962b37b0b5c1cc7cf75fc43/tumblr_po5y9aVsES1rvlhug_500.jpg)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c3c8cadcfb693f580dd67f9ce69aa59f/tumblr_po5y9aeoIj1rvlhug_400.png)  
> Art by:[Miss Monsir](https://monsir-arts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [A meeting](https://66.media.tumblr.com/03c49d5544ee11a62448c60bd445c767/tumblr_punfxzbcOR1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> [A nap](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1fdcf1a94fe2c9d46ae9f425cb1d7df5/fc5b0b345c30e859-a3/s1280x1920/5f688f2f5cd0e300341522b556dd44937cf3da62.png)  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/651f6e0fbf58fce5a7b0cf9107500496/tumblr_pvzh427ADX1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/854c3d8a7f1b604ae9c10cfa45601f4c/tumblr_pvzh427ADX1r9t6k5o2_1280.png)  
> Art by: [Crazycookiemaniac](http://crazycookiemaniac.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 

The scar on his cheek didn’t matter.

The scar on his shoulder didn’t matter.

The scar on his neck didn’t matter.

Slender fingers left trails in the steam clinging to the mirror. The line crossing over the cheek of his reflection. For a long time he hated his scars. They reminded him of when everything went wrong. He learned to live with them and to hide them. He didn’t need the world to remind him of his shame. So he did what he could. The scars became both the strength and the kink in his armor. He faced the world with his head high, as long as no one asked.

Along came Lance. The idiot who loved him. The idiot who accepted him and his faults. The idiot who tore away his armor and left Keith bare and exposed. Keith trembled. He never knew how to explain anything to Lance when it came down to his past. He didn’t know how to capture the experience of losing your bonded. Did a normal human know the wrenching tear and helpless void when half a soul was ripped away?

Keith sighed. He knew what Lance wanted, and he knew the desire for it only grew after he saw the bite on Keith’s neck, but Keith didn’t know if he was capable. Not for himself, he’d been through it before. A second time would destroy him, but he never wanted Lance to experience even a fraction of what he had. Keith took the coward’s way with the alpha. He’d give Lance everything he wanted, but not the one thing he desired. In the growing weeks since the revelation, he played himself less conservative, and Lance doted on him. For the first time, Keith smiled at the person looking back at him in the mirror. The imperfections didn’t matter. Lance loved him and all but officially moved in to his place. Keith didn’t mind. He expected himself to have a mini freak out or a meltdown the first time a lover brought over a toothbrush (because that’s what people do in movies and books), but he accepted it. In fact he encouraged it by buying him the blue and red toothbrush now occupying a tiny space on his bathroom vanity. Their relationship was a good one. They talked together, watched TV together, ate together, and slept together. 

Keith blushed at the idea of their sex life. Keith didn’t know the way Lance made him feel was possible. Tenderness mixed with hunger, gentle mixed with primal need all became an intoxicating brew of sexual gratification. They fed off each other, read the other. Lance knew how to bring out the desires Keith never dared to speak. Keith allowed Lance room to experiment with a willing partner who never judged him. There was little one didn’t know about the other. 

Secrets. Keith shared plenty with Lance over the summer and now at the end of the season, he had only one. He’d been trying to bring it up, but he never found the words and Lance with his eternal patience silenced him with gentle kisses and tender words “when you’re ready kitten”.

Keith leaned against the door, a giddy flush on his cheek. He adored Lance. He wanted to love Lance like how the man deserved–

“Aarhhuhgduchd!!! The fuck?!?!?”

“Lance, what the fuck?!“ Keith ran into the living room, towel around his waist and a tooth brush pointed at Lance.

Lance wasn’t alone though. At the edge of the bed stood a child; a 5 foot, mocha skinned, blonde haired, forest green eyed child. He crunched down on handfuls of Lucky Charms, taken right out of the box. He stared down at Lance, judgement written all over his boyish cheeks.

“Rolo,” Keith started. “Back from your father’s I take it. Where’s your mom?”

“Out. Who the fuck is this guy?” The kid didn’t move his gaze from Lance as he tried to mimic an alpha’s glare.

“Who the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you?” Lance could have snarled at the kid. The hair at the back of his neck standing on end. “Why the fuck is a kid in here? How the fuck did he get in? And why the fuck is he swearing?” His fingers curled into the blanket that kept his modesty, just barely kept it, anyway.

“Lance, calm the fuck down.” Keith walked into the bedroom, threw on a shirt three sizes too big, and tossed on his boxers in a huff. “This is Rolo. He’s Margie’s kid. The lady you met on the dock and a few times since. It would seem he’s back early from his summer with his dad.”

“Ma ain’t back yet from work, so I came over here.” Rolo said and latched into Keith’s hand when the omega emerged from the bedroom.

“Rolo, this is my boyfriend Lance. Lance this is Rolo.”

“Boyfriend?” Heartbreak echoed in the child’s voice. Keith winced.

“Yes. He’s very important to me. So be nice.”

“But?!”

“Rolo, I won’t hesitate to throw you overboard. Be. Nice.” Keith ruffled the child’s hair, trying to get back to their usual banter. 

“I’ll throw him overboard.” Lance scowled, voice low, eyes locked on their hands for several minutes too long before he lifted his gaze to Keith’s face. Displeased was too mild for the expression he showed his boyfriend. Annoyed. Uncomfortable. Possessive. Three seconds away from losing his shit. The only reason he didn’t was because, well, it was a kid. That and he was still naked under the covers.

The hair on the back of Keith’s neck stood up. He hated to admit it, but Lance was sexy when he was mad; smoldering narrowed eyes, tight lips, tense shoulders. Keith didn’t care if it was childish, jealous Lance appealed to a whole new side of Keith. 

“Rolo, go watch some TV.” He escorted the boy out of the room and set him and his cereal down on the couch. “I’m going to finish getting dressed.”

“Then we can play Smash?”

“Yes. But as soon as your mom gets home, you gotta go. Deal?”

“Deal.” Rolo sighed.

Keith patted the top of his head and walked over to the bedroom, closing the door behind him and staring at Lance. “You know, he’s too young to affected by your push. I’m not.”

“He’s too old to just be able to walk into your place regardless of the time of day.” Lance snorted, arms crossed. “No one should be able to do that. And you just let it go.” He continued to scowl as he climbed out of the bed and started pulling his clothes on. “I don’t want anyone else seeing me naked, and I certainly don’t want anyone else seeing you naked.”

“Lance, he’s just a kid I babysit for.” Keith arched a brow as he watched Lance move around the room, whipping his clothing on. “Are you jealous?”

Keith slid up to him, and walked his fingers up Lance’s arm. “After what I did for you last night?”

“Babysitting implies an agreed upon situation, not me waking up to some kid glaring at me.” Lance huffed and looked at him. The hand on his arm seemed to quell some of his agitation, but he was still frowning. “I’m allowed to be annoyed. It almost gave me a heart attack. And you don’t lock your doors? Or does he have a key?”

“He has a key and an open invitation. I’ll set up some rules.” Keith raised his hand and stroked the side of Lance’s cheek. “Let him know you stay over and we need privacy.”

Lance pouted and nuzzled into Keith’s hand before he kissed his palm. He needed to calm himself. He needed to think about Keith here. He was the one who interrupted his life as it was, not that kid. But still... “Sorry. It just scared me. Like…I woke up with this kid staring down at me. It was like a creepy movie. What if it was one of those ones where the kid is actually possessed and just starts stabbing someone with their cereal spoon? I mean I know he was eating those Lucky Charms with his hand, but It almost gave me a heart attack!”

Keith blinked and blinked again, his lip quirking up on the edges. A laugh bubbled out of his mouth, chiming and ringing through the room. “I’m sorry.” He doubled over, catching his breath. “I’m so sorry. You are not allowed to have horror movie nights with Pidge anymore!”

Keith wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him. “You big dork. I’ll protect you, I’m the only one allowed to spoon you.” 

“Damn right.” Lance whimpered a little and nuzzled into Keith’s arms. “Only you—and I won’t tell Pidge you’re banning those movie nights. She’d probably be the one to try to stab you with a spoon instead.” This felt better. The turmoil inside him started to settle.

“Well, quid pro quo. Only you can spoon me.” Keith poked Lance’s nose.

“That’s why I won’t tell her! She’d cut your beautiful face.” Lance pouted, but he lifted his head enough to kiss the finger tapping at his nose. “And I quite like how you look. My badass boyfriend.”

Keith smiled brightly, eyes glittering in the dim lamp lights. “Well maybe she could equal it out.” A dry humor edged his voice.

Lance shook his head and licked along the scar on Keith’s cheek. “I’d prefer it if you weren’t hurt you know. I love you. I’ll love you even if you end up with another scar or two. But I also don’t want to see it happen if it means you stay this cute and happy.”

“I do seem pretty happy, Don’t I?” Keith carded his fingers up into Lance’s hair.

If Lance could purr at that, he totally would have. Instead he settled for a nuzzle and a kiss to Keith’s lips. “You do. Me too. I’m happier than I’ve ever been.”

“And the sex is pretty great.” Keith smirked.

“Yeah it is.” Lance chuckled and kissed him. “All right. If you feel like you have to go out there, Go on. I need to shower. I’ll make some breakfast too.”

“French Toast? Extra cinnamon?” Keith nuzzled his nose to Lance’s in an obscene display of manipulative purposeful cuteness.

“I duno. You’re letting your other boyfriend wait for you on the couch. I’m not sure I feel like making you something that delicious.” Lance smirked and tapped his nose. “I’ll think about it while I shower.”

“I like when you think about me in the shower.” Keith kissed Lance, putting a slow distance between them when he spoke. “Seriously though, be nice to the kid. He’s got it rough, and yes he has a crush on me so seeing you here probably devastated him.” Keith shrugged. “Hazards of youth, bound to happen at some point.”

“I feel like you knowing he has a crush on you, and you still letting him come and go and hold your hand is a little worse…” Lance tapped Keith on the forehead. “Let him down gently, don’t lead the poor kid on.” He shrugged and stepped past him to get into the bathroom. “I know I would have been heartbroken if you didn’t return my crush.”

“A bit late for the gentle let down. He came across you. Naked. In my bed.” Keith folded his arms. “He’s not clingy or a brat, not really. He’s just a kid. He wants to protect me.” Keith shook his head. “The crush was cute at first, I didn’t know what to do about it, but he’s getting older...”

“You say so, but he swore at me and clutched your hand like he owned you. Just...I don’t know. I don’t want to have to be a possessive boyfriend around a kid. That’s weird.” Lance shrugged and stepped into the bathroom. “Go on. I still have to think about that French toast.”

“Hurry up, don’t think about me too much while you’re in there.” Keith leaned forward and kissed the edge of Lance’s jaw then left the room.

Lance slipped into the shower and rested his arm against the wall, forehead pressed against his forearm as he tried to calm himself. He could control it around Keith, barely, but there were instincts inside him that were fighting with his more rational thoughts. It was stupid. He knew it was. But here he was, trying to keep his urges to throw Keith down and claim him at bay.

Showering took longer than it normally would have. Each movement was an exercise in control, but when he was done, he dressed quickly and popped his Air Pods in. One, he needed to call into work while he cooked breakfast. Two, he didn’t want to hear the sounds coming from the den. With a grunt, he moved into the galley and started the stove. No French toast. He was feeling too petty, but pancakes would be okay, wouldn't they?

“What are you doing?” Said last person he wanted to be near. Rolo stood at the counter, his head just over the faux marble countertop. “Huh, I don’t like pancakes.”

“It’s done with the updates!” Keith shouted from the other room, coming into the kitchen and arched a brow at the small steaming stack of pancakes, which was not a stack of French Toast. His eyebrow quirked but he sighed and nodded, resigned. “Thanks for cooking.”

Lance’s lips twitched, but he was thankful for Allura’s voice in his ear. It kept him from snapping. Instead he calmly asked her to hold on before glancing at the kid, then at Keith. “There wasn’t enough bread for French Toast.” Not that he checked, but it was as good an excuse as any wasn’t it? He turned his back to them again and finished cooking, pushing the plate of pancakes aside for Keith to take if he wanted them. He said nothing else to the two in the room as he cracked a few eggs for himself.

“Lance… just call me later.” Again, the presence of her voice in his ear kept him as calm as he could be, even as the rock in his stomach rolled.

“Keep reading the report, it’s fine. Or I can just come into the office now if that’s better.”

“Hey Rolo, why don’t you go home for now?” Keith guided the boy out of the kitchen. “Your mom gets back by ten on Fridays. She should be home.”

“But we-” the argument cut off by one stony look from Keith. The boy glared daggers at Lance before he picked up his stuff and hopped out and onto the deck.

Keith set the table in silence and sat down on a backwards chair. “I’m just going to lay this out there. I know more people than just Rolo and Shiro. Some of them are going to be alphas, some betas, and a few omegas.”

“I was just making breakfast.” Lance sighed, half distracted by Allura abruptly ending the call. “I’m in the way here. I’ll go back.” He poked at the eggs in the pan.

“We’re not going to talk about this?” Keith’s eyes lowered. “I can smell you.” He reminded. “It’s hard to hide your emotions from me.”

“I know! That’s why I came in here to make breakfast, alone! So I could keep myself calm! Why do you think I called into work!” Lance sighed and stared at his eggs as they sizzled in the pan. “I’ve never felt like this before. I don’t know how to handle myself, and it’s not something I want to talk about with some kid here. You shouldn’t have kicked him out and made this my fault.”

“Fault? Lance, look at me.” Keith pushed his plate aside. “ I’m not mad at you.“ He folded his hands in front of himself. “You’re new to this. I mean, so am I sort of, but I don’t have to date me. I don’t expect you to be perfect. I don’t expect there not to be problems. But I’m not stupid. Rolo was too much. I get it. You’re territorial. Hell, you haven’t even introduced me to Allura yet.” Keith drank is coffee with a slow sip. 

“I don’t want you to struggle but I don’t want you to clash with every other person in my life. I don’t have too many friends, but I’d like to keep them and not have to worry about everyone getting along.” Keith tapped his temple. “I also don’t want you to think you’re doing anything wrong. I guess, I don’t know, help me out here. I suck at this.”

“You make a comment about wanting to keep your friends, and then say you don’t want me to think I’m doing anything wrong in the next breath? I’m not out to ruin your friendships, but...” Lance sighed and shook his head. “I know this is something wrong with me. There’s like a pit in my stomach that keeps growing, and I start feeling like I have to keep you from leaving me. I’m not like that. You know I’m afraid of it happening, but I would never do anything to force you to stay with me.” He turned off the stove and pulled off the pan with the eggs, only looking up at Keith once that was done. “I need to learn to control that feeling. You really didn’t have to kick him out. I get that I can be petty and emotional, but I’m smarter than I act sometimes. This is my fault. I am doing something wrong. I know it. There’s no point in denying that.”

“Lance,” Keith clenched his jaw. “It’s not wrong if we’re both learning.” Thinking before speaking was really frustrating. “but we’re going to Shiro’s this afternoon, and I wanted to talk about it.” He pulled his plate back over. Maybe he approached this all wrong? “Everything I looked up online said this type of thing shouldn’t fester.” Keith blushed. 

Keith looked up relationship advice online? On the one hand, the effort was sweet and made Keith twenty times more adorable. On the other, it was a sad reminder of his isolation.

“It’s…not a festering thing. I don’t think so anyway. I’m just…” Lance shook his head and pulled Keith into his arms. “I’ve just never loved anyone as much as I love you. So I feel things I’ve never felt before.” He pressed his face into his hair. “I don’t know how to be a good alpha because I’ve never felt like this. I’m possessive and anxious. I just…I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be a good alpha, Lance.” Keith laid his hand on his lover’s arm. “I didn’t choose you because you were an alpha. I wanted to be with you because I like you. The Lance who’s always there to cheer me up. The Lance who’s got my back in Karaoke bar fights. The Lance whose cheesy pick up lines always frickin’ work on me because I’m weak to that stupid grin of yours. That’s the Lance I lo-like.” Keith shook away a chill off his spine.

Lance caught it. Keith’s little slip and cover. But he didn’t let it show on his face. He couldn’t. Not when he knew his reaction might upset Keith. He wanted to hear those words so desperately, but he would wait. He clearly didn’t deserve them right now. Not after his pettiness. So he just held him and hid his face in his hair. “I will be better for you. I will be the kind of man you can brag about…”

“Lance, what did I say?” Keith turned his head up and kissed Lance’s jaw. “I’m happy. I’m honestly the happiest I’ve been in a long time. You don’t have to be better. All I’m asking is that you learn with me. And who’s to say I don’t already brag?”

“Wait, you do?” Lance shivered a little as the kiss to his jaw calmed some of the tumult inside him. “I mean…I’m happy. I love you. I don’t want to mess this up, so yeah. Yeah let’s learn together.”

“See? Look how smart you are.” Keith smiled, allowing it reflect in his eyes.

“You’re messing with me now, aren’t you?” Lance grinned, obviously not bothered by the teasing.

“Would I do something like that? I’m offended.” Keith smirked.

“I’m the one who should be offended!” Lance pouted. The tension left his shoulders completely. “You’re just punishing me because I made pancakes instead of French Toast.”

“Well…you do make it the best.” Keith tapped his finger under Lance’s chin.

“So my pancakes aren’t good?” Lance arched a brow, but his pout remained.

“I’ll eat them. If the chocolate chips get added.” Keith leaned up to kiss him. “Have you ever known me to pass up something sweet.” 

“No, that’s why I made pancakes even if I didn’t make the French Toast. Don’t want to make you think I’d neglect you.” Lance kissed him back. “And of course there are already chocolate chips in them.”

“Yes, ‘cause I’m so neglected.” Keith gave a few more quick kisses. “You should fix this.”

“And how would you like me to fix it?” Lance grinned and pulled Keith closer. “Will there be enough time before we go to Shiro’s?”

“We can make time, If you still feel like you owe me.” Keith swung a leg around and settled on Lance’s lap.

“I owe you hm?” Lance laughed. “Eat your pancakes, and I’ll think about it.”

“But you’re sweeter.” Keith licked at Lance’s lips then leaned forward to eat. He slowed down and got lost in a thought.

“There is,” He started distracted. “If you want to know, um there is one thing I want to tell you. I mean there are a lot of things, but I’ll start with this part.” Keith took a deep breath. “This.” He touched the lock on his neck. 

Lance blinked a little. Keith had obviously been thinking about talking about that for a while, but it still seemed rather sudden, especially given the complete change from their conversation. “Yes?”

“I don’t have a key.”

“What?” Lance almost dropped his forkful of eggs. He could feel the darkness from earlier creep its way back into his stomach. “Who does?”

“Shiro.” Keith rubbed his arms a little. “When my bond finally faded, and I could be with other people. I went a bit crazy.” Keith swallowed around a nervous lump in his throat. “That sounds bad. I mean I went out a lot. I drank, smoked, and had a few one night stands. Just a few!” Keith rambled on about his partners, realizing Lance didn’t need or want to know those details, he took a deep nervous breath. “Shiro, got me the collar, and the lock. I asked him to keep the key.”

A quick surge at Shiro’s name, a flare at the mention of one night stands, but then the darkness completely faded, and Lance let out a sigh of relief. Shiro was a beta, and even if he wasn’t, there was no way in hell he would do something to Keith. Keith was his brother. Also, Lance was pretty sure Curtis would be able to kill Shiro and make it look like an accident or something natural, so there was that. And at least nothing came of those other flings. “And do you want him to keep the key?”

“It was our agreement. My mate,” Keith flushed at the word. “He would have to ask him for it.” The raven head bowed. “When the time was right.” He coughed into his hand. “I don’t have any other accessible family, so…”

“Keith, be plain with me right now. Are you telling me this because you want me to be your mate?” Lance looked at him. “Even if it’s not right now. You want me to get that key, at some point, and bond with you?” Heat rushed to his face and darkened his cheeks. His heart pounded in his chest. If he had wings, they would be fluttering and lifting him off his chair.

“Gah! Why do you have to say it that way!” Keith flopped his head on the table, his arms curling over his burning ears.

“Because if you aren’t straightforward with me, then I won’t know if I’m just being hopeful or if you really want it.”

“Just wanted you to know so it’s not an awkward conversation later!” Keith whined behind his arms. “Now it’s just awkward now! Ugh… but yes.”

“Oh. That’s what it is?” Lance deflated and poked at his eggs. “Awkward, huh…? Sorry...” But then the realization hit him, and his head snapped up. “Wait, yes? Yes yes? You mean that?”

Keith lifted his head and watched Lance for a moment and sighed. “Lance,” Keith reached up to touch his cheek. “I might not be ready. But when I am, after I’ve sorted all my shit out, if you still want to be with me when everything is said and done, I-I-I’d like it to be you.”

Lance rested his cheek against Keith’s fingers and looked at him. “Yeah?” He smiled, turning his head and kissing his palm. “You want me. I don’t think you know how happy this makes me. I’ll wait for you for as long as you need me to.”

“I know.” Keith played with the ends of Lance’s hair. “I believe you when you say those things which is why I want… I actually want to tell you these things, but sometimes it’s hard.”

Lance kissed Keith’s fingertips and looked at him. “I don’t mind if you need to take your time. Just...If you think we should talk about something. Tell me. Even if it’s hard. I will do my best to tell you when I’m feeling possessive or when I’m trying not to be unfair, so tell me when you think there’s something I should know.”

Keith moved closer, “You are easy to read.” He gripped the back of Lance’s head and guided him down against his shoulder, fingers combing through burnt honey locks. “I’ll do everything I can to keep you. I don’t want to lose this.”

“You won’t.” Lance murmured and closed his eyes. “I won’t leave you.” Keith’s cinnamon bun scent tickled his nose, and he smiled.

“Mm…How much did you scent me last night?” Keith nuzzled. “You.. smell a bit different. Sweeter.” Keith nosed into Lance neck with a content sigh. “Like honeysuckles.”

“Not enough if you’re worried about losing me.” Lance turned his nose into Keith’s neck and pressed himself as close as he could with the collar in the way.

Keith gasped and leaned forward, letting Lance get his fill of his scent as a shiver rode up his spine. A rush of blood prickled his skin, giving way to gooseflesh traversing his sensitive sides, and like an invisible pry, spread his legs. The pull met no resistance.

“When do we have to be at Shiro’s?” Lance brushed his lips over Keith’s jaw. “Should I stop?”

Keith made an effort to look at the clock but another twitch in his body made his drift shut “I’m sure we have time.”

\-----

They were late getting to Shiro’s with no secrecy about what caused their delay. Curtis smirked and continued setting up the grill. Shiro, on the other hand, sat across from them on a picnic table. His silent gaze unwavering. Keith fidgeted, digging his nails into the table’s flaking paint. No nervous ticks or guilty glances distracted from the fresh hickeys on his neck. Lance had a statement to make, and he made it.

Shiro’s eyes settled on Lance. There was a smugness about the alpha. A silent victorious vibe. Since the two started dating, Shiro noticed the change. Lance had become less shy about his being assertive or dominant when it came to Keith. The more time they spent together the more the alpha came out in Lance. The thought worried Shiro. He wanted both of them to be happy, but Keith wasn’t the type to put up with dominant clingy alphas. He’d kick Lance to the curb and never look back. He’d seen it happen before. Though, Keith seemed content to let Lance crowd him. He leaned into every touch. He blushed and smiled with whispers into his ear. And he laughed. Shiro heard Keith chuckle before, but never let out a full gut laugh. Then came his scent. Even Shiro picked up on the spiced honey scent lifting from the omega. A blended scent. Like a sugar and spice incense curing in the fog of a morning meadow.

Lance could feel Shiro’s gaze, even when he wasn’t looking at the older man. So when he felt those eyes boring into him, he looped his arm around Keith’s waist and pulled him just a little closer.

But a tug of a small hand on his shirt caused him to turn. Little Hana was looking up at him with wide eyes, a doll in her hands. “Uncle Lance, will you have tea with me and Susie? She’s so happy you gave her to me, and we want to thank you.”

Those bright eyes were enough to melt any ice. “Of course.” He kissed Keith on the cheek before letting the girl tug him off to a small blanket on the grass.

“So, how are things?” Shiro asked, his chin resting in his hand.

“He’s great. Actually. Too good for me.” Keith watched as Lance pretended to sip tea from a cup five times too small for his fingers, and he all but laughed when Hana screamed, “SPACE DOG ATTACK!!” And Lance got a full face meeting with Cosmo.

“He is a good guy.” Shiro hesitated.

“Uug, Get it over with Shiro.”

“I didn’t say anything!” Shiro waved his hand in front of him. 

“You don’t have to. That’s your ‘but’ tone.”

“But?” 

Keith arched a brow. “You know what I’m talking about!” Shiro’s lips thinned.

“Are you okay? Last we spoke you told me you told him about…” Shiro took careful steps in this conversation.

“I’m okay. He’s taking everything in stride.” Keith looked back over to Lance. “Though he met Rolo this morning.”

“I bet that went over well.” Shiro didn’t need any background on Rolo. He had the displeasure of his acquaintance once or twice. The kid was highly protective of Keith with an obviously unreciprocated schoolboy crush, which swung from adorable to worrisome.

“Eh, could have gone better, but the kid needs to learn he can’t just barge in.” Keith shrugged. “Lance is a bit possessive, but he’s never been in a relationship with an omega before. He’s on a crash course.”

“I see.” Shiro tapped his cheek. 

“Keeef!!” Keith blinked and turned up in time to see a stuffed dog getting whipped at his face. He caught it and gave Lance a glare. Guilt written all over his face. 

“AH! You captured him!” Hana yelled and giggled as she climbed over Lance in time to get picked up by Keith.

“I did, but I also captured the Alien overlord in command of the rapid space dog!” Keith lifted the girl with little effort.

“Eeeh!” Hana squealed as Keith tossed her up and caught her again.

“Oh no!” Lance laughed and held the doll from earlier. “We have to save our leader!” He smirked and watched Keith hoist Hana over her shoulder, much to her delight. It warmed him more than he really had any right to feel. Something about it just tugged at his heartstrings and reminded Lance that Keith really was someone who was deserving of all the love he gave others.

“My lady, how should I save you?”

A squeal. “Keeeeef!” A giggle. “Lance! Save me.”

“Hmmmm. Susie how should I do it?” He held the doll up to his ear, watching Keith intently and nodding as if he was being told the best secret in the world. “I’ll do that.” He tucked the doll under his arm and walked right up to Keith, a sly grin spreading across his lips before he kissed him.

Keith blushed and looked at Lance as lifted the tiny princess from slacked arms. He watched them hug in victory, pressing cheek to cheek. Something inside Keith broke. He tensed, his jaw clenching. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the sensation, but nausea built up, cold on his neck and boiling in his stomach. He breathed. Once. Twice. The managed to meet Lance’s clueless eyes.

“I’m going to go check in with Curtis. He’s been taking forever with those drinks. I’m going to make sure he’s not taste-testing too much.”

Keith leaned over, kissed Lance on the cheek and fluffed Hana’s hair, walking back into the house.

Lance blinked and looked over to where he thought Curtis had been moments before, but Keith was right. The man was nowhere to be found, so he must have been taking too long. He shrugged a little and set Hana down, nudging her to clean up the tea party before sitting back down across from Shiro. “She’s adorable…”

“Yeah. She is. She means the world to me.” Shiro smiled fondly at the little girl. “I adopted her before meeting Curtis, but she doesn’t remember a day in her life without him.” 

“That’s good. It’s important that she has a loving family.” Lance nodded and turned to watch Hana clean up.

“We try to give her everything we can and she adores Keith. But that’s not surprising. I’m sure you’ve noticed it by now. Keith has a way with people…”

“He does. I love that about him.” Lance smiled when Hana got distracted by her toys and started another tea party. “He’s been around her whole life too, hm? That’s good. He seems cuter when he’s in uncle mode.”

“Yeah. He’s always been great with her and she’s got him wrapped around her little finger.” Shiro puffed a sad laugh. “ He’s always had a soft spot for kids or animals. People are drawn to Keith, but Keith doesn’t understand them. With kids or pets Keith just kind of … falls in sync with their simple honesty. Keith doesn’t trust easily, but those he lets in, it’s like he becomes a different person. He’s dorky, young, clumsy, and self-sacrificing.” 

Lance felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Shiro was never good at being anything but direct, so even when he tried to beat around the bush, he wasn’t very good at it. He never talked about Keith or his qualities this much. There was something else going on. “If you want to say something, just say it, Shiro.”

Shiro sighed and ran a hand through is white hair. “Give him some breathing room. Slow things down a little.” The words came in an unfiltered flood. “He told me you were asking him about meeting your family. You guys haven’t been together long. Well officially together. Maybe you should take a step back?” 

“Why? Did he say something about me? Is he unhappy and just not telling me?” There was no way, right? Keith said this morning he was happy with him, and that eventually they could talk about bonding. Lance felt his hands go cold, so he clutched the bottom of his shirt in an attempt to keep himself from reacting too much. Was Keith just going with Lance’s flow? Maybe he didn’t want him?

“No. I’m not saying that! You both look happy. I’m sure Keith is happy. He likes you. He likes you a lot. So much he’s probably wary of voicing anything that might push you away.” Shiro sighed, watching Hana run around with Cosmo. “I know you know about him, so I know you understand why I’m worried about him. He’s strong. The strongest person I’ve ever met. But with strength comes a unique fragility. He won’t survive another broken bond.” Shiro’s eyes glassed over as if he could see his brother laying in a hospital bed again.

“I’m not going to leave him.” Lance shook his head. “And we haven’t bonded…”

“A bond isn’t always just a bite.” Shiro leaned forward. “He smells like you. You smell like him. Even we can tell.”

“Because we’re happy together.” A pit began to form in Lance’s stomach. He wasn’t sure what Shiro was getting at, but he was sure it wasn’t good. “What are you saying, Shiro? You’re not just trying to make an observation, are you?”

“Reign yourself in and give Keith space so he can figure himself out a little more.” 

“Figure...himself out?” The pit felt like a bowling ball, and it was all Lance could do to keep from grimacing.

“Or you, figure yourself out. All you did was meet a twelve-year-old alpha boy and Keith shows up looking like he lost a fight to a pool of leeches. I can’t pretend I know what it’s like for you. You never dated anyone but alphas. So you’ve never experienced an alpha/omega relationship.” Shiro rubbed his face. “But you’ve changed.” 

Lance frowned and clutched the bottom of his own shirt. “You’re really shitty at this, you know. If you think I’m terrible, just say so. Stop trying to be the good guy, Shiro. You don’t want me around him. Just say it. Don’t try to sugarcoat it with stuff. Clearly you think I’m a problem.” 

“I’m telling you to give him space to breathe. Lance. If he feels crowded or cloistered, he freaks out. He runs away. I’m saying you're crowding him. Like you’re trying to control him!” Shiro yelled back in a hissed whisper, to keep the conversation from Hana’s ears.

Lance’s body went cold. Like someone had dumped a bucket of arctic water on his head. Cold. Tight. He clenched his teeth and stared at Shiro. “...I’m controlling him?” It was more like an echo than an actual question. Did Keith really think that, and that was why he couldn’t just tell Lance himself? Was that why he said some weird things this morning? What the fuck was this? He tightened his fists around the bottom of his shirt. 

“I don’t want him to freak out and break up with you.” Shiro’s voice turned into a plea. “I don’t want either of you hurt. I’m not trying to be a good guy here. Keith is the one who let you into his life. You make him happy. He makes you happy. But if he feels trapped or smothered he makes impulsive choices.” Shiro sighed and rubbed his temple. “I don’t want him to leave you for something that can be easily corrected.”

“Corrected...So you’re telling me it will be my fault if he dumps me because I’m controlling. Yeah. That sounds like you don’t want to see me get hurt.” Lance’s voice was flat, and he stared past Shiro’s head at the door to the house, watching to see if Keith and Curtis were coming back out. When there was no movement for several seconds, he pushed himself up and away from the picnic table. “I’m going to help Hana clean up.” He didn’t spare Shiro another glance as he walked back over to the girl and kept his back towards the house. It was much easier to fake smiles for a kid than it was for several adults.


	9. Out of Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far:  
> Lance thought Keith was happy with him, until Shiro warned him that their relationship might not be as solid as he had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find Art For this Story Here:  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/07b21c46b962b37b0b5c1cc7cf75fc43/tumblr_po5y9aVsES1rvlhug_500.jpg)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c3c8cadcfb693f580dd67f9ce69aa59f/tumblr_po5y9aeoIj1rvlhug_400.png)  
> Art by:[Miss Monsir](https://monsir-arts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [A meeting](https://66.media.tumblr.com/03c49d5544ee11a62448c60bd445c767/tumblr_punfxzbcOR1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> [A nap](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1fdcf1a94fe2c9d46ae9f425cb1d7df5/fc5b0b345c30e859-a3/s1280x1920/5f688f2f5cd0e300341522b556dd44937cf3da62.png)  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/651f6e0fbf58fce5a7b0cf9107500496/tumblr_pvzh427ADX1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/854c3d8a7f1b604ae9c10cfa45601f4c/tumblr_pvzh427ADX1r9t6k5o2_1280.png)  
> Art by: [Crazycookiemaniac](http://crazycookiemaniac.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 

Lance leaned back in his chair and watched the sun sink below the line of trees in the park next to the office. It was his new routine since the afternoon at Shiro’s a week ago. Breathing room. Tone it down. You’re too much. He’ll dump you. The concepts swirled in his head every moment he wasn’t thinking about work. They clenched his heart the few times he had lunch or dinner with Keith in this past week. Lunch or dinner. Not both. Nothing else. A kiss goodbye. A hug, maybe, but certainly no real physical affection. Not since Lance was too clingy.

He sighed and turned back to his computer. His eyes closing so he didn’t have to look at the background image: a selfie he took with Keith one morning as they cuddled in bed. Tasteful, of course, but a painful reminder that he was messing up. He always messed up. He was too much. That was why Allura left him, too, wasn’t it? He wasn’t what she wanted, and according to Shiro, he wasn’t really what Keith wanted either. 

That just became more painfully obvious the longer Lance kept himself toned down. Keith wasn’t kicking up a fuss about them not doing anything but grab a bite to eat. He didn’t look particularly upset about it, either. So Shiro was right.

Lance slid his hand over his face and sighed, turning his chair from the window and reaching for his phone when it rang and caused him to jump. Keith’s number and face lit up the screen, and Lance practically fell over himself to answer it. Keith was way more comfortable with texts instead of phone calls, so this must have been important. Or maybe he was about to kick up that fuss about them not spending time together. He hoped, but Lance couldn’t let himself sound too desperate to hear Keith’s voice. Not when that was a problem. So he forced himself to breathe before he answered, “Hey...what’s up?”

“Lance! Great! I’m in a bit of a jam…”

A jam? Was he okay? Oh, so it wasn’t about their not spending as much time together. Lance’s stomach churned, and he kept himself breathing as evenly as possible, which lead to a longer pause than was necessary. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you have alpha suppressant?”

Nope. This was a conversation he never wanted to have with his boyfriend. If Keith was asking about suppressants, he was with another alpha. If Keith was asking his alpha boyfriend for suppressants, then maybe he didn’t consider Lance his boyfriend anymore? Is that why he didn’t seem all that upset that Lance backed off? He chose someone else. Shiro was right. Toning it down wasn’t enough. It was too late. The churning in his stomach worsened, and he could feel his teeth clenching as he forced out a “Why?”

“I’m with a friend. His rut started, and I can’t let him out of the room.”

A ‘friend.’ Right. Keith had mentioned having an alpha friend a few times, but Lance tended to avoid the subject because it made him jealous. James, was it? Lance hadn’t met him yet, but now he hated him. His fist clenched in his lap as he tried to think. A friend. A friend who was starting rut. Keith was in the room with him. Alone. Together. He closed his eyes and breathed. He could hear Keith shifting, the silence becoming uncomfortable. But Lance needed that minute. He needed to focus. He needed to be a good person. “Where?”

“MFG Magazine. Room 503”

A sigh escaped his lips, and Lance pushed himself up from the chair. That really wasn’t too far from the office, so he had no excuse. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He pulled the phone away from his ear as Keith responded with a thank you, but he barely heard it. The sound around him started to fade even as he let out a distracted “sure” and hung up the phone.

Lance grabbed the pills he had in his bag. Maybe he was too responsible for an alpha. Maybe he should have been like every other one out there who just let their rut happen. But Lance couldn’t be like that, and now he was wondering if that was part of the reason why Keith found someone else. 

It wasn’t long before Lance arrived and checked the building directory for room 503. He wasn’t even really sure how he got here. He vaguely remembered driving, but as the elevator inched upward, his senses sharpened, and his nose wrinkled. He didn’t want to be here. He never wanted to be in this situation. And yet here he was, bringing suppressants to another man while he was rutting with his boyfriend--could he still call him that, or was this going to be Keith’s way of breaking up with him? He bowed his head and stared at the floor until the elevator dinged, and he stepped out into the hallway. 

Lance looked at the number on the door, his hand clenching around the small pack of pills he brought with him. Every inch of his body was burning. Screaming at him for this. He could smell Keith in the other room. He could smell the other alpha. His stomach sank while bile rose into his throat, but he forced it all down. Instead, he forced himself to be as composed as he could, though he could feel his lips setting into a deep frown. “Keith?” He knocked. “I’m here.”

“Lance,” The door opened enough to allow a full grown man to be violently tugged into the room with a resounding slam of the door behind him. Lance didn’t get a chance to speak, and Keith had his head pressed into Lance’s chest. 

Keith breathed in deep like a man finally breaking through the water’s surface and taking his first breath of fresh air after a long fight. “Do you have it?” He turned his head up, his complexion green, and sweat against his brow.

“Yeah, I do.” Lance opened his hand with the pill pack, he lifted his arm to curl it around Keith, mostly on instinct as he was pressed against his chest like that. It felt good. It quelled some of the anguish inside of him, but that returned as he looked over at the alpha in question. So this was James. This was the one… “Go get water or something. You’ve been in this room with him for too long.” His voice was firm. No room for argument.

“Y-Yeah,” Keith nodded his head. “Thank you.” He nuzzled into Lance’s chest one more time taking a deep, refreshing breath and walked into the hall.

James laid on the couch. A flush coloring his perfect high set cheeks. He looked over Lance with one open eye. “I- told him not to call you.”

Lance snorted. “Yeah, well he clearly didn’t listen.” Lance wished he did as he handed the pills to James and turned away from him, keeping his eyes on the door. “Take them before he comes back.”

“Thanks.” James sat up. “I didn’t want to meet you like this. He talks about you nonstop. I wanted to at least leave a good impression.”

Lance shrugged a little and kept his eyes on the door. “It could have been worse.”

“You don’t have to worry about me.” James swallowed the medication. “You saw. My pheromones make him sick. Him and I can’t. I never would.”

“That isn’t really what I want to be thinking about or talking about right now.” Lance glanced over his shoulder at him. “You get that, don’t you?”

“Yeah. I get it. I just want you to know that I’m not after him.” James sat back, closing his eyes. “He’s just a good guy.”

Keith burst into the room, back slammed against the door. He held a handkerchief around his nose, trying to breathe more from the cloth then the free air. “How is it?” He asked,catching his breath.

Lance snorted a little and shoved his hands into his pockets, looking away from both of them. “They should fully kick in soon.”

“Great!” Keith crouched by James, brows furrowed up. “I did a check. She’s gone for the day. As soon as medication kicks in we’ll get you home.”

“Keith, I’m fine.” James gave Lance a wary eye. “I’ll catch a Lyft.”

“What? I can’t let you do that!” Keith sat back, blinking.

“I’ll be fine, Keith.”

“Shut it. We’re helping. Right, Lance?” Keith glanced up at Lance hoping one alpha could rationalize with the other.

So there it was. Keith was really trying to torment him wasn’t he? But Lance really had no choice but to do what he was asked, so he sighed. “I’ll drive you home. Don’t be stubborn.” He barely glanced at Keith before he turned his head to look at James. “Don’t make me convince you. Just listen to Keith. The sooner you agree the sooner you can get home.”

“Fine, fine. it’s more trouble than it’s worth.” James smooshed his hand into Keith’s face. “Stop with that expression. It makes me feel even more pathetic to see that look from you.” 

Keith shook his head. “Hey man, how many times have you saved my ass.”

“Literally or figuratively?” James chuckled.

“Maybe I will leave your ass on the street.” Keith stood and sighed. The gravity of what he was doing weighed down on features as he looked at Lance. Keith knew. He knew having his boyfriend take care of another alpha in rut was a bad move. Keith also didn’t trust anyone else. Lance was a good guy. Lance might hate it, but he’d make sure James, another human being, would be taken care of. Keith manipulated the situation to get his friend home safe. He’d suffer the consequences for it. 

Lance shoved his hands into his pockets and turned his head away again. He bit the inside of his lip, hard, to make sure he didn’t open his mouth and say something he would regret. Or maybe he wouldn’t regret it. In this moment, what was going through his brain now was a thousand times worse than anything Shiro could have conjured up the week prior. The temptation to break James’s hand, or his face, or more of him, was really high, so he just walked towards the door and kept his back to them. If he didn’t see anything, it wasn’t happening, right? If he didn’t see the affection between the two of them, then it wasn’t like he was being dumped, right?

The car filled with a stagnant silence on the ride to James’ condo. Keith had to stick his head out the window so he could breath around the sour scent of James’ heat. To a compatible partner, James probably smelled like the first winter snow, but to Keith the scent of spilled gasoline with the grime of rust and inorganic decay invaded his nose with toxic fumes. 

“We’re here.” Keith breathed. “Get your ass out of the car before I suffocate. Can you manage up the stairs?” Keith turned his head over the seat. 

“Yeah. I got it from here. Thanks Keith.” James scooted his way to the other side of the car and tapped the back of Lance‘s headrest. “And um, Lance. Thanks. I owe you one.”

“Sure.” Lance shrugged a little and glanced back at him. “Just get yourself inside and take care of yourself.” He could easily run the man over while he got out of the car, but he forced himself to stare at a tree in the distance. Calm. In. Out.

Keith sat stiff until James disappeared into the building. He sank back into his seat, giving Lance a sidelong look. At least with James here, Keith didn’t notice the scent of soaked wood in the air. He fucked up. He could fix this. 

“That was tough. Thanks for helping! Sorry for everything. But you dive right in like the good guy you are.” Keith gave a nervous smile. “We can go back to your place if you want.” Keith shifted his eyes to the floor then back to Lance then the road. “I can shower and I dunno, we can watch a movie or something.”

“I was at work when you called.” Lance really wanted to take Keith up on his offer. He wanted to just sit with him and hold him and know everything would be okay, as though none of this had actually happened. The pit in his stomach told him otherwise, and he gripped the wheel tightly. “It’s probably best if I just take you home tonight.” He was already struggling to control his emotions. He wasn’t sure he could do it all night.

“Oh. Yeah. I guess. Sorry.” Keith turned his head back to the window, his hands folded between his knees as he watched the scenery go by, shoulders slumped. 

“I just…” Lance sighed. What he wanted to say fell into that too clingy/smothery category, and if he was on the verge of being dumped, he didn’t want to push Keith over the edge. “You looked ill, you would probably be better off taking it easy and resting…” And washing that scent off a dozen times. He left that part unvoiced. “We can get lunch or something tomorrow if you feel better.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Keith’s fist clenched, and he laid his head back on the seat, his eyes dragging along the buildings as they went past.

Lance bit back a comment and kept quiet as he drove, only turning to look at him once he stopped at the dock. “Text me, then?”

“Sure. I’ll text you.” Keith pushed the car door open with his shoulder and got out. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets, walking down the pier, alone.

All Lance had to do was go after him. Grab him, hold him, take him inside and make him his. But Keith didn’t actually want that did he? If he did, wouldn’t he have said something more? Wouldn’t he have argued when Lance said he’d take him home? Shiro was right. Keith really was going to break up with him. He gripped his steering wheel and watched Keith go into the boat. He stared, remaining there for another minute, but Keith never came back out. That was it, then. So he turned around and headed back to the city, that vice grip still on the wheel.

\-----

Keith slipped into the covers of his bed. He burrowed into the soft down comforter. His face pressed firm into Lance’s pillow. He had washed it a few days back and now regretted it. He missed Lance’s scent. His touch. His stupid pet names. His habit of spooning up behind him, snaking his hand around his waist and drawing blind shapes against his stomach. Keith turned his head into the case and let out a scream. 

When did he get this pathetic? When did he allow one person to infect every fiber of his body until it tore him to shreds to be away from them. He darted up from his bed and walked across his boat, tossed the couch from the wall, and lifted a panel on the floor. 

The light blue box with its bold lettering ‘American Spirits’. Saying the name out loud eased the fraying tethers of his nerves. The words ‘Full bodied taste’ were seductive whispers tickling down his spine. 

Keith swallowed and opened the pack. Crumbled dry tobacco flakes speckled his hands and the sweet yet stale smell of old leaves curled into his nose and made his mouth water.

Keith’s eyes widened and he threw the pack down on the floor, before he kicked them back against the baseboard. 

He needed to talk. He needed Curtis.

Keith shuffled to his bed curling up on his side, and started texting.

_K: U busy?_

_C: Never for you what's wrong Keith?_

_K: He's gonna dump me_

_C: What? Lance? There's no way! What happened?_

_K: Since coming back from the BBQ he's been distant. He knows_

_C: Do you want me to find out? Did anything else happen besides him being distant?_

_K: IDK. He's been canceling plans. He barely touches me. He hasn't been over. I pissed him off today but I didnt know who to go. I didnt think_

Keith sighed, looking at the text, reading it over a few more times before he continued. 

_K: James’ rut started. He barricaded in the office. I couldn’t leave him there_

_C: And so you called Lance and had him come help? Well if anything happened after that at least it's likely because of that the stuff between the BBQ and now? I don't know I can talk to him about James See if anything else comes up? Should I ask your brother if he noticed anything?_

_K: Sry I cant do it again._

_C: Don't apologize for anything I will get to the bottom of this do you want to come stay here in the meantime?_

_K: I need to shower. I smell like James._

_C: Yeah you should listen Keith I will talk to Lance okay? I won't be direct about anything but I will at least settle his mind on James he didn't get angry or yell did he?_

_Keith: He didn't do anything. I wanted to spend time with him. Shower at his place. He just took me home._

_C: That was probably because he didn't want James’ smell in his place that's the only thing that makes sense if he didn't get angry then that's a good thing right? He wasn't angry with you last week so I doubt it's what you think it is_

_Keith: He was pissed. But he didn't say anything. If he knows everything, maybe Im not good enough_

_C: Keith. Do you remember what you told me when he discovered your scar? How you felt his anger? Did you feel it this time? The same feeling was it there? Think clearly if so yes he was_ _angry if not there's something else going on_

_K: It didn’t scare me like that. No. I feel-_

There was another long pause and Keith eyed his broken pack of cigarettes. 

_K: It hurts. I just feel sad. I guess._

_C: Hmmm then I think there's more here than you think so I'll ask one more time before I get pushy would you like me to talk to him?_

_K: IDK_

_C: Listen take a shower relax as much as you can I'll talk to him and call you back_

_K:K. Thnx Curtis_

_C: You don't need to thank me for anything I'm going to make sure this works out_

_K: Ya. Txt u you ltr ._

Keith rubbed his hand over his face when he plugged his phone into the charger,, head bowed and lines now starkly visible under his eyes. He hated this. He worked so damn hard at being strong and independent and all it took was one stupid alpha to unravel him. 

“I hate alphas.” Keith sighed, closing the bathroom door behind him.

\---

Lance’s fingers drummed against his mug as he stared at Curtis. Of all phone calls to receive, the last one he would have expected was the older man insisting he meet him for coffee immediately because he had something he absolutely needed to talk about. It set off every red flag, but as he stared at him, he couldn’t feel anything other than concern radiating from the other man.

“Do you think James is going to take Keith from you?”

“Excuse me?” 

Curtis sighed and shook his head. “Keith told me what happened tonight.”

“I don’t...what?” Lance blinked, but Curtis’s eyes would have burned a hole through his skull if they could have, so he sighed. “I guess it kind of feels that way.” The stare only seemed to intensify. 

Curtis groaned and sank back in his chair. “So you didn’t want to spend time with him tonight because of that?” When Lance could only nod, he ran his hand over his face and shook his head. “Listen, Lance. James and Keith are friends. That’s it. They’ve never hooked up. They never will. If anything, James is the best person to be around Keith if you can’t be because the man doesn’t have a sense of smell. He’s also only into women.”

“What?” Lance couldn’t believe it. He could feel his eyes widening. An alpha without a sense of smell? So he never...even when Keith was in heat? So many things knocked on his brain as if trying to get him to make sense of it all. But could he believe it? They seemed affectionate for two people who never...was that him projecting? He groaned and put his mug down. “So…”

“So he’s not going to leave you for James. James is probably mortified that Keith called you instead of me or Shiro. He’s probably trying to think of a thousand ways to get you to like him because Keith likes you, and Keith is his friend.” 

No wonder Curtis was the one who helped Keith when he needed it. The man got straight to the point, but he also somehow knew exactly what to say to ease the harshest of Lance’s fears. But was it true? Or...should it be that easy to believe? Why was he struggling so much? His brain was telling him to listen. His instinct didn’t want to let him. “Is that really true?”

“Of course it is. James...Hm. James has saved Keith a few times. You know how strong his scent gets. James isn’t even remotely affected by it, so he’s always been able to get Keith out of bad situations if Keith couldn’t handle it himself. He’s a good guy, Lance. I promise you. Keith just doesn’t always think about how things seem until after he’s done something. Will you at least talk to him about it?”

“Yeah...Yeah I should, right?”

“Yes.” Curtis stood. “Not tonight, obviously. Let me check on him first, and I’ll tell you anything I can. Just...don’t be too distant okay?”

“Isn’t he going to dump me if I don’t give him any space?” Lance bit his lip. He didn’t mean to ask the question. He should have known better. And by the way Curtis’s brows shot up and his mouth opened, he knew he had really stepped in it this time.

“Where did you...Ah. Nevermind. I get it.” He reached over and ruffled Lance’s hair. “It’s better if I set something up with Keith. Are you free tomorrow? Actually free and not going to tell me you have to work when I know you just sit in your office and stare sadly out the window.”

“Oh.” Lance’s cheeks flushed darkly. “I forgot you come into the office sometimes.”

“I was there today. Tomorrow, then. Make sure you’re free.” He ruffled Lance’s hair again and slipped out of the booth, waving his hand a bit before walking out the door.

Lance stared after him before he looked around the coffee shop. What had even just happened? Why did it feel like a lot more just happened than it actually did? He sighed and looked back down at his mug. Tomorrow… Could he do it? Could he see Keith and keep his emotions in check? He wasn’t sure, but he could try, right?

He tried.

When he got the text from Curtis that Keith had decided to go out for a night of drinking at a club, he couldn’t keep himself in check. Well, at least not internally. They were supposed to meet and talk. Dinner, maybe, but Curtis said Keith was insistent that he wanted to have a good time and forget about the whole thing with James the night before. That it would be best if Lance was the one who picked him up because when it came down to it, only an alpha could protect drunk Keith from other alphas. Because drunk Keith might want to go along with it.

Lance half growled as he walked up to the doors to the club. He was still in his suit from work, but it suddenly felt a thousand times more uncomfortable than it should have. He clenched his fists and stepped through the door, eyes scanning the dimly lit room for any sign of his boyfriend. He was still his boyfriend; Keith hadn’t actually dumped him. Lance would cling to that as long as he could, though the signs were all there.

It didn’t take long to find him. The omega was dancing, hips swaying to the heavy beat of some electronica song Lance suddenly found himself hating. When the lights passed over him, Lance could see the flush on Keith’s cheeks. Drunk. Already. He grumbled and started through the crowd. 

Keith’s energy on the floor was like watching a tidal flow. He rolled with the music, hands lifting with the pulse whatever electronica played. His hips jerking with the dubstep breakdown in the beats, crashing up to a white capped crescendo of violently wiping hair, with an expression of pure sensual abandon. The undertow tugged an unsuspecting dancer right to him, drowning them in the scent of warm sugar, skin tight pants, and a wine red mesh hooded tank top. Lance didn’t even know Keith owned such an outfit. His closet was pretty practical. Graphic tees, button downs, hoodies, and clothing he could get comfortable in for long hours of sitting and watching. The layered mesh was certainly not meant to be worn for long. 

Lance might have been distracted by the shadowed glimpses the mesh offered of Keith’s flesh, but his eyes were locked elsewhere. Someone else got to Keith before Lance could. Someone else was behind him, his hands moving to Keith’s hips, body rocking with his rhythm. Outside of sex, Keith had never looked sexier, and each step closer to him broke Lance’s heart more.

The first touch stiffened Keith’s back, then the man molded himself against the curve of Keith’s body. The omega swayed out of the stranger’s grasp. The step was well practiced and turned Keith toward the newcomer to remove any advantage he might have had. It also allowed Keith the chance to gauge him, decide level of threat, and act. Though he didn’t matter. The stranger was forgotten in lieu of a handsome tanned godling now on the dancefloor. Keith licked his lips, watching lights wave over him in blues, greens, reds, yellows, and whites. The suit was out of place, but it made it all the more tantalizing. Keith loved when Lance wore suits. A smirk grew on freshly licked lips as he spun toward Lance. He slung his arms around his broad shoulders and purred. “Hello, Gorgeous.”

While Keith was smirking, Lance was doing anything but. He frowned to the point where he was sure he was scowling, and he grabbed one of Keith’s arms from his shoulder. “We’re leaving. I’m taking your drunk ass home.” His anger grew at the mere thought of every other man in the club looking at Keith the way they probably were, and he needed to get out of here before he lost it. 

“Oh, babe. You don’t wanna dance with me?” Keith pressed up to Lance, pulling him close. “I don’t wanna go home.” He spoke into his ear, hot vodka and cherry scented breath blowing against the fine hairs.

Lance snorted. “You’re drunk.” He kept his hand on Keith’s arm and shook his head. “I’m not staying here, and I’m not letting you stay here.” He winced at the sharpness of the alcohol that laced Keith’s breath. “We’re leaving.”

“I’m not that drunk.” Keith pouted. “ Well then, let me stay with you. I want to dance.” Keith leaned in. “Let me dance with you.”

“You’re absolutely drunk. How many drinks did you even have? You don’t smell like it’s been too many, and yet here you are, lightweight.” Keith could barely hold his alcohol, as he had discovered one summer night on the boat. But that was in a controlled location. This? The club? Lance hated it. It made the anger increase. But he didn’t pull away when Keith leaned in. 

“I had one!” Keith stated stubbornly. “Then one more. Then possibly another one. So three? Three drinks. But two were small and one was medium. I’m not drunk. I’m very buzzed. Almost drunk. There’s a very important difference.” Keith smiled, nuzzling Lance’s shoulder. 

After a moment, Lance sighed. “If it will get you out of here, you can stay with me, but I’m not dancing with you.” Lance looked at him, then sighed and gently started guiding him to the door. 

“So, you won’t dance with me. Then I’ll dance for you.” The idea brought a wicked glint of mirth to Keith’s eyes as he kissed Lance’s shoulders, his fingers sneaking between the buttons on his shirt. Lance forgot to wear an undershirt. Idiot left himself vulnerable. 

“God, I miss your scent.” Keith sniffed along the slope of his neck and nuzzled into his collar. “Have I ever told you what you smell like?”

Why was Keith doing this? Why was he pressing against him, kissing parts of him, and touching his skin through his shirt? Why was he nuzzling into his neck like that and mixing their scents again? His head was swirling. He wasn’t sure he could be strong. The only thing he could think of doing was taking Keith, and the more he touched and pressed and scented, the more Lance’s brain wandered and wanted to expose what was under those tight pants. “Keith...We have to get to the car.” He grunted out the words even as heat flushed his neck and cheeks. He needed to move. He didn’t want to think about anything other than leaving.

Keith nudged Lance, lips at his throat tasting his pulse. “Your place then?”

“Yes yes. It’s closer anyway.” Lance half whimpered as he tugged Keith to the car and tried to get Keith inside. “You have to let go of me now, Keith…”

“Will you try to leave if I do?” Keith pouted, eyes searching Lance’s face. The possibility very real to him. 

“What? No? You’re getting into my car. I’ll be leaving with you.” Lance blinked and stared at him. He really was drunk.

Keith nodded. He dropped his arms down to his lap, but the moment Lance sat down and the car was in gear, he covered his hand with his against the center console. “I screwed up pretty bad yesterday. I’m sorry.”

Lance let him touch his hand, or hold it, or whatever he needed to do. He was drunk. He was also stronger than Lance, and he knew that Drunk Keith could still kick his ass if he wanted to. Even if the contact made him feel worse. Even if his heart tore and burned at the sensation. All of this was too much. Why did this have to happen? But he would bear it. He would do anything to keep Keith safe. “You don’t need to say anything about that you know…” Lance kept his eyes on the road.

“No! I want to! I want to talk about it.” Keith sighed through his nose. “I didn’t know what else to do. He normally has his meds stowed away but he didn’t. I guess it snuck up on him.” Keith chewed his lower lip, then fished a sucker from a stash he kept in the glove box. “I panicked, and you were who I needed to see, and I knew you would help.” Keith played with Lance’s fingers. “My mind rages all the time. Spins and spins, and I get anxious and unsure of everything, and I never really know what I should do or if my instincts are correct or not. But I trust my gut and, well you calm me.” Keith blurted out. “When I’m with you all that noise makes sense. All the bad thoughts or whatever die down and I feel like I can be more of who I was meant to be before I got screwed up.”

“I…” Lance sighed. How was he supposed to take all of that? He bit his lower lip as he listened and his brows furrowed. “You’re not screwed up,” he whispered under his breath and glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. “Is it true he can’t smell?” He didn’t want to talk about what actually happened. It made his heart race. It made his stomach roll. No. If they had to talk about James, or any of this really, he needed to know if what Curtis told him was true.

Keith blinked. “Yeah. That’s true. He’s never had a sense of smell, and he’s dense. He didn’t know I was even an omega for months.” Keith sighed and folded his hand into his. “Even if he could, his scent in rut gives me a headache. We’re not a good mix. But this girl there, Romelle, I showed you a few photos, the blond girl with the opal eyes? They’re dating sort of. Or he’s trying.”

“So when he’s been around you in your heat, he was never affected…” Lance’s voice was quieter than before. “And he only likes women? He has a girlfriend...” He tried to keep from focusing on the way Keith’s fingers moved against his hand.

“We met at the clinic and at first he was a real prick, but he’s saved me a few times. He took care of me after I drank too much my first night out after treatments. We’ve never been interested in each other. I mean I guess it’s like someone telling you ‘your sister wants to fuck you.’ It just feels wrong.” Keith sighed and turned his head to face Lance. “Does that make sense?”

“Yeah…” That was way more than he actually wanted to know, but he didn’t feel any worse, so there was that. Lance sighed and stopped the car once they arrived at his place. “Let’s get you inside. You should shower and go to bed…”

“I don’t want to go to bed.” Keith pouted. “We had a deal.”

“Let’s just get inside first, we’ll worry about that then okay?” Lance sighed.

A pang shot through Keith strong enough to alter the pheromones weighing them down. “All right.”

Lance helped him out of the car and held his hand out to him. He watched him carefully, brows furrowed. “Can you walk?”

Keith sighed. “I told you before, I’m not that drunk.” He held Lance’s hand anyway.

“Oh...” Lance’s heart sank. If Keith was that drunk, then maybe he could think that the dancing with the other man was just a drunk thing, but if he’s not that bad off, even with being a lightweight, then--he shook his head a little to clear the thought and quietly led Keith inside.


	10. Pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far:  
> After finding Keith in the club, Lance brought him home, but can their relationship be repaired?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find Art For this Story Here:  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/07b21c46b962b37b0b5c1cc7cf75fc43/tumblr_po5y9aVsES1rvlhug_500.jpg)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c3c8cadcfb693f580dd67f9ce69aa59f/tumblr_po5y9aeoIj1rvlhug_400.png)  
> Art by:[Miss Monsir](https://monsir-arts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [A meeting](https://66.media.tumblr.com/03c49d5544ee11a62448c60bd445c767/tumblr_punfxzbcOR1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> [A nap](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1fdcf1a94fe2c9d46ae9f425cb1d7df5/fc5b0b345c30e859-a3/s1280x1920/5f688f2f5cd0e300341522b556dd44937cf3da62.png)  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/651f6e0fbf58fce5a7b0cf9107500496/tumblr_pvzh427ADX1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/854c3d8a7f1b604ae9c10cfa45601f4c/tumblr_pvzh427ADX1r9t6k5o2_1280.png)  
> Art by: [Crazycookiemaniac](http://crazycookiemaniac.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 

The lights remained dim as Keith walked around the apartment. It had been a while since he’d been here yet he picked up traces of his last heat lingering in the bed. He slid his hand across the arm of the couch and arched a brow. Lance must have been a bit of a masochist. Not like he was one to judge.

“You should have a seat.” Keith looked over his shoulder at the alpha, catching ocean colored eyes wash over his form. Lance wanted him. He might be mad, but Lance wanted him. Keith could work with that.

“Hey Siri.” Keith smirked as his fingers danced over the front of the speaker system. 

“I’m listening.” Replied the faintly robotic voice of Apple’s assistant. Keith smirked, amused by Siri recognizing his voice.

“Play something sexy.”

“Playing Sexy Playlist.”

Keith closed his eyes as the low thick baritone of Lana Del Ray filled the room. Not exactly what he was looking for, but the slow piano led tempo gave his hips time to sway in full rotations. The melting voice never distracting from the way he moved.

“Or,” Keith started, noticing Lance hadn’t moved, “you can keep standing.” He turned bedroom eyes over his shoulder. Keith dragged his hands over his hips and around the curve of his ass. He controlled where Lance’s attention went and hoped it was enough to distract from the trembling in his body. His fingers shook; his stomach knotted. Tonight was his last chance to keep Lance. The thought terrified him.

Lance stood there like a deer in headlights. On the one hand, he was incredibly into the idea of Keith seducing him by sexily dancing in front of him, on him, whatever he wanted to do. On the other hand, this hurt more than he could express. His heart felt like it was being pulled in several directions, and it would rip into pieces any moment now. He didn’t move, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Keith, either.

“Lance,” Keith’s sway got longer as the music changed. His hands slid down his legs and then back up his muscled thighs, watching where Lance’s eyes followed. Then with a glint in his eyes he lifted his hand and snapped it back, slapping the ample curve of his ass. 

Keith’s cheeks burned with the sting from his backside. He was not drunk enough for this, but maybe he could pretend. Maybe it wouldn’t be nearly as embarrassing. Though it melted away as he watched Lance stumble back and fall into the couch. His hand running over his face as Lance whimpered his name. 

“Keith…”

“Yes?” Keith did it again, emboldened by the hunger in Lance’s eyes. He started to turn toward his lover. Twisting his shirt up in his hands, he tugged the mesh off his head. His hair falling around his face in a raven cascade.

Keith stood before Lance. Pale lamp-lit skin, a triangle build pointing down to the sharp formation of six-pack abs. Beautiful. Strong. A blend of masculinity and femininity. A dream. A temptation. An imp. 

Lance couldn’t stop another whimper from escaping his lips as he stared at that perfect body. At each little line defining that toned stomach. At the other lines that pulled Lance’s eyes downward. He shifted uncomfortably on the couch and forced his eyes back up to his face. An angelic mask that hid the devil behind it. “What…?”

“Do you want something?” Keith smirked with smug victory. He didn’t have an ego, but he did know what he did to Lance. “You should tell me.” He moved his hands over to the edge of his pants, and unbuckled the thin belt, popping open the button on his skin tight jeans.

“I...don’t know.” Lance shifted and rested his hands on his knees, squeezing a little as though the action was enough to distract himself from the front of Keith’s jeans. It failed. He stared, lips parting.

“Should I help?” Keith danced over, hands on top of Lance’s. With minimal force he spread the alpha’s legs open. Keith slipped himself down in a serpentine S of tv learned erotisim. when he pulled himself up from the floor he dragged his stomach against Lance.He wanted him to feel everything he’d be giving up if he abandoned him. “I can give you everything you want.” He rolled on Lance’s chest until his back pressed heavy into him. He slipped almost to the floor then back up in a slow full body drag until his ass rested between Lance’s legs.

Lance yelped, completely unprepared, but his body reacted instantly, and his pants grew unbearably tight. “H...help?” He could barely squeak it out with the way Keith’s body moved against his. “What...I want?”

“Anything you want. I’ll give you everything.” Keith’s prominent ass pressed back. “You want this.” He purred.

“I…” Lance couldn’t stop himself from leaning in, but when he did, that very light hint of someone else caused darkness to fill his chest, and his nose wrinkled. “I want you to wash that other man’s smell off you.” He sat back and sighed, running his hands over his face. “Two days in a row, two different alpha smells on you…Just break up with me already if that’s what you’re doing. Stop tormenting me.”

Keith froze. “What?” He turned at his waist, then dragged his legs up and sat backwards on Lance’s lap, eyes forward at the wall. “Breaking up?”

“Isn’t that what you’re doing?” Lance stared up at the ceiling, trying to keep his eyes dry, not that Keith was looking at him anyway. “Why else would you want to go out and get drunk and forget me?” Why else would he turn his back to him?

“What? No! I was.. No! I was told I was going to meet you there and that I should seduce you.” Keith blinked a few more times, turning his head back and up. “I suck at that stuff.” Keith bowed his head with the admission. “So I had a few drinks to loosen up.” Keith arched his brow. “I mean I really suck at it if you thought me giving you an embarrassing lap dance meant I wanted to break up with you!” Keith rubbed his hands over his face. “I’m so stupid. I just wanted you to stay in love with me.”

“Wait, was it Curtis who told you that?” Lance groaned. “He already knows me well enough to play me. He told me you were looking to forget...” He looked at Keith before he rested his hand on his back. “I never stopped loving you, what are you talking about? You’re the one who was going to leave me…”

“You stopped staying over, canceled plans, and spent more time at the office. I thought you were just busy, but Hunk told me you just kind of just hung out.” Keith rubbed his eyes, hiding his face.

“Hunk...that idiot.” Lance groaned and looked at him. “I was being too clingy and needed to give you breathing room, so I just stayed at work…”

“What? No. I mean I like my space, but I dunno, it’s different with you. I feel more uneasy when you’re not around.” The back of Keith’s ears flushed red.

“Yeah? So you weren’t going to get sick of me and run?”

“No.” Keith turned his head in and nosed along Lance’s jaw. “I’m sick without you.”

“Really? You weren’t even remotely thinking of dumping me because I am always around you, or trying to spend time with you? Or touching you?” Lance’s head felt light. The slight pressure against his skin sent waves of warmth through his body. 

“No! When did I ever- Lance, I promised I would talk to you if things got to be too much.” Keith sighed. “You should have asked me, not ignore me.” Lance felt the pout on those generous lips against his neck.

“I…know! I just... I panicked! I freaked out because I thought I’d lose you.” Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and held him closer. “And then you smelled like him, and now you smell like another him…”

“I had no choice with James. You know that. The guy at the club? Was just a guy, barely touched me.” Keith kissed the curve of his jaw, hips moving again.

Lance sighed, unable to focus much with the kisses or the way Keith was slowly rocking on his lap. “But...I thought you were breaking up with me, so those smells…”

Keith leaned back. Eyes dark, body still dusted with glitter from the club, and the fly of his pants V’ed open. “Does it really look like I want to break up?”

“No...” Lance looked at him, arms still around him. “But you…” His brows furrowed. “You didn’t really fight it when I gave you space. So...”

“I thought you were at meetings or something. I won’t interfere with someone's job just because I’m lonely!” Keith blinked at the abrupt confession, but he wouldn’t take it back, not when it was the truth.

“Ugh. I feel so stupid, and ashamed, and upset, and my heart is racing, and I don’t know why you haven’t gotten angry with me for being stupid...and…” Lance’s rambling tapered off and he held him closer. “I’m sorry! I never wanted to make you lonely!”

“I’m used to it.” Keith’s eyes shot open. “I didn’t mean to sound that way! I mean I’m alone a lot so… I guess I’m not making this sound any less pathetic, am I?”

“No… I don’t think you sound pathetic at all. But I’m not leaving you.” Lance looked at him. “Are you leaving me? Are you angry with me?”

“No! Are you listening to me?” Keith pulled away to see Lance’s face. He grabbed his chin and forced their eyes to meet. “I’m. Not. Leaving. You.”

“I am. I hear you, but I’m distracted by the scent of two other men on you.” Lance’s eyes darkened, and he frowned, remembering Keith’s earlier words. “Was that the plan then? Make me jealous by showing me you could have anyone else and then come here and seduce me?” He pushed his hips up. He was worked up by the lap dance before, and now the lust was starting to flare again, this time laced with a little bit of that alpha possessiveness. “Was that it?” One of his hands slid down Keith’s back. He needed to claim him.

Keith rolled his back with Lance’s touch. His hands were hot and firm. “No?” Keith wasn’t sure what Curtis had in mind. He said it would snap you to your senses.”

“Because you’re mine.” Lance leaned in and licked his jaw, his hand sliding into the back of Keith’s pants a bit. “You’re mine, and you forgot it. I need to show you.”

“I didn’t forget.” Keith bent his neck to the side, instinct overriding sensibility.

“You must have because you smell like other men.” Lance seemed to growl the last few words. “Fix it.”

Keith traced his fingers over the edge of a scent gland. “I need your help.”

“Then tell me how you want me to help.” Lance licked at his own lips. “Explicitly.”

“I want to feel your lips, here.” Keith slipped his index finger under his collar. “I want you to take their scent away and erase everything from the last few days.” Keith started rolling back on him, his arousal wafting like cinnamon in the air. “I want you to lock down on me.” His lips moved before his mind could grasp the ramifications of his words.

“Hmm.” Lance kissed Keith before he gently tugged on his lip. “You skipped a step there, didn’t you? What do you want me to do to you?”

“I want you to fuck me.” Keith shivered, his tongue flicking out over his deliciously abused lip. Lance knew the buttons to push. It wasn’t the sense of ownership but the desire. Keith revelled in the absolute need they had for each other. He never experienced anything like it, being desired as much as he desired back. Some psychologist might explain the unhealthy points of such a relationship, but Keith didn’t care. Fuck the person who could withstand the hunger in Lance’s eyes, or the desire dripping from starved lips. Keith was blessedly weak to it, and he didn’t care.

“Good. That’s what I want to do to you.” Lance smirked and took his mouth, hot and heavy as he pulled his fingers out of the back of his pants. “First, I’m going to fuck you in the shower, get that scent off you. You’re only allowed to smell like me. I don’t want you to forget that again.”

“What’s holding you back?” Keith whispered, grinding harder down on Lance.Then it occurred to Keith. Permission. Lance could talk a good game, but he never did a thing without knowing Keith was okay with it. “I want it.” He repeated his desire. “However you want to do it. Show me what I do to you.”

Lance nodded at Keith’s words and slid his hand up his back. Once Keith gave him the go-ahead, he let himself succumb to the lustful part of himself. His fingers danced up Keith’s spine, and he smirked. “We’re both wearing too many clothes, and the shower is in there.” He nodded to the bathroom. This was better. This was what he needed. To be wanted. To be desired. To be the one for Keith. To be told as much instead of hoping and guessing.

“Should I … continue my dance for you?” The sybaritic rock of his hips found the music again.

“Will that delay our fucking in the shower?” Lance smirked and pushed his hips up.

Keith hoisted his hips up, peeling his pants and underwear off to kick them across the room. He sat back, pressing the soft warm flesh of his ass against Lance’s tenting pants. 

“Is that a yes?” Lance groaned, pushed his hips up, and smirked. “It feels like a yes, but I’m still in my suit.”

Keith reached his hands back and around Lance’s neck. “I know, but the feel of it…” He took Lance’s tie between his fingers and pulled him in by it, letting the fabric fall back against his own chest. The rich navy blue making his skin glow by comparison.

“Hm? What about it?” Lance watched him and let Keith do whatever he wanted. As long as he remained in his pants, he could control himself, maybe. “Tell me.”

“It feels… “ Keith smirked letting the alcohol relax his body, giving into the desires his inhibition kept at bay. He wrapped the tie loosely around his sex. “Like I’m being bad in all the good ways.”

“You think so? You are being a bit naughty.” Lance smirked and leaned forward to kiss over his shoulder. 

“Do you like it?” Keith kept moving his body, pressing into the strain in Lance’s pants. “Do you want me to tell you what I did with the tie in my nest?”

“Of course I like it. You can feel how much I like it.” Lance licked Keith’s skin and groaned. “Tell me.”

“Should I show you?” Keith curled his fingers around the tie and his aching sex.

“Both. Show me and tell me.”

“I moved my hand like this.” Keith started in slow strokes. His breath hitching. “The silk feels really good.”

“I can’t see very well with your back to me, you know.” Lance shifted and tried to look over Keith’s shoulder. “Give me a better view.”

Keith turned to the side. His own hand feeling hot under the heat of Lance’s gaze. “How is this?”

Heat surged through Lance, and he pushed his hips up. ”Better. Show me more.”

Keith moved his hand faster, arching toward Lance, need lacing his lips like an addictive drug. “I’d think about you, I’d think about your scent, your hands, your voice caressing me, purposely driving me crazy until I couldn’t handle it and cried out for more! And more! And Ah! Lance!!” Keith’s voice got faster and faster picking up in speed until he came with his lover’s name. His climax a mess on the lapel of Lance’s Ralph Lauren suit and tie.

“Oh...I suppose I should be mad that you just made a mess of my really nice suit. But…” Lance smirked and peeled the blazer and shirt off. “I’ll forgive you. That was sexy as hell.” His eyes darkened as he looked at Keith, lips parting only enough to let his tongue slide out and lick them, the desire obvious. 

Keith panted, dragging his nails up Lance’s chest while slipping the tie from his neck in a whisper of silk. “Well, that’s what happened to your tie. I’ll be keeping this one too.”

“And if I want to keep it?” Lance smirked. “Or will you give me something else to make it up to me? That was a good tie and an even better suit.” His smirk remained even as he stood and lifted Keith with him as though the other man weighed nothing.

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck and nuzzled his face into the crook. “I’m better than a tie.” Then Keith crossed his legs around his waist. “And I fit better than a stupid suit.”

“And you’re worth way more than any clothing. Are you going to give yourself to me?” Lance ignored the slight pain that came with each step towards the bathroom, his pants too tight and rubbing too much with the movement.

“I already have.” Keith lifted his head. His eyes clear and serious. “I’m yours. I know that, You’re mine.” 

Lance set Keith down and lifted one hand to his cheek. “I am yours. And you’re mine? Really? Then, about this…” His fingers slid over the collar around his neck. “Will you give me this?”

Keith gasped at the touch, his head tilting back, exposing the long slender slope of his neck. It looked so pale against the curtain of his hair. Precious ivory laying upon black velvet. “You-want it?”

“I’ve wanted it for as long as I’ve wanted you.” Lance let his fingertips brush over the soft skin of Keith’s neck before they moved to his jaw and slid along it. “I’ve only ever wanted one other thing this desperately before, and I already have that. Now all that’s left is this.”

“What’s that?” Keith whispered. Awed. Glamored. 

“You, as much as you’ve given me so far. I have you. I will have you as soon as I get the rest of my clothes off and get you in the shower. The bed. The floor. Anywhere. But the only thing that’s missing is my claim over you.”

“Lance,” Keith whimpered. Did Lance, in all his fledgling alpha wisdom have any idea what he was doing to Keith? Lance’s words were dominating but his body language remained gentle. Lance was the worst kind of alpha. An innocent. Pheromones and intent dripped like ambrosia from his tongue, drawing Keith in. A claim. A bite. A promise. A joining of souls with a bond strong enough to nearly surpass death. Nearly.

Keith was a strong willed omega. Where others crumbled, Keith managed to stand by his convictions. Even while being charmed by a dangerously innocent alpha like Lance. Though, Keith admitted, the pull was strong. It scared him. It excited him. It made him want to offer himself up as much as he could. “You make me want it. But… ah..” He gasped “My heat…”

“When it happens. Give yourself to me.” Lance leaned in and brushed his lips over Keith’s. “So no one can take you from me. So we can be together. Just us.” He undid his belt and pushed down his pants.

“Two.. two more weeks…” Keith swallowed. He reached his hands down to stroke over Lance’s sex, licking his lips as he soft hot skin hardened more his palm. He could feel Lance’s pulse where their flesh touched, and all at once Keith felt dizzy. 

“What if Shiro says it’s too soon?”

“Fuck what Shiro says.” Lance grunted a little with the thought, pushing himself into Keith’s hand. “This is your decision. Nnn. You want me...I want you.” He kissed him and moaned against his lips. “I’ll wait however long you need me to, but only if it’s your decision to wait, not anyone else’s.”

“He has the key for this.” Keith touched his lock. “For good reason. If left to me I probably would have let you bite me the night on the boat.” Keith was willful but not a saint.

“I would have been fine with that, you know.” Lance grunted again and looked at Keith with dark eyes. “I know he has the key, and I hate it, but your opinion is the only one that matters to me. You’re the one who matters. You. No one else.”

Keith leaned in, nosing into Lance. “Let’s think about this when I’m sober. Drunk Keith doesn’t care much about sober Keith. It’s a known problem.”

“So it’s only Drunk Keith that wants to be mine?” Lance pouted, but he pushed his hips up a little so Keith could feel him. “Sober Keith likes this too, doesn’t he?”

“Wanna know a secret?” Keith grinned, nudging his crotch down harder on Lance. “Wanna know something he’ll neeeeeever say?”

“Yes.” Lance groaned. “Tell me.”

“He’s a closet pervert. The worst kind! Did you know he wanted you under that tree in the field? But Sober Keith is a coward! He tried to be in control of himself. Patience yields focus. But what he really wants? Like really really wants? Is to give in and fuck you in the office. Show you how sexy you are in a suit!” Keith continued to move his hand, rubbing his thumb across the tip.

“I mean, you just came on my suit, so I feel like that part’s covered.” Lance grinned and pushed into his hand. “Should I fuck you in the office then? I mean we came close in the closet.”

“Mm, he’d like that. I’d like that.” Keith chuckled as he corrected. No need to hide behind third person dialogue. Drunk Keith was still Sober Keith just more honest with himself. Lance didn’t need pretense. Lance didn’t care if Keith wanted to top once in awhile or if he was loud in the throws of passion. Lance loved Keith. All of Keith. Butterfly kisses fluttered over Lance’s jaw as Keith kept moving his hand in slow even strokes.

Lance tilted his head and groaned. “Good. Then I’ll bend you over my desk and fuck your brains out.”

“I like the sound of your voice when you say that.” Keith cooed.

“Oh? So I should say it more often?” Lance rested his hand on Keith’s and guided it a little, moving it faster over him. 

“Come for me.” Keith bit Lance’s ear.

“I plan on it.” Lance groaned and came after a few more movements of Keith’s hand. 

“I’m getting good at this.” Keith smirked, bringing his fingers to his lips and licking them clean.

“I don’t have any complaints.” Lance panted a bit before he grinned and leaned in to kiss him.

“Do I still smell bad?” Keith asked, the kiss taking his breath away. 

“You still have the scent of other men clinging to you, so if that’s what you mean, then yes. And I’m still going to fuck you in the shower to get rid of it.” Lance stood and rested his hand on Keith’s back.

Keith curled into him, pushing the rest of Lance’s clothing down so he could press in. Only recently had Keith allowed Lance to see him completely naked, and already he craved his touch. He cooed as they pressed together. Skin to skin. Flesh to flesh. Rapid pulse to rapid pulse. 

Lance let Keith press against him a moment before hoisting him up and carrying him to the shower. “In here. I need to clean you. Thoroughly.”

“I’m not that dirty.” Keith kissed and lapped the salt of Lance’s skin until he was set in the shower. He turned the spray and sighed with the first sprinkles of warm water. He tilted his head back and let it dimple his neck and run down his chest.

“Not yet, no, but you will be.” Lance smirked and slid right in behind him, wasting no time in sliding his hands over his ass.

“You like my ass, don’t you?” Keith grinned, sitting himself into the cupping hands.

“I would be crazy not to.” Lance grinned. “Especially since it’s so nice and squeezable.” He squeezed for good measure.

“Ah!” Keith gasped and arched back on him, neck tilting to the side, water turning the chocolate leather of his collar black.

A nuzzle and soft murmur against his jaw was Lance’s response to Keith’s movement, even as he slipped a slick finger into Keith and moved it slowly.

“Ah,” Keith moaned, head rolling against Lance’s shoulder. The steam lifting alpha pheromones into the air. He inhaled, basking in the heady scent. “You’re.. Nnn.”

“I’m…?” Lance moved his finger and licked whatever part of Keith’s neck he could without also licking his collar.

“Shit. That feels better than it should.” Keith mewled.

“Oh? Then how should it feel?” Lance pushed another finger into him. 

“I don’t know, but not like my body is melting, and you’re trying to stir it up.”

“Oh, so it shouldn’t feel that way? But isn’t that a good feeling? Should it feel bad then?” Lance moved his fingers slowly.

“I feel like I can’t stand up.” The arm across Keith’s waist supported his weight.

“I don’t want you to stand right now.” Lance smirked. “I don’t want you to stand after either.”

“Then hur-Aaaah!” Keith’s command cut off sharply as Lance found the nerve filled button buried within. Curse Lance’s long fingers.

“Oh? So you’re ready for me?” Lance pulled his fingers out after pressing that sweet spot once more. 

“Yes!” Keith squeaked. “I need to have you.” Keith gasped, his muscles twitched and begged for something to fill it. 

“Then you should have me.” With a push of his hips, Lance pressed against Keith and inched himself in. “All you want.”

Keith clutched at the tile, shoulders hitched forward. “Lance.” A molten burn filled Keith’s lower body, stirred up by the giddy thrill of being filled. “Good.”

“Tell me how much you like it, Keith.” Lance’s hips started moving slowly at first, but after a few thrusts, they sped up. He was never able to control himself much when Keith was being this sexy. “Tell me you need it.”

“I need it!” The cry was broken but the words clear. “I need you!”

Lance stopped for a moment, but only long enough to get a good look at Keith’s flushed neck. “Say it again.” He cooed as his hips moved once more.

Keith pressed the top of his head against the wall, hands fisted above him. “I need you. Please!” The words came again, sober and heavy. 

“I need you too, Keith.” Lance half-moaned as he leaned over Keith’s back and pressed his face into his hair. “I need you more than anyone and anything.”

“I know.” Keith whispered. “You don’t hide it.” He tried to elevate the mood. They always had fun sex. Laughter and jokes with sweet giggles filling the room, but Keith knew today was different. He knew the moment the first shot warmed his body. He was being unfair, using liquid courage, but he needed it for what he had planned.

“And I won’t hide it. I won’t ever stop needing or wanting you.” Lance murmured, but he straightened himself up. His hips began to speed up again.

“I know!” Keith’s back arched down as his head leaned back in howl of lust, getting hotter and more desperate. He was close.

“You’re mine.” Lance half whimpered the declaration, thrusting harder and faster. “And I’m yours. Fuck, Keith!” Another thrust and his body tensed as he climaxed.

“L.. la-lance!” Keith’s breath caught, cutting off a moan as he came on the wall. The spray washing it away.

Lance pulled out of Keith before anything more came of their mutual orgasm. He panted and clutched Keith’s hips as his body settled with the last few twitches of his pleasure. He kept himself close to Keith, his need hardening again as it rested against the back of the other man's thigh. “Nnn.”

Keith leaned back on Lance’s chest, head lulling over Lance’s shoulder as he moved against the sex now squeezed between his thighs. “More?” He purred.

“Like you have to ask.” Lance’s voice grew huskier as he rocked against Keith. “Bed. I want to do it there.” He forced himself to pull back enough to keep from tempting himself with Keith’s soft skin. 

“How’s my scent?” Keith tilted his neck in a display far too trusting and vulnerable. It’s no wonder how he was bit in the first place. This was a creature designed to bring an alpha to the brink of sanity.

“Better…” Lance leaned in and nosed his neck. “But it’s not quite good enough.” He licked the exposed flesh. “It needs more of me.”

“Ah!” Tingles of rolling flesh buckled Keith’s knees. “You can…” Dark dilated eyes stared up at the stucco ceiling.

“What can I do?” Lance licked again.

“Have me.” Keith groaned, tongue tasting his swollen lips. “Knot with me.” 

“God… Keith.” Lance almost came just at the idea. “I can? Are you sure?” He pressed against him. “Can we even do that? You’re not in heat right?”

“Y-yes. But the bed. I can’t do that while standing.” Keith nudged Lance’s cheek. “I thought about this. I want this. And I’m still buzzed enough to relax for it.”

“You do? You...” Lance picked Keith up as though he weighed nothing. “All right, the bed, then.” He shut off the water and moaned as Keith’s body warmed his. A kiss with every step, and he laid his lover down on the bed, not caring that they were still wet. “I’ll give you everything you want.”

“Just take it easy on me, okay?” Keith touched Lance’s cheek, smiling at the absurd softness below his finger tips. “I trust you.”

“I will be as gentle as I can be.” Lance kissed him, nuzzling his fingers before he slid between his legs. He slid his hands up his thighs. “I will take care of you.”

Keith stroked his thumb over Lance’s cheek. “I know you will.”

“Good. I want you to trust me.” Lance hesitated only long enough to put on a condom and slid into him with a tender smile, even if his eyes were dark

“I do.” Keith arched and settled back down on the bed, cheeks more rosy than before, his hands cupping the back of Lance’s head. 

“That makes me feel a lot better..” Lance lifted one hand from Keith’s hip to stroke his cheek. “I feel a lot when it comes to you.” His hips barely moved.

“Hmm.” Keith moaned, body already trying to take more of what the Alpha had yet to give him. “What do you feel, right now?”

“You. And I want to keep feeling you. I want more and more.” Lance whispered, a moan coming out with the words.

“I want .. to.. Ah!” Keith arched feeling the swell of Lance’s sex press against him. He resisted for a breath or two. Then, he gave in to instinct. Indigo eyes darkened to twilight, and the air in the room became a melted confection of frosting and rich butter with spiced honey. “Push it in me.”

“I’ll give you everything.” Lance murmured and held Keith as close as he could without crushing the other man. He pushed himself in as much as he could before his hips rocked, and as Keith squeezed him, he moaned softly. “Take everything.”

“Ah!” It hurt. It hurt more than Keith was ready for. “W-wait.” His voice hitched and teased with sharp whimpering edge. This was why an omega only did this in heat. This is why this was a stupid idea. Lance was buried deep, his knot pushing against the tension inside Keith’s own body. It hurt. He was tight. He was full. Though within the engorged sensation, something sparked behind Keith’s eyes. Something turning the pain into a dull happy thrum. Lance’s heartbeat. Keith felt it. The rapid beat chased after his own until they crashed together to become one soothing life giving pulse. Tears pearled on the edges of his eyes as he took a sharp gasp. “L.. Lance.”

“I...I hurt you?” The sadness that filled Lance at the thought overflowed from his eyes and he sniffled. Keith was on the verge of crying. Lance was in him, holding him close, locking them together, and yet it hurt Keith. He turned his head to the side a little and tried to focus on anything other than the pain on his lover’s face. “I’m sorry…” He knew he didn’t really understand it, since he had never done this before. But the scope had escaped him until now. 

“No Lance. I’m okay…” Every word he spoke reverberated through him. Through them. “All I feel his you…” Gentle fingers carded through soft brown hair, the tips dancing on the delicate curve of vagugly pointed ears. Lance was adorable. Lance was sweet. Lance was his. “I love you.” The words fell from his lips as naturally as breath of air. Keith didn’t panic when he said it. Why would he? How could he not love this idiot of a man who clung to him so desperately. Who loved him so unconditionally. He repeated the words. “I love you.”

“Really? But…” Lance looked at him again and his eyes widened. “You...You love me? You really love me?” His heart beat faster in his chest, as though that was possible, and the tears fell more freely down his cheeks. _Keith_ loved him. Keith _loved_ him. Keith loved _him_. It was everything he ever wanted to hear, and more. “Say it again?”

Keith gave a puffed laugh then pulled Lance down by his ears so he was sure he hear it. “I love you.” He shifted his hips. “And you’re doing so good, Lance” He cooed. Keith wasn’t bothered as he delivered typical alphian platitudes. Though the words had new life when birthed from Keith’s lips. Keith knew he’d be okay after this. He knew he’d have Lance in the morning still holding him, but did Lance know he’d have the same?

“I love you so much. So...so much.” It was overwhelming. Lance never felt like this before, so he held Keith close, he nuzzled his lips against his cheek. “Are you happy? I’ll...I’ll do anything to make sure you’re happy. I love you.”

“Did you hear me?” Keith kissed along Lance’s ear. “I’m happy. Because now I’ve got you.” Keith’s smirk melted into a warm smile. “All I feel is you.”

“I...I can’t think. I’m so...so into you. So consumed by you. I need you to say it.” Lance whimpered and held him, his hands trembling against his back, though his head tilted for Keith’s kisses. “I need to know...Does feeling me make you as happy as feeling you makes me?”

Keith took a breath and slipped his arms tighter around him despite the discomfort in his lower half. “I love you. I’m happy. You make me happy.”

“I’m...I’m relieved” Lance whispered and carefully tucked his face against Keith’s neck. “You’re everything to me. I never loved as much or as deeply as I love you.”

“Sap.” Keith crushed their cheeks together, a laugh bubbling up then making him wince the faintest amount.

“Ah...Sorry. I just...Seeing you in pain is tough. But I won’t try to make you laugh either.” Lance pouted. “I’ll just hold you and love you.”

“Do what you do best.” Keith kissed Lance’s pout. “Spoil me.”

“I want to hold you better, but I can’t move, right?” Lance pouted.

“You can, but carefully.” Keith kissed Lance’s pout. Moving wouldn’t be easy but as long as he had Lance to hold onto, he’d endure.

“Oh. Hold onto me, then? I want to sit and hold you that way. It might be easier for both of us.” Lance did his best to keep from fidgeting. He needed to make sure Keith was as comfortable as possible.

“Take it, slow.” Keith groaned as Lance moved them, hissing when the knot tugged, but it never went beyond a warning sting. “I’m okay.” He whispered a second later.

Lance winced, not wanting to hurt Keith, but he somehow managed to move them, slowly, so Keith was sitting on his lap, legs around him. “Is this better? It’s easier to hold you close like this. I want it to feel good for you too.”

“I didn’t mind the other way.” Keith nosed into Lance’s neck. “You like to be held.”

“I do.” Lance’s cheeks flushed, and he kissed the side of Keith’s head. “But you need to be held more than I do right now. You’re enduring so much for me.”

“Don’t get an ego now.” Keith joked but he’d settled, letting Lance’s pheromones cradle him and ease their racing hearts.

“Let me have an ego, even if it’s just for today. Normally I don’t have the confidence, no matter how much I fake it.” Lance slid a hand up and down Keith’s back, trying to soothe him. 

Keith sunk deeper into Lance, eyes closing as he sighed. A murmur lifted from his lips, dying down into a soft rumbling. He’d never made a sound like that before, but he knew it came from within. A primal sense of warmth and comfort. He was safe here. He was loved. He was cherished. 

Lance glanced down at Keith to see if he heard the sound that was just tugging on the edge of his hearing, but the other man seemed like he was half-way to sleep, so it was probably something related to that. Whatever it was, it seemed to be coming from Keith, and it warmed him. It reminded him that Keith was the one for him, not that he ever forgot that. It helped him feel like he was the one for Keith. Keith chose him. Keith wanted him. Tears sprang to his eyes, and he closed them to keep them from falling. 

“Let’s get it on.” Marvin Gaye’s low scratchy R&B whiskey smooth voice filled the room. Keith’s eyes snapped open finding the iPod still playing on the bookshelf. He started to laugh. Full bodied and wincing through the pangs, but he didn’t care. This was funny.

Lance tried not to laugh, but Keith’s laugh was always contagious, and so he chuckled even through his apologies. “I’m sorry!”

“Oh god, please turn it off.” Keith couldn’t stop laughing long enough to command Siri to shut off.

“Hey Siri. Turn off the music.” Lance managed as his chuckling died down. The music stopped, so he focused on catching his breath to keep from moving too much as he held Keith. “I’m so sorry.”

“I forgot it was on.” Keith’s laughter died down to a sniffle and a whimper, but it never left his eyes. 

“We both did.” Lance’s eyes shimmered with tears, now that Keith was making those sounds. He was cute no matter what he did, but the sound of his sniffles and whimpers broke Lance’s heart. He smiled and lifted his hand from his back to push some of Keith’s hair out of his face. “We’re okay, right? I mean, I think so, but do you? I’m sorry I hurt you, but at least we’re together and in love. We cleared up our misunderstanding. I got that other guy’s scent off you…” He grinned a little at the last one before he shook his head, trying to keep Keith from feeling any more pain. “I can’t imagine how I lived so long without you in my life.”

“Same way I did. One day at a time.” Keith nuzzled into Lance’s hand.

“Wait, you imagine it?” Lance pouted. “Are you teasing me?”

“Huh?” Keith scrunched his nose up in confusion. “I mean that’s how I lived my life before I met you. One day at a time.”

“Oh. Duh.” Lance snorted a little at his own stupidity. “I think I feel so good being with you my brain is broken.”

“You fucked your own brain out.” Keith grinned wickedly. This was them. This was the them Keith loved. Laughing. Teasing. Holding each other. 

“Is that even possible?” Lance nuzzled, relaxing once more. He loved everything about this. About Keith. “I feel like you had a hand in that.”

“Or two. But mostly this.” Keith shifted his hips the faintest amount in case Lance forgot he was buried inside.

“Yes, this definitely helped.” A smile ghosted his lips before he pressed them against Keith’s forehead. “Thank you.”

“I’m… really tired though…” Keith nuzzled into Lance’s cheek then sunk back down into him. The stress of being without Lance catching up in wave of exhaustion. 

“Then sleep.” Lance whispered. “I won’t let you go.”

“I know.” Keith whispered with a breathy sigh, which died back down into a low barely audible rumble.


	11. Tender Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far:  
> A lot has happened between Lance and Keith, but now that Keith finally admitted his feelings, the worst seems to be behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find Art For this Story Here:  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/07b21c46b962b37b0b5c1cc7cf75fc43/tumblr_po5y9aVsES1rvlhug_500.jpg)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c3c8cadcfb693f580dd67f9ce69aa59f/tumblr_po5y9aeoIj1rvlhug_400.png)  
> Art by:[Miss Monsir](https://monsir-arts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [A meeting](https://66.media.tumblr.com/03c49d5544ee11a62448c60bd445c767/tumblr_punfxzbcOR1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> [A nap](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1fdcf1a94fe2c9d46ae9f425cb1d7df5/fc5b0b345c30e859-a3/s1280x1920/5f688f2f5cd0e300341522b556dd44937cf3da62.png)  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/651f6e0fbf58fce5a7b0cf9107500496/tumblr_pvzh427ADX1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/854c3d8a7f1b604ae9c10cfa45601f4c/tumblr_pvzh427ADX1r9t6k5o2_1280.png)  
> Art by: [Crazycookiemaniac](http://crazycookiemaniac.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 

Lance woke refreshed for the first time since the BBQ at Shiro’s house. His arms were sore, but only because they had remained firmly wrapped around Keith all night, so there was no way he could complain about that. Even when his knot subsided and he slipped out of the other man, he didn’t let him go. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. He needed Keith more than he could express with words, and so he clung to him.

But now he was content. He watched Keith’s face, unbothered by any dreams or nightmares as he slept peacefully, curled into Lance. He watched the way his lips parted only just slightly to let out a soft breath, a sigh, something that may have indicated that he was waking up. And yet, Lance still didn’t let him go. He didn’t move. He wouldn’t get up to make them breakfast until Keith was ready to let him go. 

An hour after first waking, a mewl of discomfort left Keith’s kissed swollen lips. His hoisted his hips up in a stretch, and his groan hiked into a whimper.

Lance nuzzled Keith’s temple with his lips, whispering, “Do you want to stay in bed?” Something about the sound Keith made caused all sorts of desires to fire up in him. He wanted to take him, to hold him, to protect him. He smiled and kissed Keith’s hair.

“Mm.. bed.” Keith grumbled. He knew full well the consequences of taking an alpha’s knot while not in heat. The sacrifice was Keith’s choice to make, and one he’d happily make again to have Lance smiling and content in his arms.

“I’ll make you French Toast.” Lance smiled and kissed his temple again before he sat up and brushed his finger over Keith’s brow. 

“Hmm? Is that what it takes?” Keith curled up tighter under the blanket when Lance moved. He didn’t want to give up an ounce of body heat.

“Well, you’re in pain because of me, but I also feel a little guilty for being petty last week.” Lance leaned down and kissed his forehead before he straightened up and pulled on his boxers. “Coffee, too?”

“Your French Toast is worth it.” Keith turned to lay on his stomach. “Yes. God yes coffee.”

“All right.” Lance stepped to the kitchen. At the very least, having a studio made this a lot easier. He could still see Keith. He could smile when he caught him nuzzling into his pillow. He could hum for him as he made breakfast. “Should I get you any pain medicine?”

“Would you have to leave to get it?” Keith asked, turning his head to see Lance better.

“Not if ibuprofen is enough. I have some in the bathroom. If you need something stronger, I can call my sister or Hunk to pick something up.” Lance looked over his shoulder at him.

“I’ll make that work. I don’t want you to leave.” Keith watched Lance cook and rolled to the end of the bed. The distance still seemed too far. 

Last night left him in a state of constant need. A need to be touching. A need to be touched. He needed to feel Lance close to him. If this was the biological result of knotting with your lover Keith could not fathom the state Lance’s bite would leave him in. The thought terrified him and yet he yearned for it. So much so his neck itched.

“I can call someone to bring you something stronger. You tell me what you need.” Lance brought over a cup of coffee and put it on the nightstand. He would spoil Keith and not feel bad about it.

Keith grinned, as soon as the coffee was down he grabbed Lance’s hand and pulled him into the bed. ”This.” He reached his neck up for a kiss then grinned with victory.

Lance laughed and kissed him. “I will happily give you more of this, but right now the stove is on and your French Toast will burn.” 

Keith nosed down Lance’s jaw, “Mmm… I don’t know if I care. This feels too good. Stay.” Another of those delicate alpha breaking mewls left his throat.

The pull was strong, and Lance wanted nothing more than to stay here with Keith. “It will smell terrible. I’d much rather my apartment smell good. Like French Toast. Like you.” Lance smiled and pulled up just a bit, reluctantly. “I’ll finish quickly.”

“Hurry back?” Keith kissed Lance’s cheek. “It’s cold.” Yes there was certainly a pout on those ample lips.

Lance groaned and half ran back to the kitchen. He never did a speed run of making breakfast before, but here he was, quickly making the French Toast Keith loved so much, and within minutes he was back with the tray. “The stove is off now.”

“I can eat in your bed?” Keith took the serving tray and smiled at the contents. “Did you really just cut the butter into hearts?” 

“Of course I cut the butter into hearts. You love me! And you’re the only one allowed in my bed, let alone allowed to eat in it.” Lance grinned.

“You spoil me.” Keith wasn’t complaining. He enjoyed the attention.

“You deserve to be spoiled, so I’ll keep doing it.” Lance smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, watching him.

Keith’s eyes glittered in morning light. They were still puffy from last night but they had a glow about them, a tender softness directed for only Lance and the stack of perfect French Toast. He ate, groaning with the first few bites and humming to himself there after. However, as he finished, his expression became distant. His lips drawn, and his shoulders slumped. The look Lance knew too well by now. Keith is was gathering courage for something he didn’t want to do.

“I know that look isn’t because the food is bad. You practically inhaled it.” Lance watched Keith over the rim of his mug as he took a sip of his own coffee. His lips pursed, not that Keith could see them, which was for the best. Keith didn’t need to see the manifestation of his anxiety on his expression. “What is it?” 

Keith turned his head off to the side as if he could find his words on the wall written out for him. “I don’t know.” He sighed. “I mean, I do know, but I don’t know how to say it, and I keep putting it off.” 

Keith turned his body at the waist to face Lance. He reached for Lance’s hand but let his arm fall to his lap instead. “You put up with a lot, just to be with me. I’m erratic. A mess I make a mess of other things. Some days I can’t even get out of bed. And you just roll with every punch I give you. But even after all of that… I’m still scared.” Keith wrapped his arms around himself. “I’m scared of telling you everything, because I have so much to lose if I do.”

“Saying I put up with you sounds kind of insulting to both of us, doesn’t it? I love you, Keith. I’ve been smitten with you since that first day in the coffee shop when you ran out to take that photo of the fireflies. I fall more and more in love with you every day.” He put his mug down and reached out, pressing his hand against one of Keith’s arms. “I can’t think of a single thing that you could say or do that would make me change my mind on that.”

“Lance, I…” the words caught. Keith wanted to say them. He needed to say them, but fear gripped his throat and strangled his voice. “I’ve been wanting to tell you for awhile.. I’ve been… I want to do the right thing. I..” his lips trembled and his hands pushed violently into his hair. “Ugh! Why is this so damn hard?!”

Lance shook his head and gently took his hands, holding them a moment before he brought them to his lips and kissed his knuckles. Soft little kisses that came from smiling lips. He had a feeling he knew what this was about, so he just got it out there. “Because there’s no easy way to tell your lover that your brother adopted your daughter.”

“Wait – what?!” Keith froze. “ You knew?“ His hands trembled in Lance’s grip and all life drained out of his complexion. “Who told you? How do you know?”

“Yeah, I guess I did. I mean I suspected, but I didn’t know. I was waiting for you to tell me.” Lance shook his head and kissed Keith’s knuckles again. “No one told me, Keith. She looks a lot like you. I mean, she has your eyes, and your nose. She’s got a different shaped face, but that hair is clearly yours too.” 

“I couldn’t raise her. I was so fucked up when she was born.” Keith lowered his head. Pain etched tremors in voice. “I don’t regret what I did. It was the best choice for her and Shiro loves her so much. Curtis would give her the world if he could.”

“You haven’t done anything wrong, and there’s nothing you need to regret.” Lance smiled and kissed the top of his head. “I saw the scar. Then you brought me there. I’ve been thinking about it most of the summer. So let that put you at ease. I suspected all this time, and my love for you has only grown. You did an amazing thing. You are also still in her life, which I think is even braver. My perfect, brave, loving boyfriend.”

“I’m a coward.” Keith laid his head in Lance’s chest. The sound of his heart easing the wrenching in his soul. “Not that I gave her up. I will stand by that choice, but that I couldn’t tell you. “ He stroked his finger over the c-section scar. He’d hoped the mark got lost within the others, but Lance knew this body too well for him hide anything. 

“For Hana, I’ve never second guessed my choice. It was one of the few things I've done in my life where I know I made the right decision. When Shiro and Curtis hold her… I feel so happy.” Keith’s tight frown lifted into a smile as he spoke. 

“You absolutely made the best decision. Besides, it is normal to be afraid, isn’t it?” Lance let go of Keith’s hands so he could hold him against his chest. “Alphas normally don’t accept omegas who’ve been bonded, let alone ones that have had children with another alpha, right? I know I’m a freak, but still. I would have been terrified in your position, too.” He stroked Keith’s hair. “But now I know for sure, and now you know. I will happily be Hana’s uncle Lance forever if it means you keep smiling.”

“Why are you so perfect?” Keith’s eyes flickered up before he checked Lance’s shoulder with his own.

“I’m not perfect. I’m jealous and possessive. I get insecure and hurt easily. I really believed Shiro when he said you’d dump me because I was too clingy. A perfect man wouldn’t have let that bother him, or at least talked to you about it, but it kept me up at night, and I pulled back out of fear.” Lance held him a little closer. 

“What did you say?” Keith pulled out of Lance’s arms.

Lance’s brows furrowed when Keith pulled away from him. “I’m...sorry? I can try to be less jealous and possessive…”

“No, I mean what did you say about Shiro?” Keith arched a brow.

Lance’s shoulders tensed and his neck went cold. He hadn’t meant to let that slip, but now that he had, there was no use hiding it. “Shiro...told me that I’m too clingy and possessive, and that you had talked to him about…” his brows furrowed. “He said if I didn’t back off and give you breathing room, you’d dump me.”

Silence. The autumn world outside Lance’s apartment died down to a gray midwinter chill. Keith’s head bowed. “He. Told you. How to treat me?”

“He...told me you would break up with me.” Lance bowed his head, shame darkening his cheeks even as tears formed in his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Keith sighed and he leaned back against the wall, fingers rubbing his lock. “Why didn’t you ask me?”

“I...I don’t know. I was scared.” Lance kept his head bowed. “I was stupid.” Shame flushed the back of his neck.

“Well I was terrified!” Keith snapped, but regretted it seconds later. He rubbed his face. “I didn’t mean to yell. I just-I mean I even called Curtis thinking I fucked up! He told me to go out, try to have fun, and if I saw you I should flirt with some guy.” Keith sighed. “For the record, I didn’t flirt. That guy grabbed me.”

“Oh… that was his idea?” Lance looked at him, tears rimming his eyes. “I’m sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong. I was scared of being alone. I fucked up.”

“I shouldn’t have called you, about James I-“

“How could you have known if I didn’t tell you?” Lance shook his head and smiled, though it looked sad more than anything. “I… thought Shiro was right when that happened.”

“Now I get that! I didn’t get it then.” Keith let out a long sigh. “I can’t believe… “ The scent of burning cloves twisted in the air, getting stronger the deeper Keith’s snear became.

“I don’t blame you, Keith. I’m…” Lance shook his head and looked at him. “I’m sorry. This is all my fault. I should have told you what he said when he said it…”

“No, it’s not your fault.” Keith snarled under his breath. 

Lance winced a little and bowed his head again. “Okay…”

“I’m pissed off though.” Keith’s expression softened. “I almost lost you, and I felt neglected with no idea why.”

“...I thought I did lose you.” Lance’s voice was quiet as he held back the sniffles that were threatening to make his tears known. 

Keith sighed and moved to curl himself into Lance. His jaw firm against the pain. “Sorry. I’m being a brat. I just… I thought the worst.”

“I don’t think you’re being a brat. I never wanted to make you think I was going to leave you. I just wanted you to love me and not dump me.” Lance’s arms came around Keith and he buried his face into his hair.

“I don’t want to break up or fight.” Keith turned his head up, touching Lance’s cheek. “Don’t let me be without you.”

Lance’s tears dripped off his chin. “Then you won’t be without me. I’m really not too clingy?”

“I like when you cling to me.” 

“Yeah? And me being a little jealous?”

“I never thought I was the type, but here I am finding you sexy when you’re angry and adorable when you’re clingy.” Keith hid his face in Lance’s shoulder. “I can’t sleep if you’re not with me. I can’t think if I can’t pick up your scent. I’ve cried and felt more than I have in years. The messed up part is; I’m happy about it because it means I love you enough to feel that way.”

“I…” Lance trembled as he clutched Keith as close as he could. Tears still freely fell down his cheeks. “I was miserable…I wanted to run to you even after one day, but I was so scared. If you rejected me, I don’t know what I would do. And even though I feel like the shittiest boyfriend for hurting you, I’m so happy you love me.”

“I knew. From the first day I met you. I knew you’d warp me.” Keith kissed wherever he could reach.

“Yeah? Was it when you fell off that tree and landed on me?” Lance managed a little laugh even as he kissed Keith back. “Since you barely seemed to pay attention to me in the coffee shop. But it sounds like a bad thing if you say I warped you.” He pouted.

“Your scent...” Keith blushed darkly. “I’ve never told you?” 

“No, so will you tell me now while I’m vulnerable and cuddly and need all your love?” Lance looked down at him.

Keith nodded, lifting his head to catch a fleeting glance. Scent interpretation was always an intimate subject (mostly for the one interpreting). The breakdown told of the personal impact one had on the other. “It changes of course, depending on your mood. But it’s a fresh, and cooling. Like water. A spring dew in a forest or a summer storm front gusting over a meadow. You even smell like the ocean to me.”

“Yeah? And you like it? It’s enough for you?” Water was a good scent, right? Keith liked the water. Keith relied on the water. He went out in the boathouse when he needed to be safe. Lance made him feel those things? He carefully nudged Keith’s chin so he was looking at him. “It’s not sour? It doesn’t make you nauseous?” He knew it didn’t based on Keith’s description, but he needed to hear that his scent was good and nothing like James’s scent.

“Nah. It excites me.” Keith followed Lance’s lead and met his eyes now. “I feel inspired! I want to take pictures of what I see when I’m around you. I want to wrap myself up in it and feel like I’m soaring on clouds!” Keith leaned up with his excitement eyes sparkling. “I want to-” He cut himself off, blushing more and clearing his throat. “So yeah. Like that.”

“Y-yeah?” Lance nuzzled his nose into Keith’s cheek. It didn’t even bother him that Keith cut himself off like that. “You really feel that way around me? You’re so talented and amazing, but I inspire you? I didn’t know hearing something like that could make me feel so good.”

“Y-yeah.” Keith pressed his head back on Lance. “So it’s not weird?”

“No! No it’s not weird! I like it! I really really like it!”

“You do?” Keith peeked up through his bangs.

Lance smiled, nodding. “It makes me feel warm and fuzzy.” Keith’s cheeks turned another five shades of pink.

“Well, it’s because I love you.”

Lance pressed his cheek against Keith’s. “I’ll never get tired of hearing that.” It was like the heat from Keith’s face transferred to his, and he began to blush too.

“I’ll try to say it more often.” Keith swallowed, his throat going dry. 

“Will you?” Lance kept pressing his cheek. “And you’ll say it whenever, and not just when we’re making up?”

“If you want me to.” Keith nosed by his ear, eyes closed. “I love you.” 

Lance squeaked and turned his head, smothering Keith’s face with short kisses. “I love you too!”

“I know. I’ve known that for awhile.” Keith rested his chin on Lance’s shoulder with expectations written on the furrow of his brow.

“Cinnamon rolls.” Lance smiled and curled himself into Keith even more than he already was. Keith opened up to him, and now he wanted Lance to do the same. “When you’re happy, you smell like freshly baked cinnamon rolls. When you’re comfortable, there’s a hint of mulled cider, or spices.” He closed his eyes, his nose gently pushing against the line of Keith’s jaw. “Like warm coffee and a fireplace. Like comfort and home.”

Keith nearly purred at the pleasantly crushed sensation. His head turning to give Lance room, his collar shifting in place. “It sounds really indulgent.” Even if Lance couldn’t see his face, the smirk in Keith’s voice was audible.

“It makes me want to taste you…” Lance half teased as his tongue slid along Keith’s jaw. “It...it’s really such a warm scent. It makes me happy. It makes me want to curl up with you and watch the sunset as we sit under a blanket…”

“And? You trailed off there.” Keith moaned eyes fluttering shut. “Nn…”

“I got distracted because you’re getting warmer.” Lance lifted his head, eyes shimmering as tears started to fill them again. This time, his lips curled into a smile. “You’re so perfect.”

“You’re the one who went in for the kill.” Keith touched Lance’s cheek, his eyes directing their attention down to the waking sex between Keith’s legs. 

“Oh, yeah I guess that’s true” Lance blushed and sat up so he could look down at Keith. “But...What can I do for you? Aren’t you still sore?”

Keith smirked, touching Lance’s lips. “I shouldn’t move too much.” A gleam sparked in his eyes. Lance knew the look. “You could ride me.” He said.

“And that won’t hurt you?” Lance kissed the tip of Keith’s fingers and arched a brow. “I won’t be too heavy for you if it’s so sore you shouldn’t move too much?” But the flush on his cheeks showed he wasn’t opposed to the idea.

“You’ll have to do all the work, and spoil me.” Keith’s solution sounded simple enough.

Lance’s blush darkened. “And...You really want it?” He reached down and slid his finger along Keith’s heat. “I’ll do anything if it’ll make you happy.”

“Ah!” Keith gasped, his hand gripping Lance’s calf. He stole a moment to breathe. “Do you have to ask?” He slipped a hand up a tan thigh, biting his lip against the moan bubbling to the surface. Not yet. He would not give in yet.

Lance nodded and groaned a little, the slight touch of Keith’s fingers sending shivers up his spine. “You need to tell me, yes. Please.” His fingers rubbed over Keith’s tip.

“Yes…” Keith hissed between his teeth. “Yes. I want it. I want to feel you the way you felt me.”

“Then do whatever you want.” Lance slid off the bed to get the lube. “But I need you to help me. I can’t do this alone.” He handed the bottle to Keith and moved back to the bed, positioning himself in such a way that Keith would only have to move his arms to get him ready for it. His face flushed as embarrassment took over. “I know it’s weird…”

“Why?” Keith spread the lube over his fingers with his other hand kneading into the pliable flesh of Lance’s ass. Then he danced slick fingers over his opening. “Is it weird when I do it?”

“No! No. I just. I mean for me. I’m usually the one taking care of you. I don’t know how to be taken care of.” Lance whispered even as his breath hitched, the flush from his neck now spreading down his back.

“Well, you’re still taking care of me.” Keith pushed his finger in, slowly moved it around a few times, then added another. 

“I am? Ah!” Lance whimpered and bit his lower lip as he got used to the intrusion. “I’ll… do everything for you. Nnn.” Like the last time they did this, if he breathed it worked better. So he focused on inhaling and exhaling.

“But, you want this too right?” Keith soothed his other hand over the back of Lance’s thigh. 

Lance nodded and looked down at him, whole face red, eyes already half-closed. “I want...you.”

“Will you show me?” Keith slipped his fingers away and griped tan lean muscled legs. Strength. Power. A swimmers body. Beautiful. Keith imagined his bronze godling cutting through the summer waves. The sun kissing his skin making Keith hungry and jealous at the same time. He hardened more.

Lance nodded and carefully positioned himself over Keith’s lap, one hand resting on his toned chest. Lance might have been a little taller than Keith, but Keith was much better built. Solid. Powerful. Sexy. Lance groaned as he used his other hand to guide Keith into himself, his eyes darkening the more he sank onto his lover. “God…”

Keith’s jaw clenched tight, swallowing a hiss as he forced his hips to stay in place. Pain arched up his back whenever he tried to move, but he didn’t regret it. How could he? Lance felt amazing. 

“Just enjoy me.” Lance murmured once he settled. Both of his hands rested on Keith’s washboard stomach, his fingers gently stroking the skin as he lifted and lowered himself on him. “Nnn. I’ll...do it.”

“Lance!” Keith couldn’t keep his composure as Lance closed around him. So hot and so tight. The pleasure blinded him to everything else. 

“Let me hear you.” Lance managed between soft whimpers and gasps as his body moved for Keith. He wasn’t sure he would ever truly get used to being filled like this, but he would do anything to keep Keith happy. And sometimes it felt nice to be this desired.

Keith moaned, his hands rolling and squeezing Lance’s legs. He was sure he was leaving bruises but he couldn’t control it. Deeper. Hotter. He needed more. His hips bucked up.

“A...Ah. Don’t hurt yourself.” Lance half-moaned out his words as he kept his body moving on Keith. The last thing he wanted to do was make the pain worse, but with Keith thrusting, he wasn’t sure if there was anything he could do to stop it.

“K-kiss me.” Keith pleaded.

Lance’s cheeks flushed and he carefully lowered his body so he was holding himself above Keith, ignoring the mild twinge in his backside at the new positioning. “Okay.” He whispered and pressed his lips to Keith’s, whimpering into the kiss. Strong arms curled around Lance and held him tight as Keith’s mouth took him in. Hot. Always so hot. An infinite furnace of passion. A moan escaped Lance’s lips and got lost somewhere in Keith’s mouth. His hips rocked awkwardly, eliciting whimpers and moans with each movement. His fingers pressed carefully into Keith’s sides to hold himself as steady as he could.

“You’re doing so good.” Keith praised against Lance’s lips. “It feels good.” He didn’t favor anything about being a top. Lance looked just as gorgeous moving in him as he did on him. But after last night Keith couldn’t take Lance again. Not so soon after taking his knot, but he had to close. He had to be bound to him. He needed Lance however he could have him.

Lance whimpered and tried to kiss Keith again, his hips still trying to move for him. “F...Feel good. I feel good too.” His own sex pressed between them as he rocked, and he moaned again. There wasn’t much room left in his brain for coherent thought at the moment, so he just focused on enjoying Keith while Keith enjoyed him.

“Lance, I’m go-“ Keith arched his head back, clutching Lance’s hair as he pushed his hips up with an incoherent cry. His climax ripping through him and emptying into Lance’s warmth.

Lance came soon after, his arms holding his body up so he didn’t press too much into Keith. And when they finished, he slid off him and laid next to him, panting, eyes half closed, but locked on the side of Keith’s face. “You’re so hot.” His words came between shuddering breaths.

“T-that’s my line.” Keith panted, a slow pleased smile curling his lips as the sweet buzzing afterglow filled his senses.

“Mmm. You can say it too. I’m not stopping you.” Lance nuzzled his nose into Keith’s cheek and draped his arm over him, his fingers tracing invisible designs on his stomach.

“You’re beautiful.” Keith turned his head and watched the way Lance’s eyes traveled over him. He slipped his arm under Lance’s head to cradle him, fingers playing in his hair.

“You’re the beautiful one.” Lance smiled and gave Keith a quick peck. “I love you.”

“You don’t say,” Keith teased. “I hadn’t noticed.” He touched their noses together.

Lance smiled and wrinkled his nose a little. “No? I should try harder then?”

Keith laughed and swirled his nails gently through the short brown locks. “How could you try any harder?”

“I mean, I’ve softened up a little, so I can definitely get harder for you.” Lance chuckled and nuzzled in.

“I don’t think I can. Not yet.” 

“Well yeah. And I can’t take you again so soon. I don’t know how you do it.” 

“Well, I like it.” Keith’s answer was so simple. 

“I mean, I like it too, but I couldn’t be as good as you.”

“Of course not.” Keith grinned. “Because you’re that good so you make me good. Or something like that, either way. You’re fuckin’ phenominal.” He chuckled, swallowing a yelp. Having sex of any kind may have been a bad idea, but Keith didn’t regret it. He’d do anything to keep Lance close. 

“I don’t know why you keep turning it around on me when I’m trying to compliment you.” Lance chuckled and nuzzled his cheek. 

“Well, I mean you don’t have to try so hard.” Keith whispered. “I already love you. What more can I give you?”

“Well…” Lance kissed his jaw and whispered. “You could move in with me…”

“Move in?” Keith blinked and looked around the studio. “Here?”

“I mean, it doesn’t necessarily have to be here, or right away.” Lance pouted a little. “A house maybe? Well I know you have your boathouse, but…”

“I like the water.” Keith answered. Resolute. 

Lance sat up and looked down at him, his lips pursed before he pouted. “Then take the hint and ask me to move in, dork.”

“Huh?” Keith cocked his head, shaking it with a shrug until it dawned on him. Lance wanted to move in with him. Lance wanted to grab all of his stuff, not just a toothbrush, and move it all into Keith’s houseboat. Where they would live. Together. With his stuff. Which would become their stuff. In their house. Keith blushed and felt himself become giddy and shy at once. “Well yeah. I mean yes! You can move in with me.” He hooked his pinky around Lance’s index finger while his thumb moved over his knuckles. “If you want.” 

“I brought it up, so yeah I want it, but is that what you’d want?” Lance kept his gaze on him, though he remained sitting, his fingers twisting into each other. “Or...maybe you agreed because I asked? Is it a bad idea? Maybe…” He let his eyes slide down Keith’s body, lingering before they moved back to his face. “Maybe you’re scared to take that step?” His fingers slid over his stomach and traced the scar. “Maybe it has to do with this?”

Keith blinked and placed his hand over the scar, keeping Lance from touching it. “Don’t.” The word came out more like a question. Soft. Unsure. The most insecure Lance had ever seen him. His scar. His mistake. His child. Shiro’s child. Shiro and Curtis’ wonderfully happy little girl. His gift.

Lance shook his head and took Keith’s hand. “Trust me.” He pulled the hand away, but before Keith could stop him again, he scooted down and pressed his lips to the mark. “I love you, Keith. This is just another part of you.”

“Lance, please.” A sob broke out of Keith. Strangled by so many years of pain wrapped around his neck and limbs. He went through the motions of daily life with emotional shades playing puppeteer, guiding his will. Now? The strings snapped! The cords recoiled back into Keith, making him feel again, and he felt so much; pain, sadness, the ache of a soul desperately reaching out for another, a heart frozen in the moment of a skipped beat, and love. There was so much love! It spread from the lips touching his most intimate scar. It warmed him. It didn’t take the pain or sadness away. Only time could do that. But it dulled it, made the memories tolerable. Like the sweetest of drugs. Keith gladly let himself be addicted to sun warmed hair, bronzed skin, ocean filled eyes, and the smell of unending summer nights.

Lance slid up Keith’s body, trailing soft kisses as he moved until he got to his lips. A slow, gentle kiss. One filled with love and care. He wanted to make sure Keith knew how he felt. That he meant every word he said and every word he was about to say. “There is a part of me that’s jealous. That’s kind of...I don’t know how else to say it besides jealous...that someone else had you first. That someone else was able to be with you before I could.” His hand rested over that scar. “But then there’s another part of me that’s thankful. Without...any of this stuff before, I wouldn’t have you now. I wouldn’t be able to love you and hold you and kiss you. We likely never would have met. So yeah, it’s painful for you. It’s sad. I know you get upset sometimes when you’re around Hana too much. But you don’t have to go through that alone. You have me.”

Tears ran unchecked over Keith’s cheeks. “I don’t regret it. I really don’t.” Then he asked the question he’d always been afraid to ask anyone else, but one twisting in his gut since the day he signed the papers. “But if she ever learns the truth, do you think she’ll forgive me?”

“She adores you. Plus she loves Shiro and Curtis. She has a great life, and you never abandoned her. There’s no way she would ever be mad, right?” Lance kissed away Keith’s tears.

“You can’t know that.” Keith reached for the kisses.

“I do though. And if I’m wrong, then I’ll worry about that later.” Lance continued to kiss all over Keith’s face.

“Damnit. Why are you so perfect?” Keith sighed kissing Lance back when Lance allowed him the chance. 


	12. Lock and Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far:  
> Lance and Keith are happy together. There's just one more bit of business they need to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find Art For this Story Here:  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/07b21c46b962b37b0b5c1cc7cf75fc43/tumblr_po5y9aVsES1rvlhug_500.jpg)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c3c8cadcfb693f580dd67f9ce69aa59f/tumblr_po5y9aeoIj1rvlhug_400.png)  
> Art by:[Miss Monsir](https://monsir-arts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [A meeting](https://66.media.tumblr.com/03c49d5544ee11a62448c60bd445c767/tumblr_punfxzbcOR1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> [A nap](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1fdcf1a94fe2c9d46ae9f425cb1d7df5/fc5b0b345c30e859-a3/s1280x1920/5f688f2f5cd0e300341522b556dd44937cf3da62.png)  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/651f6e0fbf58fce5a7b0cf9107500496/tumblr_pvzh427ADX1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/854c3d8a7f1b604ae9c10cfa45601f4c/tumblr_pvzh427ADX1r9t6k5o2_1280.png)  
> Art by: [Crazycookiemaniac](http://crazycookiemaniac.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 

Shiro stared across the table at Keith, an ice pack held firmly against his jaw. Keith hit him. He actually hit him. He came to his house, rang the doorbell, asked if Hana was around (she wasn’t), and hit him. Shiro forgot the power in Keith’s slight limbs. Their last sparring match had been ages ago in his father’s dojo.

Keith seethed with anger-flushed cheeks, a matching ice pack over his knuckles. 

Meanwhile, Curtis sat passively beside Shiro, his expression knowing and smug. Shiro hated the look. 

“Do you have any idea what you put us through?” Keith asked, his omega fangs bared.

“Keith…”

“No! You’re not going to ‘big brother’ your way out of this!” Keith yelled before could finish.

Lance sat next to Keith, hands folded in his lap. He promised he would keep his mouth shut as long as Keith needed him to. He did, however, calmly hold his hand on the ice over Keith’s knuckles, holding it in place for him. He glanced at Shiro and Curtis before he dropped his gaze to the table.

“You don’t have to meddle in my life! I’m not a kid any more!” Keith snarked with a bite of tempered reserve. 

“Keith, I didn’t want to see you get hurt.” Shiro glanced between the younger men “Either of you.” 

“That’s not your choice or your business.” Keith slammed his hand on the table.

“It is my business! I won’t have you end up a vegetable again because you’re too goddamn impulsive!” Shiro was losing his temper. 

Keith looked taken back. “That’s not the same thing! God damn it Shiro…”

“You have a history of ditching out when things get too hard!” Shiro’s honesty tended toward harsh when his temper was tested.

“Fuck’s sake… I’m not the one who runs Shiro.” Keith sighed, eyes lowering to his wrapped hand.

Curtis rested his hand on Shiro’s arm as though the action would quell the rage that was bubbling to the surface. “What Shiro means to say is that he’s sorry he didn’t simply speak with the two of you about his concerns, and even though he’s scared of seeing a repeat of six years ago, he shouldn’t have meddled.” 

“That’s not what I—“ Shiro’s protesting was cut off by the very firm grip on his arm.

“Both of you have never been good at communicating. Keith, you are impulsive, we both know that’s true. But Shiro also needs to get better at sharing his concerns with you instead of trying to be the heroic big brother who’s husband has to clean up his mess, no matter how good his intentions are.”

“Stop defending him!” Keith glared at Curtis. It wasn’t that he didn’t understand where their concern came from. Of course he knew. They reminded him every day in their own unintentional ways of how fucked up Keith was. Extra phone calls. Surprise visits. The floor was made of eggshells and Keith was made of glass. 

“I’m not a child.” Keith whispered. “Stop treating me like one. What you said to Lance-” He directed his gaze to Shiro. “It freaked him out. It freaked me out! If you want to talk about me. Talk to me.”

“Keith I was only looking out for you.” Shiro pleaded.

“Then stop it.” Keith’s words were hard and cold. “Stop looking out for me. Because right now it doesn’t do anything but help you check off a good deed on a pity case.”

Lance bit the inside of his lip as he looked between Keith and Shiro. He glanced over at Curtis, who looked at the two of them with a set jaw. The rage that he had been trying to quell in Shiro seemed to transfer to him, but he remained eerily calm. Lance did his best not to flinch.

“Keith…” Shiro whispered. Heartache echoed through his voice but didn’t reach Keith. “I’m sorry.”

“No, Shiro.” Keith folded his arms over his chest. “Don’t. You can’t do that this time. You had no business going behind my back. If you have an issue. You need to talk to me. Not Lance. I need everyone to stop assuming they know what’s best for me.” 

Shiro looked over at Lance then back over at Keith. “I wasn’t trying to hurt you Keith.”

Keith rubbed the bridge of his nose then held his lock between his fingers. “Look… I understand why you would do something like this to me. But Lance didn’t deserve this.”

“I…” Lance shifted a little and looked at Shiro and Curtis. It felt like giving an interview. The back of his neck grew hot, and he could feel the sweat forming at his hairline. “I love Keith. I love Keith more than I have ever loved anyone. And maybe you think I’m a flake. Maybe you think I’m too clingy, but…” He managed a smile. “I need him, and he needs me. He loves me too. We’re happy together. Please… please trust us. We’re going to mess up. We’re going to fight. We’re going to have days that aren’t good. But we’re going to do it together. Please let us.”

“Lance.” Keith turned his head up to see him. A flush colored his pale cheeks and the hard edge of his eyes softened into indigo silk. He nudged into Lance’s shoulder, letting his scent comfort him before he turned his eyes up to Shiro and Curtis.

“I love him.” Keith whispered. “Even if I get hurt. Even if this all ends in disaster, I love him. I want to continue to love him until there’s nothing left of me to give. I choose him. And I need both of you to respect that.”

Curtis sat back, the quiet rage gone, and the smirk back on his lips as he turned to his husband. “See? They are so cute. How could you not want to cheer them on?”

“Hey! Don’t make me out to be the villain here!” Shiro slumped back in his chair and he watched the two across the table. Keith stroked his fingers over the front of Lance’s shirt, while Lance did his best to make a soothing scenting look nothing more than a nuzzle into Keith’s unruly raven mop. Keith succumbed to it, his head leaning against Lance’s shoulder, eyes closing. 

“Though I certainly seem to be one.” Shiro let our a resigned sigh.

“You’re just too protective.” Curtis nudged his side. “I’m okay with this. I would like my husband to pay some attention to me once in a while.” He winked.

Lance rested his cheek on the top of Keith’s head, but he turned his eyes to Shiro. “I also… need to talk to you about the key you have.” May as well throw it out there.

“What?” Shiro leveled his eyes on Lance.

“You have the key. I would like to ask you to give it back to him.” Lance kept his expression neutral. “I would like to bond with Keith.”

Shiro blinked a few times, and his brows furrowed. “I…” he looked to Curtis from the corner of his eye. 

“Shiro?”

“Well, umm I wasn’t really prepared for that.” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t have it.” 

Lance’s eyes narrowed just slightly. “What do you mean you don’t have it? You lost it?”

Curtis arched a brow. He rested his hand on Shiro’s arm again, squeezing it lightly. “Go on.”

“No! I couldn’t keep something like that just laying around the house. And we’ve moved and we have a very curious child.” Shiro swallowed, feeling guilty but not sure why. “I wanted to keep it safe. I have a safety deposit box at the UFE Bank. It’s kept there.”

Lance relaxed and looked at Keith before turning his eyes back to Shiro. “You have it, then. At least access to it. Thank you for keeping it safe.”

“Shiro.” Keith reached out to touch his arm. Shiro tried to look as if the contact didn’t somehow burn him. “Thank you. How do we get it?”

Shiro worried his lip. Keith often mirrored the mannerism when he was debating. “You go to the bank. He does. Anyway. There are instructions there. You have to speak to the manager, his name is Iverson. He has a note and there’s a list of questions that Keith made-”

“You used the questions!?” 

“I did.” Shiro nodded. “You told me those questions were important. So yeah. I did. The password is the answer to one of those questions.” 

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Keith groaned. “I’ll just go there-”

“You can’t. It’s not your box, you’re not allowed to access it.” Shiro cut Keith off. “You’ve been denied access.”

“I’ll do it. If that’s how I can prove to Shiro that I’m worthy of you, Keith, I’ll do it.” Lance straightened up a bit.

“Shiro will go with you.” Curtis smiled. There was no room for argument as he squeezed Shiro’s arm again.

“Mario had an easier time finding the right princess in the right castle.” Keith shook his head and shrugged. “No point in arguing.”

“You’re worth it.” Lance leaned in and kissed Keith’s cheek. He smiled a little against his skin.

Keith nuzzled back, staring into Lance’s eyes. A blush on his cheeks.

“Ugh this is too cute.” Curtis groaned but without actually complaining. 

Lance blushed darkly and kept himself close to Keith. He didn’t mind the teasing.

Shiro smiled and shook his head. “You’re both disgustingly cute.” 

Keith nodded. “Shut it. I had to deal with you and Curtis.”

“We weren’t that bad.” Shiro arched one brow. Keith leveled a glare at him. “Maybe, a bit.”

“Really? How many times did I almost walk in on you two because neither of you know how to lock a damn door?”  
  
“Okay!” Shiro’s hands shot out and waved in urgent surrender. “All right then. Just one more question. You’re happy?”

“I am.” Keith nodded.

“And you really want this? You know what it will mean right?” Shiro wasn’t trying to prod, but he had to be sure.

“Yes. I know.” Keith held Lance’s hand under the table.

“All right. I’ll go with Lance and get you the key.”

Lance arched a brow at Shiro’s idea of ‘one more question’, but he nodded a little and squeezed Keith’s hand. “Thank you.” 

“Keith, do you want to come with me to pick up Hana?” Curtis stood. “Or do you want to wait here? I’ll pick up dinner, too. If you both want to stay.”

“I’ll go. It’s better than sitting here waiting.” Keith followed Curtis’ lead, his nails dragging gently over the back of Lance’s neck as he walked behind him.

Lance tilted his head back to look at Keith, a smile coming to his lips. He took the hand at the back of his neck and turned, kissing it as he stood, then kissing his cheek in an obvious show of affection. “I’ll be back soon.”

Keith leaned in, smirking as he used his toes to boop Lance’s nose with his own. “Promise or threat?”

“Which excites you more?” Lance grinned and kissed him, ignoring the exasperated sigh that came from either Shiro or Curtis, though he assumed it was the former. He pulled back and held Keith’s hand for a moment, squeezing it once. “Text me if you need to.” A second squeeze, and he let go, moving closer to Shiro. “We should go.”

Shiro threw on his jacket, not bothering to snap up the front. “Lead the way, Lover Boy.”

Lance tossed one last look at Keith before he led Shiro out to the car. The ride was almost worse than the night with a rutting James cursing lowly in the back seat. Lance gripped the steering wheel the whole way to the bank. What was he supposed to say? Should he apologize for causing problems between Shiro and Keith? Did he even need to apologize? Was it his fault? He opened his mouth to speak a few times, but thought better of it and stopped. So he remained silent even as he pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car. 

“Lance, if you have something to say go ahead and say it. You’re being quiet, and it’s weird.” Shiro unbuckled his belt and shifted to face Lance. His stature was incredible. So many times, Lance had seen Keith curl up in that chair, or lounge back with his feet on the dash. But Shiro? He could barely move a knee without dislodging the glove box.

“I don’t know if I have anything to say.” Lance admitted and glanced at the significantly larger man. He snorted a little to contain a laugh as Shiro shifted and whacked his knee with a hiss. “I don’t know what to say. I don’t know how to say anything. I just want to get Keith’s key and get back to him.”

“It’s only been 30 minutes.” Shiro said, testing the waters as he slipped out of the car. He stretched his back out and winced with an audible pop.

“That’s 30 minutes too long.” Lance slid out of the car and stretched. “Way too long.” He muttered and looked at Shiro. “Lead the way. It’s your safety deposit box.”

“That bad huh?” Shiro arched a brow. “The anxiety should settle after you bond.” He said with a knowing nod. Curtis discussed alpha and omega dynamics with him a number of times to provide Shiro a higher level of empathy. When the genders were mentally and physically close, it became desire near obsession. Curtis called it ‘Pheromone Addiction’. Shiro curled his lip at the concept then. It sounded wrong. Negative. Unhealthy. Now? He wasn’t sure. Lance was such a good guy. He found it hard to think Lance was anything other than hopelessly in love. 

“Follow me.”

“I avoided him for a week.” Lance murmured as he followed behind him. “The longer I was away from him, the more it felt like my life was draining away from me. Like half of it was gone. I was miserable. He was miserable.” He quieted down as Shiro approached the clerk about opening the box. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed them to the room.

A small black box was laid before Lance by a stiff looking attendant. Simple and sleek, it looked to be nothing more than jewelry box if not for the green digital alphanumeric Password display. Under the lock were three letters. ‘MOM’

“This is as far as I go.” Shiro patted Lance’s shoulder. 

Lance nodded and glanced at him before he looked at the box in front of him. His brows furrowed. Weren’t these supposed to just have some sort of lock and key? Or at most a combination lock? What was this? It was like some high tech spy movie secret society bullshit. And the clue? Just “mom.” Mom? Was that…did Keith ever talk about his mom? Well, he did, but not in too much detail, almost like he didn’t really know her. Was it about him? He had a child, so technically he could be. Lance shoved his hands in his pockets. No. It wouldn’t be about his having Hana. So Keith’s mom. Keith’s mom...she’s some sort of government agent, wasn’t she? Or did Keith just say that to explain her absence? She hasn’t been around for a while, certainly not since Keith’s dad died. Did she even know his dad died? Or that he had a kid? 

Lance clenched his fists in his pockets. What could it be? He closed his eyes. Wait. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and started scrolling through his summer pictures. Most of them were selfies he forced Keith to take with him. At the office, in the park, at restaurants. On the dock… wait. Lance swiped back to that one. The houseboat was his dad’s. His dad loved his mom. Boats were usually named after women, right? 

Krolia.

Where could that have originated? Did it matter? He quickly typed it into the keypad. There was a whirring sound and the lock clicked. He popped the lid open and looked down at the key inside. His hand trembled. This was really it. He picked it up and turned to step out of the room, eyes wide. He did it. He could bond with Keith. 

“You have chosen wisely.” Shiro sarcastically quoted Indiana Jones. 

“You’re kind of an idiot.” Lance shook his head and walked past him. “Let’s go.”

“Curtis said he brought Keith to Blue Lion. He was antsy, so he just dropped him off there to do work.” Shiro stepped into the turnstyle, waiting for Lance to follow him into the street. “So, bring me home and head there, I guess.”

“Oh, so we’re not getting dinner? All right.” Lance bit his lower lip and gripped Keith’s key. He shook his head and got into the car. “You know…” He started, gripping the wheel with one hand. “I’m going to move in with Keith. Please trust me. I know you don’t. You’ll say you do, but you don’t.” He shook his head. “But please, at least try.”

“I trust you more than I would anyone else.” Shiro’s jaw set tight but his words rang with truth. “Keith is important to me. He’s family and he’s been hurt so many times. None of that is your fault. Just be good to him and don’t let him walk all over you either. Okay?”

“At least that’s not a lie or an attempt to trick me. Again.” Lance shrugged. “I won’t stop him from walking all over me because he can do whatever he wants.” 

Shiro laughed. “He always has, but he’ll need someone to give him a reality check from time to time.” 

“We’ll worry about that if the time comes. No more precautions or anything like that.” Lance sighed and glanced at him before he went quiet, but his hands relaxed on the wheel.

“No. You’re right. I’m sorry. He’s all yours.” Shiro paused for the swell of minute. “I’m actually happy it’s you.” Shiro looked out the window. “You deserve to be happy. He deserves it too.” 

Shiro clapped Lance’s shoulder. “You make him happy, you know? I’ve never seen him light up the way he does around you.”

“No one’s saying you have to let him go. You just have to let him be.” Lance sighed and shook his head. “I know I make him happy. I wasn’t sure if you knew.” He pulled up in front of Shiro’s house and parked, turning his head just enough to look at him. “Tell him, though. Not me. I’m not the one who needs to know you’re going to be okay with this. He’s the one who needs to hear it.”

Shiro blinked a few times before he nodded. “Yeah. I’ll do that. I’m not really the one he wants to see right now.”

“Yeah, but call him. It’ll take me twenty minutes to get to the office.” Lance nodded and managed a smile. 

“All right. All right. Now go. You couldn’t wait to see him, but now I can’t get rid of you.” Shiro winked.

Lance arched a brow, but Shiro slid out of the car and shooed him away even as he half-ran to the front door. With a snort, Lance left. Twenty minutes until he could see Keith again. Twenty minutes too long. He practically slid out of the car and crashed through the ID-locked door, which barely had time to beep before he yanked it open and sprinted up the stairs. He took two at a time, bless his long legs, and as he pushed open the door, he skidded to a halt. Keith was curled up on one of the couches, his laptop open on the small table next to the seat. 

Lance took slow steps towards the couch, clutching the key in his hand. He glanced at the laptop and arched a brow. Pictures Keith took, when? Each one perfectly composed, as always. Pictures...of him? He smiled. When did he take those? How many pictures of Lance did Keith have? From the looks of the folder, a lot. What a dork. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Keith’s cheek. “Hey…”

“Hmm?” Came a breathy murmur, and after a short eternity, violet pools opened up and found Lance. Light instantly danced between the facets as if Lance himself ignited stars within the twilight. 

Lance smiled and held the key up between them. “Surprise.”

Keith’s eyes crossed and then widened as he sat up, two of his hands holding Lance’s one. “You did!”

“Looks like all those selfies you complained about came in handy.” Lance smiled, leaning in and kissing him. “Good thing your dad was sentimental, hm? I figured it out.”

“Huh?” Keith cocked his head. “Yeah he was but…?”

“But…?” Lance blinked, and his head tilted just slightly. “He named the boat after your mom, right?”

Keith sat back on the couch, studying Lance for a long second. Then it clicked. “He really is a jerk.” Keith’s hair tossed with a shake of his head. “That wasn’t one of the questions I gave him. Though-” He continued with a sigh. “I did tell him to improvise if he had to.” 

“Wait, so he picked something that no one would potentially get?” Lance shook his head. “He really doesn’t want to let you go…” His brows furrowed. 

“He just wanted to make sure he did all he could to protect me.” Keith’s smile warmed in visible degrees. “And you still got it.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true. I’m pretty sure...well, nevermind.” Lance shrugged. “I did it. This is yours.”

Keith shook his head with a dismissive hum. “It’s yours.”

“You need to hold onto it. You need to be the one to make the decision to give it to me when the time comes.” Lance’s eyes locked onto Keith’s. “I can’t hold it, or I’m going to unlock it now.” His lower lip jutted out a bit.

“I’m not in heat, so a bite would just hurt.” Keith lifted his hair off his neck. “Here.” He exposed presented his collar. “I’ve already chosen you.”

Lance’s pout became more pronounced. “Keith...Please.” He understood, didn’t he? Though the longer Keith exposed the collar to him, the more Lance realized he didn’t. He didn’t understand at all. “But if I unlock it now, even if I don’t bite you, what if you go into heat when I’m not with you?”

“Why wouldn’t you be with me?” Keith laid his hand on Lance’s arm. 

“I don’t know. What if you’re at the store, or out taking pictures? Or what if you’re in my office, but I have a meeting with Allura?” Lance looked at him. “I mean, I would much rather be with you every moment of every day, but…”

“You’ve really thought about this.” Keith folded his fingers into Lance’s. “I only react to you, and I practically smell like you with all the scenting you’ve done. No one would approach me.” Keith offered, trying to be helpful.

“I guess that’s true.” Lance pouted. “But I still want you to take it. I want you to give it to me when you want to so it’s you giving yourself to me and not Shiro letting me take a test to win you over. It sounds...I don’t know… It feels kind of cold if you don’t do it.”

Keith met Lance’s eyes, lifting his hand up then lowering it as if the metal were too hot to touch. “I’ve never touched it.”

Lance smiled softly. “You should. It’s yours.” He continued to hold the key to him. “Take it. Take your freedom back, Keith. Show yourself that you’re worth it.”

“I was never shackled by this.” Keith stroked Lance’s hair. “The control was always mine. I’m the one who asked for it to be this way. But if it helps you.” Keith picked the key from Lance’s hand, fingers trembling.

“I know, but you did feel like you’re unworthy of love and affection. You were scared to let someone in.” Lance smiled and put his hand on Keith’s cheek, his thumb brushing over his lower lip. “You wanted it because you were scared. Because you hated some part of yourself. Because you needed to protect yourself from the world. Now you can be the one who decides to let all of that go. That makes me feel better about everything, too, because I love you.”

“But this changes your life too. I might bare the scars, but it will change your life too. You’ve seen it already. Shiro called me. Told me how anxious you were.” To prove his point Keith released a gentle wave of pheromones. 

“You’ve changed my life already, Keith.” Lance leaned in as if those pheromones were pulling him closer by his chin. “I want my life to keep changing if the change is because of you.” He kissed him. “And of course I was anxious. I was away from you and my worth was being tested…”

“We have just over one week before my heat.” Keith sighed and nosed into Lance’s jaw. “Can you function a work day without me around? What made you so anxious?” 

“No, I can’t. Not right now. Maybe not ever.” Lance let out a sigh and smiled. “I can work from home, though.”

“If you stay home. You won’t be working. We both know that.” Keith grinned, his expression smug.

“And if I come here, I won’t be working either because I’d rather be at home.” Lance kissed that grin. 

“Well, I can’t have you unfocused at work.” Keith chuckled and released a few more pheromones. Nothing overwhelmingly erotic. Just him. Just his mark in the space he occupied. 

“I wouldn’t mind it if I was unfocused because of you” Lance grinned and kissed Keith again. Nothing intense. Nothing too passionate. A peck. Loving. Soft.

“Your coworkers may. What should we do to fix that?” Keith trilled and nuzzled into his cheek.

Lance glanced over at the glass door to his office, a smirk coming to his lips, and he turned to kiss Keith. “Luckily no one’s here but us, so do you want to distract me?”

Keith leaned in, looking around himself and whispered as if there were others in the empty room. “Seriously?” Still releasing his scent Keith couldn’t hide the delicate hint of cinnamon marshmallow dusting the air.

Lance nodded and nuzzled along Keith’s jaw, his tongue sliding out as he got closer to his ear. “Seriously.” He gently nipped the lobe, letting Keith’s scent of baking cinnamon rolls fill him. “Want to?”

“Ah…” Keith turned his head, looking through the door into Lance’s office. “Do you have a lock?”

“No, but the door is glass, so would a lock matter? Though no one is going to be coming in at this hour anyway.” Lance nipped Keith’s earlobe again.

“Y-yeah?” Keith cooed, caving. “You really want to do it here? There? Or in the closet again?”

“Well, let’s not do it on the nice couch here hm?” Lance smirked and stood, holding his hands out to Keith. “My desk.” He nodded to his office door. Though the temptation to stay here remained high. The posh dark fabric gave Keith’s skin an ethereal glow. He looked like ivory set upon a jewelry case presented for Lance’s eyes only. 

“I suppose I can move.” Keith sighed, lifting his hand for Lance to take, he reached for his laptop with his other hand and froze, his cheeks flaring up. Rows of medium iconed images of Lance sat on an open window. So many candid shots of sleepy mornings summer swims. Every time Keith’s heart skipped a beat with Lance being Lance took up gigs of space on his hard drive. Keith swallowed and looked at Lance from the corner of his eye. He didn’t know what to say. His screen saver didn’t turn on and now he was exposed as a little creeper. “I…”

“I think you’re adorable.” Lance chuckled, “All this time you complained about the selfies, but you have a lot of pictures of me.” He grinned. 

“I well, you’re really photogenic.” Keith held Lance’s hand and pulled himself up. “I wasn’t going to use them for anything here, but umm remember the art show I told you about? I was thinking of entering with these. If you don’t mind. It matches the theme so.. I umm.” Keith closed the top. “I would have asked.”

“Of course I don’t mind. I’m not sure what the theme is, but I trust you not to put anything of my face in when it’d be bad.” Lance laughed and pulled Keith into his arms, kissing him before tugging him to the office door.

“Life.” Keith blushed, pressing against Lance when the door closed. 

Lance turned and pulled Keith with him, so he could press Keith against the desk. “Life, hm? Did you know you were such a romantic?”

“I’m a lot if things I didn’t know I’d be because of you. Happy. Romantic. Sexy.” Keith smirked and arched a brow up. 

“You were sexy before we started dating, though.” Lance pressed him against the desk. “I could never get you, or your ass, out of my head.” He squeezed it for good measure.

“Oh-oh!?” Keith sat up with the squeeze, bumping the desk. ”You are a bit obsessed with it.” A smirk of the devil’s own creation curled Keith’s lips.

“I am. It’s perfect.” Lance squeezed again and kissed him, one hand moving over his hip and up his thigh. “You like that I am.”

“Hmm.” Keith groaned, his head tilting, making his collar chime.

“Keith…” Lance licked at his lips and kissed him again, his other hand sliding from his ass, fingers moving to undo Keith’s pants.

“Yeah?” Keith reaches up for more of those perfect hungry kisses.

“Tell me…” Lance started pulling Keith’s pants down, but hesitated long enough for Keith to lift himself a bit so he could pull them off. “Tell me how you feel about me.”

“I love you.” Keith whispered. “I want to be yours. I want you to be mine.” He leaned back on his elbows. “My neck itches when I think about it, and it gets hot.”

Lance dropped Keith’s pants and slid his hands up his bare thighs, fingers sliding up under the edge of his underwear. “Yeah?” He kissed him and groaned into it. “I want you to be mine. I am already yours.”

“Prove it to me. Prove how much you belong to me.” Keith gasped into his mouth.

“You want to fuck me on the desk instead?” Lance arched a brow. “Or is there something else you have in mind?”

“No. I want this. I love this.” Keith ground his hips up against him. “I want more of this. Do you like it this way?”

“I do. I love it.” Lance kissed him and peeled his underwear off too. “I love any way I can have you because you’re mine.”

Keith sunk his body back in a slow arch, his arms reaching back to grip the edge of the desk. Their eyes met and Keith’s heart skipped. The hunger in Lance’s traveling gaze fanned the growing heat inside his stomach. He wanted Keith. He wanted to devour Keith. He was starved for Keith.

“You’re beautiful.” Lance slid one of his fingers up along Keith’s exposed sex. The slight noise that escaped Keith’s lips was music to his ears. It drove on his own need. “Perfect.”

“And I’m all yours.” Keith groaned, basking in the pheromone wave washing over him.

“Mine.” A desire coiled in Lance’s stomach. It bubbled through him and came out as a throaty moan. He slid his finger over Keith’s heat and sank down, his lips brushing against his thighs before he took him into his mouth. Keith wanted to know Lance was his, so he would prove it and make him feel just as warm as he felt now.

“Lance!” Keith’s chest arched from the desk, his neck pressing into the edge of the desk. “Fuck!”

Lance murmured around him as though he was answering him. Telling him to be patient. He turned his eyes up to Keith, mischief twinkling in them as he took as much of his lover into his mouth as he could.

Every bump on Lance’s tongue dragged over his super heated flesh, and Keith couldn’t hear his own cries over the rush of blood to his ears. 

Lance slid his hands over Keith’s thighs and rubbed them slowly, trying to urge Keith to give into the pleasure completely. To relax and let Lance take care of him.

Lance was going to drive him crazy. The omega inside of him rallied for release. ‘Let me out. Let me have this. Give into me.’ It whispered in his heart, stirring up his core. The intensity of the sensations wracking him grew stronger hotter and so desperate Keith gave into it. He sank back and took a passenger seat to his instincts. 

“Lance,” He mewled, the voice dripping sugar sweet need. 

The only response Lance had was a moan around him and a gentle pat of his thighs.

Keith pulled Lances head down as he pushed his hips up. 

_Deeper. More._

In flashes of color; fire red, freezing blue, and pure burning white, Keith came. A cry ripped out of his mouth, loud enough for it to echo within the walls of the vacant cafe the floor below.

Lance took it all, pulling his mouth slowly off Keith once he was done and grinning up at him like the best thing just happened. “See? I’m yours.” He stood then and leaned in, pressing his nose against Keith’s. “Yours.”

“Mmm.” Keith purred. “Come here, Babe. Let me reward you.” He took Lance by the collar in both fists pulling him down for a deep thorough kiss.

“Mmmm.” Lance groaned into the kiss, and as soon as he closed his eyes, he was hit with the heady scent of cloves and cider. His eyes darkened. They were a week or so out from Keith’s heat. This was too soon, wasn’t it? But his hands slid over Keith’s thighs and he gave as much into the kiss as he received. If this was going to be the start of it, he would at least make sure to make Keith feel as good as possible.


	13. In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far:  
> Lance passed the test and received the key to Keith's collar, and the two promised to bond during Keith's next heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find Art For this Story Here:  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/07b21c46b962b37b0b5c1cc7cf75fc43/tumblr_po5y9aVsES1rvlhug_500.jpg)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c3c8cadcfb693f580dd67f9ce69aa59f/tumblr_po5y9aeoIj1rvlhug_400.png)  
> Art by:[Miss Monsir](https://monsir-arts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [A meeting](https://66.media.tumblr.com/03c49d5544ee11a62448c60bd445c767/tumblr_punfxzbcOR1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> [A nap](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1fdcf1a94fe2c9d46ae9f425cb1d7df5/fc5b0b345c30e859-a3/s1280x1920/5f688f2f5cd0e300341522b556dd44937cf3da62.png)  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/651f6e0fbf58fce5a7b0cf9107500496/tumblr_pvzh427ADX1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/854c3d8a7f1b604ae9c10cfa45601f4c/tumblr_pvzh427ADX1r9t6k5o2_1280.png)  
> Art by: [Crazycookiemaniac](http://crazycookiemaniac.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 

The sun peeked through a tiny slit in the curtain, its bright light illuminating a tiny sliver of the floor in the studio, perfectly aligned with Lance’s face. His brows furrowed, and his nose wrinkled, as if that alone was enough to keep the light from waking him. It didn’t work, of course, and he let out a soft, exasperated sigh.

His arms curled around Keith, and he shifted his body to block the offending light. If he could at least let his lover sleep in a little, being awake this early was worth it. His eyes slowly opened, and he looked down at the angry red mark that marred Keith’s perfect porcelain neck. His lips twitched into a grin, remembering the way Keith’s body crashed against his when he made that claiming bite. The way they both cried out and trembled with sex that was more intense than anything they had felt. The way Lance knotted in Keith again, this time without hurting him. Everything was heat, passion, love. It was like they were two halves of a soul that finally found a way to be complete again. Cliché maybe, but Lance’s heart felt full, and he had Keith to thank for it.

He leaned down and carefully nuzzled his lips against that mark, kissing it as though he could soothe the angry skin. Keith was his. He was Keith’s. Nothing could take either of them away from the other now. He smiled as Keith cooed at the attention. 

The mark throbbed through Keith’s veins, pooling into a thrum in his core. Lance’s claim still remaking him from atom to pheromone. 

Lance let out a soft sigh as he held him. “I love you.” He whispered, trying not to wake him. A murmur left those kiss bruised lips. Keith’s scent changed over night. Within the sweet bakery mix of spices came the nuance of a lakeside breeze. “Mmm.” He could stay like this forever. Lance closed his eyes and breathed in Keith’s scent, shivering at the light hint of a bonfire on the sand. Of s’mores at the beach under an endless night sky. This was everything he ever wanted.

“Hey, Babe.” Keith sighed out as if curled in the wrappings of a dream.

“Hey, Kitten.” Lance murmured into Keith’s neck.”How are you?”

“Content. Exhausted.” Keith hummed. A smile tugged the corners of his lips.

“Happy? Mine.” Lance held him a little closer and kissed the claiming mark carefully.

Keith shivered, arching his neck to Lance’s attention. “Very happy.”

“Good.” Lance kissed once more before he pulled back enough to let Keith settle however he wanted to. “You smell amazing, you know.”

“Oh?” Keith turned to lie on his stomach, scooting himself under Lance while pillowing his head on his arms. “Has it changed already?”

“It has.” Lance slid his hand up Keith’s back and rubbed it slowly. “I like it a lot. It’s very much you still, but different. Like it’s us. I’m happy.” He pressed a kiss to the back of Keith’s head.

A groan released like a long held breath. “But how are you feeling?” Keith asked with a hint of caution. For the next few days, Lance’s affection was going to be over the top. Keith prepared himself for the inevitable. With new bonded pairs, the alpha often doted on their mate. Creating nests, cooking, pampering, and anything to show their instinctive gratitude for being chosen. Keith knew it may become too much for his own sensibilities, but he’d never deny Lance.To do so would hurt Lance’s pride. Besides, he rationalized, a claim took a toll on an omega. He’d be sore, weak, and vulnerable. It was the omega counter to their alpha during the bonding period. Last time both Keith and his alpha were a mess, but know he understood. He understood and he was hopelessly in love with his partner. 

“I’m okay.” Lance nuzzled into his hair. He never really understood what it meant to need to be this close to someone. He thought he did. He thought he needed to be around Keith before, but now? Now it was like there was a string that tugged his heart if he was too far away. He was sure it was because they just bonded, and it would get better over time, but right now he just needed Keith. He needed to be there with him, be there for him. He would do anything for his lover, and doing so made him feel more complete. “Before I do anything here, would you rather go to the boathouse?” Keith’s nest was there. Some of Lance’s clothes were there. They could spend more time away without risk of interruption. But if Keith didn’t want to go, Lance would do everything he could here. He just wanted to make sure Keith had everything he wanted and needed.

“That would be good.” Keith liked Lance’s place, but home was home. “You wouldn’t mind taking me there?” Keith closed his eyes, curling into Lance’s warmth.

“I don’t mind. I want you to feel safe and comfortable.” Lance continued to rub his back. “I can pick up breakfast on the way. We can go through a drive-thru so you don’t have to worry. Anything you want.”

“Hmm. You take good care of me.” Keith soothed, stroking the ego of his alpha. “I only want to eat something you make.” 

“Well, I want to take good care of you. I need to do it.” Lance would absolutely coo if he could, his nose in Keith’s hair. “You’re mine. I will do anything to keep you happy.”

“I am happy. I honestly didn’t know it would feel cozy like this.” Keith closed his eyes, drowning in Lance’s affection. “It’s like nothing out there can hurt me. No, more like nothing wants to hurt me. I don’t know if that makes sense.”

“I won’t let anything hurt you. I won’t let anyone or anything want to hurt you, either. I’ll love you and keep you safe and warm and happy.” Lance kissed the back of his head before getting up. “Let’s wash up so I can take you home.”

Keith turned to his back, swinging his legs around the edge of the bed, and with a bit of effort he tried to stand up. His knees revolted against the idea with a wobble, and stumbled into Lance. A ‘thank you’ froze in his throat when he felt a slick between his thighs. “Um.”

Lance caught him before he could actually fall, his eyes widening. “Are you okay? Does it hurt?” He blinked down at the fluid dripping down his legs, then blushed darkly. “Sorry. Let’s get you cleaned up right away.” He helped him to his feet. “Should I carry you?”

“I guess it broke.” With a firm grip on Lance’s arm Keith reached into his pack at the edge of the bed and rummaged around until he found a box with one tablet inside. He popped it in his mouth and swallowed with a chug from a bottle beside the bed. He’d feel a bit sick later, but it would be better than the alternative. 

Keith scolded himself. Neither him or Lance paid attention last night. Between the fog of Lance’s bite and the embrace of knotting, they hadn’t noticed the condom had broken. Had they even put one on? Keith tried to remember. After Lance popped his collar off everything was a blur of scents, sex, and heat. Then teeth. Fuck. That was intense. He absently touched the swollen mark on his neck and shivered, fingers tracing the indent Lance left in his flesh. 

“I guess it did. Or…” Lance shook his head and picked him up, his nose pressing into his cheek. “I’m sorry. I will be more careful next time.” He took slow steps to the bathroom, nuzzling into his cheek and jaw the whole way. “I’ll be better.”

“Don’t be sorry. You didn’t do anything that I didn’t ask for.” Keith laid his head on Lance’s shoulder. He’d give him this. Lance knew Keith wouldn’t allow for this type of pampering any other time than right now. Relationships were give and take. Lance would provide Keith with all the freedom in the world with warm arms to return to. Keith would give him the comfort of knowing there is no one better than the man he’d chosen and right now, Lance needed the sentiment. He needed to know Keith was okay with the choices they made, and Keith always spoke better with body language. Keith let him carry him around the apartment, allowed him to set him down on the counter of the bathroom as he checked the temperature of the water. He’d let him clean him without a hint of complaint. Even as a finger slipped inside to remove what remained from last night. “Aah.” Keith gasped, gripping the wall, cheeks and upper back flushing.

“I’m sorry!” Lance whispered and tried to clean him up as quickly as possible. The sooner it was done, the sooner they could leave, and being on the boat would be better wouldn’t it? He took extra care when washing Keith even after cleaning him out. He made sure he didn’t get soap in his eyes when he washed his hair. He dried him off like he was the most precious thing in the world. Well, he was, so it wasn’t like Lance had to try in that regard. And when they were all clean, dry, and dressed, he sat Keith on the bed and packed a bag. They would have to move the rest of Lance’s things to the boat later. For now, another overnight bag would do.

“You’re really going to be okay moving to the boat?” Keith asked, voice gentle.

“Yes. Of course. It’s more comfortable for both of us, isn’t it? Plus we’re already ready to go.” Lance smiled and tapped his nose. “You don’t need to worry about me.”

“I’m going to worry. At least a little.” Keith stood up and stroked his mate’s cheek. “I need to take care of you too. We’re equals. Also,” Keith checked Lance’s hip with his own. “I was talking about officially moving here.”

“You love me. You defended me to Shiro. You stood up for me. That’s taking care of me.” Lance turned and kissed Keith’s palm. “But yes, I am definitely okay moving to the boat. It’s bigger than the studio. Sure, the commute is longer, but I get to spend my nights with you.” He grinned. “That alone makes it worth it. I’ll just have to pay for a better internet plan hm?”

“Oh? Need to stream porn faster?” Keith teased. “And yes I defended you! He pissed me off!” Keith leaned forward when Lance stepped up to him. He nuzzled his forehead against Lance’s cheek. “No one should ever make you doubt who you are.” 

“See? So you take care of me.” Lance smiled and hugged him. “You’re my hero. So is it any wonder why I want to be able to spend more time with you than away from you? I mean, we can watch porn if you want, but I’d rather do some work and cuddle you so I don’t have to go into the office unless it’s necessary.”

“Anything you want. I want you to be comfortable here. It’s not just about me. You’re more than my mate. You’re more than who you are when you’re with me.” Keith slipped his arms around broad shoulders. “You’re Lance. Founder of the Blue Lion. A boy from Cuba. An amazing breakfast cook. You’re smart. You take your time and think about your actions and how they may affect others around you. You support people. I’ve seen you gauge the strength of someone you’ve never met and pinpoint the best way to utilize them. You’re kind. You’re generous. You may act dumb sometimes, but it’s always for a laugh or to cheer someone up. You’re heart is just.. I dunno.. It’s always out there.” Keith placed his hand on Lance’s chest. “And vulnerable. Exposed. Easily hurt. I just… I want to protect it.” 

Lance teared up and blushed darkly. “How are you so amazing and perfect? No one else has ever said such nice things about me, and I don’t know how to feel like I deserve it.” He rested his hand over the one on his chest. “I love you so much. You have given me so much life. You’ve healed me. You’ve made me smile more than I’ve ever remembered smiling. All that’s good in my life, all of it is because of you. You are my light. Even though you’ve been through so much, you are the strongest, kindest, most compassionate person I know. You’re everything good, sometimes at the sacrifice of yourself, and I want to make sure I’m here with you, so you don’t have to do that anymore.”

Keith’s head bowed, and his fingers started to fidget as if playing with a wrapper.“Yeah, I mean I’m just doing what I think is right.” He curled into Lance, hugging his hand between them. “Thank you.”

“I know. And now you have me. So we can do that together. But make sure you take credit for the good things you do. You deserve it..” Lance kissed him and held him even closer. “But for now, we should get to your boat.”

“Yeah. The next wave will come soon.” Keith untangled himself from Lance and tossed his bag over his shoulder. “After you.” 

Lance took the bag from him and stuck his tongue out. “Let me do it.” He kissed him quickly before holding their things. “Let me take care of you until everything settles.” 

Keith blinked looking at his empty hands. He swallowed back a protest. He nodded his head. “All right.” Curtis would tell him he’s spoiling Lance. Keith figured Lance was handling everything very well, considering they bonded only ten hours ago.

Lance led Keith down to the car, carefully put their bags in the trunk, and opened the door for him. His fingers tapped on the handle, then on the door as he closed it, and finally on the steering wheel as he started to drive. “You don’t want to stop for breakfast, right?”

“No, I want something you make.” Being out in public right now was hard enough. Keith wanted his home and his private intimate time with Lance in his nest. Just them.

“All right.” Lance nodded and kept drumming on the steering wheel as he drove. His lips pursed a bit as the buildings gave way to longer expanses of fields and trees. When he arrived at the docks, he glanced over at Keith and smiled a little. “Here we are.”

“Anxious?” Keith laid his hand over Lance’s. “Does it feel different for you?”

“Not really. Or at least I don’t think anxious is the right word.” Lance was already half out of the car and getting their things as he answered, slinging the bags over his shoulder so he could help Keith out.

“Oh?” Keith shifted a bit uncomfortably. “It’s not different for you?” Keith chuckled, trying to hide a nervous edge to his laugh. Maybe he had been wrong about Lance’s feelings. “Then what would you call it?” 

“No. It is different. I mean I wasn’t anxious. It’s more like extra energy. The desire to touch you.” Lance held his free hand out to him. “The need to take care of you and pamper you.”

Keith took the offered hand, lips kissing over his knuckles. “We’ll get in the house. Lock the doors and curl up in my den.”

“I would love that.” Lance smiled and pulled him for a kiss, clutching his hand. “I just can’t stand not holding you right now.” He kissed him again.

“Well then I’ll let you pick a movie.” Keith walked ahead, pulling Lance behind him and into the house. 

“Oh? Are you sure you want to do that?” Lance chuckled and kept a firm grip on his hand. “You’ll end up watching some sappy romance movie. Or a superhero one. Whichever.”

After Lance put his things down, Keith didn’t waste a breath before he curled back into his arms, resting his back against Lance’s chest. “Doesn’t matter to me. You can watch anything you want.” He pressed his hand over the tan skin of his lover’s then pushed them into his shirt, closing his eyes at the warmth of Lance’s palm against his stomach. 

Lance practically cooed when Keith made his hand rest on his skin. Such a simple touch, but it calmed him entirely. The trembling in his hands stopped, and his heart felt at ease. He wrapped his free arm around Keith and nuzzled his nose into his hair. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Keith pressed his cheek against Lance’s. Being around the same height as his lover certainly had advantages. Keith didn’t have to reach for anything. Everything was right there and accessible. 

“I want to watch something you want to see,” Lance whispered, barely moving his mouth because he liked the way Keith’s cheek felt pressed against his own. “I want to sit and hold you and watch your eyes light up, watch you laugh or smile, or even cry because you’re so into whatever it is you’re watching.”

“Then I can just watch you.” Keith’s hand lifted to the back of Lance’s head, pulling those lips against his jaw, his ear and against his collarless neck. He closed his eyes, picturing the aged and worn collar now lying somewhere behind Lance’s bed, The loops ripped off in their frantic need for each other.

“I don’t want to make you cry. All the other stuff is acceptable though.” When Lance spoke, he pressed soft kisses to that tender flesh of Keith’s neck, his tongue tracing the small, paler line of skin that was hidden by that collar for so long.

“Nn…” Keith sighed. He shut his eyes in a flutter, succumbing to the electric buzz through his body. This is what it meant to find your one. Your bond. Your soulmate. Two energies who never found peace anywhere else in their lives, finally coming together. Closing the circuit. His fated pair. His Lance.

Lance nuzzled that line once more before he pulled his head back and looked at Keith. The way Keith looked at him out of the corner of his eye. The way those amethysts sparkled with a sense of fulfillment neither of them understood until now. The way those perfect lips started to curl into a soft smile. Each little action was like another one of Cupid’s arrows, right in his heart. He lifted one of his hands to touch Keith’s jaw, turning his head a little. “Marry me.”

“Marry you?” Keith kissed Lance’s thumb. “That’s the natural progression from here, isn’t it?” 

“I guess so, but I’m asking seriously. I want to marry you. On a beach with our families watching. I want to sweep you off your feet and laugh as the waves knock us both over and soak our suits.” A smile ghosted his lips. “I want to dance with you as the sun sets, make love to you under the stars, hold you every morning, kiss you every night. I want to grow old with you. I want to tell the damn kids to get off our lawn while holding your hand and rocking on the front porch.”

“Well that got specific.” Keith’s chuckle soothed like warm honey. “I’m taking away your Hallmark channel privileges for a month.” He nosed into Lance’s jaw. 

“Though it sounds nice.” Keith continued. “We can go on vacations to Africa. Hike up Kilimanjaro. Road trip from the East Coast to the West. I’ll teach you how to change a flat tire, then when we get a little older we can see about sharing our lives with another. I mean I don’t know what kind of parent I’ll be. I might suck at it. Like really bad but… if you’re with me… I think I can manage. I think that would be something I’d want to see one day. A life made of us.”

Tears sprang to Lance’s eyes, and he turned Keith in his arms so he could hug him properly. “The fact that you would even consider that with me...after the trauma you survived...means more to me than I could ever actually show you.” He pressed his face into Keith’s shoulder and held him. “You’ll be a wonderful parent because you’ll be you. And we’ll be happy. We’ll be together.” He sniffled and nuzzled into his shoulder.

“It’s part of what got me where I am now, but I can’t let it define who I am. I’m Keith Kogane. Freelance photographer working at Blue Lion Publishing. An omega who happily bonded with their partner just a few hours ago, and I wouldn’t want it to be any different. I survived a lot, and I’m not at the finish line yet, but this is certainly great save point.” 

“Maybe you’re the one who should be banned from the Hallmark channel.” Lance murmured against Keith’s shoulder, stifling a sob with a chuckle. 

“I blame you. You sap.” Keith carded his fingers through his hair. 

“That’s ok. I won’t apologize for it though.” Lance murmured, still sniffling, though his tears started to dry up.

“You don’t have to.” Keith sunk into him, letting the alpha hold him up. He could live like this,drowning in Lance’s scent. “Don’t apologize for being you.”

“You like me, so there’s no way I’d apologize for that,” Lance nuzzled into Keith’s shoulder before he turned his head enough to kiss his neck. He couldn’t help it. Ever since the bite, he felt more drawn to it than ever.

“Mmm… Lance that’s…” Keith bent his head, exposing his skin and the long smooth column of flesh. There were moments Keith thought the bite may have hurt, but something inside of him stomped the pain out. The throbs becoming sweet pulses.

“Hm?” Lance left soft butterfly kisses along his neck. “What’s...?”

“Feels nice.” Keith purred. 

“Does it? So I should keep doing it?”

“You can hold and kiss me all night.” Keith allowed all of his weight to rest against Lance. He cooed and sighed as if every kiss injected endorphins straight to brain.

“All day. All night. All day tomorrow.” Lance kissed up along Keith’s jaw then pressed his lips to his earlobe, whispering. “As long as you’ll let me.”

“I’d say we’re doomed.” Keith groaned. Lance gained expertise in driving Keith insane. The barely there kisses, the possessive licks, the nibbles, and now the warm breath against his ear. Lance was going to be the death of him and Keith didn’t care. 

“I don’t think cuddles and love is the same as doom, but okay.” Lance chuckled and gently nipped the lobe at his lips before pulling back and looking at Keith. Did he know how much Lance adored and desired him? The blush on his cheeks was a pretty good indication that he had some idea. “I’ll do anything you want.”

“We’ll never leave the house again.” Keith laughed, thrilling to the way Lance’s eyes traveled over him. He loved him. Lance adored every part of him, and he showed it and then some.

“Tonight, can we just… do this?” Keith nudged his way into him again. “Just watch something stupid and hold each other? Order a pizza for dinner.” They hadn’t had breakfast yet. “Lay around all day and be together?” Keith pulled Lance’s hands around his waist and moved his fingers over his dark arms, playing with the fine hairs.

“Like I would say no to a day of cuddling with you.” Lance smiled and pulled him just a little closer, not that Keith was all that far away. “We can have pizza for dinner, but I should at least make something for breakfast before both of our stomachs start to rumble.” He grinned and pressed his lips to Keith’s. “Something warm? I’ll cook, you pick what to watch?”

Keith thought about for a moment and smiled. “Marvel phase one.” He smirked, pleased. Lance would never be expecting his choice, and while Keith wasn’t a ‘movies’ guy, he didn’t live under a rock. He often kept a streaming service going for background noise while he worked. The voices filled in the gaps when music started to feel too lonely or his playlist felt repetitive. 

Lance arched a brow. He had been expecting some documentary, as Keith seemed to prefer those. Animals, landscapes, space, those sorts of things, but superhero movies were absolutely not on the list. “Oh? All right.” He kissed him and slipped out of his arms. “Why don’t you set it up, and I’ll make breakfast and coffee?”

“Can you be away from me that long?” Keith chided softly, kissing Lance’s nose the separating their limbs.

“I mean I can. I don’t want to be. I won’t like it. I’ll struggle every minute of it. But I’ll replenish my Keith energy by holding you when I’m back.”

“Keith energy?” Keith laughed as he set up the PlayStation to a little 30 inch screen beside his nest. “That’s a thing now huh? Like ‘The Force.’”

“It is for me. It’s how I get through my day. It’s better than caffeine.” He chuckled and headed for the galley. “Chocolate chip?”

“Pancakes or Waffles?” Keith poked his head around the door.

“Which one do you want?” 

“Pancakes sound amazing. So, yes chocolate chips. Unless… waffles and whipped cream…oh that! Let’s do that!” Keith vanished back behind the wall.

“Should I just make both?” Lance chuckled and went to work, humming as he cooked. When he was done he brought up a tray of fresh juice, coffee, cut strawberries, chocolate chip pancakes and waffles with whipped cream. “For you.”

“Damn. You do love me.” Keith sat cross legged in the middle of his nest, remote in one hand and controller in the other. He got up on his knees and looked over the plate, taking it from Lance’s hands.

Lance pulled over the TV table for the rest of the food and smiled, climbing behind Keith and wrapping his arms around him. “I do. More than anything.”

“You’re having some of this right? I can’t eat it all.” Keith lied.

“I ate eggs while I was waiting for the waffles.” Lance nuzzled his cheek into Keith’s. “Those are yours, my love. We both know you can easily devour them without me.” His chuckle sent soft vibrations through both of them, since he was sitting so close to Keith.

“Lance,” Keith nuzzled their cheeks together. 

“What is it?” Lance’s arms tightened just a bit around him, basking in his warmth.

“Nothing. I’m happy to have found you.” Keith kissed Lance’s cheek, scooted himself back to settle in for _Iron Man_.

“I'm happy you decided I was worth your time.” Lance whispered and rested his cheek against Keith’s head, keeping the pressure loose enough so Keith could enjoy his breakfast as they watched the film.

Keith ate, unaware of the pleasured sounds living his lips with each bite. Lance knew how to cook perfectly for him: Soft and doughy inside while crispy on the outside with the perfect mix of chocolate chips in the pancakes, and the strawberries for the waffles were tart enough offset the sweetness of the whipped cream. 

“You’re going to drive me crazy.” Lance whispered at one particularly naughty sounding moan that came from Keith as he ate another bite of his pancakes. “We’re supposed to be relaxing, but you’re turning me on.”

“Nn.” The heat of Lance’s breath against his bite added to the delicious throb. “You’re not relaxed?” Keith teased. He wanted the record to show he was being good. He merely sat here, watching Tony Stark suit up while eating waffles. Wholesome. Innocent. Lance started it.

“Can I be relaxed when you’re moaning and absently pressing back against me?” Lance pouted and turned his head to hide his face in Keith’s hair. “Do you like Tony Stark that much?”

Keith chuckled as he set his plate on a nightstand and turned his head to nose against Lance’s cheek. “Aww, Babe. Don’t be jealous of Iron Man.” Keith smiled. “Would you believe me if I told you it was the pancakes?” 

“I’m not, and I would.” Lance pouted, but he perked up a little with the nuzzling. “But I can’t relax when you moan and whimper, you know.”

“Well, you know how I get when you give me something to put in my mouth.” Keith grinned, shamelessly proud of himself.

“You’re killing meeeeee.” Lance whined and hid his face again. “So mean…”

“I can’t have that.” Keith turned, and pushed Lance against the back of the LoveSac. A smile curled his lips as he pulled his boxers off. His sweatshirt too big to let anything but bare thighs show as he straddled Lance’s hips. “Should I give you a little pick me up?” He emphasised the word ‘pick’ and ground himself down against his mate.

“Fuuuuck.” Lance groaned and sank back into the pillows behind him. “This...this is not relaxing.” But he pushed his hips up a little and looked at Keith. Did he know how sexy he looked, wearing a shirt large enough to cover everything even though Lance knew he wasn’t wearing anything under there? Did he know that teasing Lance like this was the biggest turn on? Did he know how much the alpha was struggling to keep himself in check after they bonded? It would have been easy to toss Keith back and ravish him, but he promised to be careful. It’s just that Keith was weakening his resolve. 

Keith smirked, hair falling over one eye in a fluff of layered waves. “Well something is certainly, ‘up’.” he purred and moved against the growing bump in Lance’s shorts. “I think I know how to relax you.” 

\-----

Keith flopped back on the queen sized bean bag, his head upside down while watching the credits roll on _Captain America_ . He abscently wondered when _Iron Man_ ended, but the thought faded with a two handed tug and lift on his hips as though keeping him from moving too far away. A hot eager mouth continued to devour his stomach and waist. Lance’s tongue lashed over his skin, sucking up salt and sweat as he went while leaving marks over his pale flesh. Lance loved making marks on him. Keith figured he had a compulsion to see physical evidence of his claim. Lance would never demand anything of Keith. He’d never ‘alpha out’ in public or make a scene in to be ‘dominant’. Lance wasn’t that kind of alpha. He didn’t view himself as dominant. However instincts were instincts. Hickies were Lance’s way of coping with those unfamiliar urges and needs. Keith was undeniably Lance’s. Lance was without a doubt Keith’s. The man was coated in Keith’s scent. No omega or alpha with half a brain cell would dare approach him with physical or romantic intent.

“Lance- th-that spot. You got that spot already.” Keith squirmed in.

“You liked it when I got that spot earlier.” Lance murmured against one of the kissmarks. His hands slid up Keith’s hips and over his waist. He moved his lips up his body until they got to his lips, and he grinned against them. “We’re terrible at relaxing.” How many hours had it been since they started? Since Keith pushed the breakfast tray aside and showed him over and over again how they were perfectly made for each other? “But I think we’re both okay with that hm?” He balanced himself over Keith, looking down at his still-darkened eyes and his heat-flushed cheeks.

Keith flicked a condom wrapper off the bed and into the garbage bin. “I dunno.” Keith smirked, writhing his hips. “I feel pretty loose.” He blinked and smacked Lance’s forehead before he got in the obvious joke. “Not like that!” 

“Well…” Lance chuckled and tickled Keith’s waist. “Maybe a little like that? You thoroughly seduced me. Several times.”

“Lance!” Keith flushed. “If I am it’s because of you!” He squirmed and arched trying to get away, though not trying THAT hard, while holding back his laugh. 

Lance laughed and kissed him. “Because of me? I didn’t make you seduce me. You did that all on your own.”

“What?” Keith blinked. “Oh god. You know I meant.” Keith placed a hand over his face, though he was sure Lance could still feel the heat coming off his cheeks. “Idiot.” 

“I know what you meant.” Lance kissed the hand on Keith’s face, smirking. “You talk about my size more than you think you do.”

“Well… I…” Keith flushed more. “I’m getting called out.” He removed his hands to show a shy smile before he bit his lip to let it roll between his teeth. 

“You look so damn cute when you get shy like this, I can’t help it.” Lance laughed again before he pulled him a bit closer. “My adorable Keith.” This was it. This was everything he ever wanted in life. Happiness. Laughter. Love. “My perfect, sexy, adorable Keith.”

“You’re a jerk.” Keith laughed, cuddling into Lance’s arms. “You’re lucky you can cook.” His hold tightened and he buried his face against Lance’s neck. 

“Oh? That’s the only reason you keep me around? Cause I can cook? Woe is me. At least lie to me and tell me the sex is amazing or something.” Lance held him and chuckled.

“Yes, poor Lance. His mate doesn’t give him enough affection and is so mean to him.” 

“His mate only keeps him around for the pancakes and waffles.” A pout came to Lance’s lips, but there was still the sparkle of laughter in his eyes.

“Such a cruel mate.” Keith tapped Lance’s nose. “Though I hear the mate is a very gracious lover though.”

“Is he?” Lance lifted his head enough to kiss his finger. “I suppose that could be true. At the very least, he is a very loud lover. In the best way possible.”

“Loud?” Keith leaned up. “Maybe his mouth isn’t kept busy enough.” He kissed him once, twice, then again.

“But does it need to be kept busy enough?” Lance kissed him back. “He makes the best sounds. I love hearing them, and they really turn me on.”

“Because you make him feel the best. Because everything about you is perfect.”

“Me? No. Everything about you is perfect, though.” Lance kissed him again, this time pulling him a little closer and whispering. “Everything. And you’re mine now.”

“We’re gonna miss another movie, aren’t we?” Keith looped a leg around Lance’s waist.

Lance grinned. “We can just turn them off, you know.”

“Let them watch.” Keith smirked, wrapping his other leg over him. 

“Oh? Do you have a new kink, then?” Lance grinned. “First, you get extra turned on when there’s a chance of getting caught, now it’s being watched?”

“Oh yeah. It’s a new kink. I love being watched by ensemble super heroes with spunky attitudes and sarcastic wit. Though… Loki…” Keith grinned turning his eyes back to the screen.

“Really? Of all the ones you could pick, it’s that one?” Lance pouted, resting his chin on Keith’s shoulder now that the other man was looking at the TV again.

“Have you seen him dual wielding daggers?!” Keith’s eyes brightened. “I mean those are so cool!” 

“Oh is that why?” Lance laughed and pressed his nose into Keith’s cheek. “You’re so weird, but I’m relieved.”

“What did you think it was?” Keith asked, stroking his fingers in his hair.

“Something about his look just doesn’t seem like it’d be your type, that’s all. I want to be your type.” Lance leaned into Keith’s hands. “Just me. No one else.”

“You are my type.” Keith kissed him and pulled Lance close. “Like a sexy better looking Steve Rogers.”

“Oh? I’ll take that as a complement as long as you’re talking about buff Steve Rogers and not little Steve from the beginning of _Captain America_.” Lance grinned before he kissed him. 

“That’s your problem?” Keith laughed, not sure if he should be happy or disturbed by this conversation, but it all felt so easy. So comfortable. They were wrapped in domesticated bliss, and Keith couldn’t have been happier about it. “I love you.”

Lance laughed and nuzzled his cheek with his lips, leaving little kisses every few seconds. “I love you too. You’re the only one for me. I’m the only one for you.”

“Then should we start phase 2?” 

“We should start something else.” Lance smirked and pressed him back into the bed.


	14. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far:  
> Things are great between Lance and Keith: they're bonded, happy, and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find Art For this Story Here:  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/07b21c46b962b37b0b5c1cc7cf75fc43/tumblr_po5y9aVsES1rvlhug_500.jpg)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c3c8cadcfb693f580dd67f9ce69aa59f/tumblr_po5y9aeoIj1rvlhug_400.png)  
> Art by:[Miss Monsir](https://monsir-arts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [A meeting](https://66.media.tumblr.com/03c49d5544ee11a62448c60bd445c767/tumblr_punfxzbcOR1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> [A nap](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1fdcf1a94fe2c9d46ae9f425cb1d7df5/fc5b0b345c30e859-a3/s1280x1920/5f688f2f5cd0e300341522b556dd44937cf3da62.png)  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/651f6e0fbf58fce5a7b0cf9107500496/tumblr_pvzh427ADX1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/854c3d8a7f1b604ae9c10cfa45601f4c/tumblr_pvzh427ADX1r9t6k5o2_1280.png)  
> Art by: [Crazycookiemaniac](http://crazycookiemaniac.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 

“He won’t even look at me, Lance.” Keith strummed his fingers over the back of a project portfolio. “I knew Rolo had a crush, but I didn’t think it was this bad.” He should have though. He should have been more careful. More discreet. More sympathetic to breaking the heart of an adolescent. Keith chose a hard line and ripped the band-aid off. Bad idea. Rolo’s age was difficult enough without the added stress of heartache. Rolo had to have known it wouldn’t amount to anything. Rolo was a child. Keith was well into his teens when the kid was born. Yes it was normal for kids to develop crushes on older people, but Rolo acted like Keith ripped his heart out and served it back to him after stomping it into the dirt. 

“Is this an alpha thing?” Keith flopped against office couch, neck cranked over the back of it as he mumbled around the pen he’d been chewing on for the last hour. 

“Yeah, could be.” Lance leaned over the back of the couch and looked down at him, carefully pulling the pen out of his mouth and replacing it with a quick kiss. PDA be damned. The only employee whose eyes weren’t glued to a portfolio or laptop was Shiro, and Lance didn’t really care if he had to see him kiss Keith. “He’s what, twelve if that? That makes sense.” He moved around the couch and sat down next to Keith, returning his pen and looking at the photos spread out over the coffee table. “Do you want me to have a chat with him?”

Keith arched one brow. “Seriously?”

“I would if you want me to.” Lance looked at him, smiling.. “He might try to hit me, but I’m way taller than him, so I can hold him back.”

“Your height is what holds you back, huh?” Keith shook his head. “Let me ask you this. What would you want if you were him?”

“If I were him? I’d want you to dump me and kick me out of the houseboat.” Lance looked at him, one brow lifting. “Since that’s obviously not happening, he’s just going to keep sulking until you or I knock some sense into him.”

“It just sucks knowing that you’re the cause of a lifetime of bad memories.” Keith rubbed his neck. “I’m going to be ‘that guy’ for the rest of his life.” 

“You won’t be.” Lance rested his hand on Keith’s shoulder and squeezed it before he moved his hand to his neck, over the one Keith had there already, so it was more comforting than anything else. “When he finds someone else, this crush will become just that. Right now it’s the end of the world because it’s the first one. But he’ll move on, and he’ll see you as the older brother type you’ve always been.”

Keith smiled and turned his hand around to hold Lance’s and bring it down to kiss his palm. “Is that what happened to you?”

“Yeah. Until I met you, and then I realized you’re the only one for me. No one else from my past can even hold a candle to you.” Lance smiled and watched him. “We can talk to him together if you’d like. We can pick up some takeout and force kindness and food upon him.”

Keith nuzzled his hand. “Thank you for being perfect for me.” Keith kissed his palm again. “I would like you there. I don’t want to pretend that I know what’s going on in his head. I’ve never been an alpha. Even when I thought I was… I just thought I was weird.” 

“You are weird.” Lance grinned. “But you’re my kind of weird. Mine.” He lifted his other hand and tapped his nose. “And I’ll be with you.”

“Yours. Always.” Keith leaned up for a kiss on his lips. “I think… you might be able to understand him better. Delicate stuff isn’t my thing.”

“That may be true, but we’ll both try okay?” Lance kissed him, a quick little one, but then he tapped his nose again. “Work first.”

“Mm.” Keith purred. “But you’re right here.” He grinned. 

“I am. And we’re at work.” Lance looped his arm around Keith and kissed his temple. “So we can make everyone in the office sick with how cute we are, but we need to at least pick the photos before we go hm?”

Keith curled into Lance’s arm, closing his eyes with a surge of absolute contentment. “Yeah, just give me a moment.”

“I can give you more than a moment.” Lance held him and glanced over at Shiro, his grin widening at the hard stare he received in return. “I think your brother is getting sick of us being this cute. Let’s be cuter.”

“Go ahead, and tell him how late you kept me up last night.” Keith grinned and rubbed his nose against Lance’s shoulder. “You have no idea how gross he and Curtis were. Consider this payback.”

“Oh yeah? Then we can make sure to be extra affectionate. I’m pretty sure Curtis loves it though. He keeps texting me about how great it is. Of course, he’s also not the one here and glaring at me.” 

“If I’m happy I could eat glass in front of Curtis. He’s seen me… at my worst. Same for Shiro.” Keith nudged his head under Lance’s chin. “I’d be more worried about Pidge. PDA’s not her thing.”

“Well, don’t eat glass at all, please.” Lance pulled back enough to look at him, arching a brow. “Pidge didn’t say anything to me, or Hunk. Did she actually say something to you? I didn’t think we were particularly gross in front of her. Is she still mad about the closet?”

“Riiight. The closet. That’s it.” Keith closed his eyes and nestled his head down on Lance’s chest before he looked at the portfolio without touching it. “Column 3 row 5. Figure 2.” 

Lance looked down at the image in question. Flowers in focus, the background a bit blurred, but all of it bright and colorful, the sun causing everything to shine as if that was actually possible in a photo. “Ah perfect. Just like us.”

“Does that say “I want to buy nasal spray” to you?” Keith chuckled. 

“It says “I can’t enjoy life without nasal spray to clear everything up.” Lance grinned and nodded. “We can work with this for sure.”

“That sounds manipulative.” Keith sighed. “Ah, Marketing. How much of your soul do I have to buy back from Satan?” He teased. “He’s aware that you’re mine, right?”

“Isn’t that what ads are?” Lance grinned. “You don’t have to worry about my soul. All of me belongs to you. Plus, you’re the one enabling me.” 

“Of course, imp.” Keith turned his head up. “So, are we done for the day? I want to get a picture for that other app.”

“We are. Well, we will be done in five minutes.” Lance kissed his cheek and hopped up, snapping a quick picture of the image to send to Allura. “But we have to come back here tomorrow to get the proofs created, okay?”

“Yeah, of course.” Keith moved his hand to rub over Lance’s hip. “Work is important.”

“It is very important. Without it, I can’t do nice things for you. Pack up. I’ll be a few minutes.” He kissed the top of his head and walked into his office, typing away on his phone.

Keith sat up when Lance left, his eyes furrowing.

“You… okay?” Shiro stood behind the couch and looked down at the younger man.

“What?” Keith blinked.

“Are you okay?” 

“Y-yes. Why?”

“You remind me of a puppy.” Shiro smirked. “It’s cute.”

“What the hell.” Keith rolled his eyes. “I’m either a kitten to him or a puppy to you.” 

“A kitten?” Shiro’s smirk grew to match the flush on Keith’s face.

“Fuck - Shiro.. Can we just pretend that didn’t happen.”

“Nope.” He teased.

“Shirooo!”

Lance glanced at them through the glass door of his office before he took a breath and stepped back out there, tucking his phone into his pocket. “Ready?” He grinned at Shiro, but blinked at the grin he received in return, expecting a stare as usual. Not that he was complaining.

“God yes.” Keith got up and gripped Lance’s arm. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Avoid the catnip.” Shiro chuckled. 

“Uug.” Keith rubbed his face and tugged Lance toward the door.

Lance’s eyes widened as he was tugged. “You told him?” He groaned. No wonder Shiro was grinning. He was planning on making fun of them if given the chance.

“He called me a puppy. It just slipped out!” Keith’s ears turned red. 

“He’s going to make cat-based dad jokes until we die.” Lance groaned again, though there wasn’t much disappointment behind the sound. “You’ll have to make it up to me.”

“I’m on a prepaid plan.” Keith grinned, snapping his helmet into place and handing Lance his as he swung his leg around his bike.

Lance pulled the helmet on and pouted. “No way. Shiro jokes are extra.” He climbed behind Keith and secured his bag before wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I’m sure I can come up with something.” Keith grinned with a lick of his lips. 

“Good.” Lance tightened his hold, and the pout left his face, not that Keith could see it.

Keith shoved his hips back so he could rub against Lance. “I have a few ideas.”

“Well this would be a terrible place for it.” Lance pressed closer to Keith’s back. “Unless you want the whole city block to see.”

“Mn? As sexy as that sounds. I think draw the line at obvious voyeurism. Besides, you’d hate letting anyone see me.” Keith leaned closer to the tank and twisted his wrist on the throttle kicking the motorcycle up a few gears. 

Lance squeezed Keith’s waist in reply, turning his head and looking around at the others walking along the street. He liked this. He liked being able to hold Keith whenever they went anywhere. Maybe it wasn’t very alpha, but it was very him.

They stopped at an old brick building with arched windows. Another of Keith’s favorite things. If a structure was crumbled, broken, or condemned, the framework screamed to Keith. Like he had a special affection for ‘The Forgotten’.

“Someone loved it enough to create it.” Keith said once while on a trek to a wooded cabin. “I just want to preserve it.”

The places where ghost stories originated were the places Keith breathed life into. This hollowed out turn of the 20th century office building was no different. Desks left open, glasses sat on rotted file cabinets, and shoes laid by rusted and bent lockers. Keith was in heaven. 

Lance looked up at the building as he pulled his helmet off. “I’m sure the ghosts will appreciate your reverence.” Lance only half understood why Keith liked places like this so much. There was a curious beauty in abandoned places like this. Strange. Haunting. Yeah, well Lance believed in ghosts, and these were absolutely the kind of place spirits would be, so he shivered and slowly climbed off the bike. “Just don’t go waking the dead too much okay? We don’t need any angry managers telling us to leave.”

“The dead are busy.” Keith grinned over his shoulder, debris crunching under foot. His eyes sharp, narrow, yet glittering. A hunter searching for its prey. Lance knew the look well. 

Lance shook his head and clutched the strap of his bag, looking around warily. “You…” He sighed and followed him. Keith wasn’t the superstitious one, so of course this was just an old building. Still, it didn’t hurt to be cautious. “Just don’t knock anything over.”

“You’ll be fine. There’s nothing in here that can’t hurt you out there.” Keith walked deeper into the building. “It’s still midday.” Keith had a point. The west side of the building had wide bay windows made of sandstone. The pale brick would be on fire in the setting sun. It would only get brighter with dancing motes of dust glittering around Keith as he unstrapped his camera to set up. 

“There.” Keith whispered. A small family of bats curled together in the corner of a wood burning furnace. “Hey guys.” Keith smiled, his eyes softening to velvet pools of twilight. 

“I’m not worried about me.” Lance whispered, not sure why he was actually whispering as Keith set up the camera. He remained still and just watched his love work. Each movement was as deliberate as an artist’s brush strokes. Slow, methodical, and with a purpose he never really understood. He smiled a little as he focused on Keith and not the broken building around them.

“What do you think?” Keith asked, the shutter flickering again. “For the phone app?”

“Eh? Oh!” Lance tore his eyes from Keith and looked where he was looking. As usual, Keith had the perfect eye for this sort of thing, and it made him proud, but also a little jealous that it just came so easily to him. “Yes. I think you’ve picked the perfect atmosphere. You’re amazing at this.”

“Yeah?” There it was. A shy unsure flush on ivory cheeks. A rare glimpse into the human side of Keith. The perfect, beautiful, tough as nails Keith who broke with the slightest professional compliment.

“Yeah. I can’t wait to see what you do with this.” Lance gently rested his free hand on Keith’s back. He couldn’t help wanting to touch him whenever those pale cheeks pinked. It didn’t have to be anything more than a supportive pat, but Lance always felt the need to make that connection.

Keith cleared his throat and nodded. “I won’t let you down.” 

“I know you won’t. You never do. You never will.” Lance smiled.

The blush grew and partnered with a bitten lip, Keith shook his head, busying himself by packing up his camera. When he was ready he tucked his hair behind his ears. A move he did often when he was nervous and didn’t have a binder to hold the uneven locks back. Keith had a lot of nervous ticks. Each one more appealing to Lance than the last. 

“We can go home now. Unless there’s something you need to do somewhere else.” Keith hoped not. As much as he loved driving his bike at night, neither of them were dressed for an autumn joyride at night. Keith shivered at the thought. 

“I don’t have anything, plus…” Lance leaned in and kissed Keith, grinning against his lips. “The faster we get home, the better, right?” That seemed to be enough motivation, not that Keith seemed like he wanted to linger. 

The ride back was quick, or as quick as it could be while still being safe. Lance clutched Keith’s waist and shivered a little as the chill in the air seemed to find its way into his clothing. The sun hadn’t set yet, but it was close enough. It wasn’t normally this cold, but Lance was also used to the heat of his car. When they arrived, he all but hopped off the bike, though he waited for Keith.

“Go on inside.” Keith removed his helmet and kissed Lance’s cheek. “Warm up. I’m going to put this in the locker.” 

“I’ll make some tea or something.” Lance tapped Keith’s cheek before he walked down the pier. A spot of movement flickered in the corner of his eye and he turned his head. Rolo was staring down at him from the deck of his mother’s boat, scowling, glaring, whatever that look of contempt was. Lance stopped and looked up at him. “If you’re going to glare, at least glare at me inside. Your mother’s not home yet right? C’mon. I’ll get you some hot chocolate or something.” He took a step towards Keith’s houseboat, but stopped until he heard the grumble behind him and the smaller steps catching up to him. 

“It’s only cause it’s cold.” Rolo muttered.

“Yeah I know.” Lance opened the door and let the kid in first before he stepped in behind him and immediately went to turn on the kettle. He said nothing. He knew Rolo just needed to sit and stew for a few minutes, so he let him. 

“Keith will be inside soon. If you have anything you want to say before he can hear it, go on.” Lance set the hot cocoa down in front of Rolo and looked at him. “Vent. You’ll feel better.”

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

“What’s so great about you? Who do you think you are? What gave you the right to do that to him?” The accusations flew from Rolo’s mouth. “He’s not just some ‘omega’. You didn’t have the right to do that.” 

“First of all, you’re right. He’s not just some omega.” Lance calmly made himself and Keith some tea and let Rolo lash out at him. “I don’t have the right to do anything to anyone. But Keith and I are in a relationship, and so he told me what he wanted, and I told him what I wanted. And as adults, we discussed everything before we did anything. So it was an agreement and a decision. No one did anything to anyone.”

“You can’t just do that! People don’t think when they are in heat, jackass. It’s not a rational choice.” Rolo slammed his fist down on the table. 

“Why are you assuming it was a choice made during heat?” Lance arched a brow and looked at him. “Do you think Keith is stupid enough not to talk to me about it beforehand?” He shook his head. “I get it.You’re pissed because I took him away, but I didn’t. We have an adult relationship, and you’re a kid. There’s no reason you can’t still play games with him and be his friend.”

“I don’t want to be like everyone else.” Tears sprang to the boy’s eyes. “I don’t want to be like those other people.” 

“You’re not like anyone else.” Lance sighed and rested a hand on his head, relieved when the boy didn’t pull away from him. “I don’t know who or what you’re referring to, but you’re you. No one else.” He ruffled his hair a little. “Keith cares about you.”

“He always seems annoyed by me.” Rolo sniffed, but he lowered his head to hide his tears. “He’s not like he is with you. He’s not happy when he sees me. I thought he was, but when he’s with you.. He’s just putting up with me. He’s too nice to notice how mean he is.”

“You should tell him.” Lance gently patted his head. “He probably doesn’t know how to treat you because you’re a kid, and he’s not used to kids your age. But I don’t think he’d be so worried that you hate him if he was only putting up with you. He’ll be inside in a moment. Talk to him.”

“You don’t think he hates me?” Rolo peered up under Lance’s hand.

“I know for a fact he doesn’t hate you. He was just talking about you this morning. He thinks you hate him because of our relationship. He wanted me to talk to you, since he doesn’t understand alphas. But I think he’ll understand you if you talk to him.”

“He was talking about me?” A tiny blush painted over dark cheeks.

“Yes, but as a friend.” Lance pulled his hand back from Rolo’s head. “Listen, Keith might be your first crush, but I promise you’ll find someone who matches you much better. Someone who’s your age, and not an adult. You’ll feel a lot better about life when that happens, but try to be patient. Let yourself love and date and try things out. And if your heart gets broken, that’s normal. I’ve had mine broken a few times, but Keith saved me from that, and someone will save you from that some day.”

“Keith saved you?” Rolo asked carefully.

“Yeah. I mean it wasn’t anything drastic like from an accident or anything, but I was in a bad place. I hated myself. I didn’t want to be around anyone. I wanted to quit my job and run back to Cuba. But then I met Keith, and he gave me something no one else ever has. I wanted to do better. I wanted to be better. And I knew I would be okay even if he rejected me. But he didn’t, and I can’t even imagine how I got through life before him. You’ll find someone like that for you, eventually. You’re young. You have time.” Lance smiled.

“If you keep talking like that, I’m going to kick you off the boat.” Keith smiled as he came into the room, his cheeks pink alluding to how much of the conversation he heard. Rolo stood there wide-eyed like he got caught killing Keith’s favorite pet. 

“I.. Keith. I’m-”

“Rolo,” Keith leaned a knee down to the floor, making sure to discreetly press against Lance’s leg. He’d been away from him for too long, but now wasn’t the time to gush over his partner. “You don’t have to apologize. I should be the one to do it. I should have explained things better to you.” 

Lance smiled and rested a hand against the back of Keith’s shoulder, patting it softly. “Neither of you need to apologize. Just be friends again.”

“I’m not a kid! You don’t have to talk to me like that.” Rolo pouted, he was trying to salvage his pride, but he sighed, giving in. “But, umm he’s good to you?”

“Yeah. Very good to me.” Keith said.

“Happy?”

“Very.”

“If he hurts you?”

“You get first dibs on kicking his ass.” Keith said and Rolo grinned.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Shiro’s going to be upset that you took his ‘first to kick my ass’ spot away from him.” Lance pouted. “But there will be no kicking my ass because nothing is going to happen.”

“You better hope not.” Rolo dared. “Shiro would be way nicer than me!”

Keith stood and shook his head. “I hear your mom’s car. Go home and text me after dinner.” Keith specified the word text. “And we’ll play some games tonight.”

Lance arched a brow at the promised plan, but otherwise kept his mouth shut. He simply patted the back of Keith’s shoulder again. 

“Yeah?” Keith held back a smile at the hopeful pitch in Rolo’s voice.

“Yeah. Give me an hour.” Keith side-eyed Lance. “Make that two. And remember to text before coming over.” He said once more with emphasis.

“Okay!”

“But I get to pick the game.”

“Ug.” Rolo groaned. “Fine.”

“Go on.” Keith urged with his head. “Before she comes over here looking for you.”

“All right, all right.” Rolo rubbed his nose and looked back at Lance. He pointed two fingers at his own eyes then rotated his wrist toward Lance, but there was a hint of a smile under the gesture as he turned and hopped off the dock.

“You did great.” Lance said once the boy was out of view. “Do you feel better?”

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s shoulders and nosed his way into Lance’s neck. He inhaled deeply, his arms tightening even as he gave a noncommittal nod.

“Because of Rolo or because you’re trying to climb into me?” Lance chuckled and held Keith closer.

“Both.” Keith whispered, not one to be shy about the obvious.

“Well, if you want me, you better make it quick, since you already made plans for tonight.” Lance smirked.

“I gave us two hours.” Keith nibbled Lance’s jaw as he pushed him back against the wall. “You are sexy and sweet. And I want you.” He pressed his chest up to Lance’s, trapping him. “I should get a reward for ‘saving’ you.”

“You should.” Lance smirked and kissed him, pulling him up into his arms.

Keith gasped as he found himself held up. He wasn’t expecting the lift, but he wouldn’t complain. Lance’s physical displays made him melt. He liked the juxtaposition. When people saw his lover’s frame, he appeared gentle, lean, but not strong enough to lift another human of equal size off the floor. He’d become quite adept at throwing Keith down on the bed, and he thanked Lance’s love of swimming and hidden vanity. 

Keith laughed and pressed his forehead against his lover’s. “Will two hours be enough?”

“Absolutely not, but I will work with what I have.” Lance chuckled and carried Keith towards the bed, kissing him as he did. “You’ll just have to make it up to me later.”

“I’ll think of something, I’m sure.” Keith nipped at Lance’s chin. 


	15. Postponed

I hope you all are doing well! 

Unfortunately, it has been a chaotic week for @sometimesafangirl and myself. We survived the holidays, I moved to my own place (so peaceful), and then I got sick (booo). Sumire has also been bogged down by work so to save our sanity we decided to take a week off from the story. Do not fret! We will be back next week with an update! 

In the meantime please take a look at some things coming up in our next story!

Concept: Guns of Gamara AU  
Paring: Klance (of course)  
Genre: Sci-fi/drama/Childhood Friends/klangst and fluff (Remember we don’t believe in unhappy endings)   
Time Frames: past, present, future.   
Settings: Will range and I won’t give too much away but this will fall in line with the original GOlion. 

At the start of the story, Earth has been destroyed by the Alteans with most of the human population absorbed or turned into Non-cogs. The surviving humans are living on a space colony protected by a united coalition of rebels. It’s a refugee camp and things aren’t great but it can always be worse. 

Main Characters:  
Lance: Born and raised in the colony, everyone there is like family to him. He’s the well-known mischievous kid who everyone has a soft spot for. His dream is to make his immediate family proud and to join the rebel army, become a hero, and raise a family.

Keith: A quiet kid who appeared in the colony one day with his father. He doesn’t talk much at first and everyone treats him as if he’s special. He has a short temper but sticks to himself if he’s not hiding behind his father’s legs. He’s polite to adults and is very easily ruffled by Lance’s ‘attempts at friendship’. He has a secret only a few adults know until Lance finds out. The knowledge binds the two would-be rivals together.

Shiro: Keith’s (everyone’s) role model. He works as a trainer and recruiter for the rebel army. Hates the Guns of Gamara for taking his brother away. He is left slightly embittered and is discreet about his sexuality due to the emphasis on rebuilding the human population. Things have settled down since his youth but he is left with a few emotional scars.

Sven: Shiro’s twin brother - MIA

Pidge: Child of a brilliant biological engineer and Physician. She is not lacking in intelligence and when she’s not running around with Lance and Hunk she’s plugging away at developing stronger and better devices for the survivors. She hopes to branch away from the medical field but she wants to help people in need. She does dabble in gene alteration and light manipulation. 

Hunk: Lance’s best friend and sounding board for all his problems, particularly relating to the ‘weird kid who’s good at everything’. A prodigy second only to Pidge. His brilliance only rivaled by the warmth of his heart. He has no desire to fight but he will protect those he loves with everything he has. He can also make even dirt look appetizing.


	16. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far:  
> Keith has always gone to great lengths to get the perfect shot, but when he makes a decision that might be a bit too reckless, is the risk worth the reward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find Art For this Story Here:  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/07b21c46b962b37b0b5c1cc7cf75fc43/tumblr_po5y9aVsES1rvlhug_500.jpg)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c3c8cadcfb693f580dd67f9ce69aa59f/tumblr_po5y9aeoIj1rvlhug_400.png)  
> Art by:[Miss Monsir](https://monsir-arts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [A meeting](https://66.media.tumblr.com/03c49d5544ee11a62448c60bd445c767/tumblr_punfxzbcOR1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> [A nap](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1fdcf1a94fe2c9d46ae9f425cb1d7df5/fc5b0b345c30e859-a3/s1280x1920/5f688f2f5cd0e300341522b556dd44937cf3da62.png)  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/651f6e0fbf58fce5a7b0cf9107500496/tumblr_pvzh427ADX1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/854c3d8a7f1b604ae9c10cfa45601f4c/tumblr_pvzh427ADX1r9t6k5o2_1280.png)  
> Art by: [Crazycookiemaniac](http://crazycookiemaniac.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 

“If my mother ever finds out how absolutely insane you are, she’ll never let me marry you.” Lance muttered a little as he secured a line on deck, looking over at Keith and almost getting mesmerized by the way the wind was whipping his hair. It didn’t matter that it was tied back, a few strands wiggled loose and framed that devilish face. “Though maybe she’ll forgive it because I love you so much I literally can’t live without you.” He finished securing the rope before he stepped over to help Keith with another one. “Is this really necessary?” Of course it was. Keith had insisted only moments before. A promise. A quick ride out into the choppy waters, a few shots, and back and secured and on their way to the apartment before the storm hit. It wasn’t the first time he convinced Lance to do something stupid, and it definitely wouldn’t be the last, but he would certainly complain about it.

“If I wasn’t a little insane you’d have been bored by now!” Keith yelled over the hum of the motor and a gush of wind.

“I could never be bored with you.” Lance half-yelled as he finished tying things up or down or whatever he needed to do. This boat stuff was still a bit beyond him, but Keith was the expert, so he didn’t have to worry about it. He just did as he was told and made sure everything was secure.

Keith laughed, wrapping his hands around a pole, and he slid down to the lower deck and wrapped his arms around Lance, despite a stumble in his usual olympian level dismount. He’d been lacking his usual grace these days, everything felt ‘off’.

The boat wasn’t rocking enough to explain Keith’s stumbling, and lately his balance seemed a bit weird. Lance always got like that whenever he had a cold or an ear infection as a kid. Maybe Keith was coming down with something. “Woah. Are you okay? Maybe this is too much?” Lance held Keith a little closer before he lifted his hand to his forehead. “You’re not getting sick or anything are you?” No fever, at least that was something, but maybe it was a cold?

Keith melted into the embrace like he had every time since the day they bonded. “I’m fine. Just spoiled. Your pampering has made me soft.”

“Has it? Then maybe I should pamper you a little less?” Lance chuckled and pulled his hand from his forehead, satisfied for now.

“I’m going into heat soon.” Keith said. A tease of a pout on his generous lips. “Don’t stop yet.”

“All right. When we get back from this mission of yours, I’ll spoil you through your heat.” Lance kissed him, his tongue sliding over Keith’s pout. 

“It’ll be ‘our’ first heat.” Keith returned the kiss, tender and soft. His breath holding a delighted shiver.

“Yeah, it is, isn’t it?” Lance grinned and spun him around once before he set him down and kissed him again. 

Keith blinked and clutched Lance’s forearms as his world spun, the color draining from his face.

Lance blinked and cupped Keith’s cheeks in his hands. “Okay, you’re definitely sick. You look like you’re about to lose everything in your stomach. Let’s just go back and get you rested.”

“It’s seasickness.” Keith patted Lance’s hands. “It can happen on choppy water.” He smirked and stepped away. “Even I have my weakness.”

“All right…” Lance trailed off and watched Keith move. He wasn’t sure if that was convincing enough or if he should still watch him carefully. “I’m supposed to be your only weakness, you know.”

“Superman had Kryptonite and Lois Lane.” Keith shrugged with nonchalance while checking a radar, a frown appearing and disappearing as he moved on to another meter. 

“You’re not an alien from a destroyed planet are you?” Lance kept his eyes on him. “That...would be kind of a turn on if you were. I mean, you’re so hot, it would explain the extra sexiness.” He tried to ignore the way Keith was frowning. That wasn’t a good sign, was it?

“That’s my superpower.” Keith stood up and popped his ass out toward him.

Lance laughed and walked up behind him, sliding one hand over his backside. “Is it?”

“I dunno, Sharpshooter. What do you think?” Keith purred.

“Your ass goes beyond being a superpower.” Lance chuckled and patted it gently before he leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“Oh?” Keith kissed him back, aiming for his lips. “You’ve said as much.”

“Yeah. And I’ll keep saying it. I’d show you, too, if you wouldn’t be mad at me from preventing you from going out and getting your shot, and we both know you’d stew about that for a bit if I succeeded in keeping you in.” Lance kissed him and stepped back.

“Just a bit.” Keith pressed himself back against Lance’s side, not letting him get away. “Hmm. You love fucking me on the boat.” Keith chuckled, then with narrowed his eyes he Lance behind him by his shoulder, focused on a pile of tarps. “What is that?”

“Eh? What’s what?” Lance blinked and looked in the direction Keith was looking, eyes narrowing in an attempt to focus. He thought he saw a bit of movement, but he couldn’t quite make it out. “I’ll go look.” He took a step towards the shadow.

Keith was about to walk forward when a firm arm stretched across his chest. He scowled at Lance and made a note to talk about his protective streak. Keith didn’t hate it. His inner omega wanted to curl up behind Lance and allow the alpha to shield him from the world, but Keith wanted to pounce on the unknown object and ask questions later.

“I said I’ll go look. You need to be ready in case we have to turn the boat around.” Lance spoke a bit firmly and glanced back at Keith before he took a few more steps forward. The shape moved again, but this time he caught enough of it in the light to make him shake his head. “Seriously? Rolo, why the hell are you here?”

There was a yelp, but the boy stepped out from his hiding place.

“Rolo?!” Keith bulked before he stormed forward and gripped the boy’s arm. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“I was going to surprise you. I…”

“I’m fucking surprised!” Keith growled. “It’s dangerous out here!”

“But it’s your birthday.”

Keith blinked. Was it? He did the calculations in his head and cocked his head. “It doesn’t matter…”

Lance whipped his head around and looked at Keith, eyes wide, lips curving down. “It’s your what?”

“You didn’t know?” Rolo’s eyes locked on Lance, brows lifted.

Keith winced. “Yeah. I guess I didn’t notice.” Keith shook his head. “But that’s beside the point. You shouldn’t have snuck on board!”

Lance sighed and shook his head to prevent any more negative thoughts, and he looked at Rolo. “You better go inside where it’s safer.”

“But- Fuck! Hold on!” A gale rose up and knocked the boat in a forward tip. Distracted by the stowaway, Keith hadn’t been watching the storm. Now the tempest was upon them with all the fury of a beast catching its prey. 

“Shit!” Keith clutched Rolo to his chest. The clouds burst above them as lighting ripped across the sky. “I need to get us out of here!”

Lance lurched and grabbed a railing, planting his feet until the boat fell back from its more upright position. He carefully walked towards Keith and Rolo, reaching out to help stabilize them. “Go. I’ll get him inside.” 

“Okay. Get down below! I’ll try to stabilize course!” Keith leaned up to kiss Lance’s cheek before he jumped away, bypassing the ladder with a single handed hoist to the upper deck. Never once swaying to the rocking of the boat. In fact he used it, moved with every toss the boat made. The boat was his home. Physics be damned.

Lance turned to steady Rolo as Keith slid up the ladder, but before the boat could fully stabilize, a particularly large wave slammed into the side and knocked Rolo right off his feet. “Fuck!” Lance reached out to try to grab the boy’s arm, but he was overboard before he could make contact. “Fuck!” Lance yanked off his shoes and jumped into the water after him.

“Lance! Rolo!” Keith yelled over a crash of thunder. “Shit! LANCE!” Keith slammed a lever, eyes wide as he jumped the railing and ran to the edge of the boat. He slung a rope and life saver over his shoulder and looked out in the black churning water. 

“LANCE! ROLO!” He cried it over and over again until panic cracked. “LANCE!”

Lance’s arm shot out of the water and caught the rung of the ladder. He pulled Rolo up and pushed him to the ladder. “Go! Hold on tight and get up!”

Rolo coughed, clutching the ladder and reaching up to the next rung.

Without a second to think, Keith pulled the boy up by the arm, tossing him back against the wall. “Go inside!” He yelled, voice breaking again, and he held his hand out to Lance. “Take my fucking hand!”

Lance launched himself up and grabbed Keith’s hand, just as another wave knocked into him, and he smashed his head on the ladder. He went limp and started to sink back.

Rolo ran forward and grabbed Lance’s arm with both hands, half bent over the railing to help. 

“Lance!” Keith cried out, working with Rolo to heave Lance onto the deck. The weight of his body crashing into him. “Inside.. We have to go inside.” Keith pulled Rolo and shouldered Lance into the main cabin. “Sit here.” He laid Lance against the wall and dashed about the room, grabbing the cushions from the couch to create a fort around the men. 

“If anything happens-” Keith started to explain. “You have to pull this string.” He tugged and showed Rolo a small cord hanging from the cushion’s seam. He rested his shoulders back against the wall and breathed out a long held breath. A whimper escaped him as he nuzzled Lance’s temple, adjusting him so he could stroke his hair as he continued to speak to the boy. “The cushions will inflate.”

“Will we be okay, they’ll come right? The coast guard?” 

“I don’t kn-” Keith cut himself off, realizing he was talking to a child. “Probably.” His voice shook, blood staining his shirt from where Lance’s head laid. “Just… pull the string if we have to.” 

“O-okay.” Rolo pulled himself in on himself and sighed.

Keith shook his head wrapped an arm around the boy. “Are you scared?”

“Yeah.” Rolo admitted.

“Me too.” Keith whispered, wrapping an arm around Rolo to pull him in. He leaned in, looking so small in the crook of Keith’s arm. 

“What are you going to do? Can you get us back? Should we radio someone?” Rolo asked after breaking the silence. He needed to hear something other than the rain pounding against the windows.

“I set the SOS. It’s broadcasting in a 100 mile radius.” Keith worried his lower lip, and hugged Lance closer another whimper for his injured mate escaping his lips. “We just need to wait it out.” 

Rolo nodded and carefully wiped away some of the blood on Lance’s face with his wet sleeve. “He will be okay, right? You’ll be okay?” 

“Y-yeah. We’ll be okay, Rolo.” Keith rested his forehead against the top of the boy’s salt water soaked hair. “We’ll be okay..”

“Okay.” Rolo whispered.

\-----

Lance felt something tug at the edge of his consciousness. Something slow. Regular. Beep. Beep. His brows furrowed. Beep. Voices. He wanted to tell them to quiet down. His head was killing him. Beep. More voices. His eyes slowly fluttered open, but everything was too bright for him to see anything other than shadows. Two heads over him. 

“Finally.” One of the heads muttered. A familiar voice. Rolo? Lance’s eyes started to adjust to the light. Was he dead? Did they drown? The last thing he remembered was pushing the kid up the ladder. “Thank god.” Relief. 

“Lance?” Was that Curtis? “Lance can you hear us?” Yeah, that was definitely Curtis. So if the other shadow wasn’t Keith… He tried to sit up and winced, instantly sinking back to the bed. “Woah.” Two firm hands held him down. “You need to take it slow.”

“Where’s Keith?” Lance managed, voice hoarse as though it hadn’t been used in days. Or maybe it was just all the salt-water that got into his mouth when he jumped off the boat. 

“With the doctor. Shiro’s with him. Don’t worry.”

Like that was easy. The light started to dim as Lance’s vision cleared. He looked at the two of them. Rolo sat back, and it was clear he had been crying quite a bit before whenever this was. Curtis looked tired, but otherwise calm, as usual. “Your brother and sister-in-law are on their way over with a change of clothes for you and Keith. From your apartment. Is that okay?”

“Yeah…” Lance whispered and glanced around. It looked like he was in a hospital room. He could hear the machines whirring, and he now felt the tug of an IV on his skin. He lifted his free hand to his head, but stopped himself from pressing his fingers against it when he felt the bandage. “Keith’s with the doctor? Is he okay?”

“He made it close to the dock.” Rolo explained, taking deep breaths. “The storm. Knocked down the wall. The engine flooded. But we got in. The coast guard got us and tugged the boat. But as soon as they came for you, Keith… he.. -”

“He passed out.” Shiro finished before Rolo’s voice could crack into sobs again. He closed the door behind him, eyeing Lance for a moment before the doctor came in.

“Oh you’re awake.” The doctor flipped his finger across a tablet, letting the patient information load and with a few ‘hmms’ he looked over the vitals and addressed Lance again. “I’ll send a nurse here soon, these all look good so far.” He moved in front of Lance. Not one for bedside manner took Lance by the head and flashed a light in Lance’s eyes.

“Dilation is good. Your name? The year? Favorite food?” He asked in rapid succession. 

“I need to see Keith.” Lance tried to sit up again and get half away from the doctor’s hand. “I need to be with Keith. I’m fine.”

“Lance.” Curtis’s voice was stern even as he was stroking Rolo’s head with a gentle hand. “Just listen.”

Lance sighed and did as he was told, this time following the doctor’s orders, but when the checking and the questioning seemed to be done, he looked up at the doctor. “Can I be with him?” 

“He’ll be wheeled in after the ultra-sound. He’s unharmed but we want to verify the condition of the fetus before we taking him out of the ICU.”

“...The what?” Lance bolted straight up, head injury be damned. His world spun, but he held himself steady.

Shiro winced. “He didn’t know yet.”

“Oh?” The doctor raised an eyebrow to Shiro then blinked. “Oh!” Shame colored his features in a rosy hue before he shrugged it off. “Umm… well yes. Your partner is about 5-6 weeks.” The doctor rubbed his neck, trying to gauge the room and still being unable to tell if the news was a good surprise or a bad one.

Lance rested his hand over his eyes as he tried to breathe. A baby. Keith was going to have another baby. They hadn’t even planned for this. It was a someday thing, not a now thing. His chest tightened and he started to breathe a little more raggedly. His shoulders hunched. He felt his stomach curl in. 

“Lance.” Curtis glanced at Shiro, patting Rolo’s head once more before he walked to the bed and placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Lance.” The presence of his hand caused Lance to jump, so Curtis squeezed. “Lance.”

“Does...Does he know?” His voice came out as a weak, stuttering sound.

“No.” Shiro spoke with careful words. “We wanted to make sure he was stable, and we wanted to make sure you were awake. I was in the room when they heard the second heart beat, Keith wasn’t conscious.” He stepped up to Curtis’ side, kissing his shoulder.

“Let me tell him…” Lance looked up at them pleadingly. “Please. He’s going to freak out. At least let me be the one. Let me hold him.” His voice strengthened, and he looked at Curtis before looking at Shiro. “Trust me.”

Curtis nodded and squeezed his shoulder again. “It will be okay.”

“Whatever you need.” Shiro nodded. “He should be done soon. Do you want us to do anything? Get anything? Umm…right about the boat. It’s been deemed ‘totaled.’ I’ve been working with the insurance company, and they are still going over the damage, but it doesn’t look good. At least we should be able to get Keith a decent claim on it.”

“Oh…” Lance bowed his head. “Is everything ruined? Is...it really something we can’t fix? He’ll be devastated... Is the inside bad? Keith’s camera…”

“We got it.” Curtis smiled and patted his shoulder again. “I’m going to go back and gather whatever else we can. Your brother is bringing his truck, so we’ll get what we can to your apartment, and everything else we’ll store at our house, okay? Let Shiro handle the insurance okay?”

“Yeah. His nest?”

“We’ll get everything that’s not ruined from the storm. I promise.” Curtis stepped back and looked at Rolo. “Will you come help me?”

The boy nodded, eyes lowered unable to lift to meet Lance’s. 

“Thank you. And Rolo, it’s okay. It’s not your fault.” He smiled, though the boy still couldn’t look at him. “Keith doesn’t think so either, I promise you.”

Curtis nodded. “Let’s go.” He whispered. “We’ll pick up something to eat too, okay?” He steered Rolo out of the room.

Shiro hung back sitting on the edge of the bed. “You okay? Do you want me to stay?”

Lance nodded a little and looked at him. “I don’t know how to be patient and wait until I can see him. Plus. someone’s going to need to make sure Luis doesn’t kill me when he gets here.” He went quiet for a moment before he sighed. “Is the boat really done for? It’s his dad’s...I…” His brows furrowed. “I will do anything to let him keep it.”

“It's a miracle you made it in. One side of the outer wall was caved in. Water flooded the hold. When they found you, one of the life rafts was inflated. Keith used it to shield against the rain and debris. When they found you, he was huddled around you, refusing to let go.” Shiro folded his arms across his chest and looked up at the junction between the wall and ceiling. 

Lance looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, a few tears dripping down his cheeks. “It should never have gotten to that point. I should have...I should have stopped him.”

“You know, just as well as I do, once Keith has an idea in his head, there’s no talking him out of it.” Shiro padded Lance’s leg. “It’s going to be okay. You have your family and you have us. No matter what happens or what you guys choose to do.” Shiro smiled then blinked when the door opened and Keith was wheeled into the room. 

“I thought he was going to be in the ICU for another night?” Shiro sat up and moved the bed bar down so they could scoot the other hospital bed in closer.

“The doctor said it would be best to move him here now. He’s tests are good. He just needs to rest.” The nurse busied himself with hooking up the monitors. 

Shiro frowned down at Keith. He was awake, but tired and pale. Still in shock Shiro surmised. Since his accident, Keith entered a shut-down mode inside hospitals. A zombie state. He’d respond, answer questions, and move about like a doll. Shiro turned to Lance for direction. 

Tears came to Lance’s eyes and he tried to move a little, but the IV tugged annoyingly on his skin. “Keith…”

“L-lance?” Keith blinked, clearing a fog from his eyes. He whimpered at the light, and laid deeper into his pillow as Shiro got up to dim the lights to a candle glow.

“Lance, you’re okay.” Tears flavored in relief painted pale cheeks. “Hey.” Keith whispered again, voice horse. “Next time you want to play the hero… warn me.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t have time to think.” Lance reached for him, looking up helplessly at the nurse. “Is it okay if I lay with him? At least for a few minutes?”

“Yes. He can move over to you.” An orderly came into the room and with a few grunts he hooked Keith’s bed into Lance’s. An omega bed. Keith used to snarl at the idea, but only because he didn’t understand. Now, he was fully aware.

“A newly bonded omega shouldn’t be away from his Alpha that long any way.” The doctor piped in from the hallway, overseeing the work of the other two. “Anxiety is not a stress his body needs right now.” To add emphasis on the doctor’s words, Keith curled into Lance, his nose in his neck breathing him in. 

Lance moved himself as best he could, giving Keith the room he needed while also looping his free arm around him. His nose pressed into his hair and he murmured softly. “I’m okay. We’re okay.”

“I’m sorry.” Keith managed to squeeze himself in closer. “I should have listened. I shouldn’t have dragged you out there.” Keith pressed his hand to Lance’s chest humming at the sensation of his warmth and the beat of his heart. The color in his cheeks came back as a contented dusting of pleasure. “Mmm…” 

“You don’t need to apologize. Just breathe. Try to calm yourself down okay?” There was a loud voice outside the door, and Lance glanced up at Shiro. “That sounds like my brother. Can you go see him? Tell him everything. It’s okay.” Then he glanced at the doctor and nurse. “Can we have a few minutes?”

“Of course.” Shiro nodded his head and escorted the nurse out and shut the door behind him. His presence casting a comforting shadow under the door.

Keith curled in a little tighter, finding every nook he could fill as though he became liquid, and he needed Lance to hold himself together.

“How do you feel?” Lance whispered and kissed the top of his head. Now that his nose was in his hair, now that he knew Keith was pregnant, Lance could pick out the slight change in his scent. A little more sugar to go with the spice. Frosting on freshly baked cinnamon buns. “Physically.”

“Tired.” Keith answered. “Nauseated, but they gave me something for that.”

“They checked you over pretty thoroughly. You’ll be okay.” Lance sighed softly. “But, we need to talk about something. Can you try to keep calm for me? It’s...we’re both okay. It’s not about that.” He quickly added before Keith panicked. “It’s about what we need to do before we go home.”

Keith lifted his head, eyes searching Lance. “What is it?” His brows settled in deep furrows.

Lance took a deep breath and looked at him for a moment before he rested his hand on Keith’s cheek. “You’ve been so off lately because there’s a baby…”

“What?” Keith blinked. “Where?” He looked around the room.

“You’re pregnant.”

Keith sat up and blinked before he froze. 

“Keith?” Lance reached up and cupped his cheek, stroking his lips with his thumb. “Look at me and breathe.”

“I’m… how?” Keith exhaled. “When?” Keith clutched Lance’s gown, his breathing getting short and shallow again. “I… I am?” 

“Yeah. The timing..” Lance looked up at him, stroking his cheek now in an attempt to calm him.. “When we bonded. I should have been more careful, so I’m sorry for that, but…” He smiled and slid his hand down to his neck, rubbing his mark slowly, comfortingly. Keith needed to breathe and focus. He needed to calm down. “Whatever you want to, we’ll do. I want you to be happy.”

“I have… yours.” Keith leaned into his touch, his eyes glazing over for a second before they cleared. His breathing settled and he placed a hand over the flat of his stomach. “Ours.” He shook his head. “I… I don’t have a house, or a nest, or a place for a child. We need to go get food, I have.. Oh god I drank. The other night you and I…” A million things passed through Keith’s mind and caused a traffic jam of words.

“Look at me.” Lance pressed his fingers into Keith’s neck enough to put pressure on his skin but not constrict his movement. He kept smiling at him. “It’s fine. The doctor did an ultrasound and didn’t say anything was wrong. We just have to take care.” He gently pulled him to lay back down with him. “We have my apartment. Curtis and Rolo went to get as many of our things as they could. We’ll build a nest for you. Shiro’s handling the insurance on the boat, but we can try to get it fixed up. And if you want to keep it, we have plenty of time to figure the rest out together.”

“But I haven’t even… I haven’t asked your parents’ permission yet.” Keith’s endless twilight eyes focused up to meet the midday sky of his lover’s.

“When we get out of here, we can facetime them, and you can ask them whatever you want, but you don’t need to worry” Lance smiled softly.

“I’ll apologize to them.” Keith nodded, his expression serious. Lance had a traditional family. They wanted their son married in a church or something and now Keith threw a wrench in their plans. “I’ll make it right.” 

“Keith, it’s not wrong. You don’t have to make anything right. You don’t need to apologize for anything because nothing is bad.” Lance nuzzled his way closer to him. “I love you. You love me. That’s more than enough.”

“I love you.” Keith let everything sink in his world started to make sense. His need to be around Lance, his anxiety when he was away, and his need for his nest. He whimpered again. His nest. He didn’t have one now. All he had was Lance. He crushed his head down again.

That whimper almost broke him. Lance felt the tears come to his eyes again, but he blinked them back. “As soon as the doctor clears us, we’ll go back to the apartment and set up something for you the best that we can, okay?” Lance rubbed Keith’s back and closed his eyes, his voice getting quieter. “Do...you want to keep it?”

“Yes.” Keith whispered without hesitation. “It’s yours.”

“I’ll do my best to take proper care of you. I’ll make sure you won't regret it.”

“You already do.” Keith cradled Lance’s cheek. “I need to do better to take care of you.” He ran his fingers gently over his bandage.

“Taking care of you is taking care of me.” Lance turned his head and kissed Keith’s palm. “Thank you.”

“You are so beautiful.” Keith whispered awed by his lover’s calm and silent strength. He nudged his forehead into Lance’s. “Our child will be too.”

“Yeah. We both look pretty damn good. I mean you’re way more beautiful than me, so the kid has a pretty good chance of being cute.” Lance grinned. “Lucky us hm?” Keith seemed to be so much calmer now, and Lance felt himself relax more.

“Ours.” Keith whispered, his hand touching his stomach again. “Be honest. Is this something you want?”

“Yeah. Absolutely. I want a family with you.” Lance kissed Keith’s cheek and settled a little. “We’ll do our best.”

“Kilimanjaro will have to wait.” Keith nosed again.

“I’m okay with that if you are.” Lance kissed his head. 

“We have a different adventure ahead.” Keith smiled, but it was fleeting. “I don’t know how to do anything. I gave Hana up. I don’t how to raise a child.”

“Yeah, you gave Hana up because it was what was best for both of you. And now, because of that, we have good people we can ask for advice. Plus, there’s the internet.” Lance tapped his nose. “We’ll do it together. The whole way. None of this has to rest on your shoulders alone.”

“Yeah.” There was fear in those words. The trauma of his last pregnancy boiled and cracked under his tone. “I have you. They will have us.” He repeated the words once more, applying the salve to an old wound.

“You do. You have me. You can’t get rid of me. I’m yours and you’re mine.” Lance let his fingers slide along Keith’s cheeks and to his jaw. “And we’ll be at my apartment, so even if I have to go into the office, I will only be a block away.”

Keith sighed with a tender purr rising up from his throat. Lance was too good to him. “I just need to be with you. I should have known I was pregnant. I’d gotten so,” Keith pursed his lips to the side. “Weird. I thought it was a symptom of bonding, but I’d go crazy if I couldn’t find you or smell you.”

“It’s okay that you didn’t know. I didn’t even think of it, and we know now, so it’s fine. Now you will be with me. I’ll bring you to work when I can and work from home when I can’t. We’ll figure this out together.” Lance rubbed his back.

Keith bowed his head. “I mean was I weird? Did it bother you? Is too much? I don’t know if this stupid codependency thing is gonna get worse but…” Keith murmured every insecurity into Lance’s collar. 

“There’s no way it could ever bother me. I love having you close to me. And I love cuddling with you and holding you. You never have to worry about that.” Lance kissed the top of his head.

“That’s what I thought too, but it seemed obsessive. If I do or say something that’s too much, you’ll tell me right?” Keith swallowed. 

“I mean, I love you so much, I don’t think there can be a “too much,” but yes I will talk to you about it if that ever happens.”

“So, do you feel different? Or weird?” Keith nibbled his lower lip. He heard some alphas can pick up on the change in their omega, but most don’t notice. Keith’s last mate only stayed by Keith out of obligation, but by the end of it, they couldn’t stand the sight of each other. He didn’t voice his history. He didn’t want to compare. 

“Oh.” Lance’s brows furrowed. “A little? I mean, I wanted to keep you near me. I wanted to punch any other alphas that looked at you. But I sort of felt that way before. It was just more intense.”

“And now?” Keith laid his body over him, stretching out. “That you know.” He added with another inhale of Lance’s scent.

“Now I still feel it, but now I understand it. I think that makes it a stronger feeling.”

“And you don’t hate the feeling?”

“Not all. It makes me feel pretty good. You want to be close to me. You need me. It strokes my ego a bit.”

“Strokes your ego, huh?” Keith kissed over delicate collar bones.

“Yeah. I don’t think I have that big of one, but....” Lance whispered, shifting. “Are you trying to turn me on?”

“No. I just wanted to kiss you.” Keith smiled, pushing a finger under the shoulder of his gown. “Why? Are you turned on?”

“Always, especially when you’re so close. I just control myself” Lance pouted. “But you started kissing me like that.”

“I wanted to touch and be close to you.”

“And I want to act on it. Very badly. I want to remind you that you're mine..”

“I have a forever reminder growing inside of me.” Keith brought Lance’s hand against his stomach and pressed his palm in.

“Yes, you do.” Lance’s breath hitched, and he pressed himself closer. “Mine.”

“Yes. Yours.” Keith locked their eyes. Lance’s were dark and hungry, matching the musk filling the room. He shifted and dropped Lance’s hand suggestively lower. “Every part of me.” 

“Keith…” Lance whined a little. “Now you’re doing it on purpose, aren't you?” He needed to regain control.

“You seem to want it.” Keith smirked teasing his jaw with his nose. “But, how’s your head?” He whispered with kisses trailing over to the bandage around his head. His eyes shifted from the door then back to Lance.

“I told you. I always want it.” Lance let out the softest moan. Keith was winning this, wasn’t he? “My head.” He tried to focus. “It’s okay. Hopefully I end up with a cool scar, so you think I’m even sexier.” He grinned a little, trying to keep the mood light even as he hardened and pressed against Keith.

“So, you’re okay?” Lips dusted over Lance’s jaw and a familiar weight settled in against his hip. “You smell amazing right now.” Keith murmured, against the gland behind Lance’s ear, giving it the smallest kitten lick.

“God, Keith, you’re making it so hard. How am I supposed to wait until we’re back at the apartment?” Lance whispered and tilted his head a little and glanced at Keith out of the corner of his eye. “You’re driving me crazy.”

“You could show me a little here.” Keith’s thigh brushed between Lance’s legs. “It’s been hard.” Not that Keith helped the situation. 

“Keith…” Lance groaned and shook his head a little, though the struggle not to take him right there was not easy. “We can’t...Not here. Shiro’s right outside the door. Luis and Lisa are with him. Curtis and Rolo will be coming back…” He pouted. “I want to...so badly, but we can’t. Not until we’re really alone. I don’t want anyone else seeing you.”

A thrill rolled down Keith spine. “But I’m yours.” He spoke so simply as if his words were the answer to everything. Keith was Lance’s omega. Lance was Keith’s alpha. No one else had a say and Keith had no problems reminding the world of it. 

“Which is exactly why I can’t stand the thought of someone else seeing you look so sexy while I pleasure you.” Lance whispered. “It’s bad enough I’m going to have to let the doctors see you during your checkups and things. Leave the sexy times for me.”

“Nn…” Keith nuzzled, taking in the hot, heady scent of Lance’s arousal. His hand slid over his hip, pulling Lance up to him as he rutted down. Then the door flung open, and there stood Shiro looking like a man who regretted many of his recent life choices. Any other time the dumbfounded expression on Shiro’s chiseled face would have delighted Keith but right now the omega glared.

“I told you.” Lance whispered, but he gave Shiro an apologetic look, as though this wasn’t his idea. As though he was more sorry that they were caught than anything else. 

Shiro sighed and turned back around. “I’ll only say this once because you’re both idiots and your sex drive is none of my business. A pregnant omega will do anything they can to get close to their lover.”

Keith growled under his breath. 

“Try to control it a little, okay?”

“Working on it.” Lance murmured and nudged Keith. “This one makes it hard.”

“T.M.I.” Shiro groaned.

Keith cooed with Lance’s gentle urging. “Sorry.”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Lance held him and glanced at Shiro. “Do you think we can go home soon?”

“Not my call. You gotta talk to the doctor and your brother first.”

Keith sank down beside Lance, his head against his shoulder.

“Okay.” Lance murmured and kept Keith close, his eyes half closing. “Let us rest a little. Actually rest, I mean, and then I will talk to everyone…”


	17. Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far:  
> The houseboat is totaled, and Keith is pregnant, but he and Lance are happy and together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find Art For this Story Here:  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/07b21c46b962b37b0b5c1cc7cf75fc43/tumblr_po5y9aVsES1rvlhug_500.jpg)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c3c8cadcfb693f580dd67f9ce69aa59f/tumblr_po5y9aeoIj1rvlhug_400.png)  
> Art by:[Miss Monsir](https://monsir-arts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [A meeting](https://66.media.tumblr.com/03c49d5544ee11a62448c60bd445c767/tumblr_punfxzbcOR1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> [A nap](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1fdcf1a94fe2c9d46ae9f425cb1d7df5/fc5b0b345c30e859-a3/s1280x1920/5f688f2f5cd0e300341522b556dd44937cf3da62.png)  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/651f6e0fbf58fce5a7b0cf9107500496/tumblr_pvzh427ADX1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/854c3d8a7f1b604ae9c10cfa45601f4c/tumblr_pvzh427ADX1r9t6k5o2_1280.png)  
> Art by: [Crazycookiemaniac](http://crazycookiemaniac.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 

“There are days I don’t miss the houseboat.” Keith said as he leaned himself back against a tree, eyes focused on a camera lens and not on his partner. His breath steamed from his nose in the sub freezing night air. 

The winter was mild this year with practically no precipitation. Until today. Tonight was going to be the ‘great snowfall.’ The ‘get to your grocery store, stock the shelves, and cuddle in for the night’ type of snow storm and so, here Keith was. In a meadow by the woods. He needed a particular shot. A simple snowflake or two wafting to the ground. He wasn’t for the idea. He thought the photo to be mundane for a mint commercial, but it was Lance’s request on behalf of the customer. Thus, it became Keith’s mission to bring back the best damn snowflake nature had ever fractaled.

Keith’s plan included a tree, a thermos of hot chocolate mixed with coffee (decaf of course) and a peaceful night in the snow. He’d gotten half of that. Lance also had a mission: to not let his pregnant omega out of his sight longer than he had to. There was no peaceful with Lance luming about. His teeth chattering along with unvoiced complaints edging on Keith’s consciousness. He had almost said “Go. Home.” a few times but he knew how the conversation would go. Lance never let Keith alone for too long. He never went more than a couple hours without checking in on him. It drove Keith crazy for two reasons. 1) It was down right maddening. 2) It melted Keith’s heart every goddamn time. 

Lance loved him. Lance loved the child growing inside of him, and he never wasted an opportunity to erase any doubts. 

“It cost a small fortune to heat the place on nights like this.” Keith continued, leaning over his camera to snap a few more photos. A white coating covered the grass now; a fluffy blanket of white tucking in the landscape for the next few months.

“Well…” Lance spoke softly after blowing hot air into his hands. “I found someone who’ll fix it. The insurance money will cover a lot of it, but I’ve also made sure the rest would be covered.” He rubbed his palms together and wrinkled his nose at the snowflake that landed on the tip of it. He did his best to keep quiet. He was aware he was shivering in the cold, and Keith was probably annoyed with him, but he wasn’t going to let him come out here alone. How could he? What kind of alpha would he be if he didn’t at least try to be there for his pregnant and very capable mate? A normal one, from the stories he’s heard. But he wasn’t normal. Of course not. He went to every appointment, every meeting. It shocked the doctor the first time, Lance sitting besides Keith, holding his hand, asking questions. But that was normal for him. That was just how he was raised. He would care for and support Keith, second gender be damned.

“I also found some listings I want you to look at.” He continued quietly. He had been the one doing the house hunting. He knew what he had in mind, and he wasn’t sure Keith was too particular about a lot of it except privacy. “When we get back obviously.” He scooted a little closer to his furnace of a mate. “Are you getting good shots?”

“Mm?” Keith’s eyes flicked up over his shoulder for a second before looking back at the camera. Lance was coming in to steal his warmth. He knew the signs of it, and he wasn’t about to stop it. “Yeah, I’ll take a look at the listings once we get home.” Keith smiled. “As for the pictures, you tell me. Keith took the camera off the tripod and leaned his shoulders back against Lance’s chest. The LED screen an inch too far away so the alpha would have to lean over his shoulder to see. 

Lance did lean over him, his cheek pressed against Keith’s cheek as he looked at the image. His arms curled around him, he nuzzled in, and whispered. “I think it’s perfect, you amazingly talented genius of a photographer.” One of his hands rested on Keith’s stomach, and his eyes dropped down to look. The bump in his belly was slight, but it was there, more prominent at this angle and with these clothes on than it had been before. A soft curve to indicate that Keith was healthy, that the baby was growing and as healthy as it could be at fourteen weeks. A little bit of roundness that heated Lance up more than the hot soup he had earlier. “Are you done?” He whispered again and turned his lips to brush his mate’s chilled, slightly pinked cheek.

“Well, what do you think, Boss?” Keith asked as if it mattered. He knew the image he wanted to use. Asking was a deliberate formality. Lance did still sign his paychecks. 

“I already told you it’s perfect, so you know what I think.” Lance pouted against Keith’s cheek. His hand gently rubbed that slight belly. “I want to know what my sexy genius thinks.”

“Oh well, let me know what Matt says when you call him.” Keith teased, nuzzling Lance’s cheek. He was of course referring to Pidge’s older brother. The shameless flirt of a man who hit on anything with two legs and a brain. Keith bore witness to the man and his antics at the office Christmas party and vowed to never let Lance live down Matt’s infatuation with the young entrepreneur.

Lance snorted. “You think Matt is sexy? The ultimate betrayal…” His hand stopped on Keith’s stomach, the pout back in full force. “Cruel.”

“Hm.” Keith nodded favorably. “However, he’s not my type. He’s got this… I dunno.. Way about him. It’s a real turn off.” Keith nosed into Lance’s chin. “Mainly being, he’s not you.”

“Sure he’s not me, but you still think he’s sexy.” Lance kept pouting, but he pressed against Keith’s back a bit more. “Make it up to me.”

Keith blinked, feeling something rub against him. His eyes darkened. “Feels like I already made something ‘up.’”

“Yes, and that’s entirely your fault you know.” Lance shifted and pressed against him even more.

“How’s that? I’m working.” Keith ‘innocently’ shifted his hips.

“Then you’re not done? So you just showed me your sexy tummy and tapped into my jealousy for nothing?” Lance’s hands rested on Keith’s hips to hold them steady. The movement was going to kill him. “You really are cruel.”

“My tummy his sexy?” Keith chuckled, closing his eyes and going with the natural sway of their bodies. “When I did show you that?”

“When you showed me the camera. You wanted me to lean in and look down on purpose, didn't you?” Lance nuzzled his cheek. “Showing me that sexy little bump that proves how much you’re mine.” There was almost a bit of a growl with the last word.

“Oh?” Keith purred. “Your mark doesn’t do it for you any more?”

“The bite does it for me all the time. This is just easier to see right now.” Lance’s fingers gently drummed on his stomach again.

“Hnn…” Keith shivered, but it had nothing to do with the cold. The scent coming off Lance was indescribable. Summer. Honey thick and just as sweet. It coated him, made it hard to breathe anything but Lance, and Keith melted. “Nn… so you like seeing this?”

“So much. God…” Lance’s fingers slid to the bottom of Keith’s coat and he practically moaned at the idea of sliding his hand into his lover’s clothing and touching that visible claim.

“You’re burning up.” Keith tilted his head back and turned into Lance’s neck. “Warm me.” 

“You’re not the one who was shivering.” Lance slid his hand up under Keith’s jacket. “You’re supposed to keep me warm.”

Keith hissed. Cold fingers danced over his spine walked around the swell of his stomach. Keith crumbled against Lance. The shock of the chill and the hunger in Lance’s touch put his mind into a delicious fog.

“You’re always so hot.” Lance turned Keith’s head with his other hand, kissing him and groaning into it even as his fingers danced over the soft skin of Keith’s abdomen.

Slow motion fevered passion crawled down Keith’s skin. “I-“ He cut himself off. His eyes flickered to a pair of headlights coming down the roadway. The car lights floated over them, and Keith groaned. “Someone could see us.” He tested the words, wanting to know what Lance would do. 

Lance’s body tensed, but he glanced over at the distant line of dead, untrimmed grasses and wild shrubs. He had the sense to pull his car through some of the taller bushes to hide it before the snow started, and now with the light starting to dip low, he knew someone stopping to come look in the clearing was unlikely. “I don’t think anyone will.” He pulled his hand back and pulled the blanket from around his shoulders, setting it on the ground and carefully laying Keith back on it. “Do you want someone to see us?”

“I-” Keith couldn’t answer because he didn’t know what the answer was. Did he want to be seen? No. He was sure of that. Did he want to get caught? The thrill fired up the adrenaline in his gut, firing tingles of heat down every nerve. 

He never answered. Instead, he settled back. His coat drifting above his stomach, pulling his shirt with it. His pale skin shades of red by the cold and the flush competing on his flesh. Snow dusted his hair and danced over his long lashes.

“Fuck.” Lance hissed with a sharp intake of breath before he covered Keith with his body, protecting him from the cold as best he could, kissing him hotly and moaning into it. He would do anything for this man. This perfect, angel of a man who chose him.

Keith groaned, he felt dizzy. The very air intoxicated him. “Lance… you’re still so hot.” He lifted his hands up and touched Lance’s cheek. A sweet midsummer ocean scent surrounded them, and a fog rolled into his head. “Are you in rut?” The question was whispered and lingered on the brink of moan.

“Nnn. I shouldn’t be.” Sweat started to bead along the back of Lance’s neck, and his eyes went out of focus momentarily. “I am...I think. Fuck, seeing you...You weren’t even naked…” He opened his own jacket and carefully pressed against Keith as if the other man could absorb some of the warmth emanating from him. “Fuck.”

“It can happen even if you have pregnant mate?” Keith grinned, and he turned his head up to lick along his jaw. “Should I be pissed or impressed?”

“I guess so.” Lance moaned and tilted his head. “Apparently seeing you...my love, my mate...with the evidence that you’re carrying my child...really makes me want to fuck the hell out of you.” Lance slid one hand down to undo Keith’s pants. “If you’re going to be pissed about that, I’m going to be sad.”

“You always want to fuck the hell out of me.” Keith moaned and gave a tiny mewl as the winter chill left windswept kisses over his exposed sex. “Ah!!” 

“That’s true.” Lance curled his hand around Keith and started to pump him, shielding his body from the air and groaning at the feel of Keith’s heated flesh in his hand.

“Ah! You… your… Ah! Lance! Fucking Christ!” Keith arched his head back, eyes unfocused.

“What was that?” Lance grinned down at Keith, a mischievous glint in his eyes as his hand worked him quickly. “Is it bad? Should I stop and take you home and love you like a gentleman?”

“I’m knocked up. It’s a bit late for being a gentleman.” Keith moaned. “Lance! Fuck!”

“To be fair, that was when we were bonding, and I made love to you for hours. I was very gentlemanly.” Lance smirked, his hand moving faster until Keith’s body twitched below him with the tell-tale signs of release. He slowed his pace and smirked. “Should I?”

“No!” Keith cried out. “Don’t stop!” He turned his head into the blanket. 

“All right.” He picked up the pace again and watched Keith’s face, eyes narrowing as he took in the sight of the pleasure emanating from him. He wasn’t sure how else to express how sexy Keith was, so he just watched and licked his lips.

With an arch and cry into the silent winter night, Keith came to the height of his bliss and sunk back into the blanket. His panting breath turning to steam.

“God, you’re so hot.” Lance kissed the corner of Keith’s mouth, moaning softly. He remained on top of Keith to keep him warm and sheltered from the cold.

“I.. I’m…” Keith dragged his nails up Lance’s back. “Can I have you? Out here…”

“Yes. Of course.” Lance kissed him and grinned. “But...why don’t you roll over? I can...Give you want you want better that way.”

“Like this?” Keith turned, lifting his hips with a bit of effort.

Lance helped him get comfortable before inching his pants down just enough to expose him. He didn’t want him getting too cold after all, though the skin that was now presented to the air grew pink with the frosty temperature. He would have to make sure Keith stayed warm. He pressed against his back and licked the mark at the back of his neck, moaning against it. “Mmm. You’re delicious.”

Snow melted against heated skin. Droplets grew together and moved down pool into the base of his hair. He was cold. He pushed closer to Lance, trying to take back the warmth stolen with the absence of his clothes.

Lance pressed his entire body against Keith as he made sure his lover was ready to take him. He licked at the claiming mark and murmured his love against the chilled skin. “Should I just take you home?” He tried to warm him, keeping his body close. “Is this too cold?”

“Lance…” Keith stretched his hands out further, his back arching to him. A tease. A plea.”Here. Now.”

Lance shifted and pressed himself against him, rubbing once before he replaced his fingers with his sex. “Nnn. Anything for you.”

Keith groaned. This was happening. Lance was going to fuck him on the side of the road with barely distance shielding them from the road. Keith shivered. Sucking in a breath. “Do it.”

Lance pushed himself in as deeply as he could, groaning at the heat that surrounded him. His body continued to cover Keith even as he rocked against him, one hand on his hip, the other on his waist. His fingers brushed against the side of his stomach, and he moaned.

Keith cried out, hot and needy into the air. His voice disrupting the winter silence of the meadow.

“Fuck.” Lance began to move his hips, slow and steady so he didn’t have to pull too far away from Keith and expose too much skin to the air. He licked at a small droplet of sweat that started to form on Keith’s neck, despite the chill. Keith’s cries were low slow moans, dragging desire from the very core of his mate. “God, Keith. You feel as amazing as always.” Lance whimpered when Keith squeezed him a bit, but he fought the urge to move faster.

“Ah!” Keith arched himself, reaching forward gripping into the earth beyond the blanket, snow and grass squeezing between his fingers.

“Nnn…!” Lance pushed himself in as deeply as he could, moaning into the back of Keith’s ear. “Keith…” He curled a hand around Keith’s heat once more, as though the man needed some extra warmth.

“Lance! I’m.. Ah!” Keith curled himself in as much as possible and emptied his pleasure into Lance’s hand.

Lance followed suit and moaned long and low, body shuddering against Keith as he finished.

Keith stretched out low under him. Eyes blown out and panting. “That.. was intense.”

“Yeah.” Lance pulled out and fixed their clothing, still half against Keith to keep him warm even though their sensitive flesh wasn’t exposed to the air any longer. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“That wasn’t a complaint.”

“I didn’t think it was.” With a puff of air, Lance helped Keith up. “But I need to get you home before it hits me again.”

“Then you’re driving.” Keith stood up with a wobble, leaning graciously against Lance’s shoulder.

“I know.” Lance grinned and held him a moment before gathering all of his things. “I wouldn’t ask you to drive after what I just did anyway.”

Keith hoisted a bag strap over his shoulder and stretched. The bag tugged at his shirt, lifting it over his pale stomach. 

Lance’s eyes immediately went to that sliver of skin, and he licked his lips. “Are you trying to drive me crazy before we get to the car?”

“That, we’ve already accomplished.” Keith grinned but adjusted his shirt for Lance’s comfort.

“Fair, but I still have my wits about me for now.” He held his hand out to Keith. “I’m not sure how much longer I can keep them.”

Keith wrapped himself into his outstretched arm. “Let’s go then. Get us home and treat me like the king I am, Hmm?” He teased. 

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Lance nodded and escorted Keith to the car, though he would have just hoisted him up if he would have let him. His eyes darkened at the thought, and he helped him into the passenger’s seat, scrambling around to get into the driver’s side and start the car.

Keith smiled and laid his head on Lance’s shoulder. He knew what he was doing. Lance melted when he played the role. When he showed just the smallest amount of dependance, his alpha pride swelled. Lance had a lot bravado but very little confidence. Keith loved making him believe he was worthy of all the love Keith had. So he pulled at the alpha inside his lover, and he never regretted it.

Lance’s breathing grew heavier the closer they got to the apartment. Keith’s head on his shoulder should have grounded him, but it only stoked the fire inside him. More than usual anyway. There was always an underlying level of desire sparking in him. One that needled him on a daily basis, reminding him just how hot Keith was and how lucky he was to have him. His love. His omega. His Keith. He swung into the garage and stopped in his space before he turned to look at him. “Keith…”

“Hmm?” Keith cooed softly, laying his head on the back of the seat and he turned his eyes up in a slow appreciative drag over Lance’s body before landing in on his face.

He took Keith’s mouth before he was even aware he was doing it, eyes dark, half closed as the taste of Keith seemed to fuel him.

“Nn!” Keith moaned into his mouth. “What was that for?” He knew damn well.

“We’re home.” In the car, in the apartment building parking garage, but close enough right? Lance kissed him again and rested his hand on Keith’s stomach.

“We are.” Keith gasped. “Oh! Your hands are still cold.”

“Warm me, then.” Lance didn’t care that someone could look in the car and see them. Or, he didn’t care if someone saw him. He did care if someone saw Keith, so he moved over him more as though he could cover him.

“Here?” Keith grinned and leaned up to lick Lance’s jaw. 

“Nnn if you want.” Lance tilted his head and moaned. “One more of those, and I really will lose control.”

“One more of what?” Keith teased and gave a long slow lick to his lover’s chin.

Lance let out a guttural moan and practically tore Keith’s pants trying to get them open again. “Nnn.”

“Push the seat back. This angle…” Keith adjusted his back, which brought his stomach up to Lance’s. 

“I can’t reach that from here. You do it.” Lance's voice was lower than normal, and he leaned down to attack Keith’s neck with his lips, moaning against it. The feel of Keith’s swelling belly against his pushed him over the edge.

Keith gasped, eyes wide as his body shivered involuntarily. “Fuck.” 

“We can if you want. Right here in the car.” A few licks and kisses made their way along Keith’s neck and jaw. He grinned as his lips brushed against his warming skin. “Then every time we drive I’ll think about fucking you in here.”

“You’ve been promising car sex for a while now.” Keith kissed Lance again as he reached back and lowered the seat, his body falling back with a sudden jerk and a tiny whimper.

“Have I? Then I won’t deny you.” Lance slid his hand into Keith’s pants and smirked, though he checked to make sure the movement of the seat didn’t hurt Keith. “I’ll fuck you as much as you want.”

“Ah! Ha! Lance!” Keith gasped, tossing his head back. “Shit.” 

“Is it that bad?” Lance slid a finger over Keith’s heat, teasing the tip just a little before touching his length again. “Maybe you don’t want it like this?”

“Lance.. I want it.” Keith whimpered, his legs spreading then closing around Lance’s hand, trapping him. 

“Gotta get your pants off and let my hand move so you can have it.” Lance licked his ear, nipping at the lobe.

Keith whined softly. “I can barely lift my body like this.” He tried to arch up to get his pants off, but another whimper escaped him. “Help.”

“I love when you need me.” Lance whispered and moved his weight so he could pull the offending cloth down over Keith’s knees, enough so his love could use his legs to get them off completely. He then busied himself with his own offending slacks.

“Hurry.” Keith whispered. His breath low and hot. Seeing Lance this desperate, this needy, made his heart hurt and his stomach boil.

“I’m trying.” Lance grunted when he freed himself from his clothing, and he managed to climb on top of him carefully despite the awkwardness of doing this in the front seat of his car. “God...Keith.” He moaned and kissed him as he slid against him.

“Say my name like that again.” Keith begged, kissing Lance while sliding his legs up against him..

“Keith…” Lance pulled away from Keith’s mouth only long enough to lace the word with even more lust before he kissed him again and pushed into him with a half-growl

“Fuck!” Keith voice broke into unintelligible moans and bordering on begs and demands.

“We are.” Lance’s hips moved as quickly as their cramped positioning would allow, and he moaned into Keith’s mouth as he kissed him again and again, as though he couldn’t get enough.

They orgasmed in an explosion of claustrophobic pain and wide open pleasure. A star collapsing in on itself before a supernova lit up the night sky. Keith was hot, cold, and he twisted with sweet cramped pain and pleasure. He was so goddamn happy.

The seatbelt was jammed into his thigh, but Lance didn’t care. He only cared about the way Keith smiled at him when they were both done. He only cared about the slight whimper they both gave as he pulled himself out of his lover. Each little movement and sound was just another testament to their love.

“Fuck. You’re good.” Keith leaned into him kissing where he could.

“I’d hope you’d think so. I mean I’ve done it to you a lot.” Lance smirked and kissed him. “And as much as I enjoy pressing my naked body against yours...we should go inside.”

“Help me get my pants back on?” Keith asked with a pitiful whimper. He didn’t want to ask for it, but they were confined, and Keith’s flexibility was directly related to the swell of his stomach. 

Lance nodded and did his best considering their confinement. “You’ll have to pull them up when you get out. Wear my coat, so you won’t be cold when you step out.”

“Okay. Then you’ll have to get off me, babe.” Keith grinned with a kitten lick to Lance’s jaw.

“I guess I can do that, even if I don’t want to.” Lance rolled off Keith and back into his own seat, fixing his pants and handing him his coat. “Here.”

Keith wrapped himself into the coat, curling down into Lance’s scent. He turned his head up to him, looking so sweet and far smaller than he actually was, cocooned in Lance’s oversized winter wear. 

“Fuck.” Lance groaned and leaned in, kissing him and licking his lips. “When we get upstairs…”

“You’re going to give me a nice long bath?” Keith kissed after Lance as he slipped away. He handed Lance’s coat back once he felt somewhat presentable.

“If that’s what you want.” Lance slipped out of the car and gathered their things, glancing at him with an arched brow. “Is that what you want? A bath?”

Keith grinned. “I won’t be in there alone.” He walked by Lance and tapped under the point of his chin. 

“I mean, if you wanted to be, I would just watch.” Lance grinned and followed him into the elevator. If he had a tail, it would be wagging behind him.

“You couldn’t. You wouldn’t.” Keith stepped inside the elevator and turned to face Lance. 

“I could for maybe five minutes.” Lance leaned in and kissed him, letting the doors shut behind them.


	18. Epilogue: Family Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far:  
> It's been over five years since the boating accident that led to the discovery of Keith's pregnancy. Lance promised he would never leave Keith, that he wouldn't let him go through any of it alone, and he hasn't. Now they are married, happy, and planning the rest of their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find Art For this Story Here:  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/07b21c46b962b37b0b5c1cc7cf75fc43/tumblr_po5y9aVsES1rvlhug_500.jpg)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c3c8cadcfb693f580dd67f9ce69aa59f/tumblr_po5y9aeoIj1rvlhug_400.png)  
> Art by:[Miss Monsir](https://monsir-arts.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [A meeting](https://66.media.tumblr.com/03c49d5544ee11a62448c60bd445c767/tumblr_punfxzbcOR1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> [A nap](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1fdcf1a94fe2c9d46ae9f425cb1d7df5/fc5b0b345c30e859-a3/s1280x1920/5f688f2f5cd0e300341522b556dd44937cf3da62.png)  
> [Keith](https://66.media.tumblr.com/651f6e0fbf58fce5a7b0cf9107500496/tumblr_pvzh427ADX1r9t6k5o1_1280.png)  
> [Lance](https://66.media.tumblr.com/854c3d8a7f1b604ae9c10cfa45601f4c/tumblr_pvzh427ADX1r9t6k5o2_1280.png)  
> Art by: [Crazycookiemaniac](http://crazycookiemaniac.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> If you are reading this story from a third party app or site, please consider checking us out on Archive of our Own, where we post these stories. You can also follow us on tumblr or twitter!

“Papa! Kody took my doll again!” 

Lance looked away from his laptop just in time to see the waterworks start. Tears streamed down his daughter’s cheeks, thick rivers that stopped at her chin and dripped onto her shirt. She was still a threenager in every sense of the word, though she just turned four. She had lungs on her like an opera singer, and when she cried, she could easily bring the house down. That, Keith kept telling him, was definitely Lance’s fault. 

Lance sighed and sat back on the couch. He patted his lap, and Lexi curled up on him before he could lift his hands, her face pressed into his shirt as she sobbed. “Kody…” Moments like these were rare, so Lance’s stern voice wasn’t something the kids had gotten used to, and he hoped they never had to. He never had to manipulate them with his alpha voice (not that he ever would—he only used it three times in the past six years, all of which were to defend Keith, even if Keith didn’t really need defending). The guilt from the tone was enough. He watched as Kody shuffled into the room, holding a Lexi’s baby doll in his arms like it was a precious object. “I’m sorry.” He held out the doll. 

Lexi’s tears stopped as quickly as they came, but she still sniffled a little as she took the doll from her older brother. “She’s wearing blue instead of pink…” Her big amethyst eyes stared at the doll, the at her brother. If Lexi’s skin wasn’t as dark as Lance’s, she would be the spitting image of Keith. Ebony hair and gemstone eyes. Her nose had the same cute little pitch that Keith’s did, and when she smiled, it was as bright as a summer day.

“Happy birthday.” Kody pouted, mirroring the look Lance used on more than one occasion. His cheeks were flushed with shame, the red standing out even more against his pale cheeks. Any bad feelings either of them seemed to have were gone as soon as Lexi squeaked and jumped on her brother, giving him the biggest hug her little arms could muster.

Lance smiled and went back to his laptop, quickly finishing up an email before closing it and tucking it into his bag. His parents would be here soon with enough food to feed an army, and that wasn’t even including what his siblings or Hunk would be bringing. He stood and dusted his hands off. “All right, you two go get ready before Mimi and Pop get here okay?”

“Okay!” There was nothing left but giggling as little feet padded up the stairs. Lance slung his bag over his shoulder and looked around the house. All of the decorations were in place. Outside the unicorn piñata swayed gently in the breeze, and just beyond it, he could see Keith setting up the last of the tables.

“Hey!” He opened the back door and called out. “My parents will be here soon. Why don’t you come inside?”

“And miss this?” Keith laughed over a gentle wind, crape paper crinkling and twisting with curled streamers. Violet eyes twinkled with each pitch of the man’s laugh. “The weather is too good!”

Lance pouted at his husband, the same pout Kody had given Lexi moments earlier. “Too good to come inside and kiss me? Have you finally gotten sick of my kisses after six years?” The quality of his pout intensified, though he found himself looking at his mate in awe, blushing slightly at the way Keith’s hair moved like ribbons in the wind. 

“Maybe I’m using it as an excuse because I won’t stop at kisses.” Keith walked around the table and slipped his fingers over the flat panes of Lance’s chest. “I might be too weak to wait until our romantic night on the bank.” He teased. Since moving to this house, every night had been a romantic or family getaway. A day never went by without Lance finding his mate lounging back, eyes closed and listening to the waves crash against the shore. After admitting and getting help for Keith’s anxiety, this place had become his ‘center.’ His ‘zen’. The twitching fingers and sucker craving had all but stopped, and now there appeared to be a content ease about him.

Lance caught Keith’s hand and brought it to his lips before his fingers touched the vaguely Lexi-shaped wet spot on his shirt. “Well, that’s a good excuse, and I would happily let you show me your weakness, but I need to shower, so someone has to make sure the kids don’t lose their heads.

“I dunno. Snot. Stains. Tears? I like the dad look on you.” Keith teased again with a purr. “Lexi have a melt down? And On her birthday? Tsk.”

“Someone seems to have forgotten to tell his son that presents are best given to the person as a separate item instead of being put on a stolen doll for a surprise.” Lance chuckled and kissed him, nipping at his lip playfully. “You can like me all you want tonight. Once the party is over, mom’s taking the kids for the weekend, remember?”

“Oh? Well someone needs to tell him there’s a time and place for surprises.” Keith laughed softly then blinked. “Of course I remember. It was my idea.”

“Was it your idea for Kody to surprise Lexi too?” Lance chuckled and kissed him once more before he stepped back and motioned to the house. “They’re fine now at least. I can’t say the same about my shirt.”

“Our weekend of R & R. Lexi and Kody wanted to spend time with their grandparents, so I organized the whole thing. I never organize anything. Don’t go stealing my thunder.” Keith looped his arms around Lance’s waist.

“I meant you need to tell him things about some of his behaviors. He hangs on every word you say.” Lance leaned in and pressed his lips to Keith’s temple. “And after the mini-meltdown, I'm really glad you came up with this weekend. I do have to shower though. I’m surprised she didn’t dehydrate herself with all those tears.”

“Well she loves that doll.” Keith cooed to the kiss. The delighted sound more for Lance’s pleasure than himself.

“That’s true. She loves it more than anything else.” Lance whispered against Keith’s temple. “Should we be delinquent parents and shower together while our kids play in their rooms and wait for my parents to arrive?”

“How dare you suggest such a thing as if I’d be against it.” Keith grinned, tapping Lance’s chin. 

Lance laughed and pulled away from Keith only so he could take his hand, pulling him into the house and up the stairs. He paused just outside Lexi’s door, listening to her giggle as she played with Kody. Sometimes it felt so surreal, being happily married and still desperately in love, owning a house together, having two children who got along really well, but here they were. Happy. Settled. Perfect.

“I still can’t believe that all this is mine.” Keith whispered in Lance's ear, as if reading his thoughts. His smile sweet and knowing, as if all the wisdom in the world laid beyond his twilight eyes.

“Well, it is. Otherwise you’ve had a very long dream.” Lance chuckled and placed his bag on the chair in their bedroom. “And since I’m awake, it would be terrible if this was your dream because what would happen to me if you wake up?”

Keith chuckled, he did that a lot these days.He exploded with radiance so compacted, even a syllable of laughter went supernova with joy. Everyone saw it. It’d be impossible to be blind to such a light. “Don’t wake me up if I am.”

“Fine by me. I’m too pretty to vanish.” Lance winked and sauntered towards the bathroom, wiggling his butt just a little when he knew Keith was watching him. “Coming?”

“Damn.” Keith purred coming up behind him, kissing his shoulder.

“Hm?” Lance looked over his shoulder at him. “Yes?”

“You’re amazing. My super alpha sexy man.” Keith nipped his shoulder as he walked by him, dragging the back of his nails down his side and teasing the sliver of tan skin just before the waist of his pants.

“You’re too good to me, my perfect, irresistible kitten.” Lance chuckled and followed him into the bathroom, stripping as he went.

“Hmm.” Keith hummed with a no nonsense strip of his clothing. “You say that enough, and I’m starting to think you’re right. Should I be less perfect?” His eyes sparkled under long lashes.

Lance whirled around and pulled Keith into his arms, giving him a knee-weakening kiss. “I would love you just as much if you decided to come down from heaven, but you would never be less perfect.”

Keith swooned, letting Lance support his weight until the world outside of their kiss righted itself. “Y-yeah.” He shook his head of the fog. “Later, you can love me all you want.”

“All night. Into the morning.” Lance kissed him once more before turning the shower on. “All weekend, if you’ll have me. But we have to get through Lexi’s party first.” His head turned slightly as the sound of the door opening echoed up the stairs, followed by a “Hello my babies!” and two loud cheers of “Mimi!!!” Little feet pounding down the stairs, then hugs and laughter.

“If I’ll have you?” Keith chuckled. Then smiled warmly at the sound of Lance’s parents walking into the house. Eyes closing with the understanding their foreplay would have to wait. “Party is gonna start without us, we should hurry.”

Lance grinned and started to wash up. “I don’t know if it can. Hunk’s not here yet with the cake.” He turned to help Keith.

They washed and dressed. Keith sat at the edge of the bed, waiting patiently for Lance to finish his routine, a brush in his hand, hair down.

Lance slid behind him once he finished buttoning his shirt, and he took the brush from Keith, gently running it through his hair. “Should I braid it this time?” He smirked, his fingers curling into the ends of the long ebony strands, which fell beyond his shoulders.

Keith’s eyes closed and he smiled. “Braid is fine.” He’d purr if he could. Ever since their Cuban honeymoon, Lance playing with his hair became one of Keith’s favorite things. Every drag of the brush’s teeth against his scalp, every draw of Lance’s fingers through the strands was a new tingle of pleasure.

Lance had gotten good at controlling himself while playing with Keith’s hair. The first few times Keith actually let him do this, he would get so aroused by all the little coos and whimpers that escaped his mate. He would press against his back and make love to him for hours if he let him. Now, he still got aroused, but he controlled himself, especially with excited children and their friends and family filtering in downstairs. “Sounds like Hunk and Shay are here.” He whispered as he braided Keith’s hair, his fingers barely brushing against the back of his neck.

“Oh! Shay is well enough?” Keith turned, his hair still in Lance’s hands. “She probably brought the baby then! You’ll get to see the baby.” He leaned up and kissed Lance’s cheek. Lance always had a dream of having a big family. He wanted to give their children everything he had and everything Keith didn’t. Lance would go through bouts of baby fever whenever he was around the pups.

Keith thought it was one of the cutest things. Seeing his alpha get turned into a buttery mess around a creature the size of a football. But sometimes it broke Keith’s heart. He couldn’t give Lance any more than they had. Lexi’s birth was too risky, and Keith’s body had already been through too much. After the doctors spoke with Lance, to prep him for making a wretched choice. An Impossible choice. Keith or the baby. Keith decided he’d never force that on Lance again.

“Yeah.” Lance finished Keith’s braid and lifted the end to his lips, kissing it where he put the hair tie before letting it fall from his fingers. “Hunk texted me the other day and asked if it was okay to bring the little one.” He smiled and lifted his hand to Keith’s cheek, stroking it gently. “I’m so happy you love me enough to be excited for me at times like this.” They never really talked about it. They didn’t really need to. When the doctors told him he might have to choose between his husband and his child, something in him broke. Keith couldn’t have children anymore. The complications and the surgeries made sure of that, but Lance wasn’t going to let his mate be alone in that struggle, so he went and got himself sterilized as well. No risks. No worries. No guilt. “I love you so much.” He whispered and kissed him, his hand still on his cheek.

“Of course you do.” Keith nuzzled Lance’s palm. “We have two beautiful children who prove that to me every day. And I get to wake up with the most perfect face beside me.” Keith sighed dreamily. “We should go down before we make ourselves late.” 

“I know. You always face the mirror when you sleep..” Lance scrambled off the bed and smirked. “We’re already late, but they’ll forgive us.” He held his hand out to him.

“You are so lame.” Keith rolled his eyes and took Lance’s hand. 

They came down the stairs like a prom night promenade. Shoulder to shoulder and hand in hand. Taking the last step, Keith stopped and smiled. His whole world was crowded into his living room. 

Hana sat with Kody and Lexi, letting the kids jump all over their favorite cousin. Shiro and Curtis sat around Shay, cooing over the small bundle in her arms. Pidge sat with Lance’s father under the TV each one testing the other on the optimal off grid networking options. (Keith didn’t believe it was ‘off grid’ if they had netflix but he wasn’t about to argue). Lance’s mom rocked on a chair talking with Allura and Lotor, smiling like the matron queen she was. 

This was family. This was home. This was everything warm and happy in his life. He squeezed Lance’s hand a bit harder to hide the tremors. 

Lance returned Keith’s hand squeeze and leaned over, kissing his cheek and whispering into his ear “Curtis has baby fever. Does your brother have any idea?” He grinned as Luis swung open the front door with an armful of wing-trays from the bar. 

“Yes!” Hunk shouted, way more excited than anyone should be about wings. He immediately hopped up to help get the trays set up, and to ‘test’ a few for quality consistency.

The rest of his siblings filed in behind his eldest brother. His niece clung to Rachel’s hand while his nephew was clinging to Marco’s back. Veronica and Lisa carried some presents. Lance smiled, tears coming to his eyes. “This is more than I could have ever imagined. Thank you for making this all possible.” He kissed Keith’s cheek again.

\-----

The sun set, food served and packaged away, the older children off in a random corner talking and plotting softly to each other. The party started to wind down. Lance’s parents were helping Allura and Hunk do some more cleaning up and Shiro sat beside Lance. The bonfire burned brightly. Keith sat in a lawn chair, eyes half opened and reclined with two dark haired heads nuzzled into his shoulder. All three tucked into an oversized blanket as he hummed somewhere between content dozing and relaxation.

Shiro handed Lance a beer. “This is long overdue. But thank you.”

Lance took it and nodded a little. “For what, the party? I mean, you should thank Keith and Lexi for that.”

“I always wanted him to be happy.” Shiro continued, not deterred by Lance’s jokes. “I always knew he’d make his own happiness, but I never imagined I’d ever see that look on his face.” He nodded toward Keith. The man had a smile on his lips, his cheek squished against the top of Kody’s head, as his hand rubbed soothing circles on Lexi’s back.

“You should see him on a Sunday night after he spends all weekend playing with those two.” Lance smiled and watched his family, chuckling when Lexi whimpered and curled into Keith the same way Keith often curled into him. “Cute, isn’t he?”

“He is. They are.” Shiro cocked his head, “And you haven’t wiped that grin off your face in five years.”

Lance laughed and clapped his hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “You’ve also been smiling a hell of a lot more in the past five years, too, you know. It’s nice not to have to worry Curtis all the time hm?” 

Shiro blushed, rubbing his neck. “Well, can you blame me?”

“Of course not.” Lance chuckled. “You know he wants another one, don’t you? I mean he’s been making it pretty obvious.”

“We’re looking at agencies right now.” Shiro sipped his beer. “We want to work with the same person who helped us finalize things with Hana. She was really good with her and Keith.”

Lance nodded a little. “If you need cribs or anything...Hunk wouldn’t take us up on our offer when Shay was pregnant. He said his mom would have cried if she wasn’t allowed to help with that.” He glanced over at Hana, who was looking at pictures on Curtis’s phone. “And if you need some time with the little one when it happens, Hana is always welcome here.”

“Yeah, we’re also discussing telling her the truth. She’s quick and putting something together. She knows she’s adopted, but they look so much alike, it won’t be too long. I’d rather have a conversation with her than have her suspect and come to assumptions.” Shiro sighed. “We’re talking to professionals to figure out a plan.”

Lance nodded. “We’ve...been hiding the photo albums when she comes over. Lexi looks almost exactly like Hana did, only with my skin.” Lance clapped Shiro’s shoulder again. “Let us know if you need anything, okay?”

“When we have our stuff together we will talk with you two and wait until Keith is ready. But it’s nothing we need to go over tonight. It looks like your parents are ready to go.”

“Ah! Oh, can you wake Keith up, so we can get those two ready to go when I’m done speaking with them? The kids are spending the weekend there, so...” Lance patted his arm as he stepped away to help his parents, speaking lowly with them in spanish as he led them into the house. He glanced over his shoulder at everyone still out in the yard and smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading our story! We know this is a departure from our usual fare, but we honestly and truly appreciate each and every one of you! 
> 
> We hope you stay with us for our next work!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on Twitter!  
> [Follow @CharredGround](https://twitter.com/CharredGround?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)  
> [Follow @sometimefangirl (Sumire)](https://twitter.com/sometimefangirl?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> Follow us on Tumblr!  
> [Charred_Ground](https://charred-ground.tumblr.com/)  
> [sometimesafangirl (Sumire)](https://sometimesafangirl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
